Voleur d'âme
by Madhatter Sekiryou
Summary: Et si Zoro désirait devenir meilleur bretteur du monde pour échapper à son destin ? Et accessoirement à son sang ? Qui a dit que Ronronoa Zoro était un orphelin sans attache ? (Présence de OCs, mais PAS de Mary-sue !) ( J'ai changé de résumé, mais peut-être que celui-ci sera changé aussi... C'est la même histoire, alors? Des amateurs?)
1. Chapter 1: Un goût de défaite

Auteur : Madhatter Sekityou ou Bel Uriel Disraeli.

Disclaimer : Les personnages suivant ne sont pas à moi !

Personnage : Ronronoa Zoro

Résumé : Le passé de tous les membres de l'équipage des Mugiwara est connut. Mais il demeure des zones d'ombre. Et si Zoro avait lui aussi des démons intérieurs à affronter ?

Titre : Voleur d'âme.

Partie I : L'errance du Prince Noir.

Chapitre I : Le gout de la défaite.

_Le froid frigorifiait la chambre, alors que le vent faisait claquer le rideau. La fenêtre était grande ouverte, Zoro s'avança alors que la chaise à bascule grinçait régulièrement. Il n'était qu'un enfant et tout le terrorisait dans cette pièce, si ce n'est la chaise. Quel âge avait-il ? Pas beaucoup, et la chambre s'étira pour augmenter le vide entre eux. Plus fort… Il devait devenir beaucoup plus fort pour discerner ses traits, enfin franchir la distance… Et lui tendre la main. Devenir plus fort… Encore plus fort… Le meilleur, pour que cette bascule cesse de pleurer des grincements de souffrance en l'attendant_.

Et il eut ce malaise qui l'étouffa, cette pression qu'il ne comprenait pas. Zoro ouvrit lentement les yeux en se rappelant où il était et ce qu'il avait fait pour se retrouver dans cet état. Au loin la musique de la fête tambourinait, il y avait un calme tout relatif qui l'enveloppait.

- C'est Chopper qui sera soulagé de te savoir réveillé… Tu nous as foutu la trouille.

Il devait vraiment être dans un sale état pour que Nami se sente concerné. La navigatrice soupira de soulagement.

- Luffy ? Sa voix était rauque.

Il aurait voulu pouvoir tousser un peu, mais ne parvenait même pas à se racler la gorge. Nami roula les yeux au ciel sans qu'il ne puisse la voir.

- Tu ne l'entends pas chanter ?

Alors il avait réussi. Il ferma les yeux son corps restait amorphe et de toute façon il n'avait pas envie de le solliciter, pas tout de suite.

- Cet idiot voulait absolument t'obliger à boire trois barriques de saké, si on ne le surveille pas il va te tuer durant ton rétablissement. Marmonna la rousse.

Un son de douleur s'éleva de la carcasse du bretteur, alors qu'il n'arrivait pas à réprimer son rire.

- Sacré capitaine, hein… Lança-t-il à bout de souffle.

Nami qui s'inquiétait se rassit.

- Stupide bretteur surtout ! Cette fois-ci tu es mort et ressuscité ! Si tu avais vu ton état tu te serais fait peur.

La remontrance trembla sous l'émotion, et il comprit qu'il ferait mieux de se taire.

- Je vais prévenir Chopper.

Il entendit la chaise grincer, les bruits de pas s'éloigner, et le calme d'une pièce presque vide. Être mort et ressuscité ? Alors pourquoi ne se sentait-il pas plus fort ?

O*o*o*O_O*o*o*O

Chopper jeta un regard noir à l'altère que le bretteur souleva pour la :

- 3467… 3468 … 3769 … 3470…

Tout d'un coup le renne quadrupla de taille et se jeta sur son patient, lui arrachant l'objet des mains en vociférant d'une voix qui fit trembler les murs.

- TU VAS ARRÊTER ! BAKA MARIMO !

Nami leva les yeux, c'était la troisième fois depuis ce matin qu'elle entendait Chopper hurler. Quelque chose heurta le planché et fit trembler le bateau, elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa tasse. Zoro était intenable, comme les autres garçons d'ailleurs. D'où elle était, elle put entendre le médecin traîner les altères et lancer des imprécations qui auraient fait reculer Ussop et douter Luffy.

Zoro se laissa tomber dans un coin, il avait mal au flanc gauche et rageait intérieurement. Chopper l'avait maitrisé en deux mouvements ! Le renne l'avait encore mit K.O, même s'il fallait admettre que Chopper était d'une force monstrueuse. Et il se retrouvait à broyer du noir avec le même leitmotiv : Devenir plus fort.

Il y avait cette impression de vide au-delà de celle de faiblesse. Son corps hurlait cette défaillance, alors que son esprit tel l'acier vibrait de cette volonté de s'élever.

Toujours plus haut, encore plus loin, bien hors de portée du lieu où seules les étoiles pourraient se cacher.

Zoro savait qu'il pouvait devenir plus fort. Mais son corps, lui, semblait le narguer en lui disant : Fais ce que tu veux cerveau moi, carcasse de chair, de sang et d'os, vote à l'unanimité « l'immobilité » !

Et il gagnait ce satané corps ! Cela faisait une semaine et il s'essoufflait arrivée au cinquième de ce qu'il soulevait avant !

Le bretteur se faisait l'effet d'un rat en cage, et la frustration se transformait en rage, et la rage en frustration. Que pouvait-il lui manquer ?

O*o*o*O_O*o*o*O

Zoro se réveilla en sursaut pour la énième fois, sa tête collée à la vitre contre laquelle la pluie battait. L'orage avait éclaté durant son sommeil, il ne savait même pas qu'il somnolait.

Son cœur palpita follement alors que les éclairs déchiraient le ciel de leurs éclats lumineux. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu ce goût dans la bouche, qui lui saturait le palais…

La peur.

Durant un instant il vit son reflet dans la vitre, la sueur lui coulait sur les tempes, ses pupilles dilatées, une expression hagarde. Oui, c'était bien de la peur. Concrète, palpable, suffocante et envahissante.

Il se décolla de la vitre et se cogna contre le mur. Il avait beau avoir la vigie pour lui seul, c'est dans ce coin qu'il méditait généralement.

Zoro écouta sa respiration hachée, il essuya avec sa manche la sueur sur sa bouche en déglutissant. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait peur.

On toqua à la porte ce qui le fit sursauter.

- Zoro ! C'est l'heure du dîner ! Descend ! La voix d'Ussop s'éleva.

C'est en grognant qu'il s'extirpa de son coin, son corps ankylosé protesta le katana maudit pesa dans sa main. Il le soupesa méfiant, puis le rangea à sa taille, il fit de même avec sa nouvelle acquisition. Et celui de Kuina vint équilibrer les deux, on toqua de nouveau.

- Zoro ? Tu dors ? C'est l'heure du dîner !

Un autre éclair zébra le ciel et il resta un moment à observer la scène.

Troisième et dernier rappel du menteur, il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit d'un coup. Le malheureux métis fit un bon en arrière, terrorisé.

- Tu m'as fait peur ! S'indigna Ussop.

Le bretteur avait déjà l'air d'un yakuza en général, mais il était encore plus effrayant avec des cernes et sa mauvaise humeur. Pour cause, Chopper lui avait confisqué toutes ses altères de plus de cent kilos.

- Dégage. Grogna Zoro peu enclin à discuter.

Ussop recula de trois pas – distance de sécurité – et se mit à déblatérer sur le temps.

Ce qui explique pourquoi Zoro arriva aux cuisines de pire humeur que la veille. Luffy salivait sur le repas, Franky vantait un « super » plan pour la prochaine « super » machine de défense.

Le musicien aigrelet un conte de fantôme monocorde sur quelque note de violon en attendant d'être servit. Nami se plaignait du temps auprès de Robin, et Chopper tremblait de peur en écoutant Brook.

Sanji poussa les plats sur la table.

- Vous étiez où tous les deux ? Ne me dis pas que t'as laissé Marimo passé devant ! Souffla le coq en ricanant.

Luffy c'était déjà jeté sur sa part, ce qui fut le signal de départ pour le reste de l'équipage. Ussop se jeta sur sa chaise et mordit dans une cuisse de poulet avant d'avoir commencé à se servir.

Zoro soupira, la blessure de son abdomen lui faisait mal, il plissa les yeux et s'assit à son tour.

- Trop lent ! Jeta Luffy en arrachant une part copieuse sous le nez d'Ussop.

Leur capitaine fit sa première pause de trois minutes pour mastiquer. Les disputes allaient bon train ! Le bretteur n'avait pas réellement faim et posa une brochette de légumes sous le nez du renne larmoyant qui le remercia chaleureusement.

Pause finit ! Luffy se remit à tout manger.

Ussop jouait au hamster, et stockait dans ses joues tout ce qu'il mettait dans sa bouche. Ces dernières étaient assez rouges à cause de l'effort. Sanji posa sa brochette et attrapa un pichet pour servir à boire à ses donzelles.

- Ben marimo, tu ne luttes plus contre ta nature ? Tu joues aux végétaux décérébré ? Lâcha le cuisinier en roucoulant pour Robin.

Nami fut agacé, il ne manquait pas une occasion de se provoquer.

- La ferme... Lança d'une voix polaire le bretteur.

Zoro n'était pas d'humeur, et il ne le serait pas pour les trois prochains mois sans doute.

- C'est qu'il mordrait presque autre chose que ces congénères le légume ! C'est fou ce que t'as l'air pas frais ! Rajouta le blond.

Le cuisinier souleva son plat, échappant à la main de Luffy alors qu'il se remettait à manger.

- Tu vas la fermer oui ! Ragea Zoro.

Il avait atteint son quota, et Nami se dit qu'au premier coup, elle assommerait les deux.

- Et tu vas continuer à végéter longtemps, l'impotent ?

Même Chopper regarda Sanji de travers, il devait être malade pour traiter Zoro ainsi. C'est surtout qu'il n'avait rien avalé de sérieux et qu'avec Luffy le repas était déjà à son ¾ . Zoro devint d'un cramoisi douloureux, rouge de honte et leur capitaine éclata de rire.

- Il est tout rouge ! Scanda Luffy avec sa sagacité légendaire.

- Tu me diras ça ne change pas de d'habitude, t'es toujours aussi inutile !

Compléta le blond en fronçant les sourcils, observant le dernier morceau de viande filer dans le gouffre que servait leur capitaine. Le bretteur avait tout raté.

Zoro, inutile ? Alors qu'il avait sauvé la vie du reste de l'équipage à lui tout seul !? Il aurait pu trouver mieux comme insulte !

Sauf que la réaction du bretteur fut bien loin de ses habitudes. Zoro devint brutalement livide et personne ne comprit lorsqu'il se leva et sortit en faisant claquer la porte.

Luffy arrêta de manger, un silence tomba.

- J'ai raté quelque chose ? Demande le brun abasourdi.

...

« _Inutile !_ » Zoro inspira profondément, il avait le cœur au bord des lèvres et mal à l'estomac.

Le vent lui fouetta le visage, le bateau tangua avec lui, la main froide de la pluie le gifla avec force. Il se sentait étourdi et vaguement paniquer, incapable de penser avec cohérence. Il y avait cette douleur confuse...

« _Pardonne-moi d'être en vie. _»

Cette bouffée de culpabilité l'étrangla, et cela avait un rapport avec cette sensation diffuse dans sa poitrine. La pluie froide accueillit la plainte qui mourut de ses lèvres. Comme un aveu étouffé dans sa trachée.

« _Inutile_ » C'est vrai, c'était bien le mot.

Mais d'où venait-il ? Il c'était levé avec cette bouffée dans le corps, cette impulsion d'urgence. Comme si, comme s'il allait rattraper quelque chose de primordial. Ce mot venait de loin, vraiment très loin, il tituba dans sa direction, sans voir la distance.

Merde, merde, merde... C'était juste là, juste... Et la peur le cloua net, le prenant à la gorge. Il se tourna vers la mer, et l'éclair tomba en un grondement assourdissant. La lumière lui brûla la rétine, et la vague haute de huit mètre s'abattit sur le vaisseau. Sa dernière sensation fut celle de la vulnérabilité. L'eau de mer le happa comme un éperon, il ne songea pas à se rattraper.

« _Inutile ! Hurlait la voix. Mais qu'ai-je fait aux Dieux pour que tu sois aussi inutile !_ »

...

- Sanji ! Je peux savoir ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi ?! Rugit Nami.

On sursauta lorsqu'elle frappa la table avec ses mains.

- Tu as vue comment tu te comportes avec lui !

Luffy se gratta la tête.

- Il est malade Zoro ? Pourquoi il est partit ?

- C'est parce que Sanji n'arrête pas de lui dire des vilaines choses ! Méchant Sanji ! Cria Chopper excédé.

A d'autre, il avait déjà dit bien pire à Zoro, le bretteur avait toujours réagit de la même façon, c'est à dire lui mettre sur la tronche.

- Bretteur-san est beaucoup plus fragile, il se passe quelque chose, il va mal. Pour que Robin remarque à voix haute il fallait que le Second soit sacrément ébranlé.

- Comment t'as pu lui dire qu'il était inutile, pauvre idiot ! T'as vue dans quel état il était ! On a bien faillit tous mourir là-bas ! Vous êtes débile ! Y'en a plus que marre de vos prises de bec ! Fulmina la rousse.

Luffy secoua la tête.

- S'il est malade, pourquoi Chopper le soigne pas ? Il va pas mourir au moins.

L'inquiétude commença à gagner le brun à l'étonnement de chacun.

- Il faut le soigner ! Pourquoi personne le retient ?

Le capitaine se leva d'un bond.

- Zoro ! Revient ! Chopper fait quelque chose, il a pas fini de manger sa part !

Le vent s'engouffra dans la pièce laissant entrer de l'eau de mer et la voix d'un Luffy paniqué.

- Zoro est tombé à la mer !

O*o*o*O_O*o*o*O

De la fatigue dans un cocon de chaleur, il entrouvrit les yeux et entendit la dispute. Lorsqu'il reprit vraiment conscience, il avisa le plafond de l'infirmerie. Le premier à se jeter sur lui fut Chopper, suivit d'un Luffy jurant qu'il lui laisserait sa part pour les trois prochains jours.

Un peu débordé il s'inquiéta d'un coup, cherchant ses trésors sur lui. Kamisama ! La vague l'avait arraché et...

- Ils sont là. Sanji désigna les katanas.

- Tu nous as foutu une trouille mémorable, marimo.

Le blond appuyé contre la porte dégoulinait d'eau et tentait d'allumer un briquet décédé. Il s'obstinait à battre la pierre d'un mouvement du poignet, et par-dessus Nami jurait qu'elle leur ferait payer à eux tous.

O*o*o*O_O*o*o*O

And that's all ?

Cela fait un moment que je peaufine cette fiction sur le passé de Zoro. Cela date de l'Arc Thriller Bark à vrai dire. Il m'en a fallut du temps et du courage pour me lancer dedans et le finir ! Malgré la suite, je me suis accrochée à cette idée. Le véritable élément déclencheur est l'attaque de Perona, ce qui m'a stupéfaite c'est de voir notre fier bretteur à genou, s'excusant d'exister. J'annonce donc que ma première partie est finit ! (Toute heureuse et fière !) Se sera en 13 chapitres, que je publierais régulièrement ( Se rengorge encore plus !). Il y a bien un couple de base. Et j'ai bon espoir de publier une fiction One Piece bien complète ! ( Explose ! Et les morceaux repeignent les murs).

Je m'excuse platement auprès de mes lecteurs de « La croisière s'amuse » et « Nakama ».

Je travail aussi sur celles-ci, mais par un jeu de circonstance malencontreuse (la poisse !) j'ai perdu ma clé USB sur laquelle je travaillais. Et une bonne partie de mes fictions s'y trouvaient ! Donc, il me faut retaper des chapitres entiers…

Je me sens malade rien que d'y penser ! C'est pas faute d'avoir fait des tonnes de sauvegarde ! Mais ça sert pas à grand-chose si tous les exemplaires son sur la même clé !

Je me le garde celle-là et je ne commettrais plus jamais la même erreur ! Donc, j'avance aussi, mais bien plus lentement et surement ! Garder espoir ! Et merci de me suivre !


	2. Chapter 2 : Captivité

Auteur : Madhatter Sekityou ou Bel Uriel Disraeli.

Disclaimer : Les personnages suivant ne sont pas à moi !

Personnage : Ronronoa Zoro

Résumé : Le passé de tous les membres de l'équipage des Mugiwara est connut. Mais il demeure des zones d'ombre. Et si Zoro avait lui aussi des démons intérieurs à affronter ?

Titre : Voleur d'âme.

Partie I : L'errance du Prince Noir.

Chapitre II : Captivité.

Un animal en cage. Zoro releva son attention vers la fenêtre, ne sachant pas pourquoi cette idée persistait. Il se faisait l'effet d'être un animal en cage. On toqua à sa porte et il ignora ce signal sonore. Celle-ci contre son silence s'ouvrit malgré tout, pour laisser entrer une tête blonde portant un plateau. Le bretteur regarda son visiteur.

- Qu'est ce tu fous ? Grinça le bretteur.

Sanji referma la porte et posa le plateau sur la petite table.

- L'heure du dîner est passée et Chopper m'a demandé de m'assurer que tu avales quelque chose.

Zoro posa la tête sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil où il était affalé.

_Pas faim,_ siffla son esprit, son estomac gargouilla joyeusement.

- La ferme... Marmonna Zoro à l'adresse de son corps.

Il se roula sur le côté, tournant dos au blond pour l'ignorer. Puis le silence s'étira. Bruit de chaussure, l'autre soulève la coupole et l'odeur se répand dans la pièce.

- A quoi tu joues ? Grogna Zoro par-dessus son épaule.

- Ça se mange chaud. Informa le cuisinier.

Finalement, il n'aimait pas l'idée de lui tourner le dos, et d'un mouvement souple mais forcé, il se redressa en s'asseyant, face à l'autre.

- Je veux juste savoir ce que tu fiches encore ici ? Demanda le bretteur de but en blanc. Question à laquelle Sanji répondit un peu trop naturellement à son goût.

- J'admire la vue ! A croire que c'était une évidence sortit de sa bouche. Puis le blond finit par soupirer comme s'il cédait à lui-même.

- Chopper veux être sûr et certain que tu manges. Alors soit tu le fais... Soit il emploi la manière forte.

Zoro fronça les sourcils, n'aimant pas du tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre. L'informateur poursuivit.

- Nami attend en bas que je revienne avec le plateau, elle te fera manger à la petite cuillère après t'avoir attaché à une chaise.

Alors c'était ça la manière forte ! Zoro se jeta sur l'assiette en jurant, Sanji secoua la tête.

- Je pourrais me vexer... Siffla le blond narquois.

Il décida de faire quelque pas dans la vigie, il ne venait pas souvent ici à vrai dire, étant donné que la zone était répertorier comme appartenant au bretteur. Sanji alla jeter un regard à la grande fenêtre.

- Tu attends quoi au juste ? Demanda Zoro entre deux bouchées, toujours aussi sceptique. Le cuisinier regarda le pont du navire avant de répondre.

- Si je descends, il va falloir que je remonte pour récupérer la vaisselle, autant attendre que tu finisses. Il fit un tour sur lui-même et avisa les meubles. C'est ici que Ronronoa Zoro avait fait sa retraite et c'était bien le mot, puisque Zoro ne quittait plus la vigie depuis quelques jours.

- Rien ne t'oblige à jouer la boniche.

Sanji revint à lui, au moins il mangeait avec appétit. Zoro se figea d'un coup et se tourna dans sa direction, à croire qu'il avait senti son regard. Le blond fit mine d'admirer la vue.

- Je tiens à ce que la vaisselle soit faîtes entièrement, je suis trop maniaque pour laisser cette tâche inachevée.

Il ne recommença pas à manger, fixant le cuisinier de façon oblique.

- Rien ne t'oblige à rester ici, je peux très bien descendre tout ça. Fit remarquer Zoro un peu agacé de la présence du blond. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'une autre présence dans la vigie.

- Parce que ça t'arrive de sortir de ton trou ?! Lança sans réfléchir Sanji.

Stupide réflexe des sarcasmes ! Il s'insulta mentalement, lui qui avait promis d'être moins insultant.

- Moi oui, mais apparemment ça t'arrive pas souvent de fermer ta gueule.

Il ne l'avait pas volé ! Mais releva un sourcil surprit malgré tout. Tiens... Ça c'était une insulte habituelle ! Il n'était pas censé être déprimé et mourant ?

- Hey, marimo !

- Me cherche pas ! Rugit Zoro.

Zut ! Le bretteur allait le découper pour moins ! Il leva les mains en signe de paix, reculant doucement hors de sa portée. Pas qu'il ait peur de lui, mais ils ne devaient pas se battre.

- C'est pas ce que tu crois, désolé... J'ai pas l'habitude d'utiliser ton prénom.

Il inspira, c'est que son cœur faisait des looping maintenant, l'idée d'énerver Zoro et de se battre contre lui le perturbait.

- J'ai été bête. Souffla Sanji.

- C'est pas parce que je t'appel marimo que je t'insulte, j'ai pris le pli.

Le bretteur continua de le regarder, quelque part surprit du tour que prenait la situation... Et curieux. Il laissa la curiosité prendre la pas sur la colère, il regarda le blond totalement intrigué.

- Quoi ?

- Ben...

_Merci de nous avoir sauvé à Thriller Bark _? Souffla sa conscience.

Une étrange grimace passa sur les traits de Sanji. C'était foireux comme discussion et il ne savait pas avec quoi meubler.

- On s'inquiète tous pour toi, Luffy surtout.

Zoro ne s'attendait pas à ça, il fronça de nouveau les sourcils cette fois ci gêné.

- J'vais bien... Finit par marmonner le bretteur.

- Ton caractère d'ours a empiré... Lâcha Sanji. La tension monta.

- Tu te fiches de moi.

- Non, jamais ! Jura Sanji. Alors qu'un sourire lui montait aux lèvres.

- Connard. Souffla tout bas Zoro.

Le bretteur bu un verre qu'il reposa. Sanji fit quelque pas, repassant près du fauteuil pour s'asseoir plus loin, mais se ravisa.

- Tu n'as plus faim ?

- Si tu allumes cette cigarette, je te jette pas la fenêtre. Affirma le bretteur.

Sanji retint son geste alors que Zoro reprenait une autre cuillère. Il soupira silencieusement.

- C'est fou ce que tu es causant... Une vraie pipelette. Lança-t-il avec ironie.

- J'avais raison, c'est fou ce que tu peux pas la fermer. Rétorqua avec fatalité Zoro.

Ils se fusillèrent, se jaugeant ? Sanji avait envie de lui dire...

Zoro se méfia, un sourire venait de s'étaler sur le visage du blond.

- Hey, marimo.

Le bretteur se figea et plissa les yeux, tendu.

- J'voulais te dire merci.

Silence.

- J'suis vraiment sincère... Merci.

Mouvement de tête de Sanji, moment de flottement où le bretteur sembla découvrir quelque chose de nouveau.

- T'en fais une tête ! Bon sang si j'avais su je l'aurais sortie plus tôt celle-là ! On dirait un gamin devant une vitrine de magasin !

- Oh la ferme ! Gronda le bretteur déstabilisé.

Il n'avait pas compris, et... Ne comprenait toujours pas. Mais le blond avait été franc ! Merci ? C'était tout aussi nouveau pour lui, cette inflexion dans la voix de Zoro qui n'était ni de l'agacement ou de l'agressivité. Juste... De la bouderie. Zoro boudait ! Cette idée le rendit presque euphorique ! Et Sanji fut content.

- J'peux savoir pourquoi tu m'es reconnaissant à ce point ?

Jamais Zoro n'avait fait une question aussi longue pour lui. Kamisama !

C'est qu'il savait parler de façon intelligible et argumenté le bougre ! Zoro le fixa.

- C'est moi qui devrais m'inquiéter de ton état, ça fait dix minutes que je t'insulte et tu me remercie ? Fit remarquer froidement le bretteur.

Sanji fronça les sourcils et son sourire disparut.

- La ferme. Gronda le blond avec énervement.

Le bretteur venait de marquer un point, il ricana un peu et Sanji put constater qu'il venait de finir. Il prit le plateau, un peu vexé que l'autre se fiche de lui.

- Crève la gueule ouverte ! Lança le blond en faisant claquer la porte derrière lui.

Zoro ne saisissait pas ce qu'il venait de passer... Mais au moins il avait le ventre plein. Il s'affala de nouveau et se mit à somnoler.

A quoi il pensait déjà ? Ah, oui... Un animal en cage, il se faisait l'effet d'être un animal en cage. Ses paupières lourdes, il eut l'impression de voir voler des lucioles dans la chambre. Des dizaines de lucioles, Kuina aimait bien les mettre dans des pots. Il n'était pas comme eux, c'est vraiment trop bête d'être une luciole dans un bocal. Non, il était comme... Comme... Il s'endormit.

Sanji soupira, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte de ce qu'il avalait le bougre. Mais Chopper avait insisté, l'organisme du bretteur avait besoin de repos. Alors glisser des somnifères dans l'eau ne lui ferait que du bien.

...

Le sentiment d'être traqué avait été remplacé par celui d'un calme intérieur. Zoro plissa les yeux en regardant l'équilibre de son katana. Sa main effleura la ligne de vague comme s'il pouvait écouter les vibrations du métal du bout des doigts. Ici tout allait bien, et il s'écorchait dans la contemplation...

« _Pas encore ..._ » Lui répondit la voix de Kuina. Il serra les dents, furieux contre lui-même.

- Je sais ! Gronda Zoro.

On toqua à la porte, il souffla l'air de ses poumons par son nez, et fusilla cette dernière.

- Tu dors encore Marimo ? Sanji entra avec son plateau.

Il leva un sourcil pour voir qu'il était assis à même le sol.

- Faut croire que l'ours fait autre chose que dormir.

Le bretteur le fusilla tout du long, alors qu'il posait le tout sur la table. Le blond ne s'en irait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas bougé. Lentement Zoro rangea son katana et soupirant de toute sa conviction, alla s'asseoir. Evidemment le fait que le plat soit couvert attira son attention.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? La curiosité était l'une des choses qu'il n'arrivait pas à canaliser.

- Ça se mange froid. Lança Sanji en le laissant découvrir.

Nami avait pas mal crié lorsque Zoro était encore inconscient, et les oreilles de Sanji carillonait des insultes et des remontrances. Il savait qu'elle avait raison... Qu'ils devaient tous énormément à Zoro. Mais... Et bien, il était un homme et comment pouvait-il lui témoigner quoique ce soit d'autre que leur rivalité habituelle ? Ussop comprenait lui aussi, il ne fallait pas changer de comportement avec Zoro, c'était le meilleur moyen pour lui montrer... Qu'on tenait à lui. Sanji le fixa, après tout le bretteur et lui ne c'était jamais entendu. Mais c'était l'occasion rêvé de découvrir ce qu'il aimait manger.

Zoro fronça les sourcils et inclina la tête.

- Salade de pâte.

Le bretteur acquiesça à l'information, il attrapa sa fourchette et commença à manger. Et Sanji ragea intérieurement. Rien ! Il mangeait sans rien laisser filtrer !

- Dis moi Marimo, ça t'arrive de faire une autre tête lorsque tu manges ?!

Pour la prime, Zoro lui offrit une tête d'ahurie.

- T'es tombé sur la tête ? S'enquit le bretteur entre deux bouchées.

Le cuisinier se pinça l'arête du nez.

- T'est-il déjà venu à l'esprit que j'étais cuisinier ?

Zoro leva une épaule comme s'il réfléchissait.

- Attend voir, hum... Quand ? Lorsque tu cires les pompes de cette vieille sorcière, ou que tu serves d'esclave à l'autre prêtresse des forces occultes ? Hormis ça, non ! Pas remarqué ! Lança Zoro mortellement sérieux.

C'était surprenant ! Cet imbécile savait vraiment parler ! Et il insultait ses donzelles en prime ! Un rire sans joie monta du blond.

- Ah ah ! Très drôle mister Freeze !

Il n'avait pas l'habitude de discuter et d'échanger des pics avec le bretteur.

- Des fois que tu sortirais de ton trou et que les deux neurones qui te servent de cerveau fonctionnent, tu remarqueras que le type qui se charge des cuisines et des provisions c'est moi. Cracha en grinçant le blond. Retenant le « pauvre con » qui lui brûlait la bouche.

Zoro sembla soupeser la révélation.

- J'en tiens note, barbie ! Et alors ?

Barbie ?! Sanji sursauta comme s'il l'avait frappé.

- Et alors ? S'étouffa le cuisinier.

- Et alors ça te crèverais de me dire ce que tu aime manger ? Il éleva un peu la voix, énervé. Et ne m'appel pas barbie ! Fichu tête de brocoli !

Zoro le regarda fixement, se sentant étrange. Il se mit à jouer avec les pâtes du bout de la fourchette.

- C'est pas important... Finit par marmonner le bretteur.

La colère de Sanji fut douchée. Dans d'autre circonstance cette phrase aurait été l'élément déclencheur d'une bonne baston. Mais le ton, calme et presque désintéressé de Zoro ne collait pas à son habitude. Ce dernier leva une épaule.

- Si je mange, c'est que ça va.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil en coin au blond.

C'était quoi cette discussion farfelue ? Puis pourquoi l'autre lui demandait ça maintenant ?

- J'ai l'occasion de te faire un plateau et je suis pas fichu de savoir quoi mettre dedans... Et c'est moi le cuisinier ! Ragea-t-il contre lui.

Au début, il n'y avait pas plus pensé... Jusqu'au moment où il c'était tourné vers les placards pour en sortir les ingrédients et que la question lui vint aux lèvres.

_- Alors ? On lui prépare quoi aujourd'hui, Nami aime beaucoup_...

Puis il se gifla en se rendant compte que ce n'était pas pour les filles qu'il cuisinait.

- Tu manges de tout, mais cela ne me dit pas ce que tu aimes mangé ! Il doit bien y avoir un plat de chez toi que je pourais te faire ?!

Voilà, il venait d'avouer sa dernière obsession. Un drôle de sourire passa sur les lèvres de Zoro.

- Je ne mange que ce que j'aime. Laissa-t-il tomber.

Puis le bretteur secoua la tête comme s'il était affligé de constater la bêtise.

- Si je mange... C'est que j'aime ta cuisine.

Sanji resta muet, choqué, et l'autre éclata de rire pour se moquer de lui, mais surtout de son expression ahurie.

- T'es vraiment lent à la détente, hein cuisto' ! Si tu cuisine, c'est que c'est bon, alors j'aime, va pas chercher plus loin.

Il lui faisait confiance à ce point là ?

C'est surtout que Zoro était en train de le traiter comme le dernier des abruti, oui ! Genre il était trop idiot pour comprendre l'évidence de... Rah ! Mais arrête de te marrer saloperie de saleté de pauvre Marimo à deux berrys !

- Tu verrais ta tête !

Sanji se doutait bien qu'il devait tirer une tronche bizarre. C'est juste qu'il avait plus l'habitude de s'engueuler avec lui que d'avoir des questions existentielles. Et de recevoir des compliments de sa part!

"_- Si je mange... C'est que j'aime ta cuisine._"

- Cela ne me dis pas ce que tu aimes mangé. Marmonna le blond.

Se sentant particulièrement idiot d'insister sur cette question, presque... Boudeur.

Zoro leva une épaule en se rendant compte qu'il n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire. Il décida de lui renvoyer la balle.

- Et qu'est ce que j'aime manger d'après toi ?

- Hormis le saké ? Siffla Sanji acide.

Il se foutait de lui ! Si il lui demandait, c'est bien parce qu'il ne savait pas !

- Et tes katana ? Rajouta le cuisinier.

- Et t'entraîner ?! J'en sais rien ! Mangé épicé, sucré/salé, et chaud. Lâcha-t-il en faisant quelques pas.

De grand critères qui ne voulait pas dire grand chose.

- Mais... L'exclamation arrêta Sanji, Zoro le dévisagea.

- T'es vraiment cuisinier alors ! L'ironie étira un sourire sur son visage.

Sanji allait lui briser les bras ! Le sourire de Zoro disparut.

- Mais c'est foutrement insultant pour un aussi grand cuisinier que toi, n'est ce pas ? C'est rageant, un pauvre type incapable d'avoir une quelconque préférence culinaire.

Sanji finit par comprendre qu'il était vraiment sérieux. L'amusement dans sa voix avait laissé place au dédain.

- Sucré/salé... Mais surtout épicé... Murmura Sanji. Tu aurais rajouté quelque chose à ce plat ? Demanda-t-il finalement ?

Zoro fut surprit, l'autre ne plaisantait vraiment pas, Sanji ne rigolait jamais lorsqu'il s'agissait de cuisine... Et il lui demandait son avis. Il réfléchit sérieusement à son tour.

- La muscade relève toujours la crème.

_Sucré... _Pensa furtivement Sanji. Il avait pensé la même chose en dressant le plat.

- Mais je suis mal placé pour t'apprendre ton métier, stupide love-cook !

Le bretteur n'avait pas tardé à finir. Sanji se surprit à éprouver de la sympathie à son égard. Ce n'était qu'un ours après tout, un grand ours apprivoisé qu'on ne pouvait pas attraper avec du vinaigre.

- Chopper aimerait bien te voir à table. Lâcha Sanji sans savoir pourquoi.

Zoro s'affala dans son siège, rassasié, plissant les yeux pour suivre les déplacements du blond d'une attention plus détendu.

- C'est surtout que Luffy avale tout ce qu'il y a sur la table et qu'il n'arrive pas à se défendre... Grommela le bretteur. Sans être sûr que Sanji l'entende.

- Marimo ?

- Hum ? Gronda l'autre qui commençait à végéter.

Finissant par comprendre ce que l'autre voulait dire par le fait que ce n'était pas forcément insultant de l'appeler ainsi. M'enfin, c'est surtout qu'il avait le ventre plein et qu'il était plus enclin à le supporter.

- Pourquoi tu ne sors pas ? Il avait finit par poser la question qui le travaillait le plus. Zoro regarda le plafond un moment, comme s'il allait lui répondre.

Le silence s'épaissit, puis il finit par répondre.

- J'ai besoin de méditer.

Il ne savait pas combien il avait raison de vouloir s'en convaincre. Sanji fronça un sourcil.

- Ce n'est pas plutôt parce que tu considère avoir perdu contre ce shishibukai et que ta fierté de bretteur ne s'en remet pas ?

Tact Sanji, tact ! Pourtant généralement il ne se débrouillait pas trop mal. Zoro se redressa en jurant, une main à son katana, une aura d'homicide sur les épaules. C'est vrai qu'une fois lâcher, Sanji se mordit la langue. On ne touche pas à la fierté du bretteur, tout autant que personne ne touche à sa cuisine.

- Je n'ai pas perdu ! Lâcha froidement celui-ci.

Il avait assez vue Sanji pour les six prochain mois. Le blond recula avec prudence quelle idée de tirer sur la queue du fauve ? Zoro allait le tailler en pièce. On ne caresse pas un ours, et sûrement pas dans le sens contraire du poil !

- Hey ! Ne me tranche pas la tête ! Attends !

Bravo Sanji ! Essaye de rattraper ça maintenant !

- Dehors ! Ordonna sans possibilité de répartit le bretteur.

- Je t'ai apporté à boire. Cela n'avait aucun rapport et tomba à plat. Il avait parfaitement conscience de ne pas avoir été délicat.

- Chopper n'approuve pas beaucoup, mais c'est la seule chose que j'étais certain que tu aimerais.

Du miel Sanji, c'est avec du miel qu'il faut négocier, pas une barrique de vinaigre ! Balance lui le saké ! Il poussa la porte un peu et se pencha pour ramasser la bouteille à l'extérieur.

- C'est le saké qu'on nous a offert à Thriller Bark. Luffy voulait absolument que tu en boives.

C'était grossier comme attrape nigaud, même pour Zoro. Ce n'était pas Luffy ! Le bretteur lui jeta un regard, et avisa la bouteille.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Finit-il par demander, méfiant.

Sanji soupira intérieurement.

- Je ne veux pas me battre, pas maintenant. Précisa-t-il avec empressement.

Vexé Zoro n'était pas une bonne idée.

- Je suis juste venu t'apporter ton repas, m'assurer que tu respires et te nourrir, puis ramener le tout à la cuisine (en un seul morceau).

Diplomate Sanji, soit diplomate. Montre lui que tu ne le cherche pas ! Pas de sarcasme, ni d'ironie, ni d'insulte. Voilà tout ce que Nami lui avait répété en martelant la table pour lui donner des ordres à propos de Zoro. Le bretteur n'était pas dupe, il y avait forcément une raison à tout ça.

- C'est Nami qui t'as ordonné de faire ça ?

Bien sûr, il n'y avait qu'elle pour lui infliger pareil truc. Sale sorcière avide d'argent ! Le blond dû reconnaître qu'il n'était pas si bête.

- Je suis parfaitement capable de prendre une décision tout seul. Fit sérieusement le blond, laissant parler sa fierté d'homme. Zoro fut surprit Sanji n'avait pas choisi de son plein gré de jouer à devenir copain-copain avec lui !

- Tu ne me feras pas avaler que tu as décidé sans raison de me servir de boniche ! Lança le bretteur.

Bon, il fallait l'admettre... Nami lui avait donné une semaine pour améliorer leur relation. Sans quoi, elle menaça de l'attacher à Franky durant un mois pour lui apprendre à vivre avec un autre individu mâle sans se battre.

- Boniche, boniche, c'est vite dit ! Je ne te lave pas, ne fait pas le ménage ni la lessive pour toi. Prendre la peine de te nourrir une fois par jour n'est pas la définition du terme.

Il se racla la gorge, sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues.

Tout plutôt que de se retrouver menotter à Franky... Dont le regard c'était étrangement allumé à l'évocation, avant de s'écrier qu'il allait lui montrer que porter des pantalons n'était pas si « super » que ça.

Nami avait ouvert de grand yeux en marmonnant dégoutée qu'elle ne voulait pas assister à quoique ce soit outrepassant la décence. Alors que Robin gloussait un peu plus fort que sa moyenne habituelle. Franky avait affirmé avoir des slips à sa taille qui soulignerait son fessier de rêve et... Kamisama. Cette discussion lui donnait encore des cauchemars ! Comment Franky pouvait savoir qu'il avait un fessier « de rêve ! » . Encore devenir esclave de ce stupide Marimo que de tomber aux mains de ce pervers nudiste à tendance sodomite !

Ussop était devenu vert, et Luffy c'était levé pour regarder son pantalon demandant à Franky comment un slip pouvait faire une chose pareille. Nami avait interdit au bleuté de dépraver le reste de l'équipage.

Mais bon, pour revenir au marimo présent. C'était sa faute !

- On n'en serait pas là si tu quittais ta retraite ! Mais non ! L'ours hiberne ! Tu serais capable de dormir jusqu'à en mourir si on ne secouait pas ! S'emporta le blond. Et il risquait de perdre son intégrité, physique et mentale à cause de lui s'il ne se nourrissait pas convenablement !

- Je peux savoir ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi ? Demanda Zoro énervé.

Sanji en avait assez entendu, c'était lui le fautif !

- Chez moi tout va bien, ce qui ne tourne pas rond, c'est toi ! Rageur le blond posa la bouteille sur la table et prit le plat.

- Tu veux que je te dise ! Je ne comprend même pas pourquoi tout le monde s'inquiète pour un homme préhistorique comme toi! Parce que t'es pas fichu de voir à quel point on tient à toi ! Pauvre stupide imbécile de connard de marimo !

Bon sang, l'équipage avait été en crise après qu'on l'ait repêcher inconscient ! Et cet imbécile... Il se dirigea vers la porte. Ivre de colère.

- Ca m'apprendra à être serviable ! Crève ! Il ouvrit la porte pas loin de l'arracher.

- Sanji ! Il l'appela d'un coup.

- QUOI ?! Rugit le cuisinier en s'arrêtant pour le fusiller. Pas loin de lui jeter le plateau à la tête dans sa rage. Et qu'on ne vienne pas lui dire qu'il n'avait pas tout essayer !

Zoro détourna la tête, gêné.

- T'as gagné, j'm'excuse... Et merci pour le saké. Maintenant fiche le camp ! Lâcha-t-il d'une traite.

Le blond mit quelques minutes à comprendre, puis la lueur passa dans ses prunelles, un tic agita ses traits. L'autre se fichait de lui !

- Et en quoi ça change un truc ?! Pauvre inapte à la société ! Putain, tu te foule et voilà comment on te remercie ! Fiche le camp fiche le camp, moi aussi je te remercie, connard de marimo ! Il fit claquer la porte derrière lui, et Zoro cru l'entendre s'éloigner en jurant encore.

Le bretteur finit par se rallonger en regardant la bouteille de saké, intrigué.

O*o*o*O_O*o*o*O

AND THAT'S ALL?

O*o*o*O_O*o*o*O

Non, Sanji ne va pas devenir super copain du jour au lendemain! Non, Zoro ne va pas découvrir qu'il est profondément amoureux de Sanji comme par magie! Ils sont différents, Sanji à son histoire et Zoro la sienne. Et il va falloir apprendre à ce connaître pour mieux se détester.

Le couple de base est un Zoro X Sanji.

Chapitre III: Apprivoiser

"

_- Hoy ! Marimo ! Il se tendit brutalement._

_- Passe-moi la casserole là, au-dessus de ta tête ! Fit le blond sans se tourner._

_- Va crever… siffla le bretteur._

_- S'il – te- plait… Détacha le blond en grinçant des dents._

_- Nan ! Fit sur le même ton Zoro._

_Sanji lui fit face et le fusilla._

_- T'es con ou tu le fais exprès ?_

_Ils se regardèrent._

_- J'ai les mains sale, passe-moi cette casserole ! Putain c'est pas un attentat à ton taux de testostérone ! Laisse ta fierté et file moi ça !_

_Zoro gronda et décrocha furieusement l'ustensile qu'il posa brutalement sur la table. Sanji soupira._

_- Bien… Gentil garçon… Va voir dans le placard là-haut à gauche, derrière le bocal de cornichon…_

_Sanji retourna à son travail, laissant son nakama abasourdi._

_- Tu te fous de ma gueule !? Rugit le bretteur._

_- Y'a un truc qui va t'intéresser. Coupa Sanji en se déplaçant pour attraper le bocal de farine._

_Zoro resta perdu._"


	3. Chapter 3: Apprivoiser

Auteur : Madhatter Sekityou ou Bel Uriel Disraeli.

Disclaimer : Les personnages suivant ne sont pas à moi !

Personnage : Ronronoa Zoro

Résumé : Le passé de tous les membres de l'équipage des Mugiwara est connut. Mais il demeure des zones d'ombre. Et si Zoro avait lui aussi des démons intérieurs à affronter ?

**RAR** :

Miramiru : Merci de ton soutient !

MogowKo : Merci de ta review ! Et je tenterais d'éviter les pièges ! A vrai dire, le couple ne se mettra pas en place dans l'immédiat. Pour moi c'est un peu sacrilège qu'ils se tombent mutuellement dans les bras, sans raison.

Et pour le titre « Voleur d'âme »… ^_^

Je suis contente de t'intriguer ! Oui, Kuina à un rôle dans cette histoire, mais il ne faut pas oublier que le personnage central est Zoro ! Si cela t'amuse, j'accepte de répondre à tes hypothèses !

Alie : J'espère ne pas te décevoir !

BONNE LECTURE !

Titre : Voleur d'âme.

Partie I : L'errance du Prince Noir.

Chapitre III : Apprivoiser.

Sanji finit par allumer une cigarette, la sueur coula sur sa tempe furtivement, et il jeta un coup d'oeil au reste de l'équipage sur la pelouse. Nami était remonté pour finaliser ses cartes, et Robin s'était cantonné à la bibliothèque. Brook, Luffy et Ussop fixaient les lignes en essayant de pêcher. Et il ne put s'empêcher de tourner son attention vers la vigie. Le Thousand Sunny Go était un merveilleux bateau, mais c'était son principal défaut. Il était si merveilleux qu'ils s'oubliaient mutuellement, chacun dans leurs sphères.

Franky devait être perdu dans les profondeurs de la calle à effectuer des travaux et améliorations que seul lui ne verrait jamais.

Avant ils étaient les uns sur les autres en permanence... C'était avant.

Fidèle à lui-même Sanji décida qu'il était l'heure de nourrir le fauve ! Cette idée le fit sourire. Après tout Zoro c'était excusé, l'avait même remercié, avant de s'incliner en disant qu'il avait gagné ! Lui Sanji ! Avait vaincu le plus redoutable abruti du monde !

Hum... Non, Luffy restait le roi, mais pour faire capituler Zoro, il devait admettre qu'il en était assez fier. Il monta donc les escaliers, les bras chargés l'heure du déjeuner un peu passé, mais le bretteur n'avait pas prit de petit déjeuner. Il faisait un peu chaud, il toqua et comme d'habitude entra sans attendre une réponse, qui ne serait pas venu de toute façon.

Il faisait encore plus chaud à l'intérieur ! Il inspira difficilement une bouffée en grimaçant. Bien évidemment le bretteur n'ouvrait pas la fenêtre pour aérer la pièce.

En parlant de Zoro, il n'était pas dans le fauteuil, ce qui surprit le blond. Marimo aurait-il quitté sa tanière ? Il c'était donc perdu ! Il décida de poser le plateau et jura silencieusement lorsqu'il le vit.

Zoro n'avait pas bougé de son trou, mais surtout... Cet imbécile dormait à même le sol ! Ce dernier était dans un coin, au fond à gauche collé contre le mur, juste sous la fenêtre. Sanji jeta un regard au lit qu'il aurait pu occuper et revint pour observer le futon sur lequel il était.

Intrigué plus qu'amusé, il se dirigea vers lui, contournant les meubles. Et c'est à ce moment-là que Sanji se rendit compte qu'il avait bien remarqué que ce coin était plus occupé, la dernière fois. Zoro était calé contre le coin, la tête appuyée contre le mur au même titre que son épaule. Une jambe repliée, on aurait pu croire qu'il cherchait à se fondre dans un petit espace. Il y avait des couvertures autour de lui, un coussin qu'il tenait inconsciemment de la main droite. Ses katanas étaient à portée de main et sa tête dodelina à un moment. Il respirait silencieusement et semblait épuisé. Mais ce qui surprit Sanji fut sa vulnérabilité. Jamais il ne l'avait vue aussi... Offert et inconscient. Le blond retint sa respiration en songeant qu'il ne fallait absolument pas le réveiller.

De nouveau Zoro bougea, et son cœur rata des battements avant de repartir encore plus furieusement. Son front s'appuya et il entendit la plainte monter de la gorge du bretteur. Comme un geignement suivit d'une respiration hachée, il devait rêver sans doute. La main du bretteur s'entrouvrit avec faiblesse, comme si le geste lui coûtait trop.

- Oka-san...

Un appel ? Une demande ? Une supplique ?

Quoique se fut, ces quelques mots brûlèrent les oreilles de Sanji autant qu'il le désarmèrent.

Il avait vécu plus de trois ans dans la même chambre que Zoro à l'époque du Going Merry. Pourtant se fut la première fois qu'il eut la désagréable sensation d'avoir mis les pieds dans l'intimité la plus profonde du bretteur.

Sanji recula lentement, remerciant Franky que le parquet ne grince pas. Il s'humidifia les lèvres en rejoignant très vite la porte qu'il ouvrit en grimaçant. Entrebâillant juste assez pour se glisser dehors, une fois fait il retint son souffle en refermant après lui. Il serra les dents en tournant la poignée le plus doucement du monde.

L'oreille collée à la porte il pria pour que le déclic ne le réveil pas. Son cœur battait follement sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Il ferma les yeux pour se calmer. Zoro n'avait jamais parlé de sa famille, à vrai dire par définition Zoro ne parlait jamais de lui. Hormis de son rêve de devenir le meilleur bretteur du monde et d'aider Luffy à devenir Seigneur des pirates.

Dans d'autre circonstance, il aurait sans doute pleuré de rire si on lui avait raconté pareille chose. Pourtant il trouva cela juste profondément perturbant.

Kamisama, Zoro était seul, profondément seul, et cela le frappa. Cela l'effraya aussi alors qu'il s'éloignait pour de bon. Et sous la frayeur couvait de la colère. Comment se faisait-il qu'aucun d'entre eux ne l'ait jamais vue ainsi ? Qu'aucun ne sache ?!

...

Zoro avait chaud, la chaleur était synonyme de réconfort pour lui depuis toujours. Pourtant il faisait trop chaud ici. Il sortit de son sommeil comme il y était entré, c'est à dire sans raison précise. La sueur faisait coller ses vêtements, il s'écarta de son appui en grimaçant, l'esprit brouillon, et des douleurs un peu partout. Il ne se sentait pas rassurer de rester allonger, alors il somnolait assit.

Sauf qu'il connaissait cette douleur, cette sensation d'appréhension à son réveil, ce sentiment d'angoisse diffuse. Comme si quelque chose allait se produire ou c'était déjà produit. Un mauvais pressentiment tenace et coriace.

C'est en tâtonnant à l'aveuglette qu'il leva le bras et fit jouer le verrou de la fenêtre. Celui-ci céda et la fraîcheur de la soirée le fit frissonner en s'engouffrant dans la pièce avec des courants d'airs. Le bretteur respira un peu mieux et se blottit contre le mur. D'où il était, il voyait parfaitement la porte, le vent fit bouger les rideaux et il serra les dents contre la nausée.

Tiens, le blond en avait finalement eut marre ! C'est en grimaçant que Zoro se leva, se disant qu'une bonne douche ne serait pas du luxe. Et son regard tomba sur le plateau posé sur la table. Quelqu'un était entré durant son sommeil et n'avait pas jugé bon de le secouer. Il fronça les sourcils, et son estomac gargouilla pour répondre aux interrogations de son cerveau.

Il joignit le fauteuil et se laissa tomber devant, un sourire lui monta aux lèvres lorsqu'il avisa le repas. Bon sang ! Sanji lui avait fait une part digne de Luffy !

Pour la peine il ferait la vaisselle avec le blond ! Songea Zoro en se décidant à manger.

La pièce était silencieuse et il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Le calme l'avait manqué, la nuit était profonde et permettait de voir scintiller les étoiles dans un ciel sans nuage. Et Zoro se sentit de meilleure humeur. Son repas engloutit, il décida de ramener le tout et de passer à la salle d'eau pour un bain relaxant. Chose qu'il avait sans doute mérité.

...

Sanji avait revue entièrement l'état de leur réserve, et faisait déjà des prévisions sur ce qu'il lui était désormais possible de cuisiner pour les prochains jours, ainsi que la taille des rations. Il était fatigué et trainait un peu les pieds. Nami avait mis en place des restrictions drastiques, mais il s'accordait qu'il avait bien le droit de se détendre dans un bon bain. Sifflotant presque joyeusement, il poussa la porte de la salle de bain et se figea. L'attention du bretteur se focalisa, puis il sembla se détendre.

- J'ai fini… Fit-il d'un ton qu'il voulait neutre.

- Ah… Ouais…

Le cuisinier secoua la tête en fronçant les sourcils, puis fit quelques pas vers l'intérieur. Zoro se poussa dans un coin de la pièce et commença à s'habiller paresseusement. Sanji défit lentement sa cravate. Le bretteur enfila un pantalon et un tee-shirt sur sa peau encore humide et laissa la salle d'eau sans rien rajouter.

Sanji éteignit son mégot du bout de sa chaussure et son regard se posa sur la porte que l'autre venait de franchir…

Le bretteur avait perdu du poids… Beaucoup. Pourtant Chopper ne lui avait pas dit de lui faire un menu calorique. Puis il se souvint que le renne lui avait demandé quelques plats hyper protéinés. Mais mangé une seule fois par jour n'allait pas aider à son rétablissement. Certes le marimo finissait ce qu'il lui apportait ces derniers temps, mais il n'avalait rien d'autre. Zoro dormait aussi beaucoup plus qu'avant. Sanji entra dans la cabine et l'eau fit ses mèches blondes collés à son front…

_Zoro était couvert de sang lorsqu'il l'avait retrouvé, debout comme une statue dans ce champ de ruine… Couvert de son propre sang, niant qu'il se soit passé quoique ce soit. Rien n'était pareil… _

C'était quoi ce regard vide ?

…

Zoro se redressa en un mouvement brusque, son regard se braqua sur l'intrus, mais il masqua avec un peu trop de retard sa crainte.

- Arrête de jouer les boniches… J'aime pas l'idée de te devoir quelque chose, stupide ero-cook. Souffla-t-il d'un ton bourru qui masqua difficilement les tremblements qui le secouaient.

- Ca fait une heure que je suis ici… Nami m'a demandé de surveiller l'horizon.

De loin il perçut un geste, et Zoro se rendit compte qu'il jouait aux cartes.

Le bretteur bougea lentement, perturber par la révélation. Une heure ? Quand c'était-il endormi. Décidément sa garde était au plus bas pour qu'il n'ait pas ressenti sa présence avant. Le bretteur tenta de se lever, mais son corps ankyloser protesta et il dû se rattraper contre le mur pour ne pas s'écrouler.

- Continue comme ça et Chopper te ligote au lit de l'infirmerie. Fit le blond en lui jetant juste un regard de biais.

Zoro jura entre ses dents, son corps refusait vraiment de se mouvoir ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait bon sang !

- Debout ! Siffla-t-il en grinçant des dents.

Sanji tenta de rester impassible. Chopper avait pourtant mis une dose plus que suffisante de somnifère, comment cet imbécile faisait-il pour lutter ? Haletant, Zoro se redressa, il tanguait un peu.

- Arrête ça tout de suite ! Sanji tourna la tête dans sa direction, se retenant difficilement de crier.

Le bretteur écarquilla les yeux de surprise et le dévisagea sans comprendre.

- Ton corps demande grâce connard ! Alors si tu ne veux pas finir en civière pour les six prochains mois reste couché ! Le cuisinier se leva, et d'un pas décidé se dirigea droit sur lui.

Zoro n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre que d'un tacle dans la jambe son nakama le déséquilibrait.

- Couché marimo ! Ordre du médecin, de la navigatrice, de ton capitaine et de tout le reste de l'équipage !

Zoro inspira difficilement, son souffle c'était coupé à cause de sa chute.

- T'es malade… Connard d'ero-cook !

La couverture l'étouffa un peu, Sanji lui plaqua cette dernière sur la tête.

- T'as gagné ! Si tu veux tout savoir, je suis de garde. Il faut bien quelqu'un pour te surveiller et t'empêcher de te tuer à l'entrainement ! Maintenant, fait pas chier et dors ! Je te réveille dans trois heures.

Sanji arrangea la couverture avec des mouvements un peu incertain, et de plus en plus gêné… Voilà qu'il devait border cet idiot. Zoro ferma les paupières sans pouvoir lutter, fronçant les sourcils.

- Dégage… Va harceler quelqu'un d'autre… Pas besoin de pervers comme toi…

Le cuisinier savait bien que le somnifère faisait encore effet.

- Ouais, ouais, dodo… Ricana ce dernier, amusé de voir le bretteur sombrer.

- … sorcière… Barbie… Cuisi… Les mots furent marmonnés.

Sanji se releva en secouant la tête.

- Me traite pas de barbie, tête de gazon…

…

Lorsque Zoro reprit conscience, il se sentait vaseux. Il écarquilla les yeux et se sécha nerveusement les joues. Bon sang ! Le bretteur se prit la tête entre les mains et se plia en deux. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de son rêve, mais ce dernier avait dû être…

Le rouge lui monta furieusement au visage, le cuisinier laissa presque tomber sa cigarette de sa bouche en croisant son regard. Ca, c'était vraiment gênant !

Qu'il chiale dans son rêve passe, mais que cet abruti de pervers y ait assisté…

- Tu n'as rien dit, je n'ai rien vue ! Fit le blond en levant les mains.

Bon, oui… Cela faisait vingt minutes que le bretteur se débattait, et il avait vraiment hésité à le réveiller. Mais ce n'est que maintenant qu'il se rendait compte que les plaintes qu'il avait entendu étaient des sanglots étranglés. Sanji détourna la tête… Puis sembla se souvenir.

- C'est jour de fête, j'ai fait un menu spécial pirate pour tout l'équipage. Il faut que tu manges avant que Luffy ne prenne tout.

Il se leva la gorge sèche.

- Je vais te récupérer ta part…

Lorsqu'il ferma la porte derrière lui… Sanji sût que le bretteur ne lui pardonnerait jamais d'avoir vue sa faiblesse. Il s'appuya contre la porte en soufflant très fort.

Le cuisinier alluma sa cigarette en tapant doucement et nerveusement du talon. Il sursauta en entendant le bruit sourd heurter la porte dans son dos.

- Me prend pas pour un idiot…

Sanji se figea alors que la voix semblait lui être adressée. Zoro était appuyé de l'autre côté, grimaçant et furieux.

- La pitié c'est pour les faibles…

Un autre coup ponctua sa phrase. Sanji sentit son estomac se nouer.

- Tu sais très bien que je n'éprouverais jamais de pitié pour un connard de ton espèce. Répondit le blond en essayant d'être dédaigneux.

- MENTEUR !

Le silence resta entre eux.

- Tu voudrais que je te fiche une raclé pour te le prouver ? T'es même pas en état d'encaisser ça… C'est pas de la pitié… Ça vaut pas la peine… Sanji se tourna de nouveau vers la porte en parlant. Puis sans réfléchir il frappa du talon contre cette dernière.

- Redeviens toi-même et on verra à ce moment-là ! Pauvre connard de marimo…

Il se remit à marmonner. Puis Zoro entendit le bruit de ses pas alors qu'il s'éloignait.

…

Le bretteur posa l'assiette, dans la cuisine le silence régnait. Chopper était venu le voir et lui avait exposé l'importance qu'il s'alimente plus régulièrement. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'appétit et n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait perdu du poids. Zoro ne ressentait pas la moindre envie de croiser ses autres nakamas et rasait un peu les murs à vrai dire. Il y a deux jours, Luffy était venu lui faire la discussion et il s'en était tiré avec une migraine monstrueuse, depuis... Il jeta un regard agacé par-dessus son épaule.

Le cuisinier s'agitait et préparait quelque chose pour le lendemain. Ce dernier avait soutenu qu'il ne se sentait absolument pas rassurer de savoir sa cuisine occupé durant son absence.

D'où le fait qu'il surveillait Zoro.

- Hoy ! Marimo ! Il se tendit brutalement.

- Passe-moi la casserole là, au-dessus de ta tête ! Fit le blond sans se tourner.

- Va crever… siffla le bretteur.

- S'il – te- plait… Détacha le blond en grinçant des dents.

- Nan ! Fit sur le même ton Zoro.

Sanji lui fit face et le fusilla.

- T'es con ou tu le fais exprès ?

Ils se regardèrent.

- J'ai les mains sale, passe-moi cette casserole ! Putain c'est pas un attentat à ton taux de testostérone ! Laisse ta fierté et file moi ça !

Zoro gronda et décrocha furieusement l'ustensile qu'il posa brutalement sur la table. Sanji soupira.

- Bien… Gentil garçon… Va voir dans le placard là-haut à gauche, derrière le bocal de cornichon…

Sanji retourna à son travail, laissant son nakama abasourdi.

- Tu te fous de ma gueule !? Rugit le bretteur.

- Y'a un truc qui va t'intéresser. Coupa Sanji en se déplaçant pour attraper le bocal de farine.

Zoro resta perdu.

- Au passage, y'a un paquet de raisin sec, apporte-le aussi. Fit le cuisinier.

Sanji masqua de justesse son amusement, il avait fini par comprendre comment fonctionnait le grand primate. Zoro était décontenancé car il ne percevait pas vraiment d'animosité dans son discours.

- A gauche… Non, l'autre gauche… Bon garçon… Lança-t-il en le voyant se déplacer.

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça connard ! Siffla le Second.

Se dirigeant un peu au hasard, agacé de devoir suivre les directives du cuisinier.

- Comment ? Fit Sanji avec une pointe d'amusement. Tu préfères marimo ?

Son sourire de dédain lui arrivait jusqu'aux oreilles.

- M'appelle pas bon garçon, j'suis pas ton chien ! Grogna Zoro en ouvrant le placard.

Durant un instant il se figea, surprit du contenu.

- Parce que t'appellerais ton chien « bon garçon » ? Fit le blond avec surprise.

Durant un instant il tenta d'imaginer Zoro avec un animal de compagnie.

- Tu fais chier ! M'appelle pas comme ça ! Rugit de nouveau Zoro en poussant les bocaux sur le côté.

Le blond eut l'impression qu'il allait les briser tout simplement. Ce n'était pas si compliqué pourtant !

- Raisin sec marimo, raisin sec… Chantonna Sanji en pétrissant la pâte.

Il savait que le bretteur venait de descendre la bouteille de rhum avec surprise.

- Ouais, ouais… Rétorqua Zoro en revenant.

Il lâcha le paquet sur la table et tira la chaise pour s'asseoir. Sanji ouvrit le paquet de raisin qu'il versa dans un récipient. Et alors que Zoro venait d'ouvrir la bouteille, il l'attrapa et en versa la moitié sur le raisin.

- Hey ! S'écria Zoro se sentant lésé dans l'histoire.

- Oh ça va, tiens, bois le reste ! Lança Sanji en revenant à sa pâte.

Zoro ne se fit pas prier et bu une gorgée. Puis se mit à l'observer silencieusement. Il avait versé la moitié sur les fruits tout de même ! Qu'est-ce que ce malade avait encore inventé ?

- C'est quoi ?

Sanji s'arrêta, surprit par la question. Depuis quand Zoro s'intéressait-il à la cuisine ?

- Pâtisserie… « Pudding. » Fit ce dernier avec un accent français.

Durant un instant il se concentra sur ce qu'il faisait.

- Tu aimes ? Lança Sanji, soucieux de découvrir une nouvelle information sur les préférences culinaires de ce dernier.

- Connais pas… Trancha Zoro en buvant une autre lampée.

Il s'affala un peu sur sa chaise. Le bretteur semblait… Très calme et serein.

- Hoy…

L'interpellation fit lever la tête à Zoro.

- Si tu veux en gouter, il y a un essai dans le frigo, sous la cloche.

Le bretteur sembla soupeser l'idée, puis se leva lentement.

- Et rapporte un citron ! Fit Sanji.

- Profiteur ! Grinça le bretteur en y allant.

- Gentil garçon… Fit le blond.

- M'appelle pas comme ça… Marmonna Zoro en cherchant un instant. Le bruit de la cloche soulever se fit entendre. Et lorsqu'il en sortie la tête il mordait dans une part froide.

Sanji pensa de longues minutes qu'il allait lui lancer le citron, mais le bretteur vint le poser sur la table.

- On t'as jamais appelé « gentil garçon ». Fit Sanji en relançant la conversation.

Zoro sembla interloqué.

- Qui ? Arrête de fumer ! Gronda le bretteur contrarié.

- Alors, c'est bon ? Interrogea le blond.

- J'peux en prendre plus ? Fit le bretteur après un court silence.

Un ricanement monta du blond.

- Je dois prendre ça pour un « oui ».

Zoro était déjà de nouveau à la porte qu'il ouvrit, sortant le plateau.

- Laisse le raisin plus longtemps dans le rhum, il n'est pas assez gorgé. Fit le bretteur.

- Alcoolique. Siffla Sanji.

- C'est pas moi qui mets du rhum dans les desserts. Fit remarquer Zoro.

- Vilain garçon… Fit Sanji en secouant la tête.

Ce qui sembla réellement choquer Zoro. Une mimique de stupeur passa sur son visage.

- Mais t'es vraiment malade !

Sanji éclata de rire, Zoro se renfrogna. Il revint s'asseoir.

- Hoy, marimo, Chopper m'a dit que tu n'utilisais pas le baume qu'il t'avait donné.

- Je vais bien… Grinça le bretteur.

- Je sais que tu vas bien, mais ça rend Chopper malade. Alors passe ce foutu baume et tout le monde sera content. Fit Sanji en transvasant la pâte dans un autre récipient.

- Oh, la ferme. Rétorqua sans grande conviction Zoro.

- Puis ça te soulagera tu-crois pas ?

Depuis quand le blond pensait à ce type de chose ? C'était le monde à l'envers !

- Fiches moi la paix… Marmonna Zoro. Tu te prends pour qui ? Ma mère ? Grinça-t-il.

- Elle va bien ? Fit Sanji comme si de rien n'était.

Zoro fronça les sourcils. Bon, il fallait arrêter le massacre !

- J'en sais rien, mais tu vas la fermer ! Il donna un violent coup de pied qui fit trembler la table.

Le silence tomba alors qu'ils se fusillaient mutuellement, puis Sanji brisa son masque pour de la perplexité.

- Comment t'as pu te mettre du pudding sur la joue ?

Zoro se passa la main sur le visage. Ca c'était vraiment ridicule !

- A droite… Non, droite… Ta droite… Sanji leva sa main et l'agita pour lui montrer.

Le bretteur cligna des paupières et leva le bras identique.

- Non, la tienne… Ce bras-là.

Reculant un peu et passa sa main sur sa joue gauche. Le cuisinier dû se mordre l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas ricaner. Puis l'évidence le heurta. Il ne connaissait pas la différence entre la droite et la gauche. Sanji plongea le regard dans sa pâte en tournant la tête, soupirant pour masquer son ricanement.

- Côté opposé aux katanas marimo, la joue, pas le front.

Aussitôt Zoro se plia à l'indication et ôta le morceau collé à son visage.

Sanji eut une idée qu'il tenta sur l'instant pour faire gonfler plus vite le raisin. Le dos tourné le blond ne put pas voir le bretteur prendre la liberté d'aller gouter la pâte. Lorsqu'il revint le marimo avait le même regard neutre.

Il fallut bien une demi-heure pour qu'il termine sa tâche, et satisfait il finit de ranger les ustensiles avec l'aide du bretteur qui semblait être dans un instant de clémence étrange.

- Tu l'as planqué où ton baume qu'on en finisse… Marmonna Sanji en se tournant vers lui.

- De quoi tu parles ? Fit le bretteur qui semblait émerger de sa bonne humeur.

- Du fait que Chopper va prendre des mesures si tu ne te soignes pas.

Zoro eu l'air blasé.

- Et en quoi ça te regarde ?

Le blond secoua la tête, puis baissa les épaules tout en masquant son envie de sourire comme un malade.

- Bon, ben pas le choix… Franky, Brook et Luffy vont te maintenir coucher pendant que Chopper et Nami te donneront des soins. Il fit mine de s'en aller tranquillement.

Le cuisinier attendit juste quelques minutes avant que l'autre ne l'arrête.

- C'est quoi cette histoire ?!

Vraiment trop prévisible ! Songea Sanji en se mordant la langue. Il joua un instant le type qui ne comprenait pas.

- Hum ? Mais tu crois franchement que notre capitaine va te laisser dans cet état ?

La mâchoire de Zoro se décrocha d'un bloc, la panique passa dans ses prunelles.

- C'est quoi ce délire ? Je vais très bien ! J'ai pas besoin de soin intensif ! Putain vous allez arrêter de me prendre pour un gamin !

Sanji tenta de calmer son envie de le secouer.

- Alors je te passe ce foutu baume sur la peau et on en parle plus !

En gros, lui où les autres ! Zoro s'étrangla et pâlit légèrement. Bon, Sanji avait sans doute exagéré en disant que l'équipage allait s'y mettre. Mais il n'allait pas laisser Robin s'en mêler… Puisqu'il avait été question qu'elle immobilise le bretteur avec son pouvoir afin de le traité.

Et Sanji préférerait crever que de laisser cette chance de rapprochement entre eux. Voyant la détresse sur le visage du marimo, il finit par le prendre un peu en pitié.

- On y passe et c'est fini. Je te passe ta petite pommade durant une semaine, Chopper est content, ton dos va mieux, et personne n'est perdant ! Allez, bouge ! J'ai envie d'une douche.

Sanji se dirigea vers la salle d'eau, et ne put s'empêcher de se sentir rassurer en entendant le bruit de pas après lui.

- Pourquoi tu joues au garde malade avec moi ? La question le surprit alors qu'il venait d'ouvrir la porte.

Sanji roula les yeux au ciel, ne pouvant retenir son sarcasme.

- Parce que j'adore ta tête de mousse mon marimo en sucre !

Puis le cuisinier s'arrêta un instant, lui aussi choqué de ce qu'il venait de dire. Bien sûr que non ! C'était totalement faux ! Mais il allait gérer cette histoire pour que les femmes de l'équipage n'est pas à y mettre le nez !

Et puis… Franky n'était jamais loin.

- Non, sans blague. Fit Zoro en entrant après lui et en fermant la porte contre laquelle il s'appuya lourdement.

- Putain, tu fais vraiment suer à te comporter comme ça… Poursuivit le bretteur.

Sanji ouvrit la porte de la pharmacie. Il avisa ce qu'il y avait, Chopper lui avait dit que le bocal était de couleur verte.

Bien, tout y était ! Il ne manquait que le marimo.

- Dis-moi marimo, tu comptes me regarder prendre ma douche ? Il leva un sourcil en l'interrogeant.

Zoro sembla encore déstabilisé.

- Mais… T'as dis que… enfin… Le baume et…

Sanji ne masqua pas son sourire et avoua sa faute.

- Je sais… C'était juste pour t'emmerder un peu. Mais d'un point de vue pratique… Si je dois te passer ce truc sur le dos. Il faudrait que ce soit après ta douche et pas avant. A toi l'honneur ! Lança-t-il en allant vers la commode pour prendre une serviette.

Pourtant Zoro ne bougea pas.

- Tu te fous encore de ma gueule ? Fit ce dernier sceptique.

Sanji se tourna en entendant la porte s'ouvrir, il arrêta le bretteur en écrasant son talon sur le battant.

- T'as gagné ! Y'a assez de place pour deux. Tu te douche de ce côté, moi du mien. Et on en parle plus, j'te passe ta pommade et dodo pour tout le monde.

-Va crever ! Le sifflement du bretteur était avant-coureur de son éclat.

Sanji posa la main sur la porte.

- C'est pénible autant pour toi que pour moi.

- Alors fiche moi la paix ! Rugit-t-il à deux doigts d'arracher la porte.

Pourtant Sanji ne bougea pas.

- Je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi tu fuis ?

- Je ne suis pas un lâche ! Gronda le bretteur.

Le cuisinier secoua doucement la tête.

- Je te parle pas de ça… Tu as des nakamas sur lesquels compter, alors pourquoi tu les fuis ?

Sanji fut persuadé durant de longues minutes qu'il allait le bousculer et sortir. Pourtant Zoro tourna juste la tête vers un point perdu.

- Il s'agit juste d'un baume à la con, de quoi tu parles kuso-cook ?

- Même Chopper, tu l'évites.

- Je n'évite personne ok ! Zoro le dévisagea en le fusillant.

Sanji acquiesça, même s'il voyait très clairement que l'autre était tendu et anxieux. Ce qui était difficile à croire. Le bretteur le poussa, et avant qu'il comprenne ce dernier défaisait sa chemise… Visiblement, il allait prendre sa douche.

Il scruta du coin de l'œil la silhouette du bretteur, Zoro n'avait pas encore reprit le poids perdu. Son obi vert fit un bruit métallique lorsqu'il le posa sur le meuble.

- Y'a quoi dedans ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander son nakama.

Zoro commença à défaire son pantalon. Sanji fit quelques pas dans sa direction et avisa le vêtement.

- Des poids. Marmonna-t-il.

Il fronça les sourcils en voyant le blond soulever du bout des doigts l'objet. Sanji grimaça en soupesant le tout.

- Mais ça pèse au moins cinquante kilos ton truc.

L'incrédulité et la stupeur passèrent sur le visage du cuisinier.

- Pff… Le sifflement de dédain passa ses lèvres.

- Et tu portes ça en permanence ? Question stupide !

Bien sûr ! Zoro sans son obi, c'est comme :

Nami sans ses oranges, Luffy sans sa viande, Ussop sans ses mensonges, Robin sans ses gloussements, Brook sans ses blagues débile, Chopper sans ses médicaments, Franky sans son… Slip ?

L'image fit grimacer Sanji qui se porta la main à la bouche pour retenir son haut de cœur. Il secoua la tête. Il lâcha le tout. Pas étonnant qu'il perde du poids avec cet entrainement ! Cinq minutes plus tard, Zoro était sous le jet d'eau et grognait d'agacement.

Le blond se secoua et entreprit de faire de même. C'était une douche commune pour tous les garçons, même si en général ils n'étaient jamais plus de trois à prendre leur douche ensemble.

Ussop et Luffy formait un binome, Franky et Brook n'avaient aucun mal à faire chambre commune, Chopper profitait souvent de la présence du bretteur, Sanji lui avait des horaires plus… Matinales, ou nocturne. Puis, il privilégiait les bains lorsqu'il en avait la possibilité… Car il y avait bien aussi une énorme baignoire en prime ! Ce dernier faisait office de spa.

Mais à ce moment précis il ne songea pas à se faire couler un bain. Sanji glissa et dû se rattraper contre le mur pour ne pas tomber sur son arrière train, ce qui prit un ricanement fort méchant à son nakama.

- Oh la ferme l'éclopé… Grinça le blond sans pouvoir se retenir.

Il regretta aussitôt, percevant la crispation des épaules du bretteur. Il n'avait pas que ça à faire, et entreprit de se laver le plus vite possible.

Le silence relatif qui tomba lui donna envie de se cogner la tête et Sanji pesta alors que la mousse lui coulait dans les yeux. Lorsqu'il put enfin voir clair… Le bretteur se séchait les cheveux.

- Putain, t'as peur de la flotte ! Comment t'as pu te laver en trois minutes ?! S'écria le cuisinier en jurant.

La mousse lui revint dans les yeux, et il ne put pas voir les vives couleurs passer sur le visage du bretteur.

- Oh la ferme, j'me suis lavé, qu'est-ce que tu voulais de plus, me frotter le dos p't'être ? Rugit Zoro en se séchant le visage.

- Et le savon ! Tu connais ? Le truc qui sert à enlever la saleté de ta peau…

Il recula et tomba en arrière alors qu'un son indigne lui échappait.

Sanji pivoine écarquilla les yeux, Zoro venait de lui jeter une serviette à la tête, assez violemment pour le faire tomber. Il avait mal au coccyx, et sa tête avait heurté le mur.

- Putain t'es trop con ! Mais le reste de son insulte mourut alors que le shampoing revenait dans ses yeux.

Sanji dû faire face à la priorité de sauver ses yeux, il mit bien dix minutes à se rincer le visage, les larmes de douleur coulaient sur ses joues. Tâtonnant il attrapa le savon et l'étala sur son corps en le faisant mousser. L'œil visible rouge, il jura en le faisant tomber puis relevant une mèche il avisa le bretteur assit sur le bord de la baignoire vide.

- Qu'est-ce tu fous connard ?

- J'attends que tu termines pour me passer ce foutu baume… Alors dépêche barbie.

- T'es vraiment chiant… Grinça Sanji en finissant.

Il glissa de nouveau et tomba à plat ventre en un bruit stupéfiant. Voilà pourquoi il préférait les bains !

- FAIS CHIEZ ! Hurla Sanji en se tenant le nez.

Le rire de Zoro résonna dans la salle d'eau, et il le fusilla en se redressant.

- Connard, putain si j'te chope ! Grinça le play-boy en se relevant.

- Ben c'est qu'il tient pas sur ses guiboles… Railla Zoro.

- La ferme, impotent ! Cria le blond excédé définitivement.

Le rouge de la honte sur le visage de Sanji était stupéfiant, mais le silence du bretteur fut surprenant.

C'est pas un type comme cet imbécile de bretteur qui allait se moquer de lui aussi ouvertement !

Soufflant avec rage, il se releva et attrapa la serviette pour se sécher en s'appuyant avec précaution contre le mur. Il longea celui-ci et soupira de soulagement une fois qu'il fut hors du périmètre mouiller. Il venait de commencer à se sécher les cheveux lorsqu'il vit que l'autre ouvrait la porte.

- Putain, qu'est-ce tu fous ? Hey ! Lança Sanji.

Zoro se tourna d'un mouvement surprit et vaguement agressif, il recula d'un pas et dévisagea le blond.

Il sut immédiatement… Que le bretteur c'était refermé sur lui-même.

- J'me suis éclaté la tronche quatre fois rien que pour te mettre ce foutu truc sur la peau ! Bon sang, attends que je termine pour te…

La porte s'ouvrit alors qu'il se détournait une fois de plus.

- Zoro ?! Il retira aussitôt la main qu'il avait posée sur lui pour le retenir.

- Mais t'es brulant… Il avait l'impression d'avoir mis la main sur une casserole trop chaude.

Il lui prit le poignet et le tira vers lui en maugréant. Refermant la porte d'un autre mouvement. Pas étonnant qu'il soit si étrange… Il avait une fièvre carabinée !

- T'as vue Chopper ? Bon sang, depuis quand t'es malade comme ça ?

Le bretteur le regarda avec de grands yeux surprit, et fronça un instant les sourcils. Sanji attrapa une serviette qu'il enroula enfin autour de sa taille, elle tint par la force de la persuasion. Puis il posa encore la main sur le front du bretteur. Il était vraiment trop chaud pour être normal. Zoro poussa sa main, secouant la tête.

- De quoi tu parles ? J'vais très bien, lâches-moi. Il fit de nouveau un pas, mais le cuisinier leva la main pour l'arrêter.

- Ok, c'est normal, tout à fait normal… T'as quarante de fièvre. Je te mets ton baume et on va voir Chopper.

- Je vais très bien, et tu peux te carré ce baume où je pense ! Rugit Zoro.

Il n'avait pas de fièvre, il n'avait rien du tout de toute façon, à part un équipage bien décidé à lui pourrir la vie ! Zoro se passa une main sur le visage, il détestait cette sensation qui lui collait à la peau.

- J'ai combien de doigt ? Tenta Sanji en lui mettant la main sous le nez.

Il allait lui arracher le bras ! Un étrange sifflement roula de la gorge du bretteur et Sanji se figea. Un son ténu qui se mit à enfler alors qu'il plissait les yeux. Le grondement roula en une note juste en dessous et un frisson de chair de poule passa sur le corps du blond. Il baissa très lentement la main, et durant de longues minutes, le regard du bretteur les suivit.

- Fiches moi la paix… Grinça Zoro.

- D'accord… La voix de Sanji le surprit.

Il le dévisagea.

- Maintenant que j'ai décidé de te laisser tranquille… Je peux te mettre ce baume ?

- Non… Fit le bretteur le plus sérieusement du monde.

- Ok… Sanji recula d'un pas, tentant de masquer ce qu'il pensait. Il y avait quelque chose de vraiment étrange avec Zoro. Ses mains étaient devenues moites, la salle de bain était remplie d'une tension surprenante.

Sanji se passa la langue sur les lèvres, alors que les tremblements menaçaient de faire s'entrechoquer ses genoux. Il inspira.

- Tu as froid ? Lança-t-il d'un ton neutre.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?! S'insurgea le bretteur en continuant de le fusiller du regard.

- Rien, strictement rien… Bredouilla Sanji en réajustant sa serviette.

Il attrapa son pantalon. Se fut l'une des choses les plus compliqué qu'il eut à faire. Garder son sang-froid et rester naturel. Il l'enfila sans plus de cérémonie, la fébrilité qui faisait battre son cœur était à deux doigts de le faire sortir de sa cage thoracique.

- Zoro…

- Quoi ? Grinça avec la même tension le Second de l'équipage.

- Tu laisses ton obi ?

La tension du bretteur retomba d'un coup, il porta aussitôt son attention sur l'objet. Il devait être sacrément perturbé pour le laisser trainer ici. Sanji en profita pour reculer encore d'un pas, observant avec bien plus de circonspection son nakama.

Durant ce lapse de temps qui venait de s'écouler, c'était comme si le bretteur était devenu une source de danger. Puis le fait qu'il l'appel par son prénom et qu'il ne réagisse pas était la preuve qu'il n'était vraiment pas lui-même. Sanji attrapa sa chemise et l'a mis d'un mouvement fluide. Il ouvrit la placard et sortie le baume en tentant de paraitre le plus naturelle possible.

Après tout c'était une règle qu'il avait finit par découvrir sur le bretteur. Il suffisait de se montrer le plus calme possible pour qu'il pli. Il lui avait fait faire la vaisselle, et même aider à ranger la cuisine.

- Hoy, marimo… J'ai pas toute la nuit. Ramène-toi… Je me suis explosé le dos, j'aimerais aller me coucher.

Zoro qui venait de mettre la main sur son obi, le dévisagea comme si un démon avait pris possession du blond. Sanji ne plaisantait vraiment pas avec cette histoire de baume !? Et puis, ne lui avait-il pas dit qu'il allait lui foutre la paix ?

- Qu'est-ce tu veux ?

- Te passer ça sur la peau du dos… Fit Sanji avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix, qui était en vérité un vrai début de panique.

- Tu te fous de ma gueule ? J't'ais dit non connard ! Grinça Zoro en reculant visiblement d'un pas. Ce qui était surprenant pour ceux qui le connaissait.

Le cerveau du blond passa en surrégime.

- Si tu ne voulais vraiment pas, tu te serais tiré il y a bien longtemps, alors arrête de me faire perdre mon temps. J'en ai vue plein des dos, et crois-moi si je pouvais, je préfèrerais étaler cette pommade sur la peau douce et agréable d'une magnifique jeune femme.

Zoro n'était plus que réticence, c'était vrai… Mais il n'y avait plus ce… Cette tension qui émanait de lui.

- Non. Fit de nouveau Zoro.

Ce qui stupéfait durant de longues minutes le cuisinier. Le bretteur ressemblait à un gamin, incapable de céder à une injonction basique. Le pas qu'il fit vers le bretteur lui permit de lire…

De la surprise, et une grande part d'effroi dans son regard. Zoro paniquait !?

Sanji pencha la tête de perplexité, puis se pinça l'arête du nez.

- Bon sang… C'est qu'un baume… Tu le vois bien, non ? Fit-il en agitant le pot.

Et avant qu'il ne puisse articuler quoique ce soit, le blond était déjà dans son espace vital. La seule raison pour laquelle Zoro ne recula pas plus, était l'absence de cette possibilité. Il n'eut pas conscience, mais il plissa aussitôt les yeux, scrutant avec une méfiance quasi douloureuse son nakama. De nouveau l'attitude du bretteur devint suspecte.

Sanji sentit la même peur fébrile exploser dans son estomac. Comme si quelque chose lui hurlait de ne pas franchir plus la distance entre eux. Il ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette terreur, mais elle lui coulait dans les veines. Il inspira malgré sa gorge noué.

- J'ai dit non. Cette affirmation tomba des lèvres serrées du Second.

Au bon sang ! Sa main serra le couvercle, il sentit tous ses muscles lutter contre la tension qui l'envahissait. Lentement, le cuisinier ouvrit le pot.

Et là… Zoro se plaqua purement et simplement contre la surface derrière lui.

- Je vais très bien… C'est des conneries… Marmonna Zoro avec une voix étrangement rauque.

- Tournes- toi. Souffla le blond qui se demandait s'il devait rire, pleurer, ou sortir d'ici en courant.

Il manquait quelque chose.

- S'il te plait ?

Il cru qu'il rêvait lorsque ce dernier finit par obtempéré avec difficultés. Zoro baissa un peu les épaules et se résigna tout en restant sur ses gardes. Sanji déglutit et grimaça lorsque sa main toucha la texture visqueuse.

Le tremblement qui secoua Zoro des pieds à la tête fut vraiment visible lorsqu'il posa les doigts sur son épiderme. Soit il était vraiment très malade, soit cette situation était vraiment très difficile pour lui. Le cuisinier diminua la pression, et commença lentement à lui prodiguer des soins. Les cicatrices n'étaient pas très belles, à certain endroit elles formaient un ensemble de boursoufflure.

La peau du bretteur était… Chaude, il était impossible que ce ne soit pas dû à la fièvre. Où peut-être une infection, allez savoir ! La sensibilité de Zoro lui sembla être une évidence, il l'entendit grincer très fort des dents, alors que les muscles de son dos restaient tendus. Une plainte sourde passa la gorge du bretteur qui porta la main à la surface devant lui pour ne pas vaciller. Bon sang, il était dans un sale état !

Pourtant Sanji ne dit strictement rien en poursuivant sa tâche, massant juste avec plus de pondération et de douceur. Une cicatrice partait du flanc droit et revenait se perdre en diagonal jusque sur son omoplate gauche.

- Détends-toi… Marmonna le cuisinier.

Une inspiration un peu plus forte lui parvint, alors qu'il suivait la cicatrice jusque sur le flanc. La poigne du bretteur l'arrêta, et Sanji retint sa respiration. Zoro le relâcha après quelques minutes de silence, et il termina sa besogne.

- Désolé… Marmonna le blond en refermant maladroitement le flacon.

Son regard se posa de nouveau sur les cicatrices, il posa le baume sur le bord du meuble. La tension quitta les épaules de Zoro lorsqu'il entendit la porte se fermer.

Intrigué… Il fixa la place qu'avait occupé le cuisinier, les fourmillements de soulagement lui picotaient déjà la peau, alors que la fatigue revenait pour l'assommer.

O*o*o*O_O*o*o*O

Voici donc un chapitre de plus ! Notre bretteur est de plus en plus perplexe ! Et pas la moindre trace d'un voleur dans cette histoire !?

Chapitre IV : Dressage ?

« _Sanji venait de finir la vaisselle, et il masqua difficilement sa surprise en reconnaissant la tignasse verte._

_- Bah, t'es sortie de ton trou ? _

_Zoro aurait sans doute rétorqué une insulte, mais il leva juste une épaule en signe de dédain. _

_- Tu veux quoi ? Lança le blond en s'essuyant les mains. Il posa son torchon._

_Le bretteur sembla prendre sur lui-même. _

_- Juste… Si t'es pas occupé…_

_Donc il était vraiment venu lui demander quelque chose ! C'était plus qu'incroyable. Le Second farfouilla dans sa poche, puis sortie le petit pot qu'il posa sur la table en détournant un peu les yeux._

_Sanji mit un certain temps à reconnaitre le baume._

_- Mon dos._

_La phrase n'était pas compréhensible, mais la demande un peu plus explicite. Sanji attrapa sa cigarette de justesse avant qu'elle ne tombe. Ca c'était du changement !_ »


	4. Chapter 4: Dressage

Auteur : Madhatter Sekityou ou Bel Uriel Disraeli.

Disclaimer : Les personnages suivant ne sont pas à moi !

Personnage : Ronronoa Zoro

Résumé : Le passé de tous les membres de l'équipage des Mugiwara est connut. Mais il demeure des zones d'ombre. Et si Zoro avait lui aussi des démons intérieurs à affronter ?

**RAR** :

**Elise** et **Guest **: Merci de me rejoindre et de laisser un petit mot d'encouragement ! J'espère ne pas vous décevoir !

Je profite pour avertir que je fais un brin de pub à la fin de mon chapitre ! Juste une liste des fictions qui m'ont marqué et que j'aimerais faire connaître ! Donc il vaut mieux lire jusqu'au bout ! BONNE LECTURE !

Titre : Voleur d'âme.

Partie I : L'errance du Prince Noir.

Chapitre IV : Dressage ?

Sanji alla toquer discrètement à la porte de l'infirmerie, cette dernière s'ouvrit sur le petit renne surprit.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Sanji ? Demanda immédiatement inquiet le médecin.

Le cuisinier secoua la tête, puis demanda s'il pouvait entrée. Aussitôt Chopper s'excusa de son manque de manière.

La porte à peine refermé, il se tourna vers Chopper.

- Il a quoi marimo ?

Cette question prit son nakama au dépourvue.

- Quelque chose ne va pas avec Zoro ? S'enquit avec un pic de panique le renne.

Sanji ne voulait pas vraiment reconnaître qu'il s'inquiétait pour l'autre.

- J'ai aperçu son dos… Par inadvertance, l'autre jour…

- Ce sont des blessures qui cicatrisent… Chopper le regarda un peu de travers.

- Tu as remarqué quelques choses d'étrange ? Reprit le médecin.

- C'est normal qu'il soit fiévreux ? Lança sans répondre Sanji.

- Je lui ai déjà donné quelque chose contre la fièvre, après tant qu'il ne se reposera pas… Zoro t'inquiète toi aussi. Fit Chopper en allant s'asseoir.

Il n'allait pas lui dire que le bretteur était devenu…. Bizarre.

- Zoro a une très grande capacité de récupération, c'est stupéfiant… Mais ces derniers temps. Il s'épuise de façon anormale. Chopper n'allait pas reconnaitre qu'il avait mis en culture certaine cellule du bretteur afin d'analyser la résistance de ces dernières.

- Il irait vraiment mieux s'il ne bougeait pas autant. Mais je n'arrive à rien, la dose de somnifère que je lui donne semble insuffisante à le maintenir au calme, pourtant c'est bien plus qu'un humain normal devrais pouvoir supporter !

Il continuait de lui donner des somnifères ? Sanji resta un instant perdu.

- Est-ce que… Enfin… Tu ne trouves pas qu'il est parfois… Commença le blond.

- Il n'aurait pas choppé un truc, une infection bizarre avec ses blessures ? Finit-il par marmonner.

Le médecin fronça les sourcils.

- Pas que je sache, d'après mes dernières analyses. Mais je devrais peut-être lui en faire d'autre. Il va mal ? Je veux dire, s'il est malade il faut me le dire tout de suite, je vais chercher ma trousse de secours ! Il se mit à s'agiter.

- Non, non ! C'est pas ça ! C'est juste que… Il était bouillant, l'autre soir… Murmura Sanji en faisant mine de fixer un point perdu.

- BOUILLANT ? Hurla Chopper alarmé.

- Il m'a dit qu'il allait bien, mais je pense qu'il faisait un pique de fièvre. Conclut le cuisinier.

- Il était conscient ? Demanda le médecin.

Sanji ne pouvait plus faire semblant.

- Oui.

Chopper serrait contre lui sa trousse.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me chercher ?

- Il m'a dit qu'il allait bien. S'agaça Sanji. Je veux juste savoir si c'est normal qu'il se balade dans cet état.

Il n'eut aucune réponse, si ce n'est celle de la porte se refermant derrière Chopper partit en courant. Avait-il bien fait d'alarmer le médecin ?

…

Zoro grommela de contrariété alors que quelque chose de froid venait d'entrer en contact avec sa gorge. Il ouvrit aussitôt les yeux et se redressa d'un bond. Le bretteur fusilla le médecin de l'équipage qui lui tenait le bras.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, bordel, Chopper !

- Je prends ton pouls… Tu as bien pris tous les médicaments que je t'ais donné au moins ?

- Lâches-moi ! Rugit-il avec colère.

Il retira son bras de la prise, et recula dans son futon. Chopper le dévisagea longuement, puis soupira.

- Tu as encore mal, n'est-ce pas. Pourquoi tu ne prends pas les cachets, ils diminueront la douleur.

- Ca va passer, laisses-moi tranquille. Je dormais je te ferais voir ! Sa gorge était prise, il se frotta le visage d'un geste compulsif.

- Tu devrais venir à l'infirmerie, dormir un peu, et…

- Je suis bien, ici ! Martela-t-il en sifflant.

- Ta fièvre n'a pas baissé ? Pourquoi tu ne… Zoro ?

La tête du bretteur vint s'appuyer contre le mur, sa respiration se faisait déjà plus lente. Chopper le borda doucement.

Le bretteur grommela et se tourna sur lui-même, et il ouvrit un œil torve. Il se sentit à peine surprit de voir cette silhouette qu'il avait appris à trouver dans son périmètre. Encore à jouer tout seul avec ses cartes… Mais que faisait le cuisinier à lui trainer dans les pattes ? N'avait-il pas une cuisine à surveiller ?

- Tu devrais avaler quelque chose…

Zoro n'avait pas faim, aucun son n'émergea de lui pour prouver qu'il avait entendu le conseil. A un instant qu'il ne saurait déterminer, la sensation dérangeante d'humidité sur son visage lui fit ouvrir les yeux, et il chassa la main qui venait de poser la compresse sur son front.

- Arrête de faire suer… Marmonna le blond.

- Froid… Souffla avec une voix sans timbre le bretteur.

- Faut faire baisser ta température. Ajouta doucement Sanji.

Mais déjà l'autre replongeait dans l'inconscience. Le blond se redressa en jetant un regard perdu sur ce qu'il y avait autour d'eux. Il avisa sa montre, c'était vraiment l'heure de lancer les fourneaux. Puis il s'arrêta à la porte, prenant brutalement conscience. Au début, il avait cru que c'était le bruit du bateau, mais… Un son bas et régulier venait de Zoro. Non, ce n'était pas des ronflements. Sanji tendit l'oreille et son œil s'écarquilla. Comme un roulement… Le bretteur se tourna de nouveau laissant échapper une petite plainte de douleur. Mais surtout… Zoro ronronnait ! S'il écoutait vraiment, il pouvait percevoir le roulement régulier et rapide. Sanji secoua la tête et se gifla mentalement !

Zoro ne pouvait pas ronronner dans son sommeil ! C'était absurde…

…

Pourtant cette idée ne l'abandonna pas, et Sanji se décida à essayer quelque chose pour vérifier une théorie loufoque.

Nami jeta un regard à Robin, qui revint sur leur cuisinier. Ces derniers temps, il semblait bien plus fatigué. Mais la brune leva nonchalamment les épaules.

Sanji était assez fébrile, il rajouta une portion généreuse de crème. Puis posa le couvercle sur le plat afin de garder la chaleur. Il se dirigea vers l'autre casserole et en sifflotant pensivement, il la desservit et rempli une petite carafe du breuvage fumant. Une pointe de café noir par-dessus…

La seule raison pour laquelle il était si impatient, était que s'il ne se trompait pas, il venait de découvrir ce que préférait le bretteur. Il termina son plateau, puis d'un coup de talon referma la porte de la cuisine. C'était absurde, mais… Il posa le plateau sur la table et découvrit le plat afin que l'odeur se répande dans la pièce. Et cela ne rata pas…

Le Second des Mugiwaras grogna alors que son estomac lui faisait parvenir l'information que de la nourriture serait bien venue. Il ne voulait pas vraiment bouger, mais la sensation était insupportable. Alors il finit par se relever en se frottant l'œil.

- L'heure du diner, c'est encore chaud.

- Putain… T'es encore là… Grommela le bretteur avec incrédulité.

Sanji sentit la jubilation grouiller dans sa gorge en un rire qu'il masqua en quinte de toux. Sans aucune résistance, il se dirigea vers le canapé dans lequel il s'affala.

- C'est quoi ? Fit ce dernier en tirant le plat à lui.

- Menu d'hiver… Pot au feu.

Il ne l'avertit pas que c'était encore un peu chaud, mais le bretteur ne sembla pas en être plus gêné. Il avala avec appétit, et Sanji se détendit.

- T'es pire que Luffy, t'en mets vraiment partout… Marmonna le cuisinier réellement heureux.

Un soupire de satiété se fit entendre lorsque le bretteur se laissa tomber en arrière sur le siège. Bah, il se sentait vraiment mieux l'estomac plein ! Zoro se mit à somnoler doucement.

- Et mon dessert, je repars avec ? Fit Sanji avec une fausse contrariété.

C'est qu'il l'avait même oublié, Zoro leva une paupière en inclinant la tête pour l'observer. Sanji n'arrivait pas à effacer le sourire de son visage. Le cuisinier était vraiment devenu fou, on ne pouvait plus rien pour lui. Il tendit sa main vers le plateau, et souleva le coupe qu'il se mit à reniflé.

- Café Latte… Annonça le blond en cherchant son paquet de cigarette dans sa poche.

Une mimique assez comique fit le bretteur plisser son nez, l'hésitation se lu sur son visage. Il trempa juste les lèvres dedans, puis…

Sanji fit quelques pas, alla jusqu'à la fenêtre. Conclusion : Ronronoa Zoro avait les traits caractériels d'un chat de gouttière ! Et maintenant qu'il y faisait attention, il pouvait entendre le ronronnement bas qui émanait de lui.

- Gentil garçon… Souffla Sanji en le voyant poser la chope vide.

- La ferme … Marmonna sans animosité le bretteur.

Zoro le regardait avec curiosité, affalé, il s'étira en grommelant. Le blond franchit la distance et vint s'installer sur le siège. Et aussitôt il sentit la même impression que la dernière fois l'envahir. Zoro avait quelque scrupule à être vindicatif, il décida de l'ignorer. Sanji sentit la tension le quitter lentement. Il alluma son briquet d'un mouvement du poignet souple, la volute de fumée flotta, bien sûr il soutint le regard noir en s'enfonçant un peu plus à la place.

- T'as pas autre chose à faire ? Marmonna Zoro.

Sanji mordilla sa cigarette, et scruta le plafond.

- La flemme…

Un son de dédain se fit entendre, puis le bretteur se déplaça un peu pour mieux s'installer. Il ferma les yeux et ne les rouvrit pas.

Il se demanda un instant… Si Zoro était vraiment humain.

…

Sanji venait de finir la vaisselle, et il masqua difficilement sa surprise en reconnaissant la tignasse verte.

- Bah, t'es sortie de ton trou ?

Zoro aurait sans doute rétorqué une insulte, mais il leva juste une épaule en signe de dédain.

- Tu veux quoi ? Lança le blond en s'essuyant les mains. Il posa son torchon.

Le bretteur sembla prendre sur lui-même.

- Juste… Si t'es pas occupé…

Donc il était vraiment venu lui demander quelque chose ! C'était plus qu'incroyable. Le Second farfouilla dans sa poche, puis sortie le petit pot qu'il posa sur la table en détournant un peu les yeux.

Sanji mit un certain temps à reconnaitre le baume.

- Mon dos.

La phrase n'était pas compréhensible, mais la demande un peu plus explicite. Sanji attrapa sa cigarette de justesse avant qu'elle ne tombe. Ca c'était du changement !

- Heu… Ouais…

Le bretteur alla s'asseoir sur la chaise la plus proche, comme s'il était foncièrement soulagé. Sanji le regarda se défaire de sa chemise. Il souffla, puis attrapa le pot… Sanji fronça les sourcils en posant la main sur la peau halé. Le bretteur avait encore de la fièvre, quoique ce soit un peu moins que la dernière fois. Il prit bien garde de ne pas appuyer sur les zones sensibles.

Alors qu'il tentait de se concentrer, il réalisa que le bretteur avait les cheveux un peu plus longs. Un grondement de contrariété passa sa gorge lorsque le blond pressa un peu trop sur son flanc. Mais la sensation d'urgence qu'il avait ressentie les dernières fois n'avait pas lieu.

C'est à ce moment que la porte fut poussée, et ils purent voir Chopper abasourdi. Le renne avait suivis l'odeur de son patient jusqu'ici.

- Je suis soulagé de voir que tu utilises le baume cicatrisant que je t'ai préparé ! C'est génial ! S'écria-t-il.

Zoro laissa tomber sa tête sur la table en un bruit sourd en symbole d'affliction. Chopper trotta jusqu'à lui, et Sanji écarquilla l'œil en entendant le sifflement grondant qui monta du bretteur. Il ne rêvait pas ! Zoro sifflait ! Chopper posa sa patte sur le nez de zoro qui recula en tapant sur son chapeau. Le renne éclata de rire, et le bretteur soupira. Puis le médecin se tourna vers Sanji et lui demanda s'il ne lui restait pas de la salade de légume de la veille.

- C'était quoi ça ? S'exclama le blond.

- Quoi quoi ? Fit Chopper en clignant des yeux.

Zoro attrapa sa chemise. Et le médecin s'alarma.

- Non, c'est juste moi, je voulais juste le taquiner un peu, mais…

- Calme… J'ai fini de toute façon… Fit le bretteur en s'étirant.

Sanji regarda la porte se fermer après le Second de l'équipage. Il devait marcher sur la tête !

- Je suis content que tu prennes soin de Zoro.

Un tic agita la joue de Sanji.

- Tu… C'est… Pas humain… Sanji pointait alternativement la porte, le renne et la chaise où était assis Zoro quelques minutes plus tôt.

- De quoi ? fit Chopper en scrutant le cuisinier.

Sa mâchoire refusait d'articuler alors que son esprit surchauffait. Bon sang ! Zoro avait… Et Chopper ! Puis.

- MAIS C'EST QUOI CE DELIRE ?! Hurla le blond en frappant la table de ses deux mains.

- Quoi ? Paniqua le pauvre médecin.

- Je parle de cette tête de mousse !

- Quelque chose ne va pas avec Zoro ? S'enquit Chopper en se tournant vers la porte.

- Bien sûr que non ! Vous venez de… de… C'était quoi comme langage ? Le marimo ?! L'algue ? Le légume ?!

- De quoi tu parles ? Fit Chopper en inclinant la tête.

Sanji cru qu'il allait hurler, le renne ne comprenait rien du tout.

- Depuis quand il siffle comme ça, et toi !? C'est quoi ce truc ?!

- Siffle ? Zoro a sifflé ?

Sanji se frappa le front du plat de la main.

- Laisses tomber…

- Tu as vue quelque chose d'étrange ?

Bien sûr que oui ! C'était quoi ce manège ? Ce coup sur le nez, et la réaction du bretteur. Chopper referma le pot et le tendit à Sanji qui soupirant finit par le ranger dans l'une de ses poches.

...

Sanji avait fini de servir les boissons à ses deux déesses, lorsqu'il décida qu'il fallait en profiter pour terminer sa tournée par la vigie.

Le cuisinier toqua discrètement, puis poussa la porte. Sans surprise, il trouva le bretteur en train de somnoler. Le ronronnement était bien plus qu'audible maintenant qu'il arrivait à l'isoler et l'identifier.

- Dégage… Marmonna Zoro.

- Vilain garçon… Répondit Sanji en ricanant.

- Malade mental… Grommela le bretteur.

- Je repars avec mon café latte…

A l'annonce, le Second de l'équipage releva la tête.

- Tu veux quoi en échange ? Fit Zoro en se redressant dans sa direction.

Le blond fit mine de réfléchir.

- Chacun sa part marimo, c'est pas une faveur…

- Rien ne t'oblige à me l'apporter. Fit Zoro en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Et devoir préserver ta part des attaques de luffy ? Puis quoi d'autre ! Bois que j'en finisse.

Lorsque Zoro prit sa chope, il sentit une pointe d'amusement monter en lui.

- Gentil garçon…

Le bretteur avala un peu de travers, et une mimique d'horreur passa sur son visage.

- T'as pas fini avec cette connerie ?

Sanji prit une cigarette entre ses lèvres en levant une épaule.

- Tu savais que tu ronronnais comme un chat ? Marmonna-t-il en se concentrant sur son briquet.

- Totalement fou… Murmura Zoro en regardant d'un air désormais suspect le breuvage.

- Non, non, j'te jure…

- Éteins-moi cette saloperie. Gronda le bretteur.

- Oh ça va… Sanji arrêta son geste.

- Tu te drogue c'est ça ? Lâcha Zoro.

Sanji ricana de surprise.

- Allez, termines, j'ai autre chose à faire…

Puis l'idée lui traversa l'esprit, il mit une fraction de seconde avant de se décider. Zoro venait d'avaler sa dernière gorgée lorsqu'il vit le cuisinier s'avancer sur lui, il releva la tête pour l'interroger. A ce moment précis, Sanji posa le bout de ses doigts sur son nez ! Zoro recula vivement et manqua tomber du fauteuil dans lequel il était.

- T'ES MALADE ! Hurla ce dernier en écarquillant les yeux de stupeur.

Sanji fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi tu siffles pas ?

- Je quoi ?! S'étrangla le bretteur.

- T'as sifflé la dernière fois que Chopper t'as fait ça… Fit Sanji de plus en plus contrarié.

- Bordel ! Pourquoi tu voudrais que je siffle ?! Va te faire soigner !

Il n'avait pas rêvé ! Zoro avait sifflé ! Sanji n'était pas fou ! Il fit un autre mouvement, et le bretteur recula encore plus pour l'empêcher de poser de nouveau la main sur lui.

- Bouges pas ! S'énerva le cuisinier.

- Putain, mais tu fous quoi ?!

Sanji s'appuya sur le fauteuil à son tour, il avança la main de nouveau.

- Mais bouges pas, je vérifie un truc ! S'écria Sanji.

- Dégage ! Cracha Zoro.

La main s'écrasa sur son nez, alors que sa tête heurtait le dossier du fauteuil. Par automatisme, il balança sa jambe contre le blond qui le reçut dans son estomac.

- Arrête ! Glapit en s'étranglant Zoro.

Sanji jura entre ses dents, cet imbécile lui avait fait mal ! Le blond se figea brutalement… Ca recommençait ! Le son grondant, la tension qui lui disait de reculer. Le bretteur avait les joues rouges de honte et de colère, un tic agitait sa joue gauche alors qu'il respirait un peu trop vite. Pourtant Sanji continuait de le regarder comme s'il avait quelque chose sur le visage.

- Tu n'aimes vraiment pas ça… Marmonna le blond.

- PUTAIN ! VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE ! Hurla Zoro.

Le cuisinier recula précipitamment, fronçant les sourcils tout en devenant rouge à son tour. Mais bon sang… C'était pas censé se passer comme ça. Il fallait qu'il arrête ses gamineries, c'était digne de Luffy se comportement de détraqué. Il attrapa son briquet en tremblant légèrement.

- DEHORS ! Rugit Zoro.

La panique lui fit casser sa cigarette en deux.

- OH CA VA ! C'EST TA FAUTE ! Hurla sur la même impulsion le blond.

Ce qui sidéra Zoro. Puis avant que Sanji ne comprenne… Le bretteur éclatait d'un rire sonore !

- Putain ! Mais t'es totalement malade ! Fit-il entre deux éclats.

- Te fous pas de moi ! Ragea Sanji en sentant la douleur de la honte lui brûler la gorge.

- Chopper fait ça parce qu'il a les sabots froid et que je déteste ça… Marmonna-t-il en continuant de rire après.

Zoro n'était pas un chat, qu'est-ce qu'il s'imaginait ?

- Non, mais tu t'attendais à quoi ?! Questionna avec stupeur le bretteur.

- Oh ça va, connard de marimo… S'étrangla le blond.

- En fait, t'es juste trop débile ! Ricana zoro avant d'éclater de rire de nouveau.

- Te fiches pas de moi ! Grinça Sanji, ulcéré de sa propre bêtise.

- J'arrive pas à croire que t'es fait un truc pareil, juste pour voir ma réaction… Putain, mais qu'est-ce que t'es con !

Il se tint le ventre de douleur, les contractions dues à son rire étaient en train de lui tordre le ventre. Zoro ne put réprimer un autre éclat en entendant la porte claquer après le blond furieux.

Il devrait peut-être remercier Chopper, sans lui… Il ne se serait jamais rendu compte de la naïveté du blond. Lui, siffler comme un chat ?

O*o*o*O_O*o*o*O

And that's all ?

Zoro c'est-il transformé en chat après l'attaque de Peronel ?

Sanji est-il simplement bien plus stupide que la moyenne ?

Alors, pour blablater un peu, Zoro prend des douches assez souvent, il ne craint pas l'eau !

Non, Sanji ne souffre pas d'hallucination auditive !

O*o*o* PUBLICITE*o*o*O

Parce qu'il y a des fictions qui mérite d'être lu et reviewer, qui m'ont fait rire, touché, marqué ! Donc voilà ma petite liste de conseille :

**Fictions finit** :

« La recette du succès » de ** .**

Résumé : En remettant en doute ses talents de séducteur, Zoro était loin d'imaginer qu'il serait **la** nouvelle cible **du** Love-Cook.

Commentaire : Lorsque Sanji se décide à cuisiner du marimo, c'est assez chaud je trouve ! ^_^ !

« Récits de combats » de **Shoku Uki**

Résumé : Une histoire basée sur le sexe, une histoire qui raconte **des** **combats** torrides... Mais peut-on rester ennemis dans **de** telles circonstances ? Peu importe, tant qu'il y a **de** bons lemons à lire ;)

Commentaire : Bon j'avoue, je suis atteinte de boulimie de lemons ! Cette fiction a été un pur régale ! *_*

« L'écueil des souvenirs » de **nathdawn**

Résumé : Isolés du reste **de** l'équipage, Zoro et Sanji vont devoir faire face à une Marine particulièrement rusée dans sa violence. Rated M justifié. Les personnages sont à Oda.

Commentaire : C'est tout en finesse je trouve, une fiction très bien mené, des personnages aussi vrais que nature. Moi, ça m'a fait « Baboum » dans le cœur quand je l'ai lu !

« C'est pas mon genre » du même auteur !

Résumé : Zoro et Sanji... Oubliez, tout ce que vous avez lu, vu ou entendu auparavant car leur première fois, ça s'est passé comme ça... et pas autrement! Rating M pour langage (ce sont des pirates) et sexe (pirates!). Le rating est justifié donc pas pour les enfants!

Commentaire : Très drôle ! Nan, vraiment hilarant ! Sanji sans ses cigarettes, ça fait des dégâts !

« Prisonnier de son propre plaisir » de **karfaith**

Résumé : L'équipage Mugiwara débarque sur une île. C'est là que Zorro rencontre un homme qui lui fera découvrir ce que le mot **plaisir** veut dire. ?/Zorro, ?/Zorro, ?/Zorro/?. Threesome!

Commentaire : J'avoue… C'est lemonesque essentiellement ! Zoro sous le jour du Uke dans toute sa splendeur ! Au moins ça, je l'aurais lu !

« Opposites » de** Furyina**

Résumé : Zoro et Sanji, deux êtres opposés qui se repoussent ou au contraire ... s'attirent ? Série de deux one-shots situés après la "fin" de One Piece, titres (one-shots et histoire en général) de Biffy Clyro. WARNINGS : lemon.

Commentaire : C'est la première fiction que je lis après « One Piece ». Généralement, on suit les personnages durant les aventures, ou encore dans leur passé, on a des UA. Mais à la fin, une fois Luffy Roi des Pirates. Je ne pense pas en avoir jamais trouvé ! Et cela n'enlève rien au couple Sanji X Zoro qui en découle ! Je conseil vivement !

« A cœur ouvert » de **lisen-chan**

Résumé : il s'est confessé, m'a embrassé et a foutu en l'air ma tranquillité, me laissant avec plus de questions que de réponses. Pourquoi moi? Pourquoi lui? Pourquoi je ressens...ça? lui et moi, moi et lui, est-ce seulement envisageable? Il a lâché une bombe dans mon univers, dévastant tout ce qui n'était pas lui. YAOI! LEMON! Et prise de tête de notre tronche de gazon national!

Commentaire : Ca aurait put se passer de cette façon… Ou peut-être pas. J'ai aimé lire cette fiction complète. Jetez-y un coup d'œil !

« Relation particulière » de **Eclipse-58**

Résumé : Un binôme de circonstance fier, caractériel et indépendant. Deux caractères bien trempés, à priori, faits pour s'entendre sauf qu'il leur faut composer avec leurs divergences... Et c'est bien là tout le problème ! Pas de couple, plutôt un DUO.

Commentaire : C'est Zoro X Nami. Et j'ai réellement aimé cette fiction, il y a un véritable travail d'écriture ainsi que de compréhension de la psychologie des deux personnages ! Je trouve que cette fiction est enrichissante, elle offre une nouvelle vision des deux. Encore bravo à son auteur !

**Fictions non finit, en cours de parution ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai ri** !

En tête !

« Dr, j'ai un problème » de **christigui**

Résumé : Sanji doit consulter, il y va à reculons, mais il y va quand même.

Commentaire : Je ne suis qu'une femme, donc c'est sans doute mesquin de ma part d'être aussi ébahit de lire cette fiction… Un véritable contre pied des fictions lemonesque où nos personnages sont des Dieux au pieu. Revenons à la basse réalité de la condition humaine. Sanji est un garçon, il a des « soucis », donc va consulter. Et c'est ainsi que commença la fin, c'est de mal en pire ! O_o Peut-on mourir d'embarras ? Sanji vous le dira ! ALLEZ LIRE !

(Note : C'est principalement de l'humour ! Il n'y a rien de spirituelle et de prise de tête, juste de la bêtise de notre bretteur !)

« Passé démoniaque » de **Karasu-Dess**

Résumé : Meurtre, guerre... L'enfer n'existe pas que dans le coeur des hommes. Luffy et son équipage aide leur bretteur s'enfonçant dans des problèmes. Zoro ne se battait jamais pour la vengeance, mais dorénavant, ce ne sera que pour elle.

Commentaire : Fiction vraiment intéressante ! Je suis vraiment sensible, car elle porte sur le passé de Zoro, ce qui est le cas de ma propre fiction. Voleur d'âme, ou plus précisément « L'errance du Prince Noir » qui est la première partie de mon volet n'est pas loin de son schéma.

« L'histoire oubliée » de **Shiva Rajah**

Résumé : Arlong subjugué par Robin ; Hody redevenu enfant qui compte bien protéger son idole ; Shanks qui fait croire que Buggy est gay ; Alvida qui enrage ; Zoro qui doit se coltiner Perona et Mihawk ; Sanji qui choisit la sirène qu'il ne faut pas ; Dragon qui s'amuse comme un fou à tirer les ficelles dans l'ombre et le pauvre Rayleigh qui ne voit pas le but final de tout ça. Et pourtant…

Commentaire : Je trouve que cette fiction n'a pas assez de review ! Bah, j'avoue, je ne vaux pas mieux. Le résumé m'avait laissé perplexe, j'ai plus tendance à chercher le même couple. Mais je m'étais vraiment planté ! Il faut lire cette merveille ! Après avoir lu le premier chapitre, il est impossible de la lâcher ! J'attends sa prochaine parution avec impatience ! Elle a écrit en Bleach aussi, alors amateur !

Je remercie toute celle qui on prit la peine de lire jusqu'au bout mon mot ! Il fut un temps, où moi, je sautais ce genre de passage à la fin d'une fiction ! Et pour vous récompenser de votre attente, voilà un extrait du prochain chapitre !

Chapitre V : Familier.

« _Zoro se cambra en sursautant et siffla de colère._

_- Me cherche pas connard ! _

_- Ouais, miaule toujours tu m'intéresses… Marmonna Sanji en ricanant alors que le bretteur grognait de douleur._

_- Douceur tu connais !? Grinça Zoro en s'écartant un peu._

_- Pas de pitié pour la vermine ! Grommela Sanji._

_- Putain, va crever ! Cracha le bretteur._

_- Oh, ça va… Sanji s'en voulut d'avoir été un peu trop brusque._

_Il éteignit sa cigarette en soufflant. Il avait fini sa tâche et le bretteur avait l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux ces derniers temps. Sanji posa la main dans les mèches verte et tira dessus._

_- Pourquoi ils sont verts ? C'est pas humain une couleur pareille._ »


	5. Chapter 5: Familier?

Auteur : Madhatter Sekityou ou Bel Uriel Disraeli.

Disclaimer : Les personnages suivant ne sont pas à moi !

Personnage : Ronronoa Zoro

Résumé : Le passé de tous les membres de l'équipage des Mugiwara est connu. Mais il demeure des zones d'ombre. Et si Zoro avait lui aussi des démons intérieurs à affronter ?

**RAR **:

Alie : Voici la suite ! J'espère que se sera plaisant !

Karasu-dess : Je suis contente d'avoir une review de toi ! ^_^. Je te souhaite plein de courage pour ta fiction ! J'avance à petit pas, mais j'avance.

Mogowko : En voilà une review plein d'interrogation ! Tu as parfaitement raison. Alors, oui, j'ai une trame. Mon titre te taraude à ce que je vois ! Je n'ai pas envie de vendre mon idée, ce chapitre devrait t'éclairer. A vrai dire, je l'ai même modifié suite à ce que tu m'as laissé comme commentaire.

Je sais que les passages entre Zoro et Sanji se multiplient, c'est parce qu'ils servent de base à ma deuxième parties. J'ai besoin qu'on ait un regard lucide sur leur lien, pour en comprendre la profondeur et la complexité qui va en découler plus tard.

Les disputes ? Hum ? En fait, je suis très querelleuse avec mes amis. J'aime particulièrement les reviews constructives ! ^_^.

Bon, j'avoue, mon résumé est nul. Parce que je n'ai pas voulut le travailler. Je pense le changer, mais je n'ai pas encore eut le déclic pour. Je voudrais faire quelque chose qui renvoie à Zoro, mais pour l'instant tout ce qui me vient me parait fade. Je ferais mon possible pour en avoir un nouveau pour le chapitre prochain !

Titre : Voleur d'âme.

Partie I : L'errance du Prince Noir.

Chapitre V : Familier?

Zoro plissa les yeux de douleur, retenant le son de protestation. S'il se mettait à siffler entre ses dents le blond allait encore le prendre pour un chat. Cette idée le fit ricaner, et le cuisinier se vengea en appuyant un peu plus fort sur la cicatrice. Il se doutait que le bretteur était encore en train de se moquer de lui.

Le bretteur devait admettre qu'il allait bien mieux depuis qu'il passait régulièrement le produit. Celle-là lui faisait bien plus mal que toutes les autres, et la plainte passa ses lèvres. Cependant il soupira de soulagement en sentant la pression des doigts diminuer sensiblement. Le cuisinier n'était pas un sadique fini.

- J'ai besoin de main d'œuvre pour ma vaisselle… Fit la voix dans son dos.

Il gronda simplement, enregistrant par la même occasion ce qui lui était demandé.

Sa main passa sur la courbe de son épaule et s'y attarda juste quelques secondes. Sanji ressentait bien le roulement du ronronnement sous la pulpe de ses doigts. Il posa l'autre main sur le flanc à sa portée et le tressaillement de surprise fut infime, là aussi.

Ca ronronnait.

Puis la température de son corps lui paraissait toujours aussi élevée. La respiration de Zoro était régulière.

- Tu ne te coupe pas les cheveux ? Fit Sanji en regardant une mèche verte sur la nuque.

- Demanderais à Ussop de me les couper… Fit en marmonnant Zoro.

- Tu devrais soigner ta fièvre.

Zoro tourna un peu la tête dans sa direction.

- Qu'est-ce tu racontes… J'ai pas de fièvre.

Sanji fronça le sourcil.

- Tu vas pas me faire croire que ton corps est chaud naturellement !

Zoro grimaça de dégout en prenant le nuage de nicotine dans le visage.

- Eteinds-moi ce truc… Grinça-t-il en tournant la tête.

- C'est quand la dernière fois que t'as fait un shampoing ? Si tu te laves les cheveux aussi vite que le reste de ton corps, il doit y avoir une colonie de poux la dedans. Ricana Sanji en remontant sur sa colonne vertébrale.

Zoro se cambra en sursautant et siffla de colère.

- Me cherche pas connard !

- Ouais, miaule toujours tu m'intéresses… Marmonna Sanji en ricanant alors que le bretteur grognait de douleur.

- Douceur tu connais !? Grinça Zoro en s'écartant un peu.

- Pas de pitié pour la vermine ! Grommela Sanji.

- Putain, va crever ! Cracha le bretteur.

- Oh, ça va… sanji s'en voulut d'avoir été un peu trop brusque.

Il éteignit sa cigarette en soufflant. Il avait fini sa tâche et le bretteur avait l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux ces derniers temps. Sanji posa la main dans les mèches verte et tira dessus.

- Pourquoi ils sont verts ? C'est pas humain une couleur pareille.

Il se pencha comme pour les regarder de plus près. C'est à ce moment que Zoro tourna la tête et ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez. Sanji mis la main devant son nez, et le bretteur recula de surprise.

- Mais tu vas arrêter !

Le cuisinier ne put empêcher le sourire de monter à ses lèvres.

- T'as la trouille ? Il ricana.

D'un mouvement brusque il lui pinça l'appendice nasal. Un sifflement d'outrage monta de Zoro qui jura.

- J'avais raison ! Tu siffles ! Fit Sanji en se relevant.

- Putain rappelle moi de ne pas rester assez longtemps avec toi pour devenir aussi fou que toi !

Énervé, Zoro lui plaqua sa propre main dans la face en un claquement qui fit crier Sanji.

- Tu l'as pas volé connard ! Gronda le bretteur en se levant de sa chaise.

Gifler ! Cet imbécile l'avait giflé !

- Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi ! Comment tu peux me coller une beigne ! S'indigna Sanji rouge.

- Va crever, connard imbu de sa personne ! Cracha Zoro en claquant la porte.

- Saleté de marimo ! Jura sanji en se frottant le visage.

C'était bien la première fois qu'il se prenait une gifle d'un homme, et il se sentit profondément vexé. Un mec, ça colle son poing dans la face de l'autre, surement pas une foutue gifle à la con ! Zoro allait le lui payer ! L'idée germa absurdement dans son esprit… Il y a bien une chose que le bretteur semblait fuir ces derniers temps. Et il allait utiliser la naïveté de leur médecin pour arriver à ses fins !

…

Un tic de fureur secouait le visage de Zoro alors qu'il dévisageait Chopper.

- C'est vraiment gentil de la part de Sanji de se proposer. Je n'y avais pas vraiment pensée, mais cela ne te fera pas de mal. Un bon bain avec des huiles relaxantes, il a même proposé de te faire un shampoing. Le médecin faisait des allez et venus, les bras chargés de bocaux.

Sanji toussota pour masquer son ricanement.

- Il m'a dit que ton dos allait beaucoup mieux… Fit Chopper en le regardant dans les yeux. Ne se rendant visiblement pas compte de l'exaspération du bretteur.

- Il en est hors de question ! S'indigna Zoro.

- Pourquoi ? Fit Chopper avec surprise.

Allez expliquer au petit renne que sa fierté ne le supportait pas était hors de sa portée.

- J'ai besoin de personne pour me relaxer !

Chopper sembla réfléchir.

- Normalement, je devrais m'arranger avec les autres pour que la salle de bain reste libre durant deux heures. Personne ne viendra vous déranger.

- Savon marimo, savon… Chantonna Sanji tout bas en gloussant.

Zoro devint rouge de rage et se leva en bousculant la table.

- J'ai dû mal à comprendre le mode de fonctionnement des humains… Fit Chopper abasourdi.

Sanji lui fit un immense sourire.

- Mais il n'est pas humain, voyons Chopper… Zoro est de l'espèce des « marimo ». Il échappe à toute logique !

…

Le cuisinier jubilait intérieurement, il devait se retenir de rire aux éclats à chaque fois qu'il voyait la tête du bretteur. Zoro le fusillait de haut, et n'avait aucune raison visible de lui rentrer dedans. Il fallait admettre que le regard haineux et rageur dont le gratifia le Second de l'équipage le laissa un certain temps perplexe. Après tout ce n'était qu'un bain…

Et puis, celui qui devrait être le plus furieux, devrait être lui, non ? Il allait devoir supporter ce marimo durant deux longues heures !

Sanji sifflotait joyeusement, serrant un journal sous son bras alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle de bain réservé.

Hostile, Zoro se tenait devant la porte et se raidit en le voyant avancer.

- Fais pas cette tête… Promis, je te frotterais pas le dos !

La seule raison pour laquelle il y allait s'y volontiers était que le bretteur semblait réellement réticent. Et si cela suffisait à l'embarrasser au plus haut point, et bien… Sanji récidiverait !

- Tu fais vraiment suer… Grinça le bretteur.

Le blond ouvrit très grand les robinets et la baignoire commença à se remplir, il alla s'asseoir dans un coin et croisa les jambes en ouvrant son journal. Au bout de longues minutes il baissa son journal.

- Eh ben, t'attends quoi ? Je sais que ce n'est pas dans tes coutumes de te laver, marimo. Mais le bain se prend nu. Fous toi à poil et rentre dans cette foutue baignoire.

Zoro devint pivoine de rage, et durant de longues minutes Sanji en fut vraiment surprit. Il n'avait jamais vue ce ton aussi violemment imprégné sur la face de son nakama.

- Tu m'as collé une beigne, connard ! Siffla Sanji avec une flambée de haine.

Zoro recula surprit.

- Et c'est pour cette raison que tu veux m'obliger à prendre un bain ?! Fit avec incrédulité le bretteur.

- J'ai décidé de me montrer charitable et de t'inculquer les bases de l'hygiène corporelle. Il faut bien que quelqu'un face le choix de combler tes lacunes éducatives.

Il déplia son journal et retourna à sa lecture. Ne voyant pas le bretteur tourné à fond le deuxième robinet d'eau chaude, et fermé celui d'eau froide.

- T'es encore plus barge que ce que j'imaginais… Si je savais qu'une beigne pouvait te faire sauter les plombs à ce point-là…

Sanji se retint de marmonner dans sa barbe, puis sursauta de surprise en entendant le son des clapotis de l'eau. Zoro soupira et plongea la tête un instant sous le jet d'eau, secouant la tête avec amusement. La cigarette tomba sur la chemise du blond.

- T'es vraiment à côté de la plaque… Lança Zoro.

- Encore persuadé que je suis un chat, tu pensais que je craignais l'eau ? Fit en ricanant le bretteur.

- Alors pourquoi tu te laves pas !? S'énerva le cuisinier.

Zoro se redressa avec colère.

- Mais t'es malade ! Bien sûr que je me lave connard !

Non, mais Sanji croyait vraiment qu'il ne se lavait pas ! Il attrapa le shampoing le plus proche et se versa une bonne quantité sur les mains. Puis se mit à se frotter énergiquement le crâne.

Le blond se sentit stupide, alors qu'il tenait les bords de son journal.

- Au moins tu n'auras plus de poux…

Il se baissa de justesse et évita le flacon que venait de lui jeter à la tête le bretteur. Sanji le dévisagea, puis ne pouvant plus tenir, éclata de rire.

C'était tout de même un véritable plaisir que de se moquer impunément de cette tête d'algue.

- Allez ! Fait pas cette tête marimo, je t'offrirais un cappuccino pour la peine…

L'évocation de la boisson sembla calmer le bretteur.

- Deux.

- Quoi ?

- Ça vaut deux cappuccinos ta bêtise…

- Va crever… Rétorqua de façon catégorique le blond.

- Tu veux que je dise à Chopper que tu es assez dégénéré pour être persuadé que je suis un chat. Il me semble que ces derniers temps il étudie pas mal de psychologie humaine… Fit Zoro en plissant les yeux.

- Je pourrais raconter à tout le monde comment tu…

- Oh la ferme ! Siffla Sanji pour le couper.

Il s'assit mieux sur sa chaise.

- Fais trempette marimo… Il retourna à ses mots croisés.

Cependant l'heure arriva, Sanji avisa sa montre et finit par plier son journal. Il ne se rappela pas à quel moment Zoro avait fermé l'arrivée d'eau.

- Hoy ! Tête de brocoli ! Lança le cuisinier en s'étirant.

Zoro leva la tête qu'il avait appuyé sur le bord, il ne retint pas l'éternuement qui le secoua et renifla.

- Me dis pas que t'as pris froid.

L'eau l'épuisait, Zoro se redressa avec peine. Sa peau était un peu fripé, il attrapa une serviette et entreprit de sortir. Il se sentait lourd et fatigué, une bonne sieste s'imposait. Il se rinça de façon sommaire et critiquable. Sanji soupirant se dirigea vers le petit placard et en sortie le baume. La fatigue du bretteur lui sauta aux yeux et le laissa perplexe.

Zoro se sécha sans grande vivacité, il cligna des paupières comme s'il luttait contre la somnolence. Son pantalon enfilé retombait sur ses hanches, il traina des pieds jusqu'à la chaise où il se laissa tomber.

Apathique et reniflant. Note à lui-même, marimo ne devait pas passer une période supérieur à une heure dans l'eau sous risque de ramollissement.

Une plainte de contrariété et de douleur passa sa gorge lorsque Sanji commença un massage un peu trop énergique. Zoro faisait mine de ne pas remarquer la façon dont le blond le regardait sous tous les angles. Il ne se sentait pas vraiment dans son assiette.

Le frémissement parcourut le corps avachi sur la chaise, et Zoro s'étala un peu plus sur le dossier contre lequel son torse reposait. La peau du bretteur était étrangement froide, ses muscles roulaient paresseusement sous la tension. Il lui fallut un moment pour comprendre…

Que Zoro claquait des dents.

- Hoy !

Le bretteur releva la tête difficilement, et son regard brumeux se posa sur le cuisinier.

- Quoi ? Fit faiblement le blessé.

Par un geste devenu impulsif, Sanji lui colla la main sur le nez et le retira aussitôt.

- T'es en train de me faire une hypothermie ou je rêve ?!

Zoro secoua la tête en fronçant les sourcils, grommelant contre l'intrusion.

- J'ai un peu froid… Marmonna-t-il très bas.

- Bon sang ! Tu vas pas choper la crève pour une heure de bain ! Sanji s'écarta et avisa une pile de serviette en coton. Il en prit quelques-unes et les posa sur le bord du lavabo. Il sécha les cheveux humides et vert, puis jeta une serviette sur les épaules nues, sans que le bretteur ne réagisse.

- Ça va ?! Relança Sanji en commençant à s'inquiéter vraiment.

- Lâches-moi la grappe, j'suis fatigué… Zoro le repoussa mollement et finit de se sécher les cheveux.

Il se releva en frissonnant.

- Maintenant que c'est fini, j'peux avoir mes cappuccinos ou pas ? Fit le bretteur.

Le blond se sentit un peu bête, le teint de Zoro était étrangement pâle.

- Ouais… Bien sûr… Murmura-t-il.

Zoro attrapa sa chemise puis après s'être passé la main sur le visage, se gratta la tête.

- Tu ne te sèches pas ?

- Quoi ?

- T'es dégoulinant d'eau ! Tu vas te rendre encore plus malade.

Zoro souffla par le nez de dédain.

- Laisses tomber les cappuccinos, j'vais pioncer… Grinça-t-il.

Sanji reprit la serviette qu'il avait laissé trainer et la posa de nouveau dans ses cheveux.

- J'vais le faire, sombre idiot ! Mais sèches-toi correctement !

Zoro le regarda comme s'il parlait une autre langue. Dédaigneux, il joignit la porte sans jeter un autre coup d'œil vers le blond.

Sanji ne comprenait pas ce qui le dérangeait le plus. C'était peut-être le flegme dont pouvait faire preuve cet imbécile ! Agacé, il ferma un instant les yeux pour ne plus voir la salle de bain. En plus il n'avait même pas pensé à vider la baignoire !

Enervé, en deux enjambés Sanji plongea la main dedans et l'enleva aussitôt en sifflant de surprise. Bon sang ! L'eau était brûlante ! Alors comment Zoro avait-il put prendre froid ?!

…

Le bretteur releva un regard las sur le nouveau venu, il était affalé dans le canapé. Sanji pestant posa le plateau sous son nez.

- Cappuccino. Lança le cuisinier.

- T'étais pas obligé… Marmonna Zoro.

Le bretteur roulé sur lui-même fit l'effort de se redresser. Il souffla juste un peu, et bu la boisson chaude sans attendre. Pourtant il se raidit lorsque le cuisinier fit un mouvement vers lui. Le cappuccino avait quelque chose de réconfortant, et il le finit sans penser.

- T'es vraiment pas capable de te sécher tout seul, c'est ça ?

Sanji saisit la serviette que le bretteur avait gardée, et reprit la tâche où il avait visiblement abandonné. Plongé dans sa couverture Zoro grogna, mais abandonna contre l'idée de le repousser.

Une étrange plainte monta du bretteur alors qu'il frottait son crâne. Durant un moment, Sanji se dit qu'il avait dû être trop énergique. Zoro pencha plus dans sa direction cependant, tendant un peu le cou.

Plus doucement, il réitéra ses gestes, pressant graduellement… Avant de se rendre compte de la respiration bien plus lente et profonde. Zoro venait de s'endormir purement et simplement ! Du bout des doigts il frôla la nuque offerte, puis sursauta en entendant la porte.

Sanji leva son attention sur Chopper.

- Et bien ! Il aura fallu que je lui mette une triple dose pour qu'il dorme enfin ! Il ne devrait pas se réveiller avant demain matin.

- Il va bien ?! S'enquit Sanji.

- Je me demandais si ces plantes allaient être assez puissantes. Il va bien, son pouls à ralentit, mais rien d'alarmant. Par contre… Il faut plus le couvrir, Zoro a besoin d'une source importante de chaleur. Dit Chopper en allant chercher quelques couvertures en plus. Le médecin borda patiemment le bretteur.

…

Nami inclina la tête en soupirant fortement, elle n'arrivait pas à finir sa carte. Robin installé confortablement dans un fauteuil releva son attention de son livre. Elles s'étaient toutes les deux retirés dans la bibliothèque pour avoir un peu de calme. L'archéologue à côté d'elle la fixa un peu surprise.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Mademoiselle la navigatrice ?

La rousse, se tourna dans sa direction.

- Les garçons préparent une connerie. Lâcha-t-elle froidement.

L'archéologue leva un sourcil.

- Vraiment ?

Robin ne savait pas très bien ce qu'elle sous-entendait par « connerie ».

- Ça fait une semaine que Sanji n'a pas hurlé sur Zoro. Il se passe un truc bizarre. Ajouta la rousse.

Robin gloussa en secouant la tête.

- Menacer de le menotter à Franky était suffisant pour qu'il change de comportement.

- Ça fait une semaine que Zoro ne mange plus avec nous. Fit remarquer la navigatrice.

Le rire de Robin s'évapora, son amusement laissa place à de la neutralité.

Cette réaction surprit Nami, elle s'installa mieux dans sa chaise.

- Tu sais quelque chose Robin ?

Argh ! La brune tressaillit. Pourquoi lui poser cette question maintenant ? A elle ? Que voulait-elle entendre ? Savoir ?

- Non, pourquoi ? Lâcha-t-elle en fixant la rousse sans la voir.

Elle ne savait rien, elle désirait plus que tout savoir.

- A propos de Zoro, tu as remarqué quelque chose. Ce n'était pas une question.

Nami la scrutait réellement, et elle détesta cet examen.

- Tu les observes beaucoup, tu as surement remarqué quelque chose !

- Rien d'inhabituel. Soupira-t-elle faussement.

Détournant ses prunelles bleues, elle tenta de poser son attention sur le petit meuble de bois. Une grimace d'agacement passa sur ses lèvres. Elle devait lui mentir, mais c'était vraiment compliqué.

- Il est souffrant ? S'enquit Nami sans la lâcher.

Cette question contraria la brune.

- Je ne suis pas médecin, et de surcroit… Depuis quand l'état de notre bretteur t'importe de la sorte Nami ?

La rousse s'empourpra violemment.

- Je me fiche de son état tant qu'il n'est pas mourant ! Simplement il ne faut pas que cela nous empêche d'avancer dans notre quête ! Il me droit une fortune !

Un sourire narquois remonta la lèvre de Robin.

- Vraiment ?

- Ce n'est pas moi qui passe mon temps à surveiller ses moindres faits et gestes ! Siffla la rousse.

Cette affirmation fit sursauter Robin, elle c'était attendu à de l'embarras de sa part, mais pas de la répartie.

Elle ! Surveiller les faits et gestes de…

- Je ne le surveille pas ! Lâcha un peu trop fort la brune.

Jamais ! Bon, si quand même un peu, mais pas plus que les autres ! Enfin…

- Robin ?

- Quoi ?

- Serais-tu amoureuse de cet imbécile ?! Lâcha d'un ton pince sans rire Nami.

- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Pour… Elle ne put finir sa phrase, la rousse soupira de soulagement.

- Tu me rassures ! Zoro est un individu de la pire espèce ! C'est le dernier homme qui doit te venir à l'esprit !

L'archéologue se pinça l'arrête du nez. Cette discussion était hallucinante.

- Cela veut-il dire que tu éprouve quelque chose pour lui ?! S'agaça-t-elle.

Nami frappa la table de son poing avec colère.

- JAMAIS ! Le jour où cela arrive, je m'ouvre la gorge ! Ce n'est qu'un imbécile notoire ! Une brute épaisse, assoiffé de sang et de combat !

Robin ne put masquer sa surprise. Il était vrai que Nami ne semblait pas l'apprécier particulièrement, mais tout de même…

- Quoi ? C'est vrai ! Ca se voit ! Ajouta la navigatrice avec conviction.

- Nami ?

- Je n'aime pas l'idée qu'il reste cloitré comme ça, ce n'est pas normal ! Zoro n'est pas quelqu'un qui évite les autres, non, et je n'aime pas ça. Conclut-elle visiblement énervée.

Elle ne connaissait pas réellement le bretteur, après tout Robin avait rejoint l'équipage il y a peu. L'archéologue posa son livre, elle avisa le rayon à sa gauche. Une idée émergeait dans son esprit mais elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à savoir ce que c'était.

Il lui manquait des pièces pour mettre les mots sur les choses.

- Il s'est sacrifié pour nous à Thriller Bark. Murmura-t-elle pensivement.

Quel pan de l'histoire lui manquait-il ? Robin ne voyait que les vides dans la bibliothèque.

Nami renifla.

- Zoro a l'habitude de se battre, lui et Luffy finissent toujours inconscient !

La navigatrice songea à Alabasta, ou encore à Skypia.

Ce n'était pas ça, mais ce n'était pas loin. Songea Robin.

Lumière ! La brune écarquilla les yeux et se tourna vers elle.

- Bretteur-san a l'habitude de se battre, non de se sacrifier ! Il n'a jamais été défaitiste au point d'offrir sa vie. Lâcha Robin.

Nami inclina la tête en faisant la moue, elle renifla.

- Tu as raison, c'était…

Bon, ce n'était pas très Zoro tout ça. Mais en même temps, Kuma était vraiment puissant. Il n'aurait pas pu faire autre chose.

- Et Zoro n'est pas défaitiste. C'est une brute épaisse, assoiffé de sang et de combat. Lâcha froidement Robin en reprenant ses mots.

Nami écarquilla les yeux. C'est vrai que l'entendre et le dire c'était différent.

- Oui, et alors ? Grinça la rousse gênée pour le coup.

- Alors, bretteur-san est défaitiste depuis qu'il a affronté cette femme possédant le fruit du démon qui rend négatif. Annonça Robin.

La navigatrice plissa les yeux, elle toucha sa carte afin de la redresser. Puis secoua la tête.

- C'est absurde. Zoro n'est pas… Négatif. Ussop l'a vaincu ! Et il va très bien !

Répondit Nami en attrapant sa plume pour reprendre son travail.

L'archéologue pinça les lèvres, elle était certaine d'avoir raison !

- Oui, mais Ussop n'est pas un combattant, c'est un défaitiste pur ! Il ne se croyait pas capable de la vaincre. Ces holows ont peut-être affecté l'âme de notre bretteur.

Robin se demanda s'il existait un ouvrage sur ce type de mal.

Nami n'en croyait pas un mot. Zoro n'était pas le moins du monde défaitiste.

- Zoro ne s'entraine plus, il ne sort plus. Il est visiblement déprimé.

La rousse se tapa le front et ricana.

- Voyons, Robin ! Zoro ne peut pas être déprimé ! C'est impossible ! Nous parlons de Zoro ! La seule raison pour laquelle il ne s'entraine pas c'est que Chopper lui a confisqué tous ses poids de plus de cent kilos ! Et la seule raison pour laquelle il ne sort pas, c'est que c'est un ours qui passe son temps à dormir ! Zoro hiberne ! Il peut grêler, le bateau être attaqué, l'océan se déchaîner, cet imbécile n'ouvrira pas une paupière ! Il a un sommeil de mort ! Rétorqua Nami en haussant progressivement la voix.

Ce qui n'était guère plaisant pour la brune. Tout d'un coup, elles se disputaient.

- Alors quoi ? S'indigna Robin.

- C'est ça ! Alors quoi ?! Il se planque dans sa chambre et c'est tout ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche au juste ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?! Depuis quand il… Elle inspira alors que ses traits s'agitaient.

Elle lâcha sa plume, leva les mains à hauteur de son visage et les claqua sur la table.

- Robin ! Depuis quand Zoro déprime, ou se cache dans sa chambre ?! Si je pouvais j'irais lui botter les fesses ! Jura-t-elle.

Voilà ! Elle irait frapper cet imbécile et elle se sentirait bien mieux !

- Mais oui ! Ça fait une semaine qu'on ne lui a pas fracasser le crâne !

- Nami, tu ne peux pas aller frapper Zoro parce qu'il n'est pas là. Souffla incrédule Robin.

La rousse sembla revenir à elle, baissant les épaules.

- Mais bien sûr que si, il a la tête dur, il est comme Luffy.

Un sourire de joie passa sur le visage de la navigatrice.

- Il faut le menacer pour le faire bouger, et le frapper un bon coup pour que ça entre dans sa tête de pioche ! Après il redeviendra normal !

L'archéologue s'interrogea un instant sur la santé mentale de la rousse. Devait-elle s'emporter et lui démontrer l'absurdité de son raisonnement ? Que savait-elle du bretteur pour pouvoir affirmé qu'il ne se sentait pas bien ?

L'agacement pris place sur le visage de Robin, ce qui était rare. La brune avait conscience d'être orgueilleuse au point de vivre mal le fait que Nami remette en cause le fruit de sa réflexion.

Bien sûr qu'elle observait le bretteur, bien sûr qu'elle avait remarqué quelque chose !

Tout avait changé ! Zoro avait faillit perdre la vie, il avait été ébranlé au point de devenir suicidaire. Bon sang, ce n'était pas rien de l'entendre dire : « Pardonnez-moi d'être en vie.»

Et son précieux katana avait été brisé.

Nami oublia sa carte en avisant l'expression livide et contrarié.

- Robin ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Elle ferma les yeux, sa respiration se bloqua un peu. La colère la rendait malade en général, c'est pour cette raison qu'elle faisait tout pour se détacher des autres.

Ponéglyphe. Songea-t-elle.

Et se fut comme une formule magique qui fit se détendre ses muscles, se dénouer la boule dans sa gorge. Ses paupières battirent un instant, alors qu'elle se morigénait d'avoir réagit ainsi.

- Je ne connais pas beaucoup Zoro. Mais je juge qu'il a sans doute perdu énormément pour nous sauver.

Sa voix n'était pas assurée, elle se brisa même un peu sur la fin. Robin détesta la façon dont son timbre trembla. Cette misérable complainte de femme blessée, cette protestation puérile. Ce n'est pas comme si Zoro était l'unique confident de son âme sur ce navire. Mais il c'était tenu avec eux pour la sauver. Et Robin trouvait la rousse profondément injuste et cruelle.

Ils avaient tous été si loin pour la ramener, unis contre le Gouvernement mondial, brûlant le symbole de l'autorité, allant jusqu'aux portes d'Enies Lobby pour l'arracher aux griffes du Diable. Et entendre Nami cracher de la sorte sur le bretteur…

Bon sang ! N'étaient-ils pas amis ?! Ne se battaient-ils pas continuellement pour atteindre ensemble leurs rêves ?! Robin ne comprenait pas, elle ne comprenait plus. Elle avait toujours vécut dans la crainte, dans la fuite, seule contre tous. Puis Luffy l'avait arraché à tous ça, il lui avait offert la confiance, la sécurité, l'amitié.

La chaise fit un peu de bruit lorsque Nami la repoussa. Elle arriva à la hauteur de la brune, et lui attrapa l'épaule qu'elle pressa doucement.

- Il va bien Robin…

L'archéologue serra les dents et secoua la tête en reniflant avec mépris. La navigatrice serra sa prise et la secoua doucement.

- Zoro va bien. Il a toujours été comme ça, ils ont toujours tous été comme ça !

Il aurait put mourir, ils auraient pu tous y rester. Et cette idée étrangla Robin. Et si elle replongeait de nouveau dans la solitude ?

La poitrine de Nami l'étouffa, alors qu'elle la serrait.

- C'est pour cette raison que je les déteste tous, ils se fichent de notre inquiétude, de nos peurs. Luffy est un imbécile qui fonce dans le tas, Zoro une brute qui n'a pas peur de mourir, Sanji n'a pas plus d'ambition que de mettre toutes les femmes de l'univers dans son lit ! Ussop est un lâche et un bonimenteur.

Elle inspira et ragea.

- Chopper un pauvre renne, naïf comme un enfant de cinq ans, Brook un cadavre pervers et Franky… Je ne sais même pas !

Nami la secoua de nouveau.

- On finira tous par mourir dans d'horrible souffrance. Mais ça a toujours été comme ça ! Luffy venait d'avoir un bateau lorsqu'il a affronté Arlong pour me sauver ! Il y avait juste lui un garçon élastique, Ussop un menteur, Sanji un pervers et cet imbécile de Zoro ! Quatre grands idiots face à l'homme poisson qui régnait sur la mer de l'Est ! Si tu savais dans quel état ils se sont trouvés après ça !

Elle grinça des dents. Robin fut bien obligé de se focaliser sur elle. C'était gênant d'être serré de la sorte, mais la brune n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots pour le lui dire.

- Et à chaque fois c'est la même chose, ils sont fier d'avoir vaincus quelqu'un de plus. Il faut les entendre se vanter de leurs exploits !

La rousse plissa les yeux.

- Il y a anguille sous roche. Et Zoro n'y est pas étranger. Siffla-t-elle.

Nami la relâcha, et continua de la fixer dans les yeux. Tout avait commencé avec cette réaction bizarre. Depuis qu'il était tombé à l'eau, après la dispute avec Sanji. La navigatrice ne pouvait pas se l'expliquer, mais elle en était certaine !

…

Le vent emporta le journal, l'arrachant de ses doigts pâles pour le jeter à la mer. La photo d'Enies Lobby détruit était en première page. Un mince sourire passa sur ses lèvres, ses cheveux blancs fouetté par le vent s'agitèrent.

Ce qu'elle pouvait détester la mer ! Toute cette étendue mouvante, instable, traitresse et cruelle. La vague frappa la coque du bateau, elle inspira profondément pour calmer sa terreur.

Quelle idée de voyager sur un petit bout de bois flottant ?

Mais au moins leur périple arrivait à sa fin. Elle le savait, elle le sentait. Plus proche qu'il ne l'avait été depuis son départ.

- C'est pour bientôt. Souffla-t-elle de sa voix tendre.

Mais l'autre ne l'entendait pas, perdue dans sa transe. Sur le pont du navire dans lequel elles avaient embarqués, le sang séchait.

- Nanou… Une complainte d'enfant monta à ses oreilles.

Les corps brûlés et tordues de souffrance commençaient à sentir.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne répond pas quand je l'appel ? Se plaignit en boudant l'enfant.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de se tourner vers elle. Sa fille était si butée !

- Parce qu'il ne sait pas que tu l'appel. Lâcha-t-elle pour la énième fois.

La petite fille portait un manteau blanc dont la capuche était relevée sur sa tête. Elle se balançait doucement au rythme des vagues. Avant, arrière.

- Nanou ?

- Silence ! Claqua-t-elle énervée.

L'enfant se replia sur elle-même. Un masque était posé sur son visage, et il était impossible de connaître ses traits. Sa mère souffla exaspéré.

- Et puis, la prochaine fois. Essais de ne pas les tuer avant que nous n'ayons accosté.

- Ils ont essayé de m'enlever mon masque ! S'indigna-t-elle.

Elle agita la main en sifflant, montrant les cadavres. Puis l'enfant se tourna brutalement vers la gauche, elle trébucha même !

- C'est lui ! S'écria-t-elle.

Sa mère soupira. Elle acquiesça doucement.

- C'est vraiment lui !

Durant un instant elle se précipita, et seule la poigne la retint de se jeter à la mer. Le manteau l'étrangla un peu, elle partie en arrière et s'étala.

- Tu étais si occupé à l'appeler que tu ne l'entendais pas. Stupide gamine immature ! Grinça-t-elle.

Cela lui faisait tout de même plaisir de voir la vie agiter ce petit corps. Elle détestait voir sa fille plongé dans l'état second que produisait « L'appel » qu'elle lançait. A ces moments là, ont aurait put la prendre pour une poupée grandeur nature.

- Tu vas bientôt revoir ton sigisbée… Nous avons retrouvé Zoro. Ajouta-t-elle alors qu'un sourire revenait sur ses traits.

- Nanou ? La complainte revint, deux fois plus geignarde.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne répond pas quand je l'appel ? Refit-elle.

De nouveau ses balancements.

Elle posa les yeux sur sa fille, soupirant dans son fort intérieur. Elle avait envie de lui cracher que Zoro ne répondait jamais de toute façon. Ce garçon était sourd !

Elle ressentait jusque dans sa chair les vibrations du sabre maudit. Il n'y avait qu'un seul homme qui pouvait le manier. Un seul pour être insensible à la souffrance qui en émanait.

Sa langue passa sur ses lèvres, alors qu'elle se demandait quel goût pouvait avoir son âme.

- Nanou…

O*o*o*O_O*o*o*O

And that's all ?

Voici donc le fin mot de l'histoire ? En fait, non. C'est plus le début de l'histoire. Deux nouveaux personnages vont entrer en scène… Pas si nouveau que ça, en réalité.

Un nouveau péril ?

Bon, le titre s'explicite au prochain chapitre. Promis !

Chapitre VI : A LA FLOTTE !

" _Une furie blonde se mit à asséner de violent coup de pied à la porte, alors que de l'autre côté le bretteur continuait de se bidonner. Ussop se retint difficilement le pouffer._

_- Mais… Il t'est arrivé quoi ?_

_- Ce connard m'a balancé l'eau de la vaisselle à la figure ! Rugit Sanji en frappant de nouveau._

_Le rire des autres s'éleva à son tour. _

_- Tu veux mourir ! Hurla Sanji en se tournant dans la direction du tireur_. »


	6. Chapter 6 A LA FLOTTE!

Auteur : Madhatter Sekityou ou Bel Uriel Disraeli.

Disclaimer : Les personnages suivant ne sont pas à moi !

Personnage : Ronronoa Zoro

Résumé : - Quoiqu'il advienne, Nia, je ne te suivrais pas. Je ne retournerais pas jouer les « gentils » homme au foyer. Trouve un autre pour ramper à tes pieds. Zoro parla froidement.

- COMMENT CA C'EST TA FIANCE ?! Hurla Nami en tapant sur la table.

Titre : Voleur d'âme.

Partie I : L'errance du Prince Noir.

Chapitre VI : A LA FLOTTE !

Zoro s'étira en grognant, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi. Son estomac gargouilla alors qu'il poussait et tassait les couvertures autour de lui.

Le reste de l'équipage fut un peu surpris de voir de nouveau le Second de l'équipage prendre place. Nami soupira, les choses allaient enfin rentrer dans l'ordre. Son regard suspicieux continuait de mitrailler le bretteur.

Elle réfléchissait à combien elle allait lui facturer la carte qu'elle avait gâché. Plus elle l'observait et plus le raisonnement de Robin lui paraissait faux. Lui, déprimé ? Absurde !

- Bah le légume est sorti de son trou ! Pile à l'heure pour le déjeuner… T'es debout depuis ce matin, t'as enfin trouvé le chemin ?! Lança Sanji en servant les plats sur la table.

Le cuisinier ricana en posant devant la rousse son assiette bien garnie.

- Vous n'allez pas commencer ! Grinça la navigatrice.

- La ferme, kuso-cook ! Gronda Zoro pour seule réponse.

- Nami a dit qu'on devait s'approcher d'une île estivale, le temps est en train de se stabiliser, et si on essayait de pêcher quelque chose pour le barbecue de ce soir ! Lança leur capitaine en salivant.

Robin servit à son tour, la bataille fut lancer. Et chacun dû lutter pour sa part…

Sanji était en train de desservir lorsque son attention fut attirée par une tignasse verte.

- Encore là marimo ?

- Si je t'aide à faire la vaisselle, j'pourrais avoir du saké ? Dit le bretteur en regardant vers le placard.

Le blond cru perdre sa cigarette.

- Mais c'est qu'il réfléchit quand il veut le légume ! Fais donc ça, j'aurais assez de temps pour faire les collations de mes déesses. Il posa la vaisselle dans l'évier, puis se dirigea vers le frigo.

Zoro soupira, puis entreprit d'expédier la tâche ingrate.

Sanji jeta un petit regard par-dessus son épaule.

- Tu aurais pu juste demander… Dit-il en rangeant les ingrédients sur la table.

- J'aime pas devoir aux autres… Grinça le bretteur en faisant mousser l'eau.

Cela le fit penser à la première fois qu'il l'avait réquisitionné pour faire la vaisselle, il y a bien longtemps de cela… Le bretteur avait passé l'après-midi à l'appeler par son prénom tout en lui donnant la vaisselle qu'il devait essuyer. Tout en coupant les fruits qui allaient servir au cocktail qu'il préparait, le blond laissa son regard se poser sur la nuque du bretteur. Zoro n'avait jamais été aussi présent dans son espace vital que ces dernières semaines. Puis Sanji réalisa quelque chose.

- T'as fait quoi de tes katanas ?

Zoro s'arrêta et se tourna sur le côté, regardant sa ceinture à l'endroit où ces derniers étaient généralement ranger.

- Près de la porte ! Il indiqua du doigt celle-ci, et effectivement les trois armes étaient sagement posées. La mousse dégoulina sur le sol, puis il retourna à sa vaisselle. Visiblement concentré dans sa tâche.

Le cuisinier se sentit un peu stupide de lui avoir posé la question. Mais la situation n'était pas si habituelle que cela après tout. Ils ne s'insultaient pas…

- Ton dos va mieux ? Lança-t-il à tout hasard, perturbé au point de ne pas savoir s'il avait bien fait d'éplucher les oranges.

- T'es pas obligé de faire la conversation… Rétorqua Zoro sans ralentir.

Sanji sentit l'agacement monter en lui, sans trop savoir ce qui clochait. Il se pinça l'arête du nez.

- Tu me sors par les yeux… Grinça-t-il en coupant avec un peu trop de force l'orange en deux.

- C'est réciproque. Siffla le bretteur en rangeant l'assiette.

- Tu connais un mot aussi élaboré toi ? Il t'a fallu combien d'année pour comprendre comment l'utiliser ? Sanji porta une cigarette à ses lèvres.

Le bretteur se tourna juste un peu dans sa direction.

- Quoi ? S'agaça Sanji alors que l'autre le fixait.

- T'as une araignée sur le dos. Dit froidement Zoro.

Le blond bondit en arrière en tapant sur son épaule afin de déloger l'insecte, quelques secondes plus tard le rire du bretteur résonna dans la pièce.

- Et en plus il m'a cru ! Zoro retourna à sa tâche.

- Espèce de putain de marimo ! Sanji devint rouge.

Pourtant le bretteur continua de ricaner. Zoro s'écarta de justesse pour ne pas se prendre un coup, il devait se retenir de se plier en deux de rire. Il secoua ses mains plein de mousse et Sanji ferma l'œil pour ne pas prendre une projection d'eau mousseuse. Le blond ouvrit l'œil, et n'eut pas le temps de reculer lorsque la main humide de Zoro vint s'écraser sur son visage. Il frotta sa paume ouverte, puis partit d'un autre éclat de rire encore plus terrible. Sa cigarette tomba au sol, la mousse dégoulina sur sa chemise.

- Putain, si je l'avais su, je l'aurais fait avant ! Hoqueta Zoro en reculant.

Il attrapa le torchon servant à essuyer les assiettes et l'ouvrit avant de le poser sur la tête du blond. Sanji recula et arracha celle-ci de son visage. Juste à ce moment l'éponge gorgée d'eau répandit son contenu au-dessus des mèches blondes. Zoro venait de l'essorer purement et simplement sur sa tête.

- ESPECE DE CONNARD DE MARIMO !

Ussop, Chopper et Franky levèrent la tête vers le pont supérieur alors que le cri se faisant entendre. Une porte claqua violemment, ils eurent juste le temps de s'écarter alors que Zoro sautait par-dessus la balustrade pour échapper au cuisinier furieux. Le Second atterrit dans l'herbe, puis le bretteur se plia en deux, rigolant jusqu'aux larmes.

Sanji, les cheveux humide, couvert de mousse se pencha par-dessus la rambarde.

- Attend un peu que j'te chope !

Zoro se tourna dans sa direction, le pointa du doigt puis éclata de nouveau de rire.

- Attend voir ! Sanji s'appuya à son tour et sauta.

Zoro se releva difficilement et ouvrit la première porte venue, celle de la calle qu'il referma après lui. Bon, il ne s'agissait pas de se cacher, ou de fuir. Mais pour le moment il préférait se bidonner encore à gorge déployé. A vrai dire, il ne pouvait pas dégainer sérieusement ses katanas. Sanji c'était laissé faire comme s'il n'avait pas comprit ce qui se passait.

La pseudo entente que le blond instaurait l'agaçait et l'énervait. Si l'équipage s'imaginait qu'il allait changer de comportement juste parce que le cuisinier lui passait un peu de pommade sur la peau du dos à ses heures perdus. Ils se fourraient le doigt dans l'œil ! Sanji resterait toujours un connard pédant.

Le cuisinier totalement hors de lui sa jeta sur la poignée se mit à tirer de toute ses forces pour arracher la porte de ses gonds.

- Je crois qu'il a mis le verrou. Cette porte est faîtes pour résister à un assaut, s'il ne l'ouvre pas tu ne pourras pas rentrer. Fit remarquer Franky en se grattant la nuque.

Une furie blonde se mit à asséner de violent coup de pied à la porte, alors que de l'autre côté le bretteur continuait de se bidonner. Ussop retint difficilement le pouffement qui le secouait.

- Mais… Il t'est arrivé quoi ? S'enquit le menteur.

- Ce connard m'a balancé l'eau de la vaisselle à la figure ! Rugit sanji en frappant de nouveau.

Le rire des autres s'éleva à son tour.

- Tu veux mourir ! Hurla Sanji en se tournant dans la direction du tireur.

- Voyons… Cook-san… Ce n'est qu'un peu d'eau… Gloussa Robin assise dans sa chaise longue.

Sanji devint rouge de honte.

- J'aurais sa peau… Grinça le blond en s'éloignant à grand pas.

Le reste de l'équipage continua de rigoler un instant, le calme était à peu près revenu…

Lorsque le verrou de la calle fut poussé. Zoro entrebâilla la porte, il attendit de longues minutes… Puis finit par ouvrir la porte en grand, avisant l'absence du blond. Ces autres nakamas étaient un peu disséminé sur le pont, Luffy fixait la ligne de sa canne à pêche avec beaucoup de concentration. Ussop informa leur capitaine qu'il ne devait pas s'arrêter de respirer. Brook accordait son violon, alors que Franky avait le nez fourré dans une boite et un tournevis à la main.

Il se méfia cependant, ils semblaient tous bien trop calme à son gout.

- Il est passé où l'autre imbécile ? Marmonna Zoro en plissant les yeux.

Zoro fit un pas… Puis remarqua que Nami se cachait derrière son journal grand ouvert. D'un coup, tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

- HOY CONNARD ! L'appellation de Sanji le fit sursauter.

Il leva la tête vers la source, et une bassine d'eau lui tomba dessus. Zoro s'écarta bien trop tard. Sanji furieux leva la bassine vide, et la jeta violemment à la tête du bretteur. Chopper sauta immédiatement sur ses petites pattes. Le blond se pencha, puis attrapa une bouteille qu'il ouvrit et qu'il renversa aussi. Il fallut un instant à l'équipage avant de réaliser qu'il s'agissait de produit ménager moussant. Zoro un peu sonné se releva et glissa. S'étalant et patinant un moment.

- Oh putain… Marmonna-t-il en toussant.

Puis il ferma les yeux en s'éloignant, trébuchant en marche arrière vers la porte ouverte de la calle. Zoro glissa vers l'escalier, sa main dérapa sur la porte qu'il ne put tenir…

Nami se leva en criant, Robin lâcha son livre, Luffy perdit son chapeau, Ussop couru dans sa direction, Franky glissa sur le produit ménager, Sanji lâcha sa bouteille…

Le souffle de l'équipage se suspendit, et Zoro cligna des yeux en jurant.

Une main élastique venait de l'attraper par son hakama vert, trois paires de bras barrait les escaliers derrière lui, et Chopper qui avait triplet de taille le tira par son col loin de la porte. Ils soupirèrent de soulagement. Zoro aurait pu se rompre le cou dans les escaliers.

Cinq regards accusateurs se levèrent dans la direction du cuisinier. Luffy continua de rigoler.

- Sanji ! Je crois qu'une petite discussion s'impose, dans mon bureau ! IMMEDIATEMENT ! Hurla-t-elle sur la fin en froissant son journal.

- Haï… Dit le blond d'une voix à peine audible.

- Ussop, Franky ! Allez chercher de l'eau pour rincer cet imbécile ! Chopper assure toi qu'il n'a rien ! Brook, Luffy nettoyez moi ce bordel ! Exécution ! Cracha Nami en se dirigeant d'un pas furieux vers l'escalier le plus proche.

Robin soupira, puis reprit son livre qu'elle ferma en se levant. Marchant sur les pas de la navigatrice.

Sanji était livide, un tic agitait sa joue gauche. Il toqua très doucement à la porte de la loge.

- ENTRE ! Rugit la voix furieuse.

Il poussa cette dernière. Robin lui fit un petit sourire navré, alors que la rousse décroisait les bras.

- Ne sois pas trop dur avec lui, Nami… Après tout ce n'était qu'un jeu. Souffla Robin en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir. La rousse fusilla l'archéologue.

- Pas trop dur ?! Grinça Nami.

Et maintenant elle passait pour une sans cœur ? Quelle autre imbécilité allait commettre ces deux là ? La rousse n'en démordait pas, ils préparaient quelque chose.

- SANJI ! Je pouvais attendre ce comportement d'un imbécile tel que Luffy ! Mais toi… TOI ! Qu'est ce qui t'as pris !?

Il tressaillit.

- Nous avons un budget serré ! Et tu crois vraiment que nous pouvons le dépenser en le gaspillant avec vos enfantillages ! Ce produit vaut une fortune sur Grand-line ! J'ai dû marchander pour qu'il me fasse un prix aussi bas ! Et toi tout ce que tu trouves d'édifiant à faire avec c'est de le jeter sur la tête herbeuse de Zoro ! Tu sais pertinemment que je ne cautionne pas le gaspillage ! Tu t'imagines vraiment que l'on trouve des produits d'entretien sur toutes les îles ?! Asséna Nami furibonde.

Une petite chute dans un escalier n'allait pas tuer cette brute épaisse de Zoro. Après tout, il avait la tête dure comme du roc. Elle avait dû endurcir son poing pour le frapper. Ses phalanges souffraient systématiquement, d'où le fait qu'elle le frappe de sa main gauche et jamais de la droite.

Sanji ne compris pas tout de suite, alors que Robin étranglait dans sa gorge le rire qui lui monta du ventre. Alors c'était pour cette raison qu'elle était si furieuse ! Pas parce qu'il avait bien failli tuer le bretteur !

- Non, non… Je m'excuse Nami-chan… Cela ne se reproduira plus… Baragouina le cuisinier à la fois gêné et soulagé.

- Bien sûr ! Tu paieras de ta poche pour remplacer la bouteille que tu as gaspillée ! Maintenant dehors !

Sanji s'excusa encore et referma doucement la porte après lui. Un peu plus loin, il put voir Franky verser un seau d'eau sur la tête de Zoro alors que le tireur le lavait à l'aide d'une brosse. Finalement, il l'avait eu sa revanche !

Le reste de l'équipage aidait à le débarrasser du produit. Franky le tenait, Chopper versait l'eau, Ussop frottait et Luffy… Pourquoi est-ce que Luffy se jetait dans l'eau savonneuse ?

Il eut sa réponse dans les minutes qui suivirent. Leur capitaine attrapa la balustrade de sa main qu'il allongea et se tira.

- Gomu gomu noooooh ! La voix de Luffy les fit se figer.

Ils se tournèrent vers leur capitaine, Chopper s'arrêta, écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Le sourire du brun ne lui disait rien de bon. Zoro comprit immédiatement, il tenta de bousculer Ussop pour se mettre hors de la trajectoire, mais Franky lui fit perdre de précieuse seconde.

- Strikeeeeuh ! Cria le chapeau de paille.

Leur capitaine fonça dans le tas ! Heurta de plein fouet le reste de l'équipage et les envoya valser comme des quilles !

Il se releva en rigolant, se tourna vers les autres garçons éparpillés. Luffy réajusta son chapeau, secoua ses mains.

Franky le fusilla et releva Chopper, Ussop se tenait le nez, les yeux larmoyant. Zoro avait percuté l'arbre et se redressait en grimaçant. Les envies de meurtre montèrent d'un coup dans l'ambiance. Leur capitaine toujours euphorique s'agita, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre.

- C'était super ! On remet ça ? Lança ce dernier.

Ussop se tourna vers Franky.

- Tiens-lui les bras.

Franky se rua sur Luffy, qui rigolant toujours ne chercha même pas à se défendre. En quelques minutes, ils entortillèrent ce dernier en un nœud et l'abandonnèrent à son sort.

…

Zoro grogna, un nuage passa au-dessus du bateau et cacha brièvement le soleil. Il s'étira paresseusement en attendant que la chaleur du soleil vienne encore réchauffer sa peau. Allongé sur le dos, sur l'herbe au pied de balançoire, il somnolait.

Luffy avait prit plus d'une heure pour se libérer tout seul.

La chaleur sourde du soleil qui tapa sur sa peau fit remonter un frisson sur cette dernière. Emmerder cet imbécile de cuisinier avait fini par le mettre d'excellente humeur. Bon, il y avait perdu sa bouteille de saké, mais ce n'était que partie remise ! L'autre lui devait un cappuccino… Il irait le réclamer avant d'aller dormir. Le tintement sonna à son oreille gauche, le son était très clair et distinct. Son sang se glaça alors que le son se reproduisait…

Le vent tomba brutalement, cette réaction attira immédiatement l'attention de la navigatrice qui leva la tête. Elle se tourna, avisant la direction d'où venait le vent, détaillant le ciel.

Nouveau son de clochette, le bretteur se releva bien trop lentement à son propre gout. Son regard se porta aussitôt vers le pont. Zoro se sentait lourd, un peu gauche même, alors que les battements de son cœur avaient pris un rythme effréné dans sa poitrine. Par réflexe, sa main se porta à son katana alors qu'il tentait de maitriser la houle de panique qui venait de monter dans son ventre.

Le Second des Mugiwara reconnaissait ce tintement persistant.

Nami se leva, froissant un peu le journal qu'elle lisait. Cette accalmie ne lui disait rien de bon, les voiles retombèrent et la tension fit relever la tête à Robin. Les autres n'avaient encore vraiment réagit.

Il dégaina lentement et se mit aussitôt en position.

Une véritable déflagration se répandit brutalement sur le pont. Ussop qui était assis sur un petit banc, à compter le nombre de projectile qui lui restait se retrouva projeter à plusieurs mètres ! Luffy attrapa de justesse son chapeau qui manqua passer par-dessus bord ! Robin se tourna dans la direction d'où venait le souffle…

Pour y voir Zoro qui se tenait encore visiblement sur ses gardes. Le bretteur avait reculé sur plusieurs mètres, comme s'il avait absorbé l'impact d'un coup violent. La nouvelle attaque ne tarda pas, et le bretteur recula de nouveau. Les Mugiwaras furent aussitôt en alerte.

Puis le son fut audible pour tous. Un tintement sonore de clochette qui semblait venir de partout et de nulle part.

- Montre-toi ! Lança Zoro, le silence qui régnait permis au reste de l'équipage d'entendre l'injonction.

Il porta son autre main au fourreau immaculé. Allait-il devoir sortir ce dernier ?

- Ils étaient 666 âmes démoniaques, enfermées par les dieux miséricordieux. Il advint que l'homme vaniteux chercha à les arracher de la pierre. Je t'éprouve aujourd'hui dans ta chaire, je t'éprouve aujourd'hui dans ton sang, je t'éprouve aujourd'hui dans ton âme. Le monde n'a que faire de faible ! Pose cette arme ! La voix féminine s'éleva, l'injonction était audible de tous.

Brook se figea, son archée tomba dans l'herbe. Ses os commencèrent à claquer lugubrement.

Zoro affirma sa prise sur la garde de son katana.

Un nouveau coup invisible le fit reculer, des estafilades de sang giclèrent. L'équipage était attaqué ! Luffy chercha furieusement la source et l'ennemi.

- Montre-toi ! Lança le bretteur du même ton.

Zoro inspira et le calme revint brutalement en lui, il n'avait plus le temps de se demander comment cela était possible. Il allait faire face.

- Ils étaient 666 âmes démoniaques, portant 666 épées forgées dans le sang de l'innocent. Le monde n'a que faire de faible ! Pose cette arme ! Lança la voix avec plus de hargne.

Tout d'un coup, il s'embrasa ! Des flammes bleues explosèrent ! Zoro hurla mais se fut plus dû à la surprise en réalité que de douleur. Ces dernières s'éteignaient aussi vite qu'elles avaient éclatées. Le bretteur tituba sur le côté, il prit appui sur son katana et se redressa.

Ussop recula de terreur, Franky arma son canon visant le ciel.

- Le monde n'a que faire de faible ! Poses… Tenta de nouveau la voix.

- MONTRE-TOI ! Rugit Zoro en lui coupant la parole. Il reprit sa respiration. Je t'ai invoqué par trois fois ! Montre-toi voleuse d'âme !

Il dégaina l'épée de son fourreau immaculé.

Une bourrasque de vent violente se leva, comme si une tornade était venue se déchainer sur le pont du navire. Puis elle retomba, et le tintement de clochette sonna trois fois. La silhouette apparut de nulle part.

Elle se tenait debout, à moins de huit mètres de lui. La silhouette était celle d'un enfant, du moins elle n'était guère plus grande, portant un manteau à capuche blanc. Sur son visage était posé un masque traditionnel de renard.

- Il était 666 épées forgées dans le sang, pour 666 âmes démoniaques, et l'homme qui tenta d'en prendre possession fut foudroyé par les dieux sur l'instant. Ce monde n'a que faire de faible ! Pose cette arme ! Ou donne-moi ton âme !

Zoro reprit sa position de défense. Une grimace de dédain passa sur son visage, Luffy qui allait relâcher son coup se vit arrêter par une main. Robin était désormais debout.

- Non, capitaine. L'archéologue ne plaisantait vraiment pas.

Curieuse et intriguée elle scrutait la silhouette. Jusqu'ici la seule personne qui interagissait avec la nouvelle venue était le bretteur.

- Va au Diable ! Grinça Zoro en crachant par terre.

Nami était livide, un haut de cœur la secoua. C'était digne de Zoro, un tel comportement !

L'enfant tapa des mains, et le grelot qu'elle avait au poignet gauche sonna. Elle tendit la main droite dans sa direction, porta la main gauche à son masque…

Ce geste parut familier à Ussop qui écarquilla les yeux. C'était celui d'un tireur. Et avant qu'aucun d'eux ne comprenne, une flamme bleutée enveloppa ses mains.

- Puisqu'il en est ainsi… Que les Dieux aient pitié de ton âme ! Cracha-t-elle comme imprécation.

La déflagration partie à une vitesse phénoménale.

Zoro heurta l'arbre derrière lui. Le bretteur se remit péniblement sur ses pieds…

Il fallut un instant au reste de l'équipage avant de comprendre qu'il ne tentait pas de reprendre sa respiration… Mais qu'il ricanait allègrement. Il avança de deux pas.

- Les Dieux m'ont déjà éprouvé ! Tu arrives cent ans trop tard ! Rétorqua-t-il avec orgueil.

C'était douloureux, mais il avait connu bien pire. La première fois…

- Il était… Tenta-t-elle de reprendre.

- Arrête de radoter ! Lança-t-il avec plus de force dans la voix. J'ai vaincu trois de tes semblables ! Va éprouver un autre ! Rajouta-t-il.

Sa main trembla alors que les flammes s'amenuisaient. Elle doutait ? Son attaque semblait maintenant totalement ridicule.

- Pose cette arme ! Cracha-t-elle tout de même.

- Tu n'auras rien de moi. Dois-je prendre ta vie ? Ironisa-t-il.

Il se mit en position d'attaque.

Les bras de l'attaquante retombèrent brutalement.

- Ma vie…. Ma vie ? Tu mourras de mes mains Roronoa Zoro ! Je serais celle qui t'arracheras les entrailles ! Même si cela doit être la dernière chose que j'accomplisse en ce bas monde ! Je t'anéantirais ! La colère faisait monter sa voix en puissance tout le long.

Le vent se leva d'un coup.

Zoro tituba un peu, mais fit tout de même quelques pas dans sa direction. Elle leva la main droite vers le ciel, puis dirigea la gauche dans sa direction.

- J'arrache l'âme du lâche, je détruis la volonté du faible, j'annihile l'espoir de l'impie, je supprime la lumière de l'infidèle, et je renvoie dans l'obscurité le mal ! Et si les cieux m'ont offert la clairvoyance pour y mettre fins, j'offrirais l'ultime rédemption de mon innocence pour atteindre en plein cœur le démon !L'incantation faisait augmenter la source de sa puissance.

Sa cape c'était embrasée, elle brûlait quasiment.

C'était le dernier coup ?!

Le bretteur ne chercha même pas à esquiver, d'un mouvement infime du poignet, il tourna la direction de sa lame. Il ferma les yeux en murmurant quelque chose qu'aucun d'eux ne pouvait entendre.

L'attaque qu'il porta fut aussi violente que les coups qu'il avait reçus, l'onde de choc fit trembler la coque du navire. Bien sûr le mouvement des deux adversaires avaient été très rapide, et l'affrontement n'avait pas durée plus d'une minute entre eux. La seule preuve de l'acte était le fait qu'ils avaient changés tous deux de places.

Le sang coula de la déchirure de sa capuche, l'enfant tituba sur le côté et s'effondra à genoux. Une mimique étrange passa sur les traits du bretteur qui retint sa chute en s'appuyant sur sa lame. Les flammes qui l'entouraient c'étaient évanouies, elle haletait en se tenant le ventre.

Il rengaina lentement sa lame.

- J'ai gagné. Murmura-t-il froidement.

- TRAITRE ! Le hurlement fit sursauter le reste de l'équipage.

Il se tourna dans sa direction, étonné et perdu. Ils se firent face, elle tenait péniblement encore sur ses jambes.

- Traitre… Le peu de souffle qu'elle tentait de reprendre suffisait tout juste à lu permettre de parler.

Elle se précipita maladroitement sur lui, et c'est la surprise qui ralentit la réaction de Zoro.

Les mains incandescentes l'atteignirent en plein estomac, l'onde le fit reculer de six mètres. Il plia les jambes en tombant à genoux, une goulée de sang passa ses lèvres alors qu'il toussait.

- Va au Diable ! Va… Cracha-t-elle en tombant à son tour à genoux.

L'enfant avait fait un ultime effort pour l'atteindre.

- J'ai traversé la moitié de ce monde à ta poursuite ! J'ai erré aveuglément sur tes traces ! J'ai perdu le repos de mon esprit, et la pureté de mon âme à cause de toi ! Je… JE TE HAIS PLUS QUE TOUT AU MONDE ! Hurla-t-elle en reprenant à peine haleine… Alors pourquoi… Pourquoi suis-je incapable de d'ôter la vie ? Pourquoi … Te blesser me fait-il souffrir ? Elle bascula en avant.

- Nia… Le bretteur écarquilla les yeux alors que le nom tombait de ses lèvres.

Le vent balaya le pont et la silhouette apparut comme la première. La femme retint l'enfant effondrée. Elle portait un manteau rouge, sa capuche sanguine reposait sur ses épaules.

Zoro recula sans en avoir conscience, juste choqué de revoir un visage connu. Elle avait un sourire bienveillant, et ses traits restait doux… Ses cheveux d'une blancheur immaculée flottaient un peu.

- Il suffit… Paix, mes enfants… Le sang a été versé, et la douleur entendu. Il a passé l'épreuve… Il est vivant Nia. Ajouta sa mère.

Avec tendresse elle enveloppa sa fille. Cependant, elle dû retenir l'enfant qui bondit dans la direction du bretteur.

- LÂCHE ! TRAITRE A TON SANG ! VERMINE ! Je me fiche de l'épreuve ! Je le tuerais pour sa couardise ! CHIEN DE BRETTEUR ! Je te ferais souffrir mille morts ! Tu m'entends ! Je… Sa voix résonna avec colère.

La femme qui la retenait, lui ôta brutalement son masque, ce qui la coupa dans sa tirade, la capuche retomba alors qu'elle titubait en arrière. L'équipage ne comprit pas la transformation. De longues mèches vertes retombèrent sur ses épaules, sa peau était aussi pâle que celle de Zoro était bronzée. Une femme se tint devant eux.

- Nanou ! S'écria la jeune femme.

Elle tira sur ses vêtements pour couvrir et cacher son corps.

Elle n'avait plus rien d'un enfant, le manteau cachait avec peine les courbes de sa poitrine et de ses hanches. Ses jambes nues se refermèrent, elle serrait ses cuisses dénudée, alors que sa tenue avait visiblement rétrécie. Enfin elle avait reprit sa forme véritable.

Le masque de renard reposait sur son épaule gauche. Les traces de larmes étaient encore visibles sur ses joues. La blessure à son abdomen gicla un peu, et elle resserra sa prise.

- Nia ! Il suffit ! Tu l'as défié, il a vaincu… Maintenant nous allons soigner ta blessure. Dit sur un ton plus autoritaire la femme.

Elle soupira et pointa du doigt Zoro.

- Fait la paix avec lui.

- Plutôt mourir ! Siffla-t-elle sa fille entre ses dents.

- Fait la paix jeune fille ! Exigea avec plus de force son aînée.

- NON ! Hurla-t-elle.

- Nia ! C'est encore ton prétendant ! PAIX ! Cracha avec énervement la femme.

Le silence tomba, elle devint pivoine au même titre que Zoro. Brook qui s'était figé tomba sur le côté comme un arbre fauché. Franky baissa son bras, Ussop se frappa le front de la main gauche.

- Je l'éventrerais et je me baignerais dans son sang ! Grinça-t-elle en plissant les yeux.

- Pardonne à ma fille sa rudesse… Ajouta la femme aux cheveux blancs. Elle s'inclina.

Et l'équipage des Mugiwara tomba des nues.

- C'est un jour de fête pour moi, de te revoir. Roronoa Zoro dit le « Démon à trois lames».

Dans la manœuvre, elle lâcha sa fille. Mal lui en prit ! La jeune fille rugit et se jeta littéralement sur Zoro, la gifle qu'elle lui donna résonna.

- ESPECE DE… Elle inspira, rouge de rage. Elle se mordit la lèvre.

Haletante elle reprit son élan.

- SALE TYPE ! Ajouta-t-elle.

Son poing heurta la tête du bretteur qui leva le bras pour se protéger.

Au geste suivant le bretteur lui allongea un coup dans l'estomac, elle tituba en arrière. Une plainte de souffrance mêlée à un cri d'indignation monta d'elle. Elle se mordit la langue alors que ses épaules étaient secouées de sanglots. La panique passa sur le visage de Zoro qui se leva maladroitement, il jeta des regards autour de lui.

- Chopper ! C'était bien la première fois qu'il appelait le médecin avec autant d'incertitude et d'irritation.

C'était bien la première fois qu'il appelait Chopper tout court surtout !

- Attends que j'aille mieux ! Sale vermine ! Reviens ici ! Jura-t-elle en se mettant sur ses pieds.

Et sous l'attention choquée de l'assistance. Zoro s'éloigna en de grandes enjambées…

- ZORO ! Cria-t-elle bien décidée à le poursuivre.

La force lui manqua et elle s'écroula. Il s'arrêta une seconde mais pâlit de nouveau.

- Jetez-la par-dessus bord ! Siffla le bretteur en s'éloignant de nouveau.

Il eut juste le temps de le saisir, l'étui de son katana arrêta le corps qui c'était jeté sur lui à une vitesse stupéfiante. Le bretteur se retrouva écraser contre le mur. La furie verte se débattant pour l'égorger.

- LUFFY ! Cria Zoro avec exaspération et colère.

Le cri surprit tout le monde.

Il poussa en grinçant des dents. Deux secondes plus tard, deux bras élastiques entravaient la furie. Il souffla et détala sans demander son reste.

- ZORO ! S'indigna la jeune femme.

- LUFFY ! BALANCE-LA ! Cria Zoro en prenant les escaliers, bien décidé à mettre le plus de distance entre eux.

Le capitaine au chapeau de paille ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle ait autant de force. Durant de longues minutes, Luffy lutta et raffermit sa prise.

- QUOI ? S'écria abasourdie la jeune femme.

Le bretteur lui jeta un bref regard.

- A LA FLOTTE ! Hurla-t-il sans hésitation.

Luffy hésita. Puis la douleur passa dans son bras gauche, il cria de surprise. Elle venait de le mordre jusqu'au sang !

- Tu crois vraiment pouvoir te débarrasser de moi de cette façon ?! S'indigna-t-elle.

La porte claqua, elle se rendit compte qu'il venait de disparaître. La colère s'évapora de ses traits. Tout à coup elle cessa de gigoter. L'homme élastique relâcha sa prise, et elle se retrouva part terre. Inerte. Le capitaine se gratta la tête.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Luffy ?! S'écria Ussop alarmé de voir la furie libre.

Qui que ce soient, elles avaient surgit et agressé le bretteur ! Elle s'enflammait comme une torche et possédait une vitesse de déplacement hors du commun.

- J'peux pas jeter la femme de Zoro par-dessus bord. Fit ennuyer le brun.

A cette annonce, les jambes de Nami la lâchèrent. Elle se cogna rudement les genoux, sa tête percuta la rambarde qu'elle tenait. Dans quelle histoire Zoro les avait-il trainés cette fois-ci ?

O*o*o*O_O*o*o*O

And that's all ?

Comment ça ? Je fume trop ?! Un équipage sous le choc, deux invitées surprise pour le dîner de ce soir, un Zoro trouillard ? Nan ! C'est un cauchemar ! Zoro ? Et cette fille ? Petite mise au point et rencontre avec la famille de notre bretteur. Qui a dit que Zoro était désespérément seul ? Et si c'était le contraire ?

Extrait

Chapitre VI : Suis moi je te fuis, fuis moi je te suis !

« _- Tu as eu ce que tu voulais. Nos fiançailles sont rompues depuis des années ! Et je viens de t'infliger une défaite ! J'ai gagné ma liberté ! Maintenant retourne en enfer si cela te chante ! Je ne te suivrais pas ! Le bretteur porta la main à la garde de son katana._

_L'autre femme soupira, sans pour autant s'émouvoir._

_- Mes enfants, voyons, un peu de calme… Il a raison ma fille. Tu ne peux le provoquer de nouveau en duel. Et si nous buvions un peu, en souvenir du bon vieux temps ! Relança-t-elle._

_La tension était montée d'une façon stupéfiante dans la pièce._ »


	7. Chapter 7 Suis moi je te fuis

Auteur : Madhatter Sekityou ou Bel Uriel Disraeli.

Disclaimer : Les personnages suivant ne sont pas à moi !

Personnage : Ronronoa Zoro

Résumé : - Quoiqu'il advienne, Nia, je ne te suivrais pas. Je ne retournerais pas jouer les « gentils » homme au foyer. Trouve un autre pour ramper à tes pieds. Zoro parla froidement.

- COMMENT CA C'EST TA FIANCE ?! Hurla Nami en tapant sur la table.

Titre : Voleur d'âme.

Partie I : L'errance du Prince Noir.

Chapitre VII : Suis moi je te fuis, fuis moi je te suis !

L'état d'urgence avait été décrété sur le navire de Mugiwara. La tension était à son comble. La jeune femme était amorphe, elle ne disait rien et ne semblait même pas avoir conscience de ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

Sanji écrasa un énième mégot, l'équipage se tenait maintenant dans la cuisine. Salle de réunion attitrée par leur capitaine qui salivait un peu sur la table. Tous semblaient plus ou moins inquiet… Sauf l'homme caoutchouc qui lançait des regards de détresse vers le frigo' fermé.

- Toutes les occasions sont bonnes pour manger ! Enfin, se réunir, oui, se réunir… Reprit Luffy en se tassant dans sa chaise.

Il déglutit, jetant de nouveau un regard vers le plan de travail de Sanji. Nami venait de lui jeter un regard, où brûlait les flammes de l'enfer. Le cuisinier, en parfait gentleman, avait songé à sortir une couverture. Celle qu'il réservait à Chopper lors de leur fête. Le médecin ne tenait pas l'alcool, et finissait par s'endormir au pied de la table.

Mais personne ne semblait aussi troublé que lui par la tenue de l'invité surprise. Ses vêtements ne cachaient rien. Comment pouvait tenir, si peu de tissue sur un tel corps ?

Si le manteau avait servit pour une enfant, il ne ressemblait plus à rien sur les courbes ferme d'une femme mûre. Devait-il lui proposer ou non cette couverture ?

Puis son esprit divagua un peu. Cette femme… Ces femmes qui se tenaient dans sa cuisine ne pouvaient pas avoir un quelconque lien avec le bretteur.

- Nia… Ma petite… Nia ? Appela sa mère.

La femme qui l'accompagnait secouait doucement sa fille. Toutes deux assises l'une près de l'autre, faisant face au reste de l'équipage. Elle se pencha et se mit à lui murmurer à l'oreille, lui caressant les cheveux par la même occasion. Elle se tourna vers Luffy.

- Je vous remercie de ne point nous tenir rigueur de cet esclandre. Sa voix était tendre.

Sa façon de parler était assez soutenue.

- C'est pas grave ! Lança Luffy.

Heureux de pouvoir profiter de cette occasion pour manger. Les autres membres de l'équipage restaient sur leurs gardes. Qui étaient-elles ? Et que voulaient-elles au juste ?

La salive commençait même à couler du coin de ses lèvres. Ussop se demandait si elles étaient ou pas des ennemis. Quel fruit du démon elles possédaient et quel rapport elles avaient avec Zoro. Aussi stupide que cela puisse sembler, il avait toujours pensé que le bretteur était orphelin et sans famille.

Le tireur avait envie de chercher des réponses auprès des autres. Mais se doutait qu'aucun ne pourrait l'éclairer plus.

- Vous êtes qui, vous ? Lâcha le menteur professionnel en puisant dans toute son autorité.

C'est-à-dire en se rapprochant de Franky, pour montrer que le Cyborg était de son côté. La femme aux cheveux blancs sembla un instant surprise. Elle plissa les yeux comme si elle réfléchissait intensément.

- Je me prénomme Célia, et voici ma fille, ici présente : Nia.

Luffy se redressa enthousiaste.

- Salut ! Moi c'est Monkey .D Luffy ! Le capitaine de ce navire et… Le reste mourut à cause du coup de Nami.

- On ne sympathise pas avec l'ennemi ! Siffla la navigatrice.

Qui se fichait au passage de connaître leurs prénoms. Seuls lui importait ce qu'elles voulaient.

- Cela fait des années qu'ils ne se sont pas vus… Murmura l'aînée.

Elle aurait sans doute continué, mais Luffycommençait vraiment à s'impatienter.

- Mmmh… Pas cool… J'peux avoir de la viande ? Redemanda le capitaine qui ne reçut qu'un coup sur la tête.

- J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre de quoi il s'agit… Si Zoro et cette jeune fille se connaissent, pourquoi a-t-il demandé à Luffy de la jeter par-dessus bord ? Fit naïvement Chopper.

Nuance ! Si Zoro connaissait cette fille, pourquoi l'avait-elle attaqué ?!

Le médecin prit de nouveau le pouls de cette dernière qui ne cilla pas. Avant de reculer brutalement en se rendant compte qu'elle le dévisageait. Nia avait les yeux bleu turquoise, avec une lueur étincelante qui rendait ses pupilles presque phosphorescentes. Ce qui était perturbant et effrayant. Lentement, elle posa la main sur la tête du renne avec une douceur stupéfiante.

- Mignon… Marmonna-t-elle.

L'animal doté de parole lui parut extraordinaire, et durant de longues minutes la jeune femme oublia tout. Nia eut l'envie de l'attraper et de le serrer contre elle. Il sentait bon, son poil était si doux sous ses doigts.

Chopper s'agita sous la flatterie, se retenant difficilement de se dandiner.

Mais la douleur dans sa poitrine la ramena. Nia ressentait une pression insupportable dans son thorax à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à Zoro. Elle se pencha dans sa direction.

- Parce que c'est un lâche. Dit-elle froidement.

L'annonce glaça le sang du médecin qui se figea net.

Sanji n'arrivait pas à détacher ses prunelles de la jeune femme. Elle avait un teint de craie, une peau était lisse comme un masque. La main qu'elle avait posé sur Chopper était petite et délicate. Sa beauté n'avait rien à voir avec celle de Nami ou de Robin.

Quelque part, le cuisinier se dit qu'il devait lui apporter quelque chose pour cacher son corps, mais il n'en avait pas la moindre envie.

Bon sang ! Cette femme était parfaite ! Il n'y avait pas un seul défaut esthétique ! Même ces cheveux verts ondulaient gracieusement, ces mèches lourdes pesaient avec sensualité.

- Nia… Soupira la femme aux cheveux blancs.

Difficilement, il tourna son regard sur l'autre femme. Elle avait les cheveux d'une blancheur hivernale. Leurs visages avaient la même forme, le même aspect lisse.

- Où est ce traitre ? Ce couard est partit se terrer comme de la vermine ! Cracha Nia.

Elle semblait reprendre vie, ses yeux allaient d'un nakama à l'autre sans les voir.

L'agitation revenait dans ses veines, elle devait joindre Zoro. Il était si proche ! Pourquoi n'était-il pas à son côté ?!

- Vos blessures ? Tenta Chopper.

Elle leva un sourcil, surprise. Le renne constituait une étrange distraction.

- Oh ça ? Cela n'est rien, ce lâche m'a frappé du plat de sa lame. Répondit-elle.

Elle écarta impudiquement les bords réduits de sa tenue. Sanji cru qu'il allait s'évanouir ! Les bords qui cachaient à peine sa poitrine menaçaient de craquer et de laisser voir la pointe des boutons de chairs. Le blond eut chaud, très chaud !

Ussop détourna la tête par réflexe, Franky eut du mal à garder le contrôle de sa mâchoire. Luffy fixait encore le frigo. Robin releva un sourcil, Nami serra les dents et Brook… Brook se dirigea vers un tonneau vide dans le coin de la pièce, l'ouvrit, y entra et referma le couvercle !

Pourtant, ils avaient tous vue le sang imbiber ses vêtements. Elle n'était vraiment pas humaine.

Aucun d'eux n'avait entendu quelqu'un parler de cette façon de Zoro. Nami sentit l'agacement la gagné. Plus que de l'agacement, il y avait de la colère. Ses deux femmes étaient sorties de nulle part ! La navigatrice n'aimait pas du tout la confiance qu'elles avaient. Et puis, elle, cette fille, cette « Nia » possédait un pouvoir dangereux. Si elle voulait, elle pouvait brûler leur navire de fond en comble.

- Où est-il ? Relança-t-elle.

Obnubilée, elle allait se lever et le poursuivre. Elle « devait » se lever et le poursuivre ! Lui briser les membres ne serait pas suffisant. L'arrogance du bretteur lui était intolérable !

- Sois plus douce avec lui… Grinça l'autre femme.

- Plus douce ?! Il ne m'a même pas reconnu ! Il a demandé de me jeter par-dessus bord ! Il…

Sa tirade s'arrêta net, Nia se figea alors qu'elles allaient se disputer.

Elle tourna la tête vers la porte de la cuisine, comme si elle avait entendu quelque chose. Cette dernière s'entrouvrit.

-Elle est calmée ? La voix de Zoro se fit entendre.

Les Mugiwara se tournèrent vers lui. C'était bien sa veine ! Le bretteur gardait une main sur son katana. L'affrontement allait être rude. Vraiment rude, surtout si elle n'avait pas changée.

- Non ! Je n'ai pas encore bu jusqu'à la dernière goutte de ton sang ! Montre-toi ! Jura Nia.

Elle grinça des dents, son sang bouillonna alors qu'elle sentait le désir de le trucider l'envahir. Ses émotions étaient un maelström.

- Celle qui a été vaincu ne devrait pas me donner d'ordre ! Lança sur le même ton Zoro.

Elle devint rouge et baissa la tête.

- Tu peux entrer, Nia c'est calmé… Viens à moi, nous pourrons palabrer sur ce que tu es devenu. Lança la plus mature des deux.

Il poussa la porte en restant méfiant. Nia le dévisagea, mais ne tenta pas un geste dans sa direction. Cela le rassura.

- Nia… Soupira sa mère.

- Je ne ramperais pas pour un homme incapable de s'assumer.

- Mais pour un homme qui a vaincu trois de nos semblables, quatre avec toi… Tu devrais mettre du miel dans le fiel de ta langue. Pardonnes lui… Cela a été rude de te trouver. Relança la femme sur un autre ton plus doux.

Zoro ferma la porte derrière lui, elle acquiesça.

- Nous avons pu te suivre à travers les récits de tes exploits. Et voilà donc ta famille ?

Le bretteur ne dit rien cependant.

- Prendre la mer a été un périple. Murmura-t-elle.

- Je sais… Finit par souffler Zoro d'une voix très basse.

- Te suivre a été une aventure très longue. Rajouta-t-elle.

Il se gratta la tête.

- Je sais… Murmura-t-il encore plus bas.

- Te trouver est un soulagement… Alors viens à moi. Que je puisse te contempler… Fils de Xéana. C'est un grand jour. Un immense sourire éclairait son visage. Approche, permet moi de savourer la joie de revoir un visage perdue. Viens… Ajouta la femme la femme aux cheveux blancs.

Elle lui tendit la main avec quelque chose de maternelle. Célia lui indiqua la place vide, cependant il posa son regard sur Nia qui le fusillait.

- Je crois que je vais rester debout… Grogna-t-il.

Robin suivait l'échange avec amusement, les yeux ronds. Nami continuait de fusiller froidement les femmes. Luffy mordillait la table, alors que Franky lui tapait sur la tête.

- Nia ne te veux pas vraiment du mal… Elle a besoin de te savoir avec elle.

- Si je m'assois elle va m'arracher la gorge. Dit Zoro en continuant de la regarder.

Un sourire de ravissement passa sur le visage de la jeune femme. Le bretteur savait de quoi elle était capable. Elle n'était plus qu'un animal, remplit d'égoïsme, de colère et de désir. Nia était en chasse, et Zoro savait qu'il était sa proie.

- Pas tout de suite… Mais j'y pensais. Murmura-t-elle avec envie.

Un frisson remonta dans le dos du blond. Cette femme ne plaisantait pas. Le cuisinier aurait voulut s'allumer une cigarette, mais il n'était pas certain que ses mains ne tremblent pas.

- Comprend-la, tu es partie… Mais si elle ne tenait pas à toi elle ne t'aurait pas suivi.

Il fit prudemment le tour de la table et alla s'asseoir à l'opposé. Sans se laisser démonter, la femme aux cheveux blancs le rejoignit et d'un mouvement franc et facile enlaça le bretteur. De vague rougeurs lui montèrent au visage, il détourna la tête.

Zoro ne la repoussa pas vraiment, elle n'était pas la menace. Il le savait. Celle qui le convoitait c'était sa fille.

- Je suis heureuse de te retrouver mon fils… Tu as accomplie une telle épopée ! On te site dans toutes les histoires au village. Tu es devenu un homme !

Luffy fit clapoter sa langue sur son palais, la table n'avait pas bon gout ! Si Sanji avait eut une cigarette, elle serait tombé ! Cette femme était sa mère ?! QUOI ?! C'était impossible ! Zoro était…

Elle le dévorait des yeux et passa affectueusement les mains dans ses cheveux alors qu'il se raidissait un peu. Cette situation était surréelle pour l'équipage!

Zoro ne réagit pas vraiment, enfin il demeura neutre. Il ne fallait pas contrarier l'une d'entre elles. Le bretteur devait même se sentir soulagé qu'elle ne lui brise pas un bras à la place. Elle se tourna vers sa fille.

- Regarde le Nia ! Il est vivant et si puissant ! Souffla-t-elle.

Le regard que l'interpelé posa sur eux glaça le sang de Zoro. Il repoussa doucement Célia.

- Je ne veux pas d'un homme incapable de savoir où est sa place. M'importe qu'il ait traversé la moitié du monde et vaincu tout ceux qu'il à rencontrer. Sa place est restée froide de son absence… Tu m'as abandonné sans remords ! Devrais-je m'étaler en éloge sur la lâcheté de ce geste !

La femme relâcha sa prise, déconcertée. Ussop se frappa la tête sur la table, Franky écarquilla les yeux. Luffy se redressa et dévisagea le bretteur.

- Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ?! Cracha la jeune femme.

Zoro ne baissa pas le regard.

- Les promesses n'engagent que ceux qui y croient. Nous ne sommes pas mariés Nia.

Sanji retint un glapissement. Marié, marimo ? Les deux mots commençaient de la même façon, mais la liaison était encore impossible dans le cerveau du cuisinier.

Elle ferma brièvement les yeux.

- Alors cela ne te fera rien si je jure de te tuer et de me baigner dans ton sang pour le camoufler que tu m'as infligé.

Le bretteur croisa les bras.

- Quoiqu'il advienne, Nia, je ne te suivrais pas. Je ne retournerais pas jouer les « gentils » homme au foyer. Trouve un autre pour ramper à tes pieds. Il me semble te l'avoir déjà dit.

Elle sembla se détendre un peu.

- COMMENT CA C'EST TA FIANCE ?! Hurla Nami en tapant sur la table.

Ce qui fit sursauter l'équipage. Pourquoi personne ne réagissait ! Nia ne décrocha pas son attention de Zoro. C'était comme si Nami n'avait jamais existé et prit la parole.

- Mais voyons, je n'ai que faire des paroles que tu m'adresse. Que tu veuilles ainsi rompre nos fiançailles ne me fait ni chaud ni froid, bâtard sans cœur. Mais que tu t'en ailles sans rien résoudre ! Voilà l'objet de ma haine ! Pour qui te prends-tu ?! Abandonner Vixama Léanna Nia ! A qui as-tu demandé l'autorisation de prendre la mer ?! Monsieur est au-dessus de toute chose, bien évidemment ! Il fait ce que bon lui semble ! Il veut être chasseur de prime, le voilà à poursuivre les mécréants ! Il veut être pirate, que Diable ! Il se trouve un équipage et prend la mer ! Il veut être bretteur ! BRETTEUR ! ESPECE DE…

Au fur et à mesure de son discours le sang sembla lui monter à la tête. Bientôt, elle se retrouva à marteler la table du poing. Et pour finir, la jeune femme bondit même sur ses pieds.

Bretteur, cette vermine avait osé devenir bretteur ! Ce traitre à son sang ! Les bretteurs étaient des parasites humains ! Des destructeurs orgueilleux ! Ceux qui avaient massacré le plus d'entre eux sous prétexte d'épurer le monde ! Les Voleurs d'âmes n'avaient qu'une arme, leurs corps. Les bretteurs usaient de se subterfuge éhonté pour prétendre être à leur niveau.

- NIA ! Coupa froidement Zoro.

Le ton autoritaire qui la coupa surprit l'équipage. Il se leva à son tour alors qu'elle reprenait lentement son souffle.

- Tu as eu ce que tu voulais. Je viens de t'infliger une défaite ! J'ai gagné ma liberté ! Maintenant retourne en enfer si cela te chante ! Je ne te suivrais pas ! Le bretteur porta la main à la garde de son katana.

L'autre femme soupira, sans pour autant s'émouvoir.

- Mes enfants, voyons, un peu de calme… Il a raison ma fille. Tu ne peux le provoquer de nouveau en duel. Et si nous buvions un peu, en souvenir du bon vieux temps ! Relança-t-elle.

La tension était montée d'une façon stupéfiante dans la pièce. On avait l'impression qu'ils allaient se jeter l'un sur l'autre.

- Auriez-vous du lait ? Elle se tourna en direction du cuisinier.

Fiançailles, mariage, Zoro… Autant de mots qui n'avaient pas de place dans la même phrase. Sanji essayait encore de faire le lien. En plus ce connard ne lui ressemblait pas du tout ! Il était grossier, elles étaient délicates. Alors lorsqu'elle lui demanda du lait… Sanji attrapa sa joue gauche et la pinça pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas.

- Ce sera donc un grand verre de lait froid pour Nia. Un Chocolat pour moi. Poursuivit Célia le plus normalement du monde.

- Saké ! Lança Zoro avant qu'elle ne songe à commander autre chose pour lui.

Devoir affronter ces femmes dans de telle circonstance ne lui plaisait pas. Il n'avait aucune marge de manœuvre. Il c'était dit qu'elle avait abandonné, avec une telle distance entre eux. Mais Nia était aussi têtue que lui. Un sourire heureux éclaira le visage de l'aînée.

- Je vous remercie encore de votre hospitalité. Ton capitaine est d'une grande bonté d'accepter que ce déroule sur son navire une parade nuptiale de Voleur d'âme.

Sanji brisa un verre, Nami s'affala un peu, Robin se tourna. Zoro se frappa le front en jurant entre ses dents. Deux mots qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais entendre. Que Nia le poursuive par rancune, il pouvait bien le comprendre. Mais que cette dernière pense faire de lui son Sigisbée. Elle était encore plus malade que ce qu'il craignait !

Il avait pensé naïvement qu'elle lui en voulait d'être devenue manieur d'épée. D'ailleurs chacune de ses acquisition suffisait à elles seules à justifier la présence de Nia. Les « Voleurs d'âmes » traquaient et exterminait les bretteurs portant des sabres maudits.

Puis… Nia l'avait toujours considéré comme « sien ». Zoro ne pouvait rien entreprendre sans qu'elle ne s'y oppose ! Il devait se plier à ce qu'elle disait ! Le bretteur avait pensée qu'elle souhaitait le ramener au village.

- Vraiment… Voyez-vous… Notre bretteur à honnie de nous informer de quelques détails de ce type. Dit l'archéologue en refermant son livre.

- Parade nuptiale ?! S'écria le blond en le dévisageant.

- Voleur d'âme… Murmura Brook. De véritable… Voleur d'âme. Reprit le sac d'os.

Le musicien se cachait encore dans son tonneau sa mâchoire claquait de façon lugubre.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? S'enquit Chopper en se tournant vers Ussop. Qui secoua négativement la tête.

- Je n'en sais rien. Jamais entendu un truc pareil. Répondit le tireur.

- Ce sont les descendants des Démons de Xérès, une espèce hybride qui a émigré un peu partout, après la disparition de leur île. On dit que leur sang démoniaque les empêche de se mêler à d'autre espèce. Ce sont des créatures guerrières et sanguinaires ne supportant pas la proximité d'êtres humains. Les Voleurs d'âme tiennent leurs noms du fait que les survivants après leur passage semblent brisés, et vide de toute conscience. Annonça Brook d'un ton d'outre tombe.

L'information sonna encore plus sinistrement, sa voix résonnait du fond de la barrique. Il souleva juste un peu le couvercle, ses orbites vides se tournèrent vers les deux femmes.

- Le sang démoniaque est le plus puissant chez les femmes. Elles transmettent leurs pouvoirs de la sorte. Mais je pensais que cette espèce c'était retiré bien à l'écart… Conclut Brook.

- Ce qui est le cas, mais nous ne sommes pas si belliqueux… Et nous côtoyons parfaitement l'espèce de l'homme. Dit la femme aux cheveux blancs.

Intriguée du comportement de celui qui se cachait. Elle renifla brièvement.

- Le temps de la guerre est bien loin ! Les hommes ont souvent initiés ces dernières sous prétexte que nous étions des descendants de démons. Nous avons vaincus, là où ils nous ont provoqués. Elle se tourna vers le blond.

Bon, ce lait venait-il ou pas ? Elles avaient besoin de reprendre des forces.

- Démons… Marmonna Sanji en dévisageant Zoro.

Lui et Nia avait en commun leurs cheveux d'une couleur verte.

- Alors, Zoro est vraiment mariés ?! Demanda Chopper.

Bon, qu'il soit marié devait passer en second plan ! Le second de l'équipage était un descendant de démon !

- Non. Cracha aussitôt ce dernier.

- Crève ! Rétorqua sur le même ton Nia.

- Il a été pressentit pour être l'époux de ma fille. Corrigea Célia.

Elle sourit pour le médecin. C'est vrai qu'il était mignon le petit animal de compagnie.

- Vous avez parlé de parade nuptiale. Reprit l'archéologue.

Robin croisa les mains sous son menton en s'asseyant plus confortablement.

- Oh, oui ! Les voleurs d'âmes sont en vérité des Voleuses d'âmes. Nos pouvoirs se transmettent surtout de mère en fille. Les hommes sont moins marqués généralement. Il arrive cependant que ces derniers refusent la demande, c'est donc au terme d'un duel qu'est conclu le mariage. Son sourire s'évapora.

- Elle a perdu, c'est non ! Coupa Zoro.

Nia devint pivoine et se mordit la lèvre.

- Qu'arrive-t-il lorsqu'elle gagne ? Demanda avec curiosité l'archéologue.

- Esclavage, humiliation, brimade… Siffla Zoro.

Son village était basé sur un clan matriarcal. Après tout, les hommes ne possédaient pas la pouvoir de s'embraser. C'était assez dérangeant de vivre en se disant que toutes ses femmes avaient le droit d'user de lui n'importe comment. C'était un miracle qu'il ait put quitter son village entier. A ce stade, son périple tenait plus de la fugue au gout de Nia.

- Il est ramené au foyer où il tient le rôle d'éducateur des enfants. C'est une tâche primordiale et noble. Les jeunes filles mettent dix ans à apprendre comment maitriser leurs pouvoirs. Cinq de plus pour comprendre leurs fonctionnements. Il est alors désigné celui avec lequel elles seront fiancées. Informa Célia dont la soif s'aiguisait.

Elle allait devenir désagréable sous peu ! Nia continuait de jeter un regard noir au bretteur.

- Elle avait donc quinze ans lorsqu'elle a été promise à Zoro… Songea à voix haute le brune.

- Non. Non, nous ne vieillissons pas vraiment comme vous… Lorsque je parle en année… J'entends par-là un cycle de deux années humaines. Eluda la plus âgée en hésitant un instant sur le bon terme.

Elle voulait son lait ! Célia avait été diplomate, patiente, sa demande n'avait pas été impérieuse. Alors pourquoi aucun verre, plein de ce précieux nectar immaculé, n'était pas apparut dans son champ de vision ?! Ils se tournèrent vers Zoro. L'équipage ne comprenait plus rien.

- Tu as quel âge alors !? Hurla Chopper ébahit.

Sanji réussi enfin par les servir correctement.

- Le cas de Zoro est particulier à vrai dire… Il vieillit comme son père. Finit par répondre leur aînée.

Elle remercia le blond d'un mouvement de tête. Ah ! Parfait ! Du lait frais ! Célia se lécha la lèvre, cela faisait une éternité qu'elle n'en avait pas bu ! Sa main aurait même tremblé un peu, le verre monta avec dévotion jusqu'à ses lèvres.

- C'est un bâtard. Dit d'un ton neutre Nia.

L'information tomba lourdement. Zoro tressaillit comme si elle l'avait giflé. Il devint rouge à son tour. Réellement pivoine, entre la colère et la honte.

- Nia ! Grinça sa mère.

Cette enfant allait lui gâcher son plaisir ! Célia venait tout juste de tremper les lèvres dedans. Les mots avaient frappé son oreille, sa main avait tangué, le lait glissa sur le rebord du verre. Loin de sa langue sèche !

- Le bâtard t'a battu à plate couture ! Cracha le bretteur.

- Lâche ! Tu as fuis en disant à ton capitaine de me jeter par-dessus bord ! Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu ta faiblesse ! Tu es incapable de me frapper avec autre chose que le plat de ta lame ! Et ça se dit bretteur ! Renifla-t-elle.

Nia jouait le dédain, ce n'était que pour le blesser plus profondément. Zoro était faible, il l'avait toujours été, il le serait toujours pour elle. D'ailleurs, il n'aurait jamais dû quitter leur village, s'éloigner d'elle.

A ELLE ! Hurlait sa conscience. Zoro était à elle.

Célia inspira profondément, elle devait se calmer pour boire sereinement. En tournant un peu le verre, elle pourrait récupérer les gouttes perdues en léchant la surface.

- Zoro ne blesse pas les femmes. En général d'ailleurs, il ne se bats pas vraiment sérieusement contre les faible. Cette affirmation de Luffy sidéra les invitées, il se gratta la tête avant de se curer sans gêne, l'intérieur de la narine gauche.

- Nia, bois ton lait. Relança sa mère.

Elle piqua le nez dans son verre en semblant se détendre. Parfait ! Sa mère reprit son périple. Sanji resta stupéfait de voir l'appendice rose sortir furtivement de la bouche. Elle remonta lentement sur le rebord du verre, puis les lèvres voraces attrapèrent la surface du liquide.

- J'ignorais qu'il y avait des bâtards chez les Voleurs d'âme. Poussa doucement Robin en glissant un œil du côté de Zoro qui ne réagit pas.

Il fallait déjà qu'elle se rappelle tout ce qu'elle connaissait sur cette légende. « Voleurs d'âme » ? Où avait-elle entendu parler de cette tribu ?

- Le père de Zoro est humain ? La question de Luffy sidéra l'équipage !

C'était bien la première fois que leur capitaine semblait vraiment suivre ce qui se passait.

Le silence tomba, une sorte de confusion passa sur le visage de l'aîné des trois. La femme aux cheveux blancs sembla tenter de balbutier.

ZUT ! Elle faillit tousser et recracher ce qu'elle avait dans la bouche. Célia se sentait déconcerté de cette question qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Le père de Zoro ?

- Je… Xéana n'a jamais précisé quoique ce soit à ce sujet.

Xéana ? Elle avait bien dit « fils de Xéana » non ? On ne comprenait plus rien. Elle avait dit ce nommée Célia. Alors pourquoi avoir nommé le bretteur comme étant son fils ? Zoro poussa sa chaise.

- Cela n'a aucune importance. Je ne retournerais pas au village. Quand repars-tu ? Il posa son regard dans celui de Nia.

- Déposes-nous sur la prochaine île. Répondit-elle distraitement.

Il avait grandit, ce n'était plus le moufflet qu'elle avait gardé. Nia ressentait de la déception et du dépit maintenant.

- Dis… C'est normal que tu saignes ? Luffy pointa l'estomac de Zoro.

L'auréole sanguinolente sauta brutalement à l'attention de chacun. Chopper se leva d'un bon.

- TES BLESSURES SE SONT ROUVERTES !

- Non. Ce sont ses blessures. Marmonna-t-il en la fixant.

- Ses blessures ? Demanda le médecin en levant le tissu pour voir l'étendue de la plaie.

Nia acquiesça lentement.

- En levant sa lame contre moi, c'est contre lui qu'il se bat. Ceci est la première caractéristique des Voleurs d'âme. Il n'y a rien de magnanime à frapper avec le plat de sa lame, lorsque l'on sait que les coups marqueront son propre corps.

Le bretteur posa les mains sur la table, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

- Mais voyons, Nia… Tu ne vaux même pas la peine que je dégaine deux de mes sabres. Je n'ai besoin que du plat de ma lame pour te vaincre.

La remarque offusqua la jeune femme. D'un geste impulsif et rageur elle lui jeta à la tête son verre de lait. S'en était trop ! Quel manque de reconnaissance ! Après tout ce qu'elle avait enduré pour le retrouver !

- Quand je pense que tu venais te moucher dans mes bas au moindre bruit d'orage ! Sale vermine ! Jura-t-elle.

Elle se sentait écœurée ! Ses trois lames n'avaient pas leur place sur lui. Il n'avait rien à faire sur ce maudit navire ! Il avait toujours été si bien avec elle !

Ussop s'écarta pour ne pas être pris dans la querelle, la tête de Zoro se mit à saigner et il gronda de colère. Le verre ne l'avait pas raté.

- Ingrat ! Ta propre mère a sans doute raison de ne pas poser d'offrande sur la tombe qu'elle t'a levé ! Rugit la jeune femme.

Zoro écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Nia porta la main à ses lèvres en reculant, et le silence retomba. L'équipage fixa le bretteur.

Célia posa le verre en le faisant claquer sur la table, sa chaise traina sur le sol lorsqu'elle la repoussa. En quelques enjambées elle avait rejoint sa fille qu'elle gifla violemment. Zoro repoussa Chopper assez violemment pour qu'il aille heurter le plan de travail derrière lui. Le bretteur ne claqua même pas la porte en sortant.

- NIA ! Hurla sa mère.

Celle-ci battit en retraite en baissant la tête. Sa mère tourna aussitôt son attention vers la porte qu'il venait de passer. L'angoisse put se lire sur le visage de la femme qui se pinça l'arête du nez. Le lait avait à peine apaisé sa soif.

- Arrête de prendre toujours sa défense… Marmonna sa fille.

- Tu auras beau lui tendre la main… Tu ne remplaceras jamais celle qui l'a faîte… Et tu sais que j'ai raison… Ta pitié maternelle lui fait autant mal que la vérité ! Cracha-t-elle en relevant à peine les yeux dans la direction de son aîné. Craignant sans doute une autre gifle.

- Xéana a perdu l'esprit, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'elle n'aime pas son fils… Il est partit, pourtant tu n'as cessé de remuer ciel et terre pour le trouver. La déception est amère, mais rien ne t'oblige à rouvrir les plaies de son cœur. Murmura sur un ton bas et écœuré sa mère.

Oh, cette enfant la rendait folle !

- Va auprès de lui… Pour celle qui l'a bercé et sécher ses larmes d'enfant, tu es bien cruelle de lui rappeler son statut d'orphelin.

Elle recula un peu, hésitante… Puis Nia franchit la porte à sa suite. Chopper se remettait difficilement du coup qu'il avait encaissé.

- Ils vont finir par s'entre tuer. Marmonna Ussop.

- Nia n'a pas son masque… Ils ne peuvent pas se battre. Eluda la mère en soupirant.

Le passé de Zoro semblait bien plus lourd que ce que chacun avait pu envisager. Elle tenta de reprendre un peu contenance.

- J'espérais qu'il soit assez fort pour supporter cette épreuve de plus. Je vous prie de ne pas mal juger ma fille. Nia n'est pas sans cœur, elle souffre autant que lui de cette situation. C'est une lutte de longues haleines qui s'est engagé entre eux.

Elle fit quelques pas, et s'assit de nouveau. Chopper redressa son chapeau, puis repoussa l'aide de Franky.

- Il est blessé, je ne peux pas le laisser dans cet état. Contra le renne qui partit à son tour à la poursuite des deux fiancés.

* * *

AND THAT'S ALL ?

Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! A vrai dire, celui si est assez long et dense, j'ai dû le redécouper. J'espère vraiment ne pas avoir été trop brouillon !

Célia et Nia vont nous accompagner encore sur quelques chapitres. Juste pour nous permettre d'avoir une vue sur le passé de notre bretteur !

Merci de me laisser vos impressions en postant un petit commentaire !


	8. Chapter 8: Suis moi je te fuis II

Auteur : Madhatter Sekityou ou Bel Uriel Disraeli.

Disclaimer : Les personnages suivant ne sont pas à moi !

Personnage : Ronronoa Zoro

Résumé :

- Quoiqu'il advienne, Nia, je ne te suivrais pas. Je ne retournerais pas jouer les « gentils » homme au foyer. Trouve un autre pour ramper à tes pieds. Zoro parla froidement.

- COMMENT CA C'EST TA FIANCE ?! Hurla Nami en tapant sur la table.

**Mot de l'auteur: **

Non... Je ne suis pas morte, mais je crois que je bats mon propre record d'absence cette année! C'est un exploit dont je ne suis pas particulièrement fière. -_- Gomen!

Ce qui me tue le plus c'est que j'ai tous mes chapitres de taper! Tous, jusqu'à la fin de l'Arc un. Mais la relecture et la correction qui s'impose me tue à petit feu. Donc, c'est honteuse que je publie enfin!

Je préviens, les perso' OCs vont peut-être vous casser les pieds. Et c'est ce qui m'a prit le plus de temps en fait. J'ai écrit beaucoup de chose sur le passé de Zoro, ce sont des passages que je trouve important, qui éclairent des facettes de notre bretteur. Je n'ai put me décider à abandonner ces heures passé à ajuster ces souvenirs.

Donc je vous prierais de bien vouloir les supporter encore quatre chapitres. Après cela et bien, j'aurais toute la latitude pour vous faire profiter de notre Sanji X Zoro.

Merci à ceux qui liront ce chapitre après l'avoir attendu une éternité. J'annonce que je publie d'emblée le chapitre qui le suit, puisqu'il vaut mieux les lire ensemble.

Titre : Voleur d'âme.

Partie I : L'errance du Prince Noir.

Chapitre VII : Suis moi je te fuis, fuis moi je te suis !

Le silence tomba dans la pièce, Sanji pinça les lèvres. Il n'allait pas laisser cette tête d'herbe non tondu faire d'autre boulette avec la jeune femme.

- Sanji ! Reste ici ! Claqua la voix intransigeante de la navigatrice.

Le cuisinier se stoppa dans son geste. Le blond était sacrément embêter par cette situation. Ces deux femmes étaient censées être leurs ennemies. Après tout, elles avaient attaqué leur navire. Pourtant, elles connaissaient le bretteur. Et puis, son adorable furie ne donnait pas l'impression d'aimer ces femmes.

Ce connard de marimo avait omis de leur raconter des choses assez primordiales.

- Vous avez élevé Zoro-kun, si nous avons assez bien comprit de quoi il en retourne. Lâcha Robin avec son sourire accrocher au coin des lèvres.

Célia n'aimait pas cette femme, à vrai dire… Elle n'aimait pas ce bateau, ni ses occupants. Le lait avait été très bon. La femme ne voulait pas vraiment savoir ce que le fils de Xéana faisait ici. Elle soupira lourdement.

- C'est Nia… Qui l'a ramené. Nous l'avons adopté, il n'est pas de mon sang.

Elle l'avait trouvé attachant, suffisamment pour ne pas lui rompre le cou dans son sommeil.

Son attention se focalisa sur la tignasse blonde. Elle se demanda combien de temps il pourrait tenir, avant de devenir fou. Sanji aurait habituellement lancé l'un de ses fameux sourires ravageurs. Habituellement…

Sauf qu'une lueur fauve passa dans les prunelles opales de la femme, elle sembla brutalement s'être transformée en granite. L'impression dura très peu de temps, mais suffisamment pour ancré un malaise dans le ventre du cuisinier. Elle inclina la tête.

- Pourrais-je avoir encore un peu de lait.

Ce n'était pas une question, l'ordre à peine voilé fit froncer les sourcils à Nami.

Et dire que Sanji venait tout juste de comprendre que le bretteur en raffolait !

- Racontez-nous, nous aimerions savoir d'où vient Zoro. La voix de Robin semblait amusée.

Pourtant ses traits restaient immobiles. Célia eut l'air contrariée, elle fit une moue presque adorable en baissant les yeux.

- Racontez donne soif, je veux du lait. Siffla-t-elle avec acidité.

Nami se pinça l'arête du nez.

- Donne-lui à boire qu'on en finisse ! Grinça la rousse.

La navigatrice eut du mal à ne pas se lever lorsqu'elle vit le sourire éclatant que lui offrit la femme. L'envie de meurtre fut si forte qu'elle en demeura tétaniser.

- Et bien… Nia…

« **Flash** »

Il pleuvait averse ce jour-là, la saison des pluies venait tout juste de commencer et allait durée de très long mois ! L'orage grondait au-dessus du village caché…

Nia trébucha et se rattrapa de justesse, manquant s'étaler dans la boue. Du haut de ses neuf ans elle faisait des efforts pour ne pas pleurnicher. On l'avait envoyé chercher quelques plantes médicinales qui ne poussaient qu'à l'autre bout de la clairière, dans un enchevêtrement de ronce coriace.

Elle était égratignée de partout, et reniflait pour ne pas pleurer à cause de la douleur. Ses avants bras avaient de profondes écorchures qui la brûlaient. On lui avait donné pour consigne de ne pas abîmer les ronces avec son pouvoir. Le résultat était que ses vêtements étaient maintenant en charpies.

Nia était une grande fille maintenant, enfin d'après ce que lui disait sa mère. Pour un humain normal elle semblait dans la fleur de l'âge, une splendide adolescente plantureuse et pulpeuse, pourtant…

Sa boisson favorite restait le lait, elle aimait dormir dans l'herbe près de la rivière, et prenait encore un soin particulier de sa poupée « Joséphine ». Il ne restait plus grand-chose des couettes que lui avait faites sa mère. Elle s'abrita sous le porche de fortune de la vieille ferme.

Nia n'était pas rassuré, tous les gens du village se signait en passant devant la baraque en marmonnant une imprécation demandant la pitié des Dieux. Une fois, elle avait vue quelques hommes du village apporter des paniers remplis de nourriture…

L'orage gronda encore. Elle resserra les bras autour de son corps pour garder la chaleur. Trempé et écorché, l'enseignement des Anciens laissait vraiment à désirer !

Les sons la firent sursauter, elle avait l'ouïe assez fine pour son âge, c'était d'ailleurs le sens qu'elle maitrisait le mieux ! L'alarme la fit lâcher ce qu'elle portait. C'était très clairement les pleurs d'un enfant !

Un bébé… Il y avait un bébé qui pleurait tout seul à l'intérieur !

Nia se dirigea vers la porte et la poussa avec précaution. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Elle n'avait jamais entendu quelques choses d'aussi déchirant et douloureux. Au village elle ne connaissait que les rires de joie, ou les plaintes d'avoir été grondés. Parfois, on chignait de s'être blessé.

Mais les bébés ne pleuraient jamais ! C'était si alarmant que cela lui coupait le souffle. C'était insupportable ! Nia poussa violemment le battant. Il n'y avait pas de lumière dans le couloir sombre. Elle distingua le grincement régulier d'un meuble en bois basculant. C'était au bout du couloir…

Les pleurs venaient de la pièce du fond. Les planches pourries s'enfoncèrent un peu sous son pas, lorsqu'elle avança en tremblant.

Le grincement se précisa… Alors que les pleurs étaient totalement audibles.

Elle ne fit que trois pas, avant de le voir. Son berceau donnait sur le couloir. L'enfant se tenait difficilement debout, d'ailleurs au grondement suivant de l'orage il lâcha son support et tomba dans son berceau de bois en couinant. Ses pleurs reprirent de plus belle… Il se roula en boule en posant les mains sur ses oreilles et enfouit la tête dans le mince drap sale qui lui servait de couverture.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il attrapa de nouveau le bord de son berceau et tenta de se lever tout en continuant de pleurer. Un autre éclat d'orage le fit bondir en arrière, et des cris de terreur montèrent de sa voix enrouées, lui prenant au passage une quinte de toux.

Nia arrêta de réfléchir net, alors qu'elle voyait les rafales de vent faire claquer le rideau de la fenêtre ouverte. La pluie trempait une partie du berceau posé juste sous cette dernière.

Le bébé n'avait presque plus de voix, il s'épuisait dans son landau. Nia se dirigea vers lui, songeant qu'il allait tout simplement mourir de froid. Les bébés devaient restés au chaud !

Avant qu'elle ne comprenne, elle le tenait contre son torse et lui essuyait les cheveux de l'eau qui y coulait. L'enfant était paniqué, terrorisé et transi de froid. Nia ouvrit les pans de son kimono bleu et le colla contre sa poitrine en lui abritant les oreilles.

- Chut, chut… Chut… C'est fini ! Nia est là… Chut…

Il se débattit faiblement et finit par geindre dans son giron. Il tremblait tellement qu'elle crut qu'elle allait sangloter.

Un bébé abandonné à lui-même dans cette baraque ! Elle se fichait des plantes qu'on lui avait envoyé chercher pour son examen. Elle avait déjà huit ans de pratique… Elle irait rechercher ces plantes plus tard.

Il avait froid, il avait faim, il avait peur… Pauvre enfant ! Elle se sentait étouffer par l'idée de toute cette souffrance. Nia le caressa, plongeant son nez dans les cheveux vert, soufflant sur lui…

- Bébé, chut…

Nia songea à sa propre mère.

- Nanou… Oh, Nanou… Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux et roulèrent sur ses joues.

Il fallait le protéger, le garder au chaud et au sec, le faire rire, lui apprendre à marcher, courir, grimper… Il cria encore au nouveau grondement de l'orage.

- Ne pleure pas ! Le Ciel ne te punira pas… C'est… Son explication s'embrouilla dans sa gorge.

Qui lui avait fait une chose pareille ? Qui pouvait faire souffrir un si frêle bébé ?

- Pardon… Ce fut le seul mot qui venait à l'esprit de la jeune fille.

Comme si elle était coupable de ce qui lui arrivait. Alors qu'elle tentait de le consoler faute de ne pouvoir réellement le réchauffer. Nia entendit le grincement, et se tourna aussitôt dans sa direction.

Elle la vit pour la première fois…

La femme qui se tenait dans la chaise à bascule avait de magnifique cheveux, si longs qu'ils lui retombaient jusque sous les genoux. Sa peau était laiteuse, et ses yeux d'immenses émeraudes. Elle brossait avec un geste mécanique quelques mèches qu'elle tenait. Son regard était porté dans la direction du berceau mais c'était comme si elle ne le voyait pas.

Xéana vivait dans son monde. Les cris de l'enfant c'était tût, ce qui sembla rappeler la femme à sa présence.

Elle lâcha sa brosse et se mis à pleurer en silence. Des larmes que Nia n'avait jamais vue… Elles laissaient des sillons pourpre sur sa peau blanche. Le sang perlait délicatement de ses paupières, glissaient sur ses joues comme deux petites sources de vie.

- Ne me laisse pas… Zoro, emmènes-moi… Emmènes-moi je t'en conjure… Ne me laisse pas… Sanglota la femme dans le fauteuil.

Il était difficile de savoir si elle tentait de se consoler, ou si elle se lamentait. Ses mains tremblaient en essayant de sécher son visage. La couleur du sang s'étalait sur ses phalanges et souillaient horriblement ses traits.

L'enfant se débattit d'un coup avec plus de vigueur, Nia tenta de le maintenir contre elle. Mais sans résultat car il finit par toucher le sol. Poussant de ses maigres forces l'étrangère, il se tourna dans la direction de la bascule.

Haletant, sans tenir vraiment sur ses jambes, l'enfant trébucha vers la femme. Rampant à quatre pattes il arriva à sa hauteur, ses petites mains touchèrent les cheveux qui reposaient autour d'elle.

La femme sursauta comme si on venait de la brûler.

Un sifflement hostile monta de sa gorge alors qu'elle posait son regard sur l'enfant.

- Pas toi… Siffla-t-elle. Inutile… Mais qu'ai-je fais aux Dieux pour que tu sois aussi inutile… Cracha-t-elle avec fiel.

L'enfant retomba en arrière, le cri l'avait fait tressaillir. La brûlure du pouvoir l'atteignit en plein visage. Les flammes bleues léchèrent son visage et il porta la main à ses yeux.

Nia l'attrapa en battant en retraite.

Xéana ne chercha pas à l'en empêcher, la colère qui avait marqué son visage s'évapora comme si la source de sa souffrance venait de disparaître. Puis elle se remit à pleurer silencieusement.

L'enfant resta un instant amorphe, tétanisé dans les bras de Nia. Puis lorsqu'un violent éclair zébra le ciel et que l'orage éclata juste au-dessus de leurs têtes, il éclata de nouveau en larmes.

Serrant l'enfant contre elle, Nia se détourna vers la porte. Elle n'allait pas le laisser là !

…

La mère de Nia regardait avec anxiété les lourds nuages, se mordant par intermittence la lèvre inférieur. Son époux finissait d'empiler le bois dans l'âtre.

- Elle va revenir. Souffla ce dernier sans se tourner dans sa direction.

- Je ne suis pas inquiète ! Mentit-elle.

La porte s'était ouverte avec fracas, et le soulagement lui fit relâcher sa respiration.

- Nia ! Tu… Elle arrêta de réfléchir voyant ce qu'elle tenait.

- Il est blessé ! Nanou ! Il a froid ! Il a faim… Nanou ! C'était horrible ! Le bébé ne bouge plus… Il… Sa fille surgit dans la pièce.

La respiration courte prouvait qu'elle avait couru.

Par un réflexe instinctif Célia battit en retraite, sa fille se figea de surprise à ce geste. Un enfant ? Le premier à réagir fut son époux… Il attrapa le colis, le soulevant tout en le fixant d'un air perplexe.

- Où as-tu ramassé ça ? Questionna-t-il en lui dépliant le bras afin de voir son visage.

Sa perplexité s'éclaira, l'homme se détendit. Il souffla entre ses dents, puis soupira…

- Tu as été à la vieille ferme… Murmura-t-il.

Il appuya l'enfant mieux contre lui.

- Elle l'a brûlé ! Il pleuvait dans le berceau, et… Renifla la fillette.

Nia était incohérente et agitée. Puis les sanglots de désarroi de leur fille surprirent les deux adultes. Nia se jeta dans les bras de sa mère.

- Méchante… Elle… Bébé… Balbutia Nia.

- Nia ?! S'écria cette dernière cherchant la source de la souffrance.

- J'veux pas… Qu'il meurt… Nanou ! Il va pas mourir ! On va le sauver ?... Pourquoi bouge plus ?! Hoqueta Nia en se tournant pour regarder l'enfant.

Son père écarquilla les yeux.

- Il ne va pas mourir Nia, il n'est pas blessé… Répondit l'homme en lui montrant l'enfant.

L'empathie de sa fille le surprit un peu.

- Il va falloir aller voir le chef… Cette situation ne peut continuer de la sorte. Marmonna-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

Il le tendit à sa femme. Intrigué Célia hésita, puis elle finit par le rejoindre.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il a… Murmura-t-il.

Elle plissait les yeux sans pour autant oser le toucher réellement. Après tout, ce n'était pas son sang, cette sale petite chose braillarde.

- Elle est faiblarde… Regarde-la, elle est si… Petite… Elle devrait déjà marché non ? Cela va faire un an. Souffla le plus bas possible la femme.

S'il s'agissait bien de l'enfant que Xéana avait ramené et que nulle ne voyait jamais. Il secoua la tête.

- Non, il ne marche pas encore. Confirma-t-il.

- Il ? Sursauta sa femme.

- C'est un garçon…

Elle recula. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle voyait une chose pareille. La couleur de ses cheveux indiquait son héritage. Mais par nature, les hommes naissaient immanquablement avec les cheveux bruns. A moins que…

- Nia ! Va chercher de quoi le sécher ! Lança son père.

Sa fille ne traîna pas et obéit immédiatement en quittant le salon.

- Je crois qu'il a un retard de croissance… Xéana ne s'occupe pas de lui, elle le laisse pleurer jusqu'à épuisement. Lorsque nous sommes passés lui amener les courses en début de semaine, elle était encore assise en train de se balancer. Il était enfermé dans l'autre pièce… Je crois qu'elle ne le nourris pas non plus… C'est à peine si elle songe à manger. Elle finira par le tuer… Murmura-t-il en jetant de fréquent coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. S'assurant que sa fille ne laisse pas traîner ses oreilles.

- C'est absurde ! Siffla-t-elle.

Il dévisagea sa femme.

- Xéana ne peut pas élever cet enfant seule ! Il est évident qu'elle n'a pas l'instinct assez développé. Regarde ce qu'elle lui fait ! As-tu jamais vue un enfant de plus d'un an incapable de tenir sur ses jambes ?! Siffla-t-il.

Furieux et agacé du ton méprisant de son épouse.

- C'est un bâtard ! Son sang est coupé avec dieu seul sait quelle chose ! Il est corrompu ! Personne ne sait ce qu'il est ! Xéana en est la seule responsable ! Il est… Cracha Célia venimeuse.

Elle se mordit de nouveau la lèvre en entendant les pas de Nia. Il se passa quelque chose de surprenant, l'enfant recula et se replia sur lui-même. Se cachant les oreilles alors qu'il se remettait à sangloter.

Nia se précipita sur lui avec la couverture et l'enveloppa.

- Chut… Chut… C'est finit… Personne ne te fera plus mal… Il fera chaud… Elle ne te brûlera plus le visage…

- Nia ! Ce n'est pas une poupée ! Siffla sa mère, à deux doigts de lui arracher l'enfant des bras.

- Il a mal Nanou ! Cria la fillette avec colère en le serrant.

Le cri fit taire l'enfant, ils se regardèrent. Il se replia sur lui-même…

- Pardon… Le mot tomba de la petite bouche dans le silence, l'enfant trembla et enfouit son visage dans la couverture pour taire sa voix.

- Il parle… Murmura Célia sidérée.

- Nia… Nous ne pouvons pas… Tenta sa mère en jetant un regard allant de sa fille à l'enfant, et de l'enfant à sa fille.

Regard que sa fille ne vit absolument pas ! Son mari grinça des dents en secouant la tête.

- Tu as faim ? Demanda Nia. Tu veux du lait ?! Manger, tu sais ? Reprit-elle.

Il ouvrit la bouche, puis leva timidement la tête dans sa direction.

- C'est bon… L'encouragea-t-elle.

- Manger. Répéta-t-il.

- Oh kami-sama ! Jura entre ses dents sa mère.

A l'exclamation l'enfant se recroquevilla et ne bougea plus, Nia leva un regard accusateur sur sa mère.

- Nanou ! C'est un bébé ! Pourquoi es-tu si méchante ! S'indigna sa fille outrée jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Devenant rouge écrevisse de rage.

Nia était sans doute trop jeune pour comprendre, mais l'enfant qu'elle tenait était loin d'être un « bébé » au sens où elle l'entendait ! Les bébés avaient de la vigueur, lui était frêle. Et surtout… Il ne grandissait pas ce qui était un signe d'anomalie.

- Ce n'est pas un bébé Nia ! Il a plus d'un an ! Rugit Célia.

La fillette regarda l'enfant, fronçant les sourcils. Ses petits bras et ses petites jambes…

- Dans ce cas, faut-il le ramener auprès de Xéana ? Cracha son époux qu'elle avait presque oublié.

Une étrange réticence lui monta tout de même, elle jeta un regard de biais vers l'enfant. Il était sale, il ne sentait pas bon, il transpirait la faiblesse ! Cette chose était ridiculement chétive ! Mais il y avait bien ses yeux… Ses grands yeux verts.

- Nia… Ce n'est pas un poupon, ni un jouet… Nous ne pouvons pas le garder définitivement… Marmonna Célia en essayant de détacher son regard de celui du bébé.

Elle n'aimait pas cette situation, son pressentiment lui serrait la gorge. Célia avait envie de gifler ce mouflet et de le renvoyer hors de la pièce.

- Il pleuvait dans son berceau Nanou ! Il était tout trempé ! Et… Nia serra les dents.

De grosses larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, sa voix tremblota.

- Mais ! Coupa Célia en inspirant. Juste le temps qu'il aille un peu mieux… Et d'avertir quelqu'un… Xéana va s'inquiéter, c'est son fils tu sais…

- Non ! Cracha sa fille en la coupant. Cette femme ne veut pas de lui… Ce n'est pas sa nanou, une nanou ne ferait jamais ça à son bébé… Elle… Elle lui a jeté des flammes bleues au visage ! L'annonce sidéra les deux adultes.

- Cette accusation est très grave Nia… Trancha sa mère.

- Tu l'as vue faire. Souffla son père.

Elle acquiesça vivement.

- Après il a arrêté de bouger, alors je l'ai ramené. Rajouta-t-elle en le serrant.

Le silence tomba dans la pièce alors que Nia serrait le petit corps avec possessivité. Son mari acquiesça lentement.

- Très bien, très bien ! On le garde ! Siffla la femme excédée. J'irais voir le chef pour lui faire savoir que nous allons nous en occuper, le temps de faire réparer un peu la vieille ferme… Avec cette saison des pluies, il risque la pneumonie… Grinça-t-elle.

Ce n'était qu'une excuse comme une autre.

- Et ne le sers pas si fort ! Tu vas lui briser les os ! Son père attrapa l'enfant. Nous allons lui aménager une place dans notre chambre… Continua-t-il en le tenant avec un meilleur maintient.

Le garçon écarquilla les yeux de surprise, ses petites mains serrant la couverture de toutes ses forces. L'incompréhension marquait son petit visage. Sa femme lui jeta un regard de biais.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que si je pouvais je te ferais un autre enfant, nulle besoin de te jeter sur celui des autres !

Il sursauta et la regarda avant de soupirer.

- Celia… Regarde… Il souleva l'enfant.

Elle l'avait bien vu, d'ailleurs elle ne voyait que lui depuis que sa fille avait franchi cette maudite porte ! Et elle n'aimait pas le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

- Est-il vraiment monstrueux ?! Demanda-t-il.

Elle plissa les yeux, c'était une pure aberration !

- A-t-il l'air dangereux ? Reprit son époux.

Tremper et tremblant comme il l'était… Non. Son estomac se noua.

- Xéana va finir par le tuer si nous ne faisons rien, devons-nous le livrer ? Souffla l'homme avec douceur.

Elle sentit l'agacement monter comme une vague.

- Il est juste… Poursuivit-il.

- Faible… Grinça-t-elle.

- Humain… Soupira son mari.

Elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

- Regarde-le comme un petit homme.

Quelque chose vacilla, et la tension quitta son corps.

- Comment sais-tu ? Le trouble perça dans la voix de Célia.

- On le garde ? Relança son mari.

- Pourquoi me poses-tu la question ?

- Parce que ce petit a déjà une mère qui ne le supporte pas, je veux être certain que ton instinct ne le rejettera pas.

Elle regarda son mari dans les yeux de longues minutes, pour ne voir que de la franchise.

- Que ferons-nous de lui après cela ? C'est… commença Célia indécise.

Il lui tendit l'enfant.

- Il est beau… Murmura-t-il. Il est vraiment beau lorsqu'il dort.

Ces derniers mots la firent flancher. Elle attrapa le petit corps qu'elle serra, s'alarmant aussitôt de sa température.

- Kamisama… Souffla-t-elle.

- Zoro… Je crois qu'elle l'a appelé Zoro. Dit Nia.

Ils se tournèrent vers leur fille qui ne les avait pas quittés du regard.

« **Fin Flash** »

Et voilà !

On découvre le passé de Zoro. Du moins, une partie de ses origines ! Alors ? Et voilà, j'ai tourné et retourné ce chapitre en essayant de refaire ce passage sur le passé de notre bretteur.

Le prochain chapitre est un peu sa prolongation, avec des retours sur le navire.

Encore merci de me lire!


	9. Chapter 9: L'appel de l'exil

Auteur : Madhatter Sekityou ou Bel Uriel Disraeli.

Disclaimer : Les personnages suivant ne sont pas à moi !

Personnage : Ronronoa Zoro

Résumé : - Quoiqu'il advienne, Nia, je ne te suivrais pas. Je ne retournerais pas jouer les « gentils » homme au foyer. Trouve un autre pour ramper à tes pieds. Zoro parla froidement.

- COMMENT CA C'EST TA FIANCE ?! Hurla Nami en tapant sur la table.

Titre : Voleur d'âme.

Partie I : L'errance du Prince Noir

Chapitre VIII : L'appel de l'Exil.

Alors que Célia tentait d'obtenir un autre verre de lait, Nia surgit hors de la cuisine à la poursuite de Zoro. Elle ne voulait pas le laisser partir, pas encore, pas de cette façon ! Non, alors qu'elle venait juste de le retrouver !

Nia jeta un regard sur le pont, l'inquiétude lui tordait les entrailles avec force. Zoro était la part qui lui manquait, elle voulait le tenir serrer contre elle, comme elle l'avait toujours fait !

Elle tourna vers l'escalier et n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver le coup lorsqu'il lui rentra dedans. La jeune fille heurta le mur adjacent et tomba au sol le souffle coupé, l'impact aurait sans doute assommé un être humain normal. Et lorsqu'elle voulut relever la tête la pression la cloua sur place. Le talon écrasait sa tête, elle serra les dents et plissa les yeux. Cette douleur-là était tout simplement insignifiante.

Zoro l'avait cueillit avec une brutalité qui aurait rendu le cuisinier fou de rage. Mais il s'en fichait éperdument ! S'il s'écoutait, il lui piétinerait la tête avec son talon !

Elle ne paniqua pas, attendant simplement l'ouverture qui lui permettrait de lui briser la jambe… Jusqu'à ce que le bruit d'un katana tiré de son fourreau ne se fasse entendre à son ouïe fine. Le métal vibra comme une symphonie, claire, discrète. Elle détestait ce son…

- La seule raison pour laquelle je ne te brise pas, c'est que je considère Celia comme ma mère. Cela lui ferait trop de peine… Gronda une voix froide.

Il l'avait très bien entendu le suivre, et sa colère n'avait jamais été aussi profonde et froide. Il ne s'était pas attendu une fraction de seconde à ce que le nom de sa mère le frappe de la sorte.

« Xéana »… Dit aussi « Mania l'illuminée » par les autres mères médisantes.

Toutes les femmes le regardaient avec appréhension et stupeur, comme s'il était marqué au fer rouge au milieu du front. Et il l'était d'une certaine façon, avec sa tignasse verte.

Zoro savait parfaitement que sa mère ne supportait pas sa vue, elle le lui avait toujours craché au visage dès qu'il s'approchait. Mais savoir qu'elle lui avait levé une tombe… Jusqu'où était-elle folle ?

- Je ne suis pas ta « chose » Nia. Grinça-t-il sans que sa main ne tremble.

Il n'était à personne. Il répondait au mépris par la rage. Les femmes faisaient mal, elles vous poursuivaient de leur rancune et de leur orgueil. Elles vous piétinaient de leur conviction, vous étouffaient de leur présence.

Il avait appris avec le temps que les femmes de son sang ne lui promettaient que de la souffrance.

Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant la lame passer sous ses yeux, et son cri de douleur fut étouffé alors qu'il augmentait le poids de son pied sur sa tête.

Il enfonça le katana dans la paume de sa main, elle inspira de façon saccadée. Le sang jaillit de la blessure comme une fontaine écarlate ! Sans hésiter, Zoro augmenta la pression et cloua la main en la traversant. Nia se retint de se débattre, cela lui aurait fait trop plaisir !

- Je ne courberais jamais l'échine devant l'une de vos semblables, je ne perdrais pas mon destin à te l'offrir sur un plateau. Rajouta le bretteur.

Le bruit des petits sabots se fit entendre, Chopper déboula comme une flèche et s'arrêta net.

Zoro rangeait son katana, alors que la jeune femme était assise sur le sol et tournait la tête à l'opposé serrant contre elle sa main gauche. Quelques minutes plus tôt, le médecin les aurait surprit. Dès l'instant que Zoro avait retiré la lame de sa chair, sa main avait commencé à cicatriser. La seule façon qu'il avait de se protéger de Nia était de lui faire comprendre qu'il la blesserait sérieusement. Le bretteur ne pouvait pas se contenter de faire de l'esbroufe avec elle.

- Ôte ce masque sur tes épaules, s'il est si lourd à porter… Cracha-t-il.

Chopper recula d'un pas, son instinct venait de l'alerter du danger ambiant. La jeune femme tressaillit, frappé par l'injonction. Quitter son masque ? Il lui avait clairement dit d'aller mettre fin à ses jours ! L'expression de Zoro devint neutre, alors qu'elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure.

- Tiens-tu tant à mourir en exil ?! Loin de nous ?! Lança Nia aux bords des larmes.

La question fit sursauter le renne.

Elle souffrait tant de le savoir en exil ! Condamné à errer sur les mers, sans attache, sans foyer, sans femme et enfant. Zoro n'avait rien, il empestait encore cette satané odeur de solitude froide. Alors quel mal y avait-il qu'elle veuille le prendre ?

- Je préfère mourir loin de toi et de tous ceux que j'ai connu ! Je ne ramperais pas… Cracha-t-il en tournant les talons.

Elle porta la main à ses lèvres, les larmes commencèrent à perler. Mourir loin ? Seul. Sa poitrine s'alourdit. Il avait assez souffert ! Zoro devait revenir ! Sa peine devait s'arrêter maintenant, il était digne de rentrer au village, d'être en paix avec lui-même. Il était digne d'elles !

- VA AU DIABLE ! Hurla-t-elle.

Le vent emporta son imprécation et sa souffrance, il prit l'escalier ne sachant pas où il allait le mener. Mais plus loin il se tiendrait d'elle, mieux ils se porteraient. Zoro fit encore quelques pas et s'appuya contre le premier mur venu.

Ses os lui faisaient mal, la douleur sourdait à chaque pulsation, sa peau était continuellement en feu. Son corps protestait alors qu'il pestait entre ses dents. Il ne devait pas céder à son appel. Il ne devait pas se tourner vers elle. Il ne devait pas chercher son contact… Ses jambes le trahir alors que son corps encaissait l'impact du coup qu'il lui avait portée.

Ses pupilles devinrent d'un bleu turquoise durant un instant et il dû les fermer pour retenir les larmes qu'elle avait versée. Ce n'était pas lui… Mais comment lutter contre son propre sang ?

La douleur vibra dans sa main, l'entaille profonde se manifesta avec une vivacité surprenante.

o*O*O*o

Celia pinça un peu les lèvres.

- Et bien… Nia…

Comment expliquer tous les tenant et aboutissant de cette histoire. Que Zoro était à la fois si désiré et craint au sein de leur village. Qu'elle l'avait élevé comme un fils, mais surtout qu'il était lié à Nia. Il avait tant grandit…

« **Flash** »

"Quelques années plus tard"

Ses vêtements étaient sale, la jeune fille était surtout heureuse de revenir au foyer. Nia rejeta ses cheveux en arrière, épuisée de sa longue marche. Elle avait encore grandit, sa poitrine avait prit du poids, ses hanches s'étaient mieux dessiné. Elle avait acquis ce port de tête dédaigneux qui caractérisait sa mère.

Quelle idée de l'envoyer chercher des fruits de l'autre côté de la montagne ?! Décidément, ces instructeurs étaient tous des vieux fous ! Au moins avant, elle s'exerçait en binôme. Elle poussa la porte d'entrée avant de lancer.

- JE SUIS RENTREE !

Son père passa la tête hors de la cuisine en plissant les yeux.

- Nia ! Pas de boue à l'intérieur !

Elle ferma les yeux.

- Méchant père ! Ta fille a passé trois nuits dehors, de l'autre côté de la montagne ! Et la seule chose que tu trouves à lui dire à son retour, c'est : « Pas de boue à l'intérieur ! »

Un ricanement répondit à son ton outré, mais il ne démordit pas.

- Nia ! Pas - de – boue ! Réitéra son père.

Elle siffla d'agacement, puis fit quelques pas à reculons dans le but de se déchausser.

- Oh ! Et maintenant que tu es rentré… Essai d'attraper Zoro ! Cela fait trois jours que je n'arrive pas à le décrotter ! Il est obstiné comme de la mauvaise herbe ! La prochaine fois que tu as la bonne idée de lui apprendre quelque chose comme monter aux arbres, oublie là !

Grinça son père.

Elle s'arrêta.

- Quoi ? Et son bras gauche ? S'inquiéta-t-elle aussitôt.

Zoro avait fait une vilaine chute, et ses os étaient si fragiles qu'elle n'osait même pas le tenir trop fort.

- Ressoudé. Il est dans l'arbre, du côté de la grange. Lâcha-t-il en retournant à sa tâche.

Elle claqua la porte, et se dirigea directement vers l'arrière cours. La maison était assez modeste, mais la grange attenante était vraiment immense. Et se hissant vers le ciel, un immense bouleau centenaire.

- ZORO ! Cria-t-elle.

- NIA ! La voix venait d'en haut.

Elle leva la tête, cligna des yeux… Pour apercevoir une étrange construction dans les branches les plus hautes.

Son sang se glaça d'horreur en voyant la petite tête verte dégringoler de son perchoir. Le petit garçon attrapa la corde de justesse, et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du sol.

La boue maculait son petit pantalon et ses joues. Il se dépêtra de sa corde, essoufflée. Avant de se redresser et d'ouvrir les bras. Cela faisait maintenant bien un an qu'elle avait ramené le petit corps tremblant de Zoro. Il faisait à peine un mètre de haut. Il n'avait pas beaucoup grandit.

Elle se sentait toujours surprise de le voir venir à elle, il était si petit… L'enfant trébucha et tomba par terre comme l'aurait fait un nourrisson de quelques semaines. Mais loin d'éclater en larmes comme l'aurait fait un bébé, il se releva vaillamment et la rejoignit.

- C'est pas juste ! Pourquoi t'es partit sans moi ? Nia a mentit ! Elle a dit qu'elle me laisserait pas tout seul et…

Elle se pinça le nez.

- Mais quand t'es-tu lavé pour la dernière fois ?! Zoro !

Il devint rouge de honte et recula.

- Veux pas ! Cracha-t-il avec hargne.

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

- Comment cela, tu ne veux pas ?! Espèce de petite chose ! Va te laver !

L'enfant se retourna et se précipita vers l'arbre. Elle mit un certain temps à comprendre qu'il allait de nouveau remonter.

- ZORO ! DESCENDS IMMEDIATEMENT DE CETTE ARBRE !

- NAAAAAAAAAN ! PAS GENTILLE ! Hurla-t-il alors qu'il grimpait.

Il allait atteindre une branche qui le mettrait hors de portée, lorsque la main lui attrapa la cheville.

- LÂCHE-MOI ! Cria-t-il en paniquant.

- Vilain garçon ! Elle le tira à elle alors qu'il se débattait.

- PAS L'EAU ! Hurla-t-il alors qu'elle le maintenait la tête en bas en grimaçant.

C'est qu'il faisait maintenant son poids, s'il avait été un peu plus grand elle n'aurait sans doute pas put le tenir de la sorte.

Elle se dirigea vers la fontaine, l'immense baquet servant à recueillir l'eau était remplit. Et sans la moindre hésitation elle jeta le petit corps. Zoro cria et bu la tasse.

- Je t'interdis de crier ! Elle le pointa du doigt.

- Mais quel âge as-tu pour faire un caprice pareil ? Tu n'es plus un nourrisson ! Laves-toi !

Les sanglots de colère secouèrent Zoro qui tenta de sortir de l'eau.

- Zoro laves-toi ! Relança-t-elle.

Et voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, elle commença à le déshabiller. Il s'en suivit cri et coup, au bout d'une longue demi-heure il arrêta de se débattre pour juste pleurer. Faisant fi de ces simagrées elle continua sa tâche de marâtre. Puis soulager de voir la couleur de sa peau, elle entreprit de le rincer. Il couina de plus belle. Enfin propre elle le tira du baquet qu'il faudrait remplacer.

Le portant à bras le corps, elle se dirigea vers la maison.

- Il est propre ! Lança-t-elle en ouvrant la porte à grand fracas.

Son père ébahit vint la rejoindre.

- Nia ! Pas de boue… Il ne finit pas sa phrase observant le petit garçon.

- Oh non ! Il l'attrapa sans qu'elle ne comprenne ce qui clochait.

- Kami sama ! Tu l'as plongé dans le baquet !? Tu vas le tuer !

Il se dirigea vers la chambre pour attraper de quoi le sécher. Elle ne comprenait rien, et le suivis.

- Quoi ?!

Zoro grelottait de la tête au pied et respirait avec difficulté.

- Il faut le réchauffer, il va faire une hypothermie… Il se mit à frictionner les petits membres.

- Va chercher ta mère ! Lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule alors qu'elle restait tétaniser.

- Va chercher ta mère, Nia ! Cria-t-il. Elle sursauta et recula en acquiesçant.

Celia n'en cru pas ses yeux en entrant. Son mari tentait d'allumer le feu en jurant.

- Tiens-le contre toi, le temps que j'allume le feu !

Il lui donna le corps emmailloté. Elle le sera.

- On ne lave pas un petit à grande eau froide Nia ! Lança son père. La première fois que tu as pris un bain tu avais plus de cinq ans, et c'était à l'eau chaude ! Un simple chiffon tremper dans de l'eau tiède pour faire sa toilette était suffisant !

- Nia… Geignit le petit garçon aux lèvres bleue.

Elle se sentit immédiatement coupable, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

- Je suis désolé… J'ai cru… Marmonna-t-elle.

- Nia… Appela de nouveau Zoro.

Le feu prit, il fit signe à son épouse d'amener l'enfant. Immédiatement, il sembla aller bien mieux. Son père soupira, puis se tourna vers sa fille.

- Il n'en mourra pas… Ce n'est pas si grave… Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

- J'aurais pu le tuer…

Celia s'installa près du feu, ouvrit les bords de son kimono et colla le corps contre elle dans le but de lui apporter plus de chaleur.

- Il aurait pu se tuer une centaine de fois en tombant d'une branche de l'arbre… Trancha sa mère.

- Tu es trop jeune pour être mère et savoir ce qu'il faut faire avec un petit… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il refuse de se laisser laver à son âge ?

Le jour était tombé depuis très longtemps lorsque Zoro ouvrit l'œil. Il repoussa avec agacement la couverture qui l'empêchait de respirer…

- Nia… Murmura-t-il.

Ses yeux s'habituèrent à l'éclairage que jetait les flammes. Il était près du feu, et ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait là. Zoro manqua tomber à quatre pattes alors qu'il se mettait debout. Il se dirigea vers la chambre, et poussa doucement la porte.

Le grincement léger fit lever la tête de l'occupante. Il entra et se dirigea vers elle.

- Nia ! Appela-t-il encore.

Elle sentit la culpabilité lui nouer la gorge.

- Oui ? Elle se redressa puis l'attrapa sous les bras pour le porter contre elle.

- J'ai faim Nia…

- Espèce de ventre sur patte… Rigola-t-elle doucement sentant les larmes lui monter encore aux yeux.

- Je veux du lait ! Réclama-t-il.

Elle se leva sur la pointe des pieds.

- Je vais voir à la cuisine… Tu n'as plus froid dis Zoro… Marmonna-t-elle.

- J'ai faim. Lâcha-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Ils firent un peu de bruit, mais Nia fut soulager que ses parents ne viennent pas voir ce qui se passait. Il tendit la main avec avidité vers le verre qu'il tapa avec maladresse.

- Donne ! Scanda l'enfant. Le ton fit sursauter Nia.

- Je te trouve bien exigeant ! Grinça la jeune fille.

- A moi ! Rajouta Zoro.

- Dis s'il te plait ! Coupa la jeune fille.

- Pourquoi ? Zoro semblait ne pas comprendre.

- Parce que c'est la moindre des choses ! Par politesse !

- Ah bon ?... Il tendit encore la main dans la direction du verre et voyant qu'il ne se passait rien.

- Te plait ! Le ton était toujours aussi envieux.

- Sssss'il te plait ! Insista-t-elle.

Zoro laissa retomber sa main, fit la moue et tourna la tête vers la porte.

- Nia pas gentille ! Veut pas me donner le lait 'Da !

Elle tressaillit, et le rire étouffé de sa mère se fit entendre. Ils étaient debout dans l'encadrement.

- Nia, donne lui ce verre, il meurt de faim… Soupira son père en secouant la tête.

Il profita pour allumer une bougie qui éclaira plus la cuisine. Zoro bu goulument sans rien renverser, ce qui surprenait toujours autant chacun d'entre eux. Il paraissait si immature ! Et pourtant à la moindre occasion il faisait preuve d'adresse.

- Merci ! Il posa le verre sur la table et se frotta le nez contre le bras de Nia.

- Il se remet vite… Souffla Celia en allant s'asseoir.

- Un petit ordinaire aurait dormit une semaine…

Zoro leva la tête.

- Nia ! M'emmène avec toi quand tu pars ! Lança-t-il.

- Tu es trop petit. Rétorqua-t-elle.

- Pas vrai ! Je suis plus grand ! J'veux partir avec Nia !

- Hors de question ! Siffla-t-elle.

- Pourquoi ?! s'indigna-t-il.

- Tu es beaucoup trop faible ! Tu tiens à peine sur tes jambes ! Regarde !

Elle le mit debout, il resta comme tel et la regarda dans les yeux.

- Je tiens debout ! Emmène-moi !

- Non ! S'agaça-t-elle.

D'un mouvement un peu rude, elle le bouscula et il tomba sur les fesses.

- Tu vois ! Tu n'as pas assez de force ! Tu es trop faible pour partir avec moi !

Il se releva et avant qu'elle ne réagisse, il lui donna un coup de pied dans la jambe et alla se cacher derrière le père de famille qui éclata de rire.

- Je peux partir avec Nia ! Je suis assez fort pour monter dans l'arbre tout seul !

- Sale avorton ! Lança énervé Nia.

- Petite tête ! Cracha Zoro sur le même ton.

Celia et son époux rigolèrent de surprise. Ils recommencèrent à se disputer avec la même hargne.

…

Zoro poussa du bout de sa chaussure le caillou, soupirant à cause de l'ennui. On ne cessait de lui dire qu'il était trop petit, trop faible pour suivre Nia. Pourtant il était capable de reconnaître tous les animaux qu'il voyait, de savoir que lorsque le ciel devenait gris il allait pleuvoir… Son petit sac sur le dos, il regardait en direction du sentier qui menait à la rivière. Et tourna à gauche au lieu de prendre à droite, ce qui l'éloigna.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de maison dans ce secteur… Il ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il marchait lorsqu'il aperçut la ferme qui semblait déserte. Zoro se dirigea vers le porche, et monta les marches. Si cette maison était abandonnée, il pourrait peut-être y dormir ce soir… Lui aussi était assez grand pour ne pas rentrer dormir comme Nia. Il poussa la porte qui grinça…

- Il y a quelqu'un ? Lança-t-il brutalement inquiet.

Le petit garçon finit par ouvrir grand la porte… Puis se rappela. Son regard se tourna vers le fond du couloir.

Les cheveux verts… La dame assise… De petits pas le menèrent vers la chambre. Il faisait beau, et le soleil passait par la fenêtre pour tomber sur le berceau. Son berceau… Il reconnut le bruit de la chaise.

Elle était encore là, se balançant doucement. Le regard tourné vers la fenêtre, il ne réfléchit pas vraiment et alla dans sa direction, laissant tomber son petit baluchon.

- Zoro… Murmurait-elle.

- Oka-san ?

Le regard se posa sur lui, elle battit lentement des paupières comme pour chasser un voile. Son regard s'obscurcit, ses traits se durcirent.

- Tu es encore partit sans moi… Geignit-elle.

Les tremblements secouèrent les épaules tendus de la femme.

- Sois maudit ! Toi et les tiens ! Sois maudit !

La chaleur monta très vite dans la pièce, le petit garçon resta tétanisé alors que les flammes bleues entouraient le corps.

- Roronoa Zoro ! Il y eu une véritable explosion de flamme.

Le hurlement perçant fit s'envoler les oiseaux aux alentours. Au village, les têtes se tournèrent dans la direction du son. Le malaise se répandit comme une trainée de poudre. Et pour la première fois depuis des années, les enfants éclatèrent en larmes de peur.

Nia s'arrêta dans son exercice, lâchant l'arme qu'elle tenait.

- Vixama Léanna Nia ! Le rappel à l'ordre lui glaça le sang.

Ses mains tremblèrent. C'était un cri de profonde douleur qui avait été poussé, quelque chose qui lui tordait l'estomac. Elle n'avait entendu qu'une fois une telle souffrance.

- Zoro… Murmura-t-elle d'une voix quasi inaudible.

Elle se tourna vers l'entrée et sans rien dire quitta les lieux sous le regard inquiet de ses camarades.

"**Fin flash**"

And that's all?

Au prochain chapitre: Une navigatrice survoltée, un équipage en perdition, un bretteur affaiblit. Les mugiwara survivront-ils à une attaque de Voleuse d'âme?

Chapitre IX : La démone de l'Avarice

"- Zoro n'a rien à faire parmi vous ! La seule chose que vous lui apporterez sera de la souffrance ! Cracha-t-elle en avançant d'un pas.

- Touche encore à un seul de ses cheveux et je répands tes tripes sur le pont ! Il est hors de question qu'il te suive où que ce soit ! Luffy est un idiot ! Je ne laisserais personne prendre Zoro ! Et de toute façon il ne veut pas de toi ! Rétorqua Nami sur la défensive.

Le bretteur était collé contre le mur, respirant difficilement. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que faisait la rousse ici.

- Nia, non… Grinça le bretteur alors qu'elle semblait esquiver un geste.

- C'est elle ? Fit avec incrédulité la jeune femme.

- C'est pour cette … Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, esquivant de justesse le coup de barre qui lui aurait arraché la tête.

- C'est un membre de notre équipage, il nous a sauvé la vie un nombre incalculable de fois, je ne laisserais pas une fillette frustré et mal baisé l'emmener contre son gré, même pour un milliard de berrys !

- Nami ? Le vertige fit basculer Zoro."


	10. Chapter 10: La démone de l'Avarice

Auteur : Madhatter Sekiryou ou Bel Uriel Disraeli.

Disclaimer : Les personnages suivant ne sont pas à moi !

Personnage : Ronronoa Zoro

Résumé : Le passé de tous les membres de l'équipage des Mugiwara est connut. Mais il demeure des zones d'ombre. Et si Zoro avait lui aussi des démons intérieurs à affronter ?

**Note** : Je tenais à remercier ceux qui ont pris la peine de me lire, et d'être indulgent avec moi pour mes fautes. Voilà donc un nouveau chapitre !

Et comme je l'ai précisé, je tente de reprendre mes chapitres et de les retravailler. Tout comme le précédent, j'ai donc jugé bon de le partager car il était assez important. Je publie donc les deux d'affilés ! Bande de veinard !

En fait, je profite du peu de temps libre qu'il me reste… Puisque je pars au bagne sous peu, j'ai été condamné par la justice et je vais purger ma peine, donc… Nan ! Je reprends une formation qui va me bouffer 35 h par semaine.

Alors il est fort probable que tout l'arc soit publié avant la fin de mois. Bonne lecture !

Titre : Voleur d'âme.

Partie I : L'errance du Prince Noir.

Chapitre IX : La démone de l'Avarice ou Possessivité.

Chopper avait dû mal à gérer l'inquiétude qui le taraudait. L'état de Zoro n'arrêtait pas d'osciller entre catastrophique et rétablissement. Il l'avait installé sur une couchette de l'infirmerie et venait de finir de prendre son pouls. En effet retrouvé Zoro effondré au sol, avec des stigmates n'était pas rassurant.

Cependant, le bretteur était bien plus résistant que la moyenne humaine. Mais il ne comprenait pas vraiment la complexité de son métabolisme. Il est vrai qu'il avait noté certaine caractéristique propre à Zoro : Son pouls très lent, son odorat développé… La température de son corps était toujours au-dessus de la moyenne de quelques centièmes de degrés. Mais ces données ne lui avaient jamais paru… Alarmante.

Après tout, Luffy était hyperactif et daltonien et Chopper n'avait pas osé révéler aux autres l'âge mental qu'il avait calculé après les derniers teste qu'il avait fait passé à leur capitaine.

Ussop était anémié et avait une vue d'une précision effrayante. C'était celui dont l'état était le plus normal.

Franky… N'avait quasiment plus d'organe humain et son organisme métabolisait du soda.

Brook, était cliniquement mort.

Les pupilles de Robin étaient bien plus grand que la moyenne, et son activité cérébrale était si développé qu'elle pouvait faire deux partie d'échecs en même temps, lire un livre et s'occuper de ses fleurs sur le pont.

Quant à Sanji… Il souffrait de Trouble Obsessionnel Compulsif qui le rendait monomaniaque, agressif avec la gente masculine. Il était totalement névrosé lorsqu'il s'agissait de la cuisine et devenait hystérique lorsqu'il croisait une femme.

Nami était une grande psychotique dont la seconde personnalité schizophrénique se révélait dès qu'elle apercevait de l'argent.

Les humains étaient compliqués à comprendre, il devait surveiller de près l'évolution de chacun d'entre eux. Et approfondir ses connaissances sur leurs troubles.

Et Zoro, lui, l'avait toujours fasciné, notamment sa capacité de rétablissement. Il avait une ossature très lourde, son développement musculaire était impressionnant ainsi que son hyper sensibilité. Il ne savait pas pourquoi le bretteur ne le montrait pas, mais il était en vérité très tactile !

Zoro aimait manipuler les choses avec soin, en vérité il s'appropriait ce qui l'entourait avec le touché. Il ne se trompait jamais de verre, ni de couvert, encore moins de couverture. Le bretteur aimait lui brosser la fourrure, il le faisait avec attention et toujours dans le sens du poil. Parfois, il s'appuyait même contre lui pour faire sa sieste…

Chopper appréciait énormément Zoro, le bretteur avait toujours une attention particulière pour lui. Et c'est pour cette raison qu'il s'inquiétait autant. Il enfouit son petit museau dans le drap en reniflant. Le bretteur n'était pas mortellement blessé, non. Mais il souffrait et il ne savait pas quoi faire pour le soulager. Un petit coup sur son chapeau lui fit lever la tête.

- Zoro ?

Le bretteur se passa une main sur le visage.

- Fais pas cette tête, pour une fois que j'ai pas soulevé des altères trop lourde…

Le renne se redressa.

- Baka… Murmura-t-il.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu étais un sang-mêlé ? J'aurais fait des recherches et…

- Je ne sais pas qui est mon père. Sa voix était un peu rauque, et sèche.

Il ne voulait pas parler de tout ça. Se redressant il tenta de ne pas haleter trop violemment.

- Ca va passer, c'est parce qu'elle est là que je suis malade… Dès qu'elle sera loin j'irais mieux. Rajouta-t-il.

Le bretteur comprenait mieux l'anxiété qui le tenaillait depuis tout ce temps ! Il n'était pas encore réellement près pour revenir de toute évidence. Mais il n'allait pas si mal. La première fois qu'il s'était battu contre l'une d'elle il était resté plus d'un mois inconscient.

Chopper acquiesça doucement.

- Tu dis toujours que tout ira bien… Même quand tout va mal. Alors comment suis-je sensé en être vraiment certain Zoro… Nous aurions dû la jeter par-dessus bord comme tu nous l'avais demandé, n'est-ce pas ? Chopper faisait une moue adorable.

L'inquiétude faisait trembloter sa petite voix. L'embarra fit monter des couleurs au visage du bretteur qui détourna un peu les yeux.

- Nhé ? Zoro, je ne comprends pas… Relança en insistant un peu le médecin.

- Il n'y a rien à comprendre d'accord… Elle ne me fera rien de grave, c'est juste que… C'est très compliqué, une histoire de coutume et de tradition, d'héritage… Maintenant c'est fini.

Marmonna Zoro entre ses dents sans être vraiment clair.

Chopper acquiesça de nouveau.

- Alors… Tu peux la voir ? Je veux dire, elle ne représente pas vraiment un danger pour toi ou l'un d'entre nous.

Zoro ricana comme s'il venait de dire quelque chose de drôle.

- Tu ne risques strictement rien ! Nous sommes en pleine mer, elle est très affaiblit.

L'idée était absurde, Nia était aussi faible que Luffy attaché à un boulet fait en pierre marine.

Son sourire se fana lorsque la porte vacilla un peu, et le laissa voir la jeune femme. A croire qu'elle attendait le signal. Chopper mordilla son sabot gauche, il ne pouvait pas vraiment la renvoyer. Après tout, leur capitaine c'était refusé à la faire prisonnière. Et puis, c'était une proche de Zoro.

- Elle tenait à s'excuser… Dit sur un ton incertain le renne en lui faisant signe.

Nia baissa les yeux en inclinant douloureusement son buste.

- Je… Je suis venu… Reconnaître ma défaite à te retenir.

Elle releva un peu les yeux et ils se regardèrent. L'estomac du bretteur se contracta, il retint le grognement dans sa gorge.

Elle était belle, vraiment, c'était le type de femme qui lui convenait le mieux et qui éveillait le plus son intérêt.

C'est pour cette raison qu'il fit son possible pour rester de marbre, il savait qu'elle était capable de lire entre les lignes s'il cédait. Nia inclina la tête sur le côté et le scruta, ses mains brûlaient de se poser sur sa peau tanné, de ressentir sa chaleur. Elle fit un pas.

- Ne veux-tu pas… La phrase se bloqua dans sa gorge, elle se mordit la lèvre.

Oui, il voulait. Et cette constatation le sidéra, alors Zoro détourna un peu les yeux. Le manège laissait Chopper perplexe.

- Chopper, tu veux bien nous laisser ? Ce n'était pas vraiment une question de la part du bretteur, mais plus une requête.

- Je vais… Vous laissez un peu discuter. Mais pas longtemps car il a besoin de se reposer. Ajouta Chopper en insistant sur sa dernière phrase.

La porte se referma lentement.

- Tu es très résistant… Dit-elle doucement.

- Tu ne m'auras pas par la flatterie. Son ton était neutre.

- Je ne t'aurais pas non plus par les suppliques, n'est-ce pas ? Dit-elle sur le même ton.

Elle fit un autre pas.

- Quel mal y 'aurait-il… A ce que nous soyons ensemble ? Je sais que j'ai perdu, mais… Reviens avec nous. Tu as été si longtemps absent… Zoro ? Regarde-moi au moins dans les yeux pour me refuser. Sa respiration devint un peu plus courte.

Elle agrippa la couverture au bord du lit alors que l'autre semblait figer.

- Nous avons la même résonnance, ne l'entends-tu pas ?

Elle posa lentement la main sur la sienne, il inspira profondément en écarquillant les yeux. Les flammes bleues explosèrent autour de la main de Zoro, alors qu'il la retirait de l'étreinte qui la retenait.

A cette occasion, ils se dévisagèrent et elle put voir que ses yeux étaient devenus aussi bleu que les siens. Le bretteur recula dans la couche et se plaqua contre le mur.

Chopper n'aurait pas dû les laisser seuls, et bien plus tard il songera qu'il n'aurait jamais dû la laisser entrer dans la pièce. Mais il ne savait rien des Voleur d'âme et de leurs caractéristiques.

- Je ne te suivrais pas Nia ! Siffla-t-il alors que la migraine explosait derrière ses tempes.

Elle n'abandonnerait pas, jamais ! Tant que ce lien lui serrait la gorge. Que son corps clamait le désir d'obtenir la reddition du bretteur.

- Peu m'importe la résonnance et les coutumes… Cracha-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Elle le ferait sien ! Zoro était une brute, mais elle sentait la puissance qui coulait dans ses veines. Il était fauve, elle serait dompteuse.

- Je porterais tes enfants… Dit-elle en le dévisageant, ce n'était qu'un murmure mais il tressaillit.

Les flammes resurgirent sur les mains du bretteur qui les serra contre lui, la part de démon en lui réagissait violemment à l'appel qu'elle lui lançait.

Sois à moi ! Hurlait-elle.

- Tu ne m'auras pas Nia, fiche le camp, c'est non ! Grinça-t-il en tremblant de tout son corps.

Un étrange sourire passa sur le visage de la jeune fille.

- Tu n'arrives même pas à lutter contre toi-même… Reviens Zoro ! Suis-je sensé te laisser dépérir loin de nous ? Lorsque tout ce que tu es implore ma présence ?! Elle franchit la distance entre eux.

- NIA NON ! Le son de détresse monta de ses lèvres.

Elle se tenait si près de lui qu'il ressentait son souffle sur sa mâchoire, il était tétanisé.

- Laisses-moi te guider… Elle posa les mains sur celle du bretteur qui suffoquait.

Elle ne l'avait pas eu par la force, elle le prendrait donc par la douceur.

- Arrête… Grinça-t-il en se tassant.

Elle posa la main droite sur la joue du bretteur qui tenta de s'écarter. Nia se ferait miel pour lui plaire.

- Je ne veux pas être à toi… Siffla-t-il avec une volonté qui surprit la jeune femme.

La réponse la contraria.

- Alors à qui veux-tu être ?! Cracha-t-elle en sentant la colère monter dans son ventre.

Le vertige le fit flancher sur le côté, il allait s'évanouir sans doute et il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Si Nia prenait le dessus, il devrait la suivre où qu'elle aille. Il devrait abandonner son rêve, l'équipage… Luffy. Toutes ses promesses pour lesquelles il c'était battu n'auraient plus de sens.

- Cette vie de chien errant n'est pas faite pour toi, ces gens ne te comprendront jamais, ta place n'est pas ici… Lâcha-t-elle avec acidité.

Impérieuse, hautaine, Nia se retenait difficilement de lui serrer la gorge. Zoro ne pouvait pas se défendre contre ce que son âme désirait plus que tout. Elle serait son sigysbée, son étoile.

Son corps ne lui permettait plus le moindre mouvement, Zoro sentit la pression diminuer alors que sa volonté s'effritait. Elle le sentait, si proche… Le parfum embaumant, le gout savoureux de son tourment.

Sois mien ! Ne sers que moi, ne vis que pour moi, n'existe, ne respire, ne pense que pour moi !

- Zoro ? Dernière demande, dernière supplique, dernier souffle de sa part.

La porte claqua avec une rare violence. Elle le savait ! Elle en était sûre ! Cette chose devait être abattue ! Il faisait une chaleur insupportable dans l'infirmerie, et Chopper se tenait comme un idiot devant la porte.

La rousse avait tempêté, encore et encore. Mais Luffy ne démordait pas et voulait laisser les deux femmes faire comme elles voulaient.

La rousse avait besoin de s'aérer, mais ne pas savoir où se trouvait celle qui avait la capacité de carboniser le bretteur ne lui plaisait pas. Alors elle avait très vite fait le tour.

- ESPECE DE SALE VERMINE ! Le hurlement de rage résonna dans la pièce.

Et avant qu'aucun d'eux ne comprennent Nia était littéralement arraché du lit et jeter au travers de la pièce. Un instant perdue, elle percuta le mur.

Evidemment, pour Luffy elles n'étaient pas une menace ! Mais Zoro n'agissait pas normalement. Et Nami n'allait pas laisser la naïveté du brun prendre le pas.

Nami avait claqué la porte et avait clairement vue le bretteur en difficulté. Puis la colère marqua les traits de la voleuse d'âme, la navigatrice dégaina avec une vitesse ahurissant son arme qui se mit à crépiter. Nami se posa ostensiblement entre eux.

- Dégage. Le ton était froid et tomba des lèvres serrées de Nia.

Cette femme allait avoir les entrailles hors du corps sous peu.

- Zoro n'a rien à faire parmi vous ! La seule chose que vous lui apporterez sera de la souffrance ! Cracha-t-elle en avançant d'un pas.

- Touche encore à un seul de ses cheveux et je répands tes tripes sur le pont ! Il est hors de question qu'il te suive où que ce soit ! Luffy est un idiot ! Je ne laisserais personne prendre Zoro ! Et de toute façon il ne veut pas de toi ! Rétorqua Nami sur la défensive.

Le bretteur était collé contre le mur, respirant difficilement. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que faisait la rousse ici.

- Nia, non… Grinça le bretteur alors qu'elle semblait esquiver un geste.

- C'est elle ? Fit avec incrédulité la jeune femme.

- C'est pour cette … Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, esquivant de justesse le coup de barre qui lui aurait arraché la tête.

- C'est un membre de notre équipage, il nous a sauvé la vie un nombre incalculable de fois, je ne laisserais pas une fillette frustré et mal baisé l'emmener contre son gré, même pour un milliard de berrys !

- Nami ? Le vertige fit basculer Zoro.

- Oh la ferme, toi ! Tu me dois le triple ! Je me fiche que tu sois fiancé à la fille de Dieu le père ! Ne t'avise pas de quitter cet équipage avec cette salope ! Sinon je te poursuivrais et je te tuerais dans d'atroce souffrance ! Ragea la rousse sans quitter des yeux Nia.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains, la douleur était insupportable.

- Zoro ! La voix de Nia était gorgé de désespoir.

Cela n'était pas censé se passer comme ça ! Elle allait avoir l'accord de Zoro ! Il était en train de faiblir ! Il ne manquait presque rien à leur liaison !

- Laisseras-tu cette femme s'interposer de la sorte entre nous ?! Est-elle celle qui te guide dans ta fuite ?! Celle pour laquelle tu te réserves ?! Réponds-moi, lâche ! Rugit sans retenue la jeune femme, alors que des flammes bleues brûlaient autour de ses poings serrés.

Nami se redressa en bombant le torse. La peur lui galvanisait le sang, la rousse avait envie de hurler et de frapper.

- Parfaitement ! Il est à moi ! Et cela jusqu'au jour où je jugerais bon de me détacher de lui ! Il est déjà pris !

Le sang se mit à perler de la tempe du bretteur, tout d'un coup sa vision s'obscurcit et la tension quitta son corps alors qu'il flanchait. Nia recula comme si on venait de la pousser, ses flammes disparurent alors que la détresse marquait ses traits.

NON ! Sa respiration fut coupé, la corde cassa et elle trébucha. Nia manqua de souffle.

- Zoro… Le murmure passa ses lèvres et ses jambes flanchèrent alors qu'elle tombait à genoux.

Nami resta un instant perdue, un vertige la traversa alors qu'elle reprenait sa respiration. Quelques minutes plus tôt, les flammes brûlaient ardemment autour d'elle. Et maintenant, elle semblait ne plus pouvoir tenir sur ses jambes.

- Va au diable ! Cracha froidement la rousse.

La navigatrice était loin de se douter de ce qui venait de se produire, et Robin mettra un certain pour lui expliquer clairement la situation. Mais à ce moment précis, la rousse se sentit brutalement soulagé. Nami tourna enfin son regard sur le bretteur, puis la peur lui coula dans les veines en le voyant inconscient. Mais surtout… Ses cheveux étaient devenus entièrement brun.

…

L'équipage était agité, on avait fini par cantonner les troubles fêtes dans la cale. Surtout la jeune femme qui ne tenait pas debout. Celia avait soupiré sans s'alarmer plus et avait ramassé sa fille en grinçant des dents. Marmonnant que c'était ce qui arrivait aux sales gamines incapable d'apprendre à se tenir en la présence d'un homme.

Nami et Robin étaient au calme dans la bibliothèque.

- C'est une procédure de rejet… Nami releva la tête de son chocolat fumant.

Sanji avait tourné autour de la rousse, lui demandant si elle allait bien. Jusqu'à ce que la navigatrice exaspérée ne le renvoie.

Elle fixa Robin qui venait de lui parler. La rousse avait étrangement froid malgré la couverture chaude sur ses épaules.

- D'après la mère de Nia, cela ne mettra pas en danger les jours de Zoro… Il va bien Nami.

La rousse baissa de nouveau son regard dans le vague. Ce n'est pas comme si cela l'inquiétait. Bien sûr que cet imbécile heureux allait bien !

Mais il était capable de les abandonner et de suivre cette chose, si cela tenait à une histoire de promesse ou de parole.

- Peut-être que cela aurait mis plus de temps, mais maintenant tout est terminé. L'intervention d'un tiers court-circuite le lien… Poursuivit Robin.

L'archéologue était en fait euphorique, et devait retenir son enthousiasme. Ces femmes étaient des êtres de légendes ! Leur peuple avait connu un apogée durant les « Cent ans » perdu. Si seulement le bretteur avait parlé de ses origines ! Peut-être même qu'il y avait des ponéglyphes dans son village natal !?

La navigatrice se replia un peu sur elle-même et après avoir écarté sa boisson, elle posa son visage sur ses genoux qu'elle attira contre son torse.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? S'enquit Robin inquiète de son silence.

Nami fronça les sourcils, puis ouvrit la bouche et hésita.

- J'ai vraiment bien fait ?... Je veux dire…

- Tu lui as sans doute sauvé la vie… Une fois lié, il aurait dû la suivre. Dit avec douceur l'archéologue.

Robin crevait d'envie d'aller rejoindre la femme et de lui demander pourquoi. Celia répondait avec réticence, et elle avait dû s'y reprendre pour qu'elle explique à Chopper ce qu'avait Zoro.

- C'n'est pas ça…

Pouvait-elle lui dire qu'elle avait affirmé que Zoro lui appartenait ? A vrai dire, dès qu'elle avait posé un regard sur cette fille, Nami avait senti une colère sans borne l'envahir. Le même genre de colère qui la taraudait lorsqu'elle posait un regard sur Zoro. Elle n'avait pas agi de façon cohérente.

Elle ne comprenait pas d'où lui venait cette envie viscérale qu'elle ressentait de frapper la jeune femme. La navigatrice se sentait mortifiée de se rendre compte qu'elle haïssait purement et simplement Nia. Si elle s'écoutait… Elle la jetterait par-dessus bord sans le moindre remord.

- Nami ?

- Je la déteste. La conviction de sa voix la surprit elle-même.

La rousse enfouit son visage dans ses genoux comme pour se cacher.

- J'ai des envie de meurtre rien qu'à l'idée qu'elle soit là… Zoro m'énerve, mais elle… J'ai vraiment envie de la tuer. La navigatrice releva un peu son regard dans sa direction, comme si elle voulait s'assurer que la brune ait bien entendu ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

- Il y a quelque chose chez elle… Tu me crois ? Hein ? Je crois qu'il y a quelque chose chez elle de…

- Démoniaque ? Proposa la brune avec un petit sourire.

Nami plissa les yeux et détourna la tête comme si elle boudait.

- Fiches-toi de moi si tu veux ! Mais j'ai le sentiment qu'elle blesse Zoro… Elle…

La rousse serra le poing en grinçant des dents.

- Personne ne devrait lui parler comme elle l'a fait… Le traiter de lâche, de faible, qu'est-ce qu'elle en sait ?! Elle se prend pour qui ?! Marmonna Nami.

Elle se redressa.

- Zoro est un imbécile notoire, mais cette garce n'a pas le droit de le critiquer, de l'insulter et de croire qu'elle pourrait se marier et partir avec lui ! C'est une…

Voir Robin étouffer son rire dans son poing l'arrêta.

- Quoi ? S'enquit énervé la rousse.

- Et bien… Je suis navré, mais… N'importe qui entendant cela pourrait en déduire que… Qu'il existe des sentiments entre vous deux. Robin sembla plus interroger sur la fin.

Nami se redressa d'un bond comme horrifié.

- Cette brute sans cervelle ?!

- C'est un homme. Soupira l'archéologue.

- C'est Zoro, une espèce non-identifiable du sexe masculin. Grinça en grimaçant la rousse.

- En plus il est… Oh et puis zut ! Dès qu'il sera rétablit je le mettrais de corvée ! Rouspéta Nami.

Robin inclina la tête sur le côté.

- Peut-être… Célia m'a parlé des multiples guerres qu'il y a eu entre eux et les hommes. Il semblerait que l'essence de leur nature démoniaque soit un facteur de conflit… Nami. Peut-être que tu ne supportes pas son sang démoniaque.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma en fronçant les sourcils.

- « Une espèce non-identifiable du sexe masculin »… reprit Robin en acquiesçant.

- Pff… Ça me fait une belle jambe ! Démoniaque ou pas il me doit une fortune ! Je ne vais pas le laisser partir la bouche en cœur ! Je suis sa créancière, il ne contractera aucun autre engagement ailleurs tant qu'il ne m'aura pas remboursé jusqu'au dernier berry !

Robin secoua la tête de découragement. Donc c'était la véritable raison de son inquiétude… Il fallait croire que la démone de l'Avarice n'était pas prête à se laisser voler sa victime.

…

**And that's all ?**

Pour ma part, j'ai aimé écrire le début de ce chapitre. L'observation de Chopper a été un pur bonheur ! Vue sous cet angle, l'équipage en entier est une bande de malade en puissance ! J'avoue, le comportement de Nami est… Vous diriez OOC ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions ! Encore merci de me suivre !

La suite ne tarde pas.

Extrait prochain chapitre X : Les tourments de l'équipage.

" _Pour que leur capitaine intervienne aussi vertement c'était que la situation était bien plus grave que tout ce qu'il pouvait imaginer._

_- Espèce de stupide cuisinier ! On mange pas un nakama ! C'est cruel ! Chopper c'est pas de la viande ! C'est notre médecin ! Et mon meilleur ami ! Y'en a marre ! Vous êtes tous trop nul ! On est tous vivant, mais vous passer votre temps à dire des choses qui font mal à tout le monde ! T'es comme Nami ! Toi aussi tu vas me dire que je suis un pauvre imbécile trop con pour réaliser mes rêves ?! S'énerva brutalement Luffy._

_Le rouge orna les joues de la navigatrice._

_- Luffy..._

_- QUOI ? Tu vas me jeter par dessus-bord ?! Cria Luffy visiblement à bout, coupant la rousse._

_- Je me suis déjà excusé, tu sais je..._

_- Je quoi ?! C'est ce que tu penses, non ?! Et maintenant Sanji veut cuisiner Chopper ! S'époumona leur capitaine._

_Un silence de plomb tomba._

_- Chopper à raison... Le seul vrai gentil c'est Zoro. Lui... Il m'aurait jamais dit un truc pareil. Lâcha le brun en baissant la tête, tirant sur le coin de sa chemise rouge._

_Il se détourna et bouscula Ussop sur son passage._

_Nami se passa une main sur le visage, soupirant lourdement._

_- Dites moi que Luffy ne vient pas de sauter un repas... Marmonna-t-elle en serrant les dents._"


	11. Chapter 11: Les tourments de l'équipage

Auteur : Madhatter Sekiryou ou Bel Uriel Disraeli.

Disclaimer : Les personnages suivant ne sont pas à moi !

Personnage : Ronronoa Zoro

Résumé : Le passé de tous les membres de l'équipage des Mugiwara est connut. Mais il demeure des zones d'ombre. Et si Zoro avait lui aussi des démons intérieurs à affronter ?

Titre : Voleur d'âme.

Partie I : L'errance du Prince Noir.

Chapitre X : Les tourments de l'équipage.

Cela ne faisait que soixante-douze heures que le monde était tombé sur la tête. Trois jours que le son de clochette avait retentit et que ces femmes étaient apparu à bord. Aux dernières nouvelles, elles avaient pris tous leurs repas dans la calle. Nami avait été formelle, et Luffy n'avait pas pu la faire céder. L'ennemi ne pouvait se tenir qu'en deux lieux :

Soit en fond de cale, soit au fond de l'océan !

C'était l'heure du déjeuner, Sanji était perdu, mais surtout énervé. La navigatrice était plus irascible que jamais. Et insultait dès que le cuisinier apparaissait dans son champ visuel. Et là, l'ex-fiancé du marimo ne semblait même pas avoir conscience de son existence.

Luffy passait son temps à se disputer avec Nami, exigeant encore et encore que les femmes se joignent à eux.

Chopper marmonnait de colère dans son coin, s'en voulant d'avoir laissé le bretteur se faire blesser dans l'infirmerie.

Robin harcelait de question la plus âgée des deux au point d'en devenir désobligeante.

Brook se cachait dans un tonneau, Franky et Ussop semblaient se liguer tous les deux dans un concours de celui qui sortira le plus d'ânerie à la minute. Et aussi surprenant que cela puisse sembler, Franky se défendait plutôt bien.

Pour Sanji il n'y avait qu'un seul fautif à cet état catastrophique. Et c'était la faute de cette imbécile à tête de gazon. Ce connard avait du sang démoniaque dans les veines, et bien évidemment il n'en avait jamais rien dit à personne ! Ni du fait qu'il était pourchassé par deux entités ! Le blond ne savait pas si on n'allait pas lui donner l'ordre d'abandonner ses « déesses démoniaque » en pleine mer.

Déesses pour lesquelles il se sentait en faute et fébrile. Devait-il outre passé la décision de la navigatrice ? C'était tout de même révoltant de garder enfermer ces splendide créatures. Elles n'avaient pas leur place dans cette pièce confiné… Et Sanji c'était surpris à ne pas pouvoir fermer l'œil la veille.

Connard de bretteur soit disant alité ! Et puis, histoire de bien le contrarié, cet imbécile avait décoloré littéralement ! Sanji avait dû le voir pour le croire, même lorsque Nami furieuse était venu engueuler Luffy, le tenant responsable de l'état du bretteur.

Cette femme lui avait fait quelque chose, et le Second de l'équipage était devenu brun… Brun ! Cet abruti était devenu brun ! Comme Luffy ! Tu parles d'une attaque. On allait pas garder enfermé ces deux femmes parce qu'elle avait transformé la couleur de cheveux de cet idiot ! Sanji se sentait stupidement agacé et surprit.

Ce n'était pas « normal » de voir le bretteur dans cet état. Mais il avait l'impression que depuis qu'il prenait la peine de l'observer, que tout ce qu'il relevait du bretteur n'avait jamais rien de normal. Si seulement cet imbécile pouvait leur épargner tout ce remue-ménage inutile !

Pour couronner le tout, Zoro ne sortait plus de son trou. Et lui devait prendre la peine de monter le repas du bretteur à l'infirmerie.

Il venait de poser le plat sur la table, lorsque le bretteur se redressa comme un ressort, fidèle à lui-même. Zoro se replia dans ses draps, se voutant un peu en s'asseyant et jeta un regard vide et hanté dans la direction du cuisinier.

Sanji tenta de réprimer la colère qui l'envahissait. Il lui jouait quoi au juste là ? Depuis quand Zoro était-il devenu aussi fragile ? Aussi... Faible et vide ? Foutaise.

- Mange... Sinon, je te ligote et je te jette par dessus-bord. Siffla le blond.

Chopper se racla la gorge pour attirer son attention.

- Je te remercie Sanji, je m'occupe du reste.

Le blond continua de fusiller le bretteur et ne répondit pas en quittant l'infirmerie.

Procédure de rejet.

Zoro sentait le froid habité le moindre de ses membres, il ferma de nouveau les yeux en essayant d'oublier. C'était comme s'il avait de nouveau perdu quelque chose de primordial, d'important et de nécessaire. Chopper soupira doucement. Celia lui avait brièvement exposé les symptômes dont souffraient le bretteur. Rien de mortel physiquement...

Zoro faisait son deuil. C'était comme s'il venait de renoncer à une part de lui-même. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de choc, juste... Une sorte de veuvage. Zoro était jeune, il s'en remettrait, le lien avait été coupé entre eux, et il avait toujours été très fort. Cependant cela faisait deux jours que le bretteur restait prostré sans rien dire, avalant difficilement une gorgée d'eau.

Il fallait qu'il s'alimente pourtant ! Le médecin observa le plateau inadéquat, la colère lui brûla le sang. Il n'allait pas laisser passer cet affront ! Chopper poussa la porte et pris sur lui. Le médecin s'arrêta juste quelques minutes, avant de toquer, tenant le plat qu'il venait de servir au bretteur. Sanji leva un sourcil surpris en le voyant.

- Sanji... Lança le renne en grinçant des dents.

Le blond le dévisagea avec étonnement.

- Je sais que tu n'aimes que les femmes et que tu tolères tout juste la présence des hommes. Mais tu pourrais tout de même avoir un peu plus de considération pour Zoro ! C'est un moment très dur pour lui, il n'a pas besoin que ses nakamas lui tournent le dos, ou lui fasse du mal ! Poursuivit Chopper sur un ton qui devenait de plus en plus vindicatif et sec.

- J'ai rien fait ! S'insurgea le cuisinier.

Ce dernier se sentit immédiatement énervé, pourquoi Chopper venait piquer une crise de nerf sur lui ?

- Il a mal ! Stupide humain sans cervelle ! Alors essai de réfléchir avec autre chose que la testostérone qui te remplit la tête ! C'est quoi ce repas ?! Sanji ! Je ne pensais pas que tu puisses être aussi odieux et détestable avec un autre homme simplement parce qu'une belle femme tente de l'épouser lui plutôt que toi ! Lâcha le médecin avec déception et colère.

La cigarette qu'il venait d'allumer tomba net.

- Hey... Je... Balbutia le blond maladroitement.

- Alors qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! Jura Chopper en posant l'assiette sur la table.

Le rouge monta brutalement au visage du cuisinier.

- C'est la part de marimo, je vais pas jouer les...

- ZORO ! Est malade ! Souffrant ! Tu crois que je le garde à l'infirmerie pour quelle raison ?! Coupa Chopper avec force.

- Je... J'en sais rien, je... Balbutia le blond, véritablement impressionné et honteux.

Le renne inspira et le fusilla du regard.

- Très bien, alors j'informe le monomaniaque stupidement agressif que tu es, que moi je ne tolère pas ce type de comportement envers mes patients ! Fais lui quelque chose qu'un malade peut avaler ! Si cela est hors de tes compétences, je me mettrais moi-même aux fourneaux ! J'ai été clair ! Aboya presque le médecin.

C'était bien la première fois qu'il l'entendait lui parler ainsi.

La pâleur quitta les joues du blond, pour être remplacé par le rouge de la fureur.

- Je rêve ou tu es en train de dire que je suis incapable de faire un repas pour un malade ?! Siffla Sanji entre ses dents.

Le médecin poussa l'assiette sur la table, Chopper releva le coin de son chapeau.

- Je suis en train de dire que tu as servi n'importe quoi à Zoro !

Ce n'était pas tous les jours que le médecin tenait tête à un autre membre de l'équipage ! Sanji attrapa le renne par son col et le souleva jusqu'à son visage.

- Écoute moi bien stupide boule de poil sur patte doté de la parole ! Je suis le seul et l'unique cuisinier sur ce navire ! J'ai servi à cette tête de poulpe sa part habituelle ! Tu ne m'as jamais informé que ce pauvre con était souffrant à ce point ! Je t'interdis de remettre en cause mes capacités, sinon je risque de te les prouver en te servant au dîner au reste de l'équipage avec un accompagnement au quatre légumes ! Il lâcha le renne, la colère le rendait aveugle.

- COMMENT OSES-TU CRITIQUER CE QUE JE FAIS ! T'ES MÊME PAS FICHU DE FAIRE UNE BROCHETTE DE FRUIT ! Hurla le blond.

Il reçut un violent coup de sabot dans son genou, ce qui le fit crier de douleur en s'effondrant.

- Espèce... de... Stupide... Imbécile... Idiot... Cuisinier à deux berrys ! Renifla Chopper en serrant les bords de son chapeau.

- T'es... T'es qu'un sale méchant !... Méchant... Les sanglots étouffaient la moitié de tout ce que disait Chopper.

- Sans cœur ! … Zoro... Zoro est le seul vrai gentil... JE SUIS PAS UNE BOULE DE POIL DOTE DE LA PAROLE ! Hurla-t-il avant de sortir sans fermer la porte.

Le renne entra directement dans les jambes de la rousse, et retomba par terre. Il se leva, la contourna et partit en larmes.

L'équipage arrivait tout juste pour se mettre à table, et avait pu entendre l'altercation.

- Espèce de saloperie de renne... Marmonna Sanji en se massant le genou, tout en se levant. Il allait boiter pour des semaines ! Il se dirigea vers la porte. Le reste de l'équipage le dévisagea longuement.

- Comment t'as pu dire une chose pareille à Chopper ! Sanji ! L'exclamation choqua les Mugiwaras. Luffy pinçait les lèvres et le fusillait.

Pour que leur capitaine intervienne aussi vertement c'était que la situation était bien plus grave que tout ce qu'il pouvait imaginer.

- Espèce de stupide cuisinier ! On mange pas un nakama ! C'est cruel ! Chopper c'est pas de la viande ! C'est notre médecin ! Et mon meilleur ami ! Y'en a marre ! Vous êtes tous trop nul ! On est tous vivant, mais vous passer votre temps à dire des choses qui font mal à tout le monde ! T'es comme Nami ! Toi aussi tu vas me dire que je suis un pauvre imbécile trop con pour réaliser mes rêves ?! S'énerva brutalement Luffy.

Le rouge orna les joues de la navigatrice.

- Luffy...

- QUOI ? Tu vas me jeter par dessus-bord ?! Cria Luffy visiblement à bout, coupant la rousse.

- Je me suis déjà excusé, tu sais je...

- Je quoi ?! C'est ce que tu penses, non ?! Et maintenant Sanji veut cuisiner Chopper ! S'époumona leur capitaine.

Un silence de plomb tomba.

- Chopper à raison... Le seul vrai gentil c'est Zoro. Lui... Il m'aurait jamais dit un truc pareil. Lâcha le brun en baissant la tête, tirant sur le coin de sa chemise rouge.

Il se détourna et bouscula Ussop sur son passage.

Nami se passa une main sur le visage, soupirant lourdement.

- Dites moi que Luffy ne vient pas de sauter un repas... Marmonna-t-elle en serrant les dents.

Ussop se retint bien de lui demander à quelle occasion elle avait pu lui dire une chose pareille.

- Ca dépend... Tu veux que je te mente ? Siffla le tireur d'élite en la regardant de biais.

Elle allait lui rétorquer quelque chose de bien sentit, lorsque son attention fut attiré par l'ombre qui passa sur le sol. Nami leva la tête et fixa le nuage noir qui s'étendait sur le bateau.

- TOUS A VOS POSTES ! UNE TEMPETE ! Hurla-t-elle en se ruant sur le pont, suivis de près des autres.

...

Ils étaient trempés, l'ambiance n'avait jamais été aussi sombre et lourde sur le navire. Robin referma la porte derrière elle.

- Cook-san... Auriez-vous l'amabilité de nous faire un chocolat chaud, pour tout le reste de l'équipage et moi-même.

Tient ! L'archéologue pointait le bout de son nez ! Sanji s'exécuta. Il posa le plateau et la carafe sur la table, lorsque des mains apparurent dans la pièce. Poussant chacun à prendre place.

Deux minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrait, et le renne trébuchait dans la salle à manger. Une main l'attrapa par le col, et l'installa sur une chaise.

- C'est le meilleur moyen de se réunir, et de se recueillir. Nous avons passé une difficile épreuve. Lança Robin en président la table.

Un reniflement de dédain monta de Nami, elle allait parler lorsqu'une main apparut sur la table et lui tendit son verre. Qu'arrivait-il à Robin ?

- Je suis maintenant capable de vous expliquer tout ce qu'il vient de se passer. Rajouta la brune en prenant place.

Elle serra son verre entre ses mains, puis s'assura que tous les regards étaient posés sur elle.

- Il m'a fallu un certain temps, mais maintenant j'en ai la certitude. Ce qui m'a mis la puce à l'oreille a été la réaction de notre chère navigatrice. Le sang démoniaque des voleurs d'âme est très puissant. Il y a en effet eut de multiple guerre entre les hommes et les Voleurs d'âme... Il semblerait que ces derniers influence le caractère belliqueux des hommes. Bretteur-san... Avait sans doute une raison certaine de vous demander de les « jeter » par dessus bord. Depuis leur arrivée, le nombre de dispute entre nous on augmenter de façon phénoménal. Nami-san est particulièrement sensible à ce dernier, ce qui explique son comportement à l'égard de Zoro-kun. Mais depuis qu'elles ont embarqué, nous sommes tous de plus en plus irritable, confus et malheureux. Expliqua d'un ton calme et professoral l'archéologue.

- Tu veux dire, que ses femmes nous poussent à nous faire du mal ? Demanda incrédule Ussop.

Elle secoua la tête de façon négative.

- Je dirais plutôt qu'elles suscitent et excitent la convoitise, la haine, la jalousie, et bon nombre d'autres sentiments humains. Brook a parfaitement compris cette réalité, n'avez-vous pas remarqué qu'il n'est pas sorti de son tonneau depuis qu'elles sont à bord.

A ces mots, le tonneau s'agita un peu, il poussa le couvercle et sortie la tête. Ses orbites vides se posèrent sur ses nakamas.

- Et les hommes perdront toute considération, ils se moqueront de marcher à leurs pertes. Pour serrer entre leurs mains les bas de princesses démoniaque, ils mettront à feux et à sangs leurs propres familles. Cita le squelette en claquant des dents.

- Nami-san avait parfaitement raison sur sa première impression. Ses femmes... Sont « démoniaques ». Conclut Robin en buvant doucement.

Le silence accueillit un instant cette révélation.

- Mais Zoro n'a jamais eu cet effet-là sur nous... Fit remarquer Ussop.

- C'est parce que Zoro ne laisse pas s'exprimer son sang. Elle poussa la porte derrière elle. La femme se tint le dos très droit.

Celia fixa longuement chacun, l'archéologue lui avait demandé de se joindre à eux

- Puis-je ? Je serais à même de vous répondre, puisque vous venez de mettre le doigt sur une vérité primordiale.

Robin acquiesça, un siège fut poussé dans sa direction et elle ne s'offusqua pas lorsqu'ils s'écartèrent un peu. Elle savourait son triomphe, le plaisir d'avoir éclaircit ce mystère lui gonflait la poitrine. Cela n'avait pas été aisé, elle avait dû observer, écouter et déceler les nuances du timbre hautain.

Un sourire étrangement félin passa sur les traits de Célia.

- Nous ne sommes nullement malveillante, à vrai dire... Mais les sentiments que nous éveillons par notre présence consument ceux qui ne sont pas assez fort pour lutter contre eux. Zoro... N'aurait pas dû pouvoir se lier à qui que ce soit, c'est l'une des raisons pour laquelle nous l'avons tant cherché... Je suppose qu'il a fait son choix, celui de ne se lier à personne. Ce qui explique pourquoi il est inoffensif.

- Refusé de se lier ? Reprit Chopper en la dévisageant.

Robin acquiesça vivement.

- Les Voleur d'âme lient leurs âmes entre elles, ils ne peuvent vivre l'un sans l'autre.

Tss ! Comme si elle comprenait quelque chose, cette gamine était bien prétentieuse. Pour Célia, aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait comprendre la réalité de ce fait.

- Il a fermé son cœur et son âme... Il a une maîtrise stupéfiante de son aura, à moins qu'il ne l'ignore. Je n'en suis pas sûr, mais cela garantit votre sécurité.

Vue comment l'équipage s'écharpait, elle se sentait perplexe qu'ils continuent de voyager ensemble depuis aussi longtemps.

- Qu'est-ce qui arrive lorsqu'il accepte de se lier, je veux dire ils sont collés l'un à l'autre ? Lança Franky curieux.

Célia secoua la tête, écarquillant les yeux. Sombre idiot ! Se lier ?

- Zoro ne remplit pas les conditions requises pour se lier. Vous devez comprendre qu'il ne peut pas faire ce choix. Le sang humain... Ce n'est pas pour rien que notre longévité est si importante. Les voleurs d'âmes... Elle sembla balbutier, puis baissa les yeux.

Hérésie, stupidité, calomnie ! La nervosité et l'aversion était en train de subjuguer la femme. Cela ne donnait jamais rien de bon ! Leur sang ne devait jamais se diluer avec un autre… Xéana en avait payé le prix. Et Zoro était né.

Zoro et son équipage.

- Il vous aime assez pour vous protéger de lui. C'est suffisant. Trancha-t-elle en levant de nouveau le regard.

- Est-ce que... Est-ce que ça à un rapport avec la fille aux cheveux bleu ? Demanda d'une petite voix Luffy.

Depuis le début, le capitaine restait silencieux, il avait à peine attraper son verre de chocolat.

Elle le dévisagea.

- J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre... Lâcha Célia d'un ton vide.

- Il a fait une promesse, c'était avant de me rencontrer. Informa Luffy.

- Oh... Pour une raison qu'elle ne comprit pas elle se redressa.

Célia se figea.

- Et ?

Luffy baissa la tête dans son verre, le ramenant enfin vers lui.

- Comment à finit cette jeune fille avec laquelle il avait fait une promesse ? Insista-t-elle.

Une promesse ? Il avait donné sa parole à un sang impur ?

- Kuina est morte. Il claqua la porte derrière lui. Zoro fronça les sourcils, s'appuya contre la porte.

Le bretteur avait vue apparaître les bras, qui c'était saisit de Choppe et qui l'avait emmené. Le renne était en train de pleurer dans son giron. Il aurait dû se douter que quelque chose clochait. La fille aux cheveux bleus… Alors Luffy avait fini par faire le lien. Tss… Il ne pensait pas que lui parler de cette fille qui ressemblait à son ami d'enfance, pouvait mettre le brun sur la piste de quelque chose le concernant.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu as dit à Chopper pour le mettre dans cet état, stupide love-cook ?! Cracha le bretteur en croisant les bras.

S'il était furieux, cela ne se voyait pas. Ses cheveux avaient retrouvé à moitié leur couleur naturelle. Mais son teint restait bien trop pâle. Le médecin sauta sur ses pattes et le rejoignit, il passa aussitôt les pattes autour de la jambe gauche du bretteur.

Le reste de l'équipage fut abasourdi, le renne renifla en levant la tête. Zoro fit une chose qu'aucun d'eux n'avait jamais vue ! Il souleva Chopper et le posa sur son avant-bras, le renne passa les pattes à son cou puis chouina lamentablement.

Zoro vacilla sur la gauche comme s'il n'avait pas d'équilibre, il inspira et fit un pas. Il joignit la place du médecin et s'affala.

- Depuis quand vous faites des réunions d'équipage sans moi... Marmonna Zoro en écartant un peu la tête. Lançant un regard à l'archéologue.

Il finit par enlever le chapeau sur la tête de Chopper et le posa sur la table.

- Excuses-toi, connard imbuvable ! Grinça Zoro en tournant Chopper dans la direction de Sanji.

- Il a critiqué ma cuisine! Siffla le blond en inspirant et en fusillant le tableau qui se dressait

devant lui.

Zoro frappa la table du poing.

- On s'en fout de ta cuisine de merde ! Rugit Zoro en devenant brutalement très rouge. Chopper ne mérite pas que tu lui gueule dessus ! C'est le seul ici qui est incapable de critiquer quelqu'un ! Grinça-t-il.

La voix du bretteur résonnait dans la pièce, et chacun lançait un regard au blond.

- J'suis certain que con comme t'es, t'as même pas écouté ce qu'il disait ! Maintenant excuses-toi !

Une aura sombre montait des épaules du bretteur qui continuait de fusiller le blond. Ce dernier sentit une tension particulière lui peser sur l'estomac. Il la connaissait très bien... La première fois qu'il avait tenté de passer un baume sur le dos du bretteur dans la salle d'eau.

Ou encore lorsqu'il c'était assis à côté de lui un peu trop brusquement. C'était insoutenable.

Puis l'aura disparu quasi instantanément, Zoro secoua la tête.

- Il a raison ! Excuses-toi Sanji ! C'est un ordre de ton capitaine ! Rajouta Luffy en le fusillant.

Le blond sentit quelque chose l'étouffer. Sa bouche s'ouvrit et resta un instant vide de tout son. Lui ?! S'excuser ! Et puis quoi d'autre ?! Ce... Il cligna des paupières et referma la bouche. Chopper gardait la tête baissé.

- Cook-san... Lança d'une voix très douce et lente Robin.

Il la dévisagea.

- Cela ferait grandement plaisir à chacune d'entre nous, Nami et moi, si tu m'étais une bonne fois pour toute fin à ce moment éprouvant. Chopper est peiné... Un mot tendre d'un gentleman ne devrait pas être éprouvant pour le Don Juan que tu es.

Sanji déglutit.

- Hey bien si. Cracha-t-il en fronçant les sourcils et en fusillant la table.

- Je n'ai absolument pas l'intention de m'excuser de m'être fait traiter d'imbécile incompétent. Siffla-t-il.

Une main attrapa son col, il manqua s'étouffer et se retrouva le nez coller au visage du bretteur qui le fusillait. Ca faisait mal ! Mais pourquoi il le tenait comme ça ?! Merde ! Sanji attrapa la main, et tenta de reculer. Le cuisinier se sentait déstabiliser, il avait l'habitude d'exprimer sa rancune envers le bretteur. Mais voir que Chopper avait pris le parti de l'autre l'avait plus que tout vexé et blessé !

C'était stupide ! S'il pouvait, il briserait les jambes de Zoro.

- Ca va, ça va ! Je m'excuse connard à tête de salade ! Lâches-moi ! Tu sais bien que j'ai jamais eu l'intention de cuisiner qui que ce soit ! C'est juste que j'arrive pas à croire qu'il m'ait crier d'ssus pour un impotent de ton espèce ! Putain ! Merde ! Le monde tourne à l'envers à cause de toi ! Siffla-t-il en s'étouffant.

Il se dégagea en reculant et manqua tomber par terre.

- C'est vrai quoi ! Jura Sanji ! Chopper m'a traité de sans cœur parce que j'en ai rien à fiche que tu gamberge comme un concombre en bocal ! Ma patience à des limites ! Moi ! Sans cœur ! Avec tout ce que je fais tous les jours ! S'indigna le blond en devenant pivoine et agité sous le regard médusé du reste de l'équipage.

Nami se leva brutalement.

- Alors, si j'ai bien compris. Cette chose exaspère et révèle nos pires côté... Donc Sanji souffre d'un manque de reconnaissance pour tout ce qu'il fait. Fit avec incrédulité la rousse.

Zoro renifla.

- J'ai toujours su que tu ne faisais jamais rien sans rien.

Le cuisinier fut désarçonné lorsque le petit renne se dégagea de son appui et sauta par terre. Il se dirigea vers lui et s'arrêta sous son nez. Chopper leva la tête, et il se sentit vraiment stupide. Le petit nez bleu du renne remua en reniflant vaguement.

- Je m'excuse Chopper... J'aime pas qu'on critique ma cuisine, et...

- Je ne voulais pas critiquer ta cuisine... D'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais dit que ce n'était pas bon... Sanji. Ce plat ne pouvait pas convenir à un malade. C'est tout. Fit sur un petit ton tremblant le médecin.

- J'ai cru... Balbutia le blond.

- Connard imbu de ta personne ! Siffla Zoro en le coupant. Excuses-toi.

- J'me suis déjà excuser face d'algue pas fraiche ! Cingla le cuisinier.

- Nan, là tu fais juste chier ! Excuses-toi convenablement. Répéta d'un ton catégorique et surprenant Zoro.

Sanji baissa de nouveau la tête vers Chopper.

- Je... Le mot ne voulut pas sortir.

Puis il referma la bouche.

- Ah ! Ouais ! Lança-t-il en se tournant brutalement.

Tout à coup cela lui revint en mémoire. Il alla directement vers le frigo et ouvrit la porte, farfouillant un instant il en ressortit une immense coupole.

- Chopper ! Lança-t-il en allant vers la table.

Ils écarquillèrent les yeux de surprise. Le renne s'avança à sa suite, un peu perplexe. Ses yeux brillèrent soudainement.

- Installes-toi ! J'avais fait ça en pensant à toi.

Sanji servit directement chaque membre de l'équipage, puis il s'arrêta sur le médecin.

- Ca fait deux semaines que tu voulais donc finalement, j'me suis dit qu'une salade de fruit exotique ce serait une bonne idée. J'ai fait des brochettes, avec de la glace aux fruits de la passion. Il m'a fallu des heures pour finaliser le sorbet. Indiqua le blond, perdu dans les détails de sa préparation.

Chopper ouvrit la bouche de surprise.

- C'est vrai ?! C'est pour moi ? Je... En mon honneur... Tu... Le médecin n'en croyait pas ses yeux !

Sanji acquiesça.

- Ne me traite plus jamais de sans cœur pour ce connard ! Il pointa du doigt Zoro.

- T'es content j'espère ?! Et puis je m'excuse de t'avoir traité de boule de poile doté de parole, on en parle plus. D'accord ?! Reprit le blond d'un ton conciliant qu'il réservait généralement aux femmes de l'équipage.

- Tu as fait ce sorbet à la main ?! S'étonna Ussop.

- Sanji-kun fait un tas de truc pour tout le monde ! C'est vraiment une Suuuuuper surprise ! Lança Franky.

Robin soupira de soulagement.

- Et ben, tu vois quand tu veux tête de citron. Ajouta d'un ton sombre Zoro.

- Tu savais que Sanji avait fait quelque chose pour s'excuser ?! S'enquit surprit Ussop.

- Toute le monde le sait ! Lâcha Luffy en attrapant une belle brochette de fruit.

Leur capitaine retrouva pour le coup sa bonne humeur, et son sourire habituel. C'était comme si l'atmosphère pesante venait de s'alléger. Célia dévisagea chacun d'entre eux, puis son attention revint vers le bretteur. Celui-ci était bien plus fort qu'elle ne le supposait. Il avait repoussé la confusion et les tensions de chacun.

- Il est un peu comme Nami... Rajouta-t-il en se remplissant la bouche.

La rousse le dévisagea.

- Luffy ! Siffla la navigatrice.

- Quoi ? J'ai dit à personne que tu... Il se reçut un couvert dans le visage.

- La ferme !

Celia eut un petit sourire de surprise.

- Tu as une magnifique famille Zoro. Elle le salua d'un mouvement de la tête, mais constata que le regard du bretteur demeurait vide.

Celui-ci se leva. Alors il avait mis sous sa protection chacun d'entre eux, puisqu'elle ne ressentait plus leurs désarrois et leurs souffrances.

- Où tu-vas tête de cactus brûlé ?! Lança Sanji en l'interpellant.

- Loin de ta cuisine infecte ! Rétorqua le bretteur en grinçant des dents.

Sanji écarquilla les yeux.

- J'vais le tuer. Il s'arrêta dans son geste.

Celia venait de se lever.

- Je constate que je ne suis pas d'une grande utilité. Y-a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour me faire pardonner notre présence ? S'enquit-elle d'un ton narquois.

- Crève ! Lança Nami sans réfléchir.

La femme éclata de rire.

- Bretteur-san ne nous fera jamais du mal. Vous pouvez donc repartir en paix, nulle besoin de nous éprouver. Zoro nous a choisis, il est le seul juge. Informa Robin d'un ton froid.

Celia inclina la tête, signe qu'elle comprenait. Finalement, cette gamine n'était pas aussi stupide qu'elle l'avait cru. Elle aimait la façon dont la brune lui avait répondu.

- Sa nature ne nous pose aucun problème, c'est notre nakama, nous veillerons sur lui, comme lui veille sur nous. Rajouta l'archéologue.

Celia inclina de nouveau la tête.

- Et que ferez-vous le jour où il se liera ? Que feras-tu le jour où ton âme n'acceptera plus de boire à la coupe de la solitude ? Lança la femme vers le bretteur et le reste de l'équipage.

Zoro vacilla. Célia était arrogance, gorgée de confiance. Il ne resterait pas éternellement seul ! Un tic agita les lèvres comme dans un rictus sadique. Que fera donc ce marmot lorsque ses flammes engloutiront cette belle famille qu'il protégeait ?!

- Ce jour n'est pas prêt d'arriver ! Maintenant fichez le camp ! Repartez d'où vous venez ! Répondit la rousse avec une hargne difficile à dissimuler.

- Nous serons encore là pour lui. Affirma Robin.

Le sourire de la femme disparut pour laisser un masque de neutralité. Tss… Il ne restera personne, et Célia le savait. Zoro était-il en train de réfléchir à cette possibilité ?

- Ne commet pas l'erreur de ta mère, Zoro.

Elle passa devant lui. Xéana était son amie, Célia avait passé les trois premières années de son apprentissage en binôme avec elle.

- Aucune de ses femmes n'est digne de toi.

Un reniflement monta du bretteur, ce qui fit s'arrêter Celia.

- Il y a des années que j'ai déjà perdue celle qui m'était destiné. Mon cœur n'est plus à offrir. Vous êtes aveugle et sourd à tout ce qui n'est pas votre sang, Nia et toi.

Elle perdit sa froideur. Pour la première fois l'émotion perça vraiment sur son visage. La souffrance et la stupeur l'étranglèrent.

- Tu as déjà été lié ?! Cette jeune fille, n'est ce pas ?! Cette...

Il avait osé ! Kami-sama ! Il avait bu jusqu'à la lie la vie de celle qu'il voulait !

- Zoro… Sa voix était brisée.

Quelle tragédie.

- Vous arrivez des années trop tard... Et j'ai appris seul de mes erreurs. Souffla-t-il en passant la porte.

…

**And that's all ?**

Voilà donc un nouveau chapitre. Notre équipage passe des heures sombres, et notre bretteur est encore loin de la lumière. J'espère ne pas avoir été trop brouillon. Il est donc temps pour notre équipage de reprendre sa route et de laisser derrière lui ce morceau de la vie de Zoro.

Chapitre :

« - _Tu as toujours été incapable de dire adieu. Trancha-t-il._

_Elle devint pivoine._

_- J'aimerais que tu sois le parrain de mes filles. Alors tu as intérêt à accomplir tout ce que tu veux et revenir au village vivant !_

_- Fiches le camp Nia. Grogna-t-il._

_Un rictus passa sur le visage de la jeune fille._

_- Et j'aurais plein d'enfant ! Même des garçons ! Et je ferais une bonne mère ! Un bon chef ! Une bonne femme !_

_Zoro devint pivoine. Elle éclata de rire._

_- Avoue le... Ca t'énerve !_

_- Pas le moins du monde ! La réplique aurait pu faire mouche, s'il n'avait pas élevé la voix comme elle._

_- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rate ! Tant pis pour toi ! Cingla-t-elle._

_- Va crever !_ »


	12. Chapter 12: Abandon?

Auteur : Madhatter Sekiryou ou Bel Uriel Disraeli.

Disclaimer : Les personnages suivant ne sont pas à moi !

Personnage : Ronronoa Zoro

Résumé : Le passé de tous les membres de l'équipage des Mugiwara est connut. Mais il demeure des zones d'ombre. Et si Zoro avait lui aussi des démons intérieurs à affronter ?

Titre : Voleur d'âme.

Partie I : L'errance du Prince Noir.

**Chapitre XI : Abandon ?**

« _Et j'ai appris seul de mes erreurs..._ »

Sanji écrasa du talon le mégot de cigarette qu'il venait de finir. Il épousseta paresseusement sa chemise et toqua à la porte de sa main libre. N'attendant pas de réponse de toute façon aucune ne serait venue, il entra.

Le bretteur était roulé sur le flanc gauche, et lui tournait le dos résolument. Ils avaient déjeuné tardivement, l'équipage avait profité du reste de l'après-midi dans la salle à manger. Profitant de se retrouver ensemble, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis... Depuis que Zoro avait ouvert les yeux après être tombé à la mer. Soit, presque deux semaines.

Puis les deux voleuses d'âme étaient arrivées, il y a trois jours de cela... La tension n'avait cessé de monter.

Nami ne cessait de répéter que la prochaine île n'était pas si loin que ça.

C'était digne d'une mauvaise farce, cette histoire de démone volant les âmes, pourchassant leurs époux. Au moins il ne se planquait plus dans l'infirmerie. Le bretteur avait retrouvé sa tanière, la vigie était donc de nouveau indisponible.

- Hoy, marimo ! Lança le blond en faisant claquer la porte derrière lui.

Zoro ne cilla pas. Tss… Saloperie d'ours, ou de chat errant au choix.

Il posa l'assiette sur la table, et décida de faire son tour habituelle. Il alla à la fenêtre, admira la vue un instant. Sans réfléchir, Sanji tapota sur la surface transparente en fredonnant un peu.

Zoro avait son passé, son lot de souffrance et de non-dit. Il n'était pas le premier, ni le dernier...

Le cuisinier n'avait pas envie de pousser plus loin la réflexion sur ce sujet. Zoro n'en n'avait jamais ouvertement parlé, il vivait avec.

Il songea à la fois où il l'avait entendu parler dans son sommeil... Ou encore... Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé... Sanji secoua la tête. Zoro était seul, ce n'était pas comme s'il ne l'avait jamais remarqué. Et c'est vrai que lorsqu'il l'avait réalisé, le cuisinier en avait eu des sueurs froides. Il y avait eu juste ce murmure d'hébétude qui avait franchi les lèvres du bretteur durant son sommeil. Ces quelques mots qui l'avaient si profondément mit mal à l'aise au point qu'il avait préféré être sourd.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore, pervers du dimanche... Marmonna la voix rauque et brisée.

Sanji se tourna dans sa direction. L'autre ne c'était pas levé. Zoro finissait toujours par se redresser généralement… Mais peut-être qu'il n'en n'avait vraiment pas la force cette fois-ci.

Cet imbécile était humain après tout, peut-être pas entièrement mais un peu.

Le blond fit les quelques pas qui le séparaient du canapé, il tira la couverture qui trainait par terre et la jeta sur le bretteur. Sanji était certain que ce geste énerverait son nakama. Il arrangea le drap, l'étirant un peu, puis la tignasse verte/brune apparut un peu.

Et voilà ! Pauvre petite chose fragile, je te file une couverture pour te consoler ! Ricana mentalement le cuisinier.

Le blond s'appuya contre le dossier en soupirant. Zoro ne cherchait même pas à se défaire de cette prise. Décidément, ce n'était pas si drôle de le voir sans réaction.

- D'après notre médecin... J'ai la tête rempli de testostérone, et suis un monomaniaque agressif. Marmonna-t-il.

L'envie de fumer le tenailla brutalement, Zoro n'était plus en état de quoi que ce soit. Il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point le bretteur était fait de chair et de sang.

Sanji tendit la main, et attrapa les mèches bicolores. Vert, noir mais en tirant dessus sous la pulpe de ses doigts... Elles étaient noir à la racine et verte au bout.

Comme si Zoro avait pu être autre chose que vert ! Le cuisinier posa la tête sur le bord du canapé en soupirant, plongeant la main dans les mèches qu'il se mit à triturer...

Bon, la couleur brune disparaissait de plus en plus de toute façon. Sans savoir pourquoi, il frotta les mèches avec acharnement. Comme pour faire disparaître cette anomalie. L'imbécile de bretteur devait redevenir une tête d'algue ! Il avait développé tout un vocabulaire rien que pour l'insulter ! Quel intérêt d'être idiot et d'avoir une tignasse banale ?

- Ne va pas t'imaginer que je tente de m'excuser auprès de toi... Mais dit moi clairement si tu ne veux pas du cafe latte que je t'ai fait. Luffy a dit qu'il m'embrasserait les chaussures pour un verre. Et je me demandais si je pouvais supporter une chose pareille.

L'autre grogna en se tournant, sans pouvoir échapper à la prise sur ses cheveux. Puis sous ses yeux, ou plutôt sous ses doigts, la chevelure du bretteur se mit à chauffer et les dernières traces de couleur sombre disparurent.

Le soulagement gagna Sanji avec force ! Les choses redevenaient normales !

- Et bien ! On dirait que ton coté algue a repris le dessus. Tu devrais demander à Ussop de te les couper.

Le silence lui répondit.

- La prochaine île est en vue, Nami-chan a dit que nous devrions accoster d'ici demain matin. Alors gamberge et décide toi à bouger...

La poigne se relâcha, Zoro bougea en entendant la porte se refermer derrière le blond. Il repoussa la couverture et plissa les yeux. D'étrange rougeur se répandait sur ses joues, il se redressa et souleva la coupole. La boisson chaude fumait encore...

Tss, ce connard avait réussi à comprendre qu'il adorait le lait...

...

Nia soupira de soulagement, elle s'étira au soleil et fit rouler ses muscles. Les cheveux verts de la jeune femme étaient devenu brun comme l'avait été ceux de Zoro. Sur le pont, les membres de l'équipage des Mugiwara s'agitaient. Elle faisait semblant de ne pas voir le regard inquiet que posait sa mère sur ses épaules.

Le navire venait d'accoster sur une île dont elle se fichait éperdument. Ce qui lui importait le plus était que la terre ferme s'ouvrait de nouveau sous ses pas. Le poids sur sa poitrine n'était plus, son esprit était bien plus clair, et l'instinct ne lui rongeait plus la raison.

Elle mit les mains sur ses hanches et se tourna avec vitalité, en souriant.

- Viens à moi, au lieu de te cacher comme un poltron ! Bretteur à la noix ! Lança-t-elle d'une voix très forte.

- Je ne me cache pas ! Grogna la voix du bretteur qui finit de monter les dernières marches.

A croire qu'il venait de l'aquarium... Il avait dû encore se perdre dans le bateau pour sortir par une telle issue.

Nia secoua la tête avec quelque chose de félin, un sifflement monta de sa gorge. Puis elle baissa les épaules. Elle inclina brutalement le buste en avant.

- Cela a été un honneur ! Merci de m'avoir offert un tel duel...

La jeune fille se releva lentement, puis un sourire s'épanouit sur son visage. Zoro demeura un peu méfiant, était-elle redevenue elle-même ?

- Quand je pense que tu pleurais dans mes jupons pour me suivre partout... Et qu'il m'a fallu bien quatre ans pour te retrouver. Nous sommes fières de ce que tu es devenu.

Ah ! Tient ! C'était nouveau ça ! Elle lissa ses mèches brunes en les fixant avec nostalgie.

- Mère m'a dit que dorénavant, je n'avais pas d'excuse pour ne pas prêter l'oreille aux hommes du village... Mais tu crois que je trouverais un équipage comme le tient qui acceptera de voyager jusqu'au bout de monde avec moi ?! Parce que je refuse de devoir supporter l'un des faiblards qui rampe chez nous ! Ces hommes sont tous fades ! Toi au moins tu ne me traitais pas comme une poupée de porcelaine !

Une grimace passa sur le visage de Zoro.

- Je plains ton futur mari. Lâcha-t-il mortellement sérieux.

- Oh la ferme ! Tu crois être le seul à être devenu puissant ?! Je te signale que je suis pressentit pour devenir prêtresse ! Mes filles dirigeront le village ! Je... Elle se tut brutalement.

Le visage de Nia se congestionna avec quelque chose d'hilarant, elle fit la moue et jura très bas entre ses dents avant de reprendre.

- Tu as gagné, j'ai perdue... Ta grand-mère m'avais dit que je n'arriverais pas à te faire plier. Elle avait raison... Cette vieille peau va me rabattre les oreilles jusqu'à sa mort ! Dit-elle d'un ton dépité.

Sa grand-mère ? Cette vieille femme était encore en vie ?! La mère de Xéana, c'est-à-dire Sardoni Cécilia Bontu. Chef de clan, et prêtresse suprême. Il y avait tellement de titre accolé à son nom que Zoro ne se souvenait même pas d'un quart.

Le dernier souvenir qu'il gardait était celui d'une femme puissante et implacable.

- Elle me fait te dire aussi... Que ta place sera toujours garder ! Xéana est sortie de son mutisme. Elle ne fait pas grand-chose, enfin... Elle s'occupe des fleurs du temple. Ta mère est la plus belle femme du village ! Oh, et si je pouvais rester juste quelques jours de plus, je raconterais à tes amis quel genre de mioche insupportable tu faisais ! T'étais qu'un sale morveux coller à mes basques ! Elle inspira alors qu'elle se retenait difficilement de crier.

Nia ne savait pas comment lui dire que la vie avait continué sans lui, que le village avait évolué. Qu'on l'attendait encore au coin de feu, que les avis de recherche étaient collés avec fierté et orgueil. Que Zoro était vue comme un conquérant puissant.

Il était partit, il avait fait ses preuves et il pouvait enfin revenir.

Elle n'était pas vraiment en colère, Zoro la regardait avec perplexité et amusement. Il ricana.

- Tu as toujours été incapable de dire adieu. Trancha-t-il.

Elle devint pivoine.

- J'aimerais que tu sois le parrain de mes filles. Alors tu as intérêt à accomplir tout ce que tu veux et revenir au village vivant !

Vite ! Reviens le plus tôt, savourer le plaisir de vivre parmi nous ! Reviens, sale morveux arrogant ! Reviens… Prince.

Elle savait que Zoro n'avait aucune chance de retrouver le chemin du bercail s'il restait seul. Et cela lui nouait le ventre d'inquiétude. Aussi puissant soit-il, il devait quitter les ténèbres de la solitude s'il voulait avancer.

- Fiches le camp Nia. Grogna-t-il.

Un rictus passa sur le visage de la jeune fille.

- Et j'aurais plein d'enfant ! Même des garçons ! Et je ferais une bonne mère ! Un bon chef ! Une bonne femme !

Zoro devint pivoine. Elle éclata de rire.

- Avoue-le... Ça t'énerve !

- Pas le moins du monde ! La réplique aurait pu faire mouche, s'il n'avait pas élevé la voix comme elle.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rate ! Tant pis pour toi ! Cingla-t-elle.

- Va crever !

Son rire était si sonore que Luffy dû se tourner pour la regarder. Nia semblait heureuse et épanouit, comme si elle n'avait pas passé les trois derniers jours à jurer sa mort.

- Je n'aime pas boire l'eau du chagrin, j'irais de l'avant et je trouverais celui qui m'est destiné. Je me remettrais de ton refus, sale mioche entêté ! Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je comptais réellement passer le reste de mes jours avec un pleurnichard de ton espèce ! Un mouflet effrayé par le tonnerre, et terrorisé par les éclairs ! Railla-t-elle un peu trop fort.

Surtout que quelques minutes plus tôt elle se lamentait presque du fait que les autres hommes étaient insipide. Oh, quel couple ils auraient formé ensemble ! Quelle puissance aurait eu leurs sangs réunis !

- Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai suivi ! Siffla Zoro en serrant les dents.

Cette réplique fit disparaître le sourire de Nia.

- Sale avorton ! Jura-t-elle.

- Petite tête ! Cracha-t-il sur un ton aussi méprisant que le sien.

A ces mots, se fut Zoro qui éclata de rire. Combien de fois c'étaient-ils disputés ainsi? Il ne lui appartenait pas, il n'avait jamais voulu être à elle. Il avait tellement souhaité la suivre lorsqu'il était enfant ! Apprendre avec elle, devenir plus fort… Mais tout cela était derrière lui maintenant.

- Tu as eu ce que tu voulais, non ? Il soupira en se calmant.

Elle acquiesça, et posa un regard presque énamouré sur lui. L'élan de tendresse changea la mobilité de son corps, elle se radoucit en se pâmant un peu.

- J'ai toujours aimé t'entendre rire. C'est la chose la plus adorable que tu sache faire... Soupira-t-elle en le regardant.

Et elle connaissait son rire, ses pleurs. Les cris de frustrations et d'envie qu'il poussait quand il était enfant. Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

- Ca et te taire, parce que tu es un torrent de stupidité et de provocation quand tu l'ouvre ! Rajouta-t-elle en ricanant.

- La faute à qui ! Sac à venin ! Répondit avec vivacité Zoro.

Il y avait une étrange complicité dans leur dialogue.

- T'as quand même demandé à ton capitaine de me jeter par dessus-bord ! S'indigna Nia.

- C'est pour le coup du baquet d'eau froide ! Cracha Zoro.

Nia recula comme frappé.

- Quoi ?! Mais j'avais même pas six ans ! Je me suis excusée ! En plus d'être petit et teigneux, t'es rancunier comme de la vermine ! J'hallucine ! Zoro ! Et puis c'était ta faute ! Quel enfant refuse de se laver plus de trois jours de suite ?!

Zoro eut une mimique de dégout et d'énervement. Repenser à ce moment l'agaça.

- Arrête de me prendre pour un gamin ! Rugit-il.

Elle se tût, abasourdi.

- Tu m'as toujours considéré comme une pauvre petite chose en détresse qu'il fallait sauver de lui-même ! Grinça-t-il.

Nia referma la bouche, puis baissa la tête en la secouant. Mais c'était le cas ! Ne l'avait-elle pas trouvé dans ce berceau, pleurant les larmes de son corps ?

- C'est vrai... J'avoue... Mais tu étais si adorable et inoffensif avant. Se lamenta-t-elle.

Levant ses mains qu'elle mit en coupe comme si elle tenait quelque chose de fragile.

- Hein, Nanou ! Il était si... Si mignon ! Maintenant, c'est un tas de muscles bourré d'orgueil. Grinça Nia en le dévisageant, comme dépité et agacé.

Celia secoua la tête.

- Zoro n'est pas un poupon Nia... Pardonne-la... Elle a le mal du pays. Ça a commencé avec les naissances des jumelles au village. Puis elle a fait une fixation, elle voulait absolument te revoir. Je crois que tu as touché son instinct maternel. Marmonna la femme en plissant les yeux.

- Mais c'est vrai ! Se défendit la jeune femme.

Elle secoua la tête avec véhémence.

- Tu étais tout simplement merveilleux ! Une petite bouille qui trottait partout, curieux comme une fouine, aventurier comme un écureuil, intelligent comme une belette ! Et avec ça, un casse-cou ! A chaque fois que tu montais dans l'arbre dans la cour, on était tous persuadé que tu allais te rompre le cou ! Puis tu descendais avec cette satanée corde à une telle vitesse ! Et puis tu criais...

- NIAAAA ! Rugit Zoro pivoine de gêne.

Elle acquiesça avec enthousiasme.

- Oui ! Tu m'appelais ! Bon, ce n'était pas le même ton... J'étais le centre de ton univers ! Geignit-elle.

- J'avais moins de huit ans ! Il recula horrifier.

Ussop éclata de rire, Luffy se gratta la nuque. Robin secouait la tête de désapprobation. Nia fronça les sourcils.

- L'âge n'a pas d'importance. Tu le pensais réellement Zoro... Tu étais à moi. Murmura-t-elle en un souffle contenu.

- Espèce de dégénérée incestueuse ! Persiffla Zoro.

Nia perdit son expression douce, écarquillant les yeux.

- Retire ce que tu viens de dire. Le ton était polaire.

Zoro tiqua, il jeta un regard vers Celia qui le regardait tout autant choqué. L'embarra le gagna.

- Ca va, ça va... J'le pensais pas... Grommela-t-il.

Nia se détendit un peu et renifla un peu. Celia toucha l'épaule de sa fille.

- Il est temps...

Elle jeta un regard sur le quai, puis s'éloigna. Nia acquiesça doucement. La jeune femme se tourna vers le bretteur.

- C'est un au revoir je crois... Finit-elle par dire.

- Tu es encore là ? Grinça-t-il.

Le silence tomba, et Zoro décroisa les bras en soupirant. Un étrange sourire passa sur les lèvres de Nia.

- Ne fait pas ton blasé, faux grand dur ! Elle lui tapa l'épaule, il vacilla en écarquillant les yeux.

- Moi au moins j'ai la décence de te dire au revoir. Marmonna-t-elle.

Il détourna les yeux au reproche. Elle se mordit la lèvre, puis fronça les sourcils avant de tirer son sac devant elle et de l'ouvrir.

- Je... Je tenais à... Enfin... Je voudrais... Je voulais te le donner avant que tu ne partes la dernière fois.

Sa main tremblait un peu, alors qu'elle serrait le cadeau.

- C'est le premier que j'ai fabriqué avec mes flammes...

Elle sortit le masque de renard.

- J'en ai fait trois... Et... Xéana ne pouvait pas t'en faire un, alors je me disais que... Nia posa son regard dans celui du bretteur.

Les yeux de Zoro semblèrent briller un instant. Elle inspira pour reprendre contenance.

- Ta grand-mère m'a dit que ce n'était pas le meilleur masque, mais qu'il était assez joli pour servir d'ornement... Elle m'a dit qu'elle t'a forgé personnellement celui qui servira à sa succession. Mais qu'il t'en fallait un, tu sais... En tant que représentant masculin du Clan Bontu, et que tu pouvais bien le garder comme...

Elle déglutit difficilement, n'arrivant pas à terminer correctement sa phrase.

- Ne me dis pas non. Marmonna Nia.

Le refus trembla sur ses lèvres. Elle lui tendit l'ornement en baissant un peu les yeux.

- Je ne sais pas utiliser les masques. Il souffla ces quelques mots très bas.

C'était une excuse, même s'il ressentait la fébrilité l'envahir. Et puis c'était absurde de lui donner ça, il avait quitté le village ainsi que tous les membres de sa famille.

- Elle m'a dit que le porter était largement suffisant. Contra doucement la femme.

Il posa la main et le frisson glissa sur ses doigts. Le contact du masque lui prit une légère bouffée qui l'étourdit. Un soupir fébrile quitta les épaules de Nia. Il cligna des yeux un long moment, puis plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune femme.

Zoro avait enfin droit d'en porter un, ce stupide ornement que sa mère aurait dû lui offrir dès sa naissance.

- NIA ! Elle tressaillit, la voix de sa mère la fit se tourner.

- J'ARRIVE !

Elle se tourna très vite vers lui.

- Est-ce que je peux ? La voix de Nia était étranglée et un peu tremblante.

- Je peux te le mettre ? Reprit-elle en inspirant.

Zoro se sentit engourdit.

- NIA !

Elle serra le masque, il se figea.

- Zoro. Tenta-t-elle avec quelque chose de désespérer dans la voix.

- Oui ? Sa voix était si basse, qu'elle était inaudible pour le reste de l'équipage.

Un tic agita la joue de Nia.

- Au moins tu m'auras dit oui une fois dans ta vie.

Elle saisit le masque et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour que ses mains passent au-dessus de la tête du bretteur. Nia approcha en tremblant l'ornement près du visage, brutalement haletante. Ses yeux brillèrent d'une intensité douloureuse.

Le masque toucha la peau du bretteur, se glissant sur la moitié gauche de son visage. Nia se figea et ne bougea plus durant de longues secondes.

Puis soufflant, elle se pencha sur lui.

Les lèvres douces touchèrent la joue qu'elles caressèrent de façon furtive. Puis Nia recula d'un seul mouvement.

- Il te va à merveille. Tenta-t-elle.

Si seulement le chagrin n'étouffait pas autant sa respiration ! Zoro avait rejoint des hommes et des femmes qui l'estimaient. Il voyageait et luttait pour son rêve sans doute. Et Nia savait qu'elle devait se détacher de lui, même si elle ne savait pas quand il reviendrait.

Puis sans laisser le temps au bretteur de répondre, elle fit volte-face et s'éloigna.

- J'ARRIVE NANOU ! Lança-t-elle.

C'était douloureux. Vraiment. Zoro bougea difficilement, mais sa main finit par accepter de se refermer sur le bord du masque qu'il tira. Celui-ci prit sa place sur le visage du bretteur avec facilité.

Il déglutit lentement, retenant sa respiration. Il devait lutter pour ne pas la suivre, durant de longues minutes il n'arrivait pas à penser. Son regard fut attiré par les silhouettes qui s'éloignaient, son estomac se tordit sous le désir impérieux, sa tête bourdonna. Il prit une profonde inspiration, alors que la sensation de vide l'engloutissait.

Plus fort… Il devait devenir beaucoup plus fort pour pouvoir les suivre, enfin franchir la distance… Et lui tendre la main. Devenir plus fort… Encore plus fort… Devenir le meilleur...

Mais pour la première fois, il sentit l'épuisement l'assommer. Il n'y arrivait pas, Zoro ne savait pas comment faire pour remplir ce vide entre eux.

Il songea brutalement... Que Nia était de nouveau partit sans lui. Il se sentait comme aveugle et sourd. Juste seul.

Sanji oublia de faire tomber la cendre de sa cigarette. Il ne pensait pas assister à une scène de ce type. Un serrement au cœur lui prit un sifflement de dépit. Agacé sans savoir pourquoi, il écrasa sa cigarette à l'aide de son talon.

Il avait quoi à rester debout comme un abruti l'autre ?

S'il l'aimait, pourquoi il ne l'a suivait pas ?! C'était quoi ça ? Un pauvre type incapable d'assumer ce qu'il ressentait voilà tout ! Un pauvre minable... A quoi bon devenir le meilleur bretteur du monde, s'il était incapable d'admettre qu'il pouvait aimer ?

Le cuisinier fut surprit du mépris qui l'envahit. Il secoua la tête. Après tout, cette histoire ne le concernait pas vraiment.

- Zoro ! Tu restes à bord ! On n'a pas l'intention de perdre trois jours à te chercher au fin fond d'un marécage ! Lança la navigatrice.

Sanji remonta les sacs vides qu'il avait sur l'épaule et finit de descendre sur le quai. Alors qu'il allait allumer une autre cigarette, il se rendit compte d'une chose surprenante.

Zoro ne portait pas ses katanas.

...

**And that's all?**

Un adieu douloureux pour notre bretteur, qui ressent plus que jamais le vide de son existence.

Un cuisinier perplexe et agacé de voir un idiot laisser partir deux belles créatures.

Ajoutez à ces deux ingrédients un renne naïf et bourré de bonnes intentions !

Et on obtient le prochain chapitre !

**Extrait Chapitre XII : Renoncer à s'appartenir.**

« _Oh Kamisama ! A cette vitesse, Chopper allait demander à n'importe qui d'aller voir marimo et de lui proposer un bain à sa place ! Le blond verdit à l'idée de Brook dans le même bain que lui. Il sentit la nausée monter en imaginant Franky jeter son slip dans la salle de bain avant de courir et sauter nu dans la baignoire remplit._

_- J'm'en occupe ! Siffla-t-il d'un ton éteint._

_Chopper releva la tête._

_- C'est vrai ?! Dit-il plein d'espoir._

_- Laver de l'algue... Pas d'problème, j'sais faire ! J'en profiterais pour lui mettre du baume sur le dos. Sanji grimaça un sourire désinvolte._

_En réalité, il se sentait mortifié et abasourdi de tout ce qu'il venait d'accepter. S'occuper de Zoro, lui !? _

_- Demain ? Promit ! Dès son réveil, je m'arrange pour que le bateau soit vide ! Fit Chopper avec un regain de joie._

_- Mille mercis Sanji ! Il sautilla jusqu'à la porte._

_- Chouette... Lâcha le blond pour répondre à son enthousiasme._

_La porte se referma, il farfouilla dans sa poche puis écarquilla les yeux._

_- Demain ! Et je dors où ce soir ?! Chopper ! Il se rua à sa suite._ »


	13. Chapter 13: Renoncer à s'appartenir?

Auteur : Madhatter Sekiryou ou Bel Uriel Disraeli.

Disclaimer : Les personnages suivant ne sont pas à moi !

Personnage : Ronronoa Zoro

Résumé : Le passé de tous les membres de l'équipage des Mugiwara est connut. Mais il demeure des zones d'ombre. Et si Zoro avait lui aussi des démons intérieurs à affronter ?

**Note** : Kikoo ! J'avoue, je publie plus vite que jamais.

Cela vient autant du fait que le temps m'est compté (puisque je rentre en stage dans deux semaines et que je ne pourrais sans doute plus rien faire si ce n'est tenté de survivre).

Que de ma hantise : La flemme ! C'est un mal qui me frappe en traitre, généralement lorsque j'ai fini de rédiger au trois quart de mes fictions.

C'est horrible ! Cela me prends, puis je n'ai pas la force de connecter ma clé, de corriger, uploader mon chapitre et de le publier… Mes lecteurs de « La croisière s'amuse » on n'en fait les frais. Il faudrait trouver un juste milieu, mais je ne suis pas assez équilibrer pour le faire momentanément. Donc, désolé si cela fait un peu trop de chapitre à la suite d'un coup !

Titre : Voleur d'âme.

Partie I : L'errance du Prince Noir.

**Chapitre XII : Renoncer à s'appartenir.**

Nia partait, comme elle l'avait toujours fait d'ailleurs.

Et de nouveau Zoro n'avait pas d'autre force que de regarder sa silhouette épanouit s'éloigner.

L'équipage c'était dissipé, le laissant seul avec un désarroi insoupçonnable. La douleur le fit trembler de longues minutes, et il serra les dents. Clignant des paupières en sifflant, Zoro expira profondément. Il posa un regard perdu sur sa main, et le manque lui noua les tripes. Il avait été si proche de céder, si... Proche de trouver sa voie.

Que pouvait-il faire maintenant ? Plonger dans le noir.

La porte claqua. Il sursauta alors que les pas menaient le propriétaire des lieux vers l'intrus. Sanji n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Mais qu'est-ce-que c'était que ce bordel ?! De sa vie, c'était bien la première fois qu'il se sentait aussi choqué.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous marimo ! Lança d'un ton tendu et énerver le cuisinier encore sous le choc.

Et pour cause, le cuisinier revenait d'une partie de ses achats. Et avait décidé de mettre une chemise un peu plus légère. Il était loin de se douter qu'en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre, il tomberait sur le bretteur !

Un air totalement hébété, Zoro se mordit la lèvre. Il y avait encore ce brouillard qui enveloppait sa tête. Et puis le Second de l'équipage ne savait vraiment plus vers où aller, quel coin reculé pouvait servir à son repos.

Les portes et les chambres se succédaient, et son mal être l'étouffait. Zoro avait besoin de dormir, il allait toujours mieux après un moment d'inconscience. Le temps que le sang dans ses veines cesse de le tourmenter.

- Tu t'es encore perdue ?! Cracha Sanji incrédule.

Zoro portait encore le masque, ce dernier pendait sur son épaule gauche. Il était assis sur le rebord du lit, presque apathique. Le bretteur avait passé l'âge de verser des larmes de terreur. Enfant, il ne faisait que cela. Non, il attendait simplement que cela passe, que la douleur s'estompe.

- Tu fiches quoi ici ?!

Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait assit sur son lit ?!

- Chopper ? La question, puisque s'en était une, sidéra le blond.

Le ton de Zoro avait quelque chose de creux, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue dans cet état c'était après le bain forcé qu'il lui avait administré.

- C'est ma chambre tête de mollusque ! Celle de Chopper est juste à coté de l'infirmerie... Lâcha Sanji en baissant d'un ton. Non, Zoro n'allait pas bien. Le bretteur n'aurait jamais demandé après le médecin aussi ouvertement. Sa première colère fondit.

- Tu veux que j'aille le chercher ?

Il n'y avait pas d'insulte, pas de ton railleur. Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond ? Bon sang, pourquoi avait-il l'impression que le bretteur… S'effondrait.

Zoro se leva en vacillant, cette constatation glaça le sang du blond. Merde ! Ce n'était pas bon ! Il ne l'avait jamais vue chanceler autant. Même contre Kuma, il l'avait retrouvé debout, droit et fier.

- Non. Trancha Zoro.

- Je vais le chercher, tu risques encore de te perdre en cours de route ! Ne... Le bretteur passa juste à côté de lui.

Il allait où dans cet état ?!

- Mais à quoi tu joues putain ! Si t'es souffrant reste coucher dans un lit, impotent ! Siffla Sanji énerver de le voir se balader. Il lui agrippa le bras avec nervosité. Le cuisinier sursauta et relâcha sa prise.

- Tu es froid... Lâcha-t-il sans y penser.

- Je sais. Zoro se passa une main sur le visage. Ça m'arrive parfois...

Le tremblement remonta dans ses épaules et le secoua violemment. Puis il expira et ceux-ci se calmèrent.

- Chopper est sans doute en ville, pour trouver les plantes qui lui manque... Allonge-toi ! J'en ai marre de voir tes genoux jouer des castagnettes ! Il tira le bretteur et le poussa dans son lit.

C'était sans doute vital ! Sanji ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça.

Zoro tenta de se redresser.

- Lâches-moi connard ! J'me suis juste tromper de chambre ! J'vais...

Le reste mourut sous un autre tremblement. Il serra les poings et se figea, avant de respirer de nouveau normalement. Le bretteur tenta de nouveau de se lever, tentant de maintenir un masque de neutralité sur son visage.

Il devait se réchauffer, le plus vite possible ! Il aurait mieux fait de s'allonger au soleil !

- J'sais pas c'que t'as ! Mais t'iras nulle part dans cet état ! Coucher marimo ! Lança Sanji en le bousculant de nouveau, sans pour autant mettre trop de force.

La nausée noua l'estomac du bretteur qui ferma les yeux contre la sensation douloureuse. Désorienté, il eut du mal à repousser les mains qui l'obligèrent à s'allonger. C'était pire dans cette position ! Il hoqueta et ouvrit la bouche pour inspirer. Zoro serra la main qui le retenait, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas se plaindre. Le blond l'allongea pour de bon, et sans savoir quoi faire d'autre... Il tira la couverture. Le bretteur inspira, les tremblements le firent se courber en deux sur le flanc. Puis il expira doucement. Il avait l'air de lutter contre quelque chose. Sanji s'activa et à arranger la couverture...

Puis le bretteur sembla se détendre. Il resta rouler en boule sur le côté, sans bouger. Déconcerté, Sanji posa la main sur son front essayant de se faire une idée. Était-ce grave ?

Fronçant les sourcils avec une mimique un peu trop enfantine, il se pinça les lèvres.

- Tu n'aurais jamais dû te lever. Marmonna Sanji en le regardant.

- La ferme... Satané love-cook. Siffla doucement Zoro.

Sanji renifla.

- T'es pas aussi souffrant que ça on dirait... Avoue-le, t'adore que je te borde. Tenta Sanji pour le tourner en dérision.

- Va crever... Marmonna-t-il en serrant les dents s'étouffant un peu à cause d'un nouveau spasme de douleur et de froid intense.

- On peut savoir ce que t'as ? T'es pas blessé. Remarqua Sanji dépité.

- J'ai froid connard, ça se voit pas ? Cracha le bretteur d'une voix moins cinglante qu'il aurait souhaité.

Sanji laissa filer un son d'agacement et de surprise.

- Putain, les gens normaux ne claquent pas de partout lorsqu'ils ont juste froid ! Tu tiens même pas debout !

Zoro entendit à peine la remarque, trop concentrer à contrôler les mouvements de son corps. Pourtant, quelques minutes plus tard... Il sentit un poids retomber sur son corps, et la pression sur sa cage thoracique diminua. Sanji jeta sur le bretteur la couverture d'hiver qu'il gardait ranger au fond de son armoire. C'était une couette faite d'une peau d'ours polaire. Zoro cligna des yeux, puis se déplia juste un peu. Sa respiration se ralentit progressivement.

Il n'était pas si mal, ici. Plus tard, il trouverait le moyen de faire payer au cuisinier, oui plus tard... Il ferma les yeux et arrêta de bouger.

Un sourire de totale surprise passa sur le visage de Sanji.

NON ! Il ronronnait vraiment ! Le cuisinier tira un peu les bords de la couverture, et aperçut l'expression détendu du bretteur. Zoro était connu pour sa capacité à s'endormir n'importe où, presque autant que Luffy était capable de s'endormir dans n'importe quelle situation.

...

Chopper écrasa les fines herbes avec patience, encore un tour de pilon et cela ferait l'affaire ! Il se passa un sabot sur le front, effaçant les traces de sueur dû à son labeur. Puis, il récolta le résultat dans une petite poche fait en peau de daim qu'il referma. L'heure du dîner approchait. Sanji ne porta pas une grande attention au médecin qui trotta doucement vers le blond qui finissait. Chopper s'agita un instant.

- Sanji... Le blond sursauta et se tourna vers lui.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Dès qu'il avait aperçu le médecin, Sanji avait été l'avertir de ce qu'il c'était passé.

_"_

_Chopper c'était rué dans la chambre, et était resté muet de stupéfaction de longues minutes. Puis il s'avança._

_- Lorsque Zoro est épuisé, sa température corporelle chute drastiquement, et il n'arrive pas à se réchauffer. Après des blessures sérieuses, ou encore de longues périodes de veille, il plonge dans un sommeil réparateur. Informa le médecin qui tendit la patte dans la couverture._

_- Tu as parfaitement agit ! Il faut juste s'assurer qu'il se reposera assez longtemps et qu'il restera bien au chaud. _

_Chopper se garda bien de lui dire que Zoro réagissait parfois comme un animal trop stressé et blessé. Mais ce qui l'étonnait, c'était l'idée que le bretteur ce soit diriger vers la chambre de Sanji... _

_Zoro ne se trompait jamais, il en était quasiment sûr ! Le bretteur avait un odorat délicat, la chambre sentait l'eau de Cologne et le tabac._

_- Ses cheveux vont encore changer de couleur ? _

_Cette question fit se tourner Chopper dans sa direction._

_- Il est vraiment pas humain, hein ? C'est quoi au juste ? Un gros matou ? Marmonna Sanji._

_Devait-il être totalement surprit, ou se sentir blasé ? Chopper renifla un peu, secouant la tête._

_- Les chats ne sont pas des animaux à sang froid. Dit-il d'un ton un peu dédaigneux. Et Zoro se comportait parfois comme tel._

_- Ouais, mais tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il ronronne comme un radiateur. Coupa le cuisinier avec dédain._

_Pour la première fois Sanji entendit Chopper éclater d'un rire profondément surprit. _

_- Zoro ne ronronne pas Sanji ! C'est juste le son grave de sa respiration qui résonne dans sa cage thoracique lorsqu'il est fatigué ou détendu. Je fais le même bruit lorsque je suis content ! Luffy, lui il gémit de plaisir lorsqu'il mange, Robin soupire profondément, on a tous un son différent. Chopper tapa ses sabots avec un geste de plaisir. _

_Il ajusta son chapeau._

_- Zoro est très rarement suffisamment détendu tu sais, c'est très rare qu'il fasse ses sons. Il te fait vraiment confiance pour dormir aussi profondément quand tu es là. Chopper dodelina de la tête en souriant, sans que Sanji ne comprenne vraiment._

_- Nous allons le laisser dormir ! Il faut que je lui prépare quelque chose pour l'aider à se reposer un peu plus."_

C'était il y a plus de trois heures. Chopper sortit la préparation qu'il posa sur la table.

- Zoro est en voie de rétablissement, je pense qu'un autre bain relaxant lui serait grandement bénéfique ! Alors j'ai préparé la même quantité que la dernière fois, si tu pouvais t'occuper de lui, se serait vraiment génial ! Lança Chopper.

Sanji jura ! Il avait pris la fâcheuse habitude de perdre une fortune en cigarette, à force de les laisser tomber par terre, encore allumé.

- Quoi ? S'étouffa Sanji.

- Le bain de la dernière fois a été d'un grand secours. Et je m'arrangerais pour retenir un créneau horaire. Demain, dans la journée, peu après son réveil. Personne ne vous dérangera ! Informa le médecin.

- Tu veux que je donne un autre bain à Zoro !?

Il écarquilla les yeux comme si Chopper avait perdu tous ses poils et dansait le tango sous ses yeux. Chopper perdit de son assurance.

- La dernière fois cela ne te posais pas de problème... Je me suis dit que...

Sanji se jeta sur lui et le musela, jetant des regards fous autour de lui. Si jamais quelqu'un passant par-là entendait un truc pareil ! Il alla fermer la porte à clé.

Puis relâcha le médecin qui put enfin respirer correctement.

- Je te ferais voir que la dernière fois il a pris froid ! L'eau était bouillante et ce couillon est ressortit gelé comme s'il avait fait la brasse en plein océan arctique !

Et Sanji songea qu'il aurait dû se douter à ce moment précis que le bretteur n'était pas humain. Chopper secoua la tête.

- Juste une heure ne lui fera pas de mal. L'eau à la capacité de le relaxer et le détendre. Je le sais parce que je prenais des bains avant avec lui ! Trancha Chopper comme s'il lui avouait l'une des vérités fondamental de ce monde.

Sanji fronça les sourcils. Ah la bonne heure ! Tss !

Détendu ?

- Zoro est sensible au contact, il adore les massages ! Il suffit de lui toucher les cheveux pour le rassurer. Continua Chopper.

Les pensées du blond furent parasitées durant un moment. Chopper croyait vraiment qu'il avait massé Zoro et qu'ils avaient pris un bain ensemble ?! Comment expliquer au renne que leurs fiertés les empêchaient de se laver en même temps. Et puis, il ne voulait même pas savoir comment leur médecin avait découvert ce fait. Imaginer Chopper en train de masser ce tas de muscles sans cervelle le dérangeait un peu.

- J'ai vue Zoro prendre des douches de moins de trois minutes ! Ce connard a peur de l'eau comme... Le regard que posa Chopper sur lui le fit s'arrêter.

- Il voudra jamais ! Rétorqua-t-il en désespoir de cause.

Chopper baissa de nouveau la tête.

- Je pense... Que si tu lui demande... Zoro ne refusera pas. Et puis... Il t'aime bien quand même. Si je pouvais, je le ferais moi-même, mais...

Mais quoi ? Chopper se tritura les vêtements.

- Zoro t'adore Chopper ! Je suis certain qu'il apprécierait ! Relança-t-il en essayant de comprendre. Le renne secoua la tête.

- A chaque fois c'est la même chose... Il est très gentil, très doux... Il me brosse même mon pelage tu sais ! Il... Chopper renifla et leva des yeux larmoyant sur Sanji.

- Mais je peux pas faire pareil pour lui Sanji... Je risque juste de lui faire mal avec mes sabots de renne ! La peine de Chopper le surprit.

Le médecin s'essuya le coin des yeux en baissant de nouveau la tête.

- Zoro a suffisamment confiance en toi, et je sais que cela lui ferait vraiment plaisir... Il a dit qu'il ne prenait pas de bain avec Luffy parce qu'il était trop envahissant... Je pourrais peut-être demander à Ussop, tu crois ? Finit-il par lancer indécis.

Oh Kamisama ! A cette vitesse, Chopper allait demander à n'importe qui d'aller voir marimo et de lui proposer un bain à sa place ! Le blond verdit à l'idée de Brook dans le même bain que lui. Il sentit la nausée monter en imaginant Franky jeter son slip dans la salle de bain avant de courir et sauter nu dans la baignoire remplit.

- J'm'en occupe ! Siffla-t-il d'un ton éteint.

Chopper releva la tête.

- C'est vrai ?! Fit-il plein d'espoir.

- Laver de l'algue... Pas d'problème, j'sais faire ! J'en profiterais pour lui mettre du baume sur le dos. Sanji grimaça un sourire désinvolte.

En réalité, il se sentait mortifié et abasourdi de tout ce qu'il venait d'accepter. S'occuper de Zoro, lui !?

- Demain ? Promit ! Dès son réveil, je m'arrange pour que le bateau soit vide ! Fit Chopper avec un regain de joie.

- Mille mercis Sanji ! Il sautilla jusqu'à la porte.

- Chouette... Lâcha le blond pour répondre à son enthousiasme.

La porte se referma, il farfouilla dans sa poche puis écarquilla les yeux.

- Demain ! Et je dors où ce soir ?! Chopper ! Il se rua à sa suite.

...

Non, non, non et non ! Putain de parasite verdâtre ! Rageant, Sanji tapa dans l'oreiller puis se retourna sur la couchette de l'infirmerie. Il n'allait pas DORMIR avec Zoro ! Le renne n'avait pas compris et avait finis par lui proposer une place à l'infirmerie.

Sous prétexte qu'il ne fallait ABSOLUMENT pas réveiller ce connard souffrant. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait en fiche qu'il ne dorme que rarement aussi profondément ?! Il allait lui coller un coup de pompe dans son arrière train et...

Puis une petite plainte de contrariété était montée du bretteur à ce moment précis. Et Sanji c'était sentit incapable de faire le moindre geste dans sa direction.

C'était son lit ! Sa couverture ! Son oreiller que cette vermine allait utiliser ! Oh oui il allait lui donner un foutu bain demain ! Se sera mémorable !

...

Zoro émergea simplement de son sommeil, il se frotta le nez un instant sans osé s'étirer complètement. Il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir dormit. Il inspira, puis l'odeur l'agaça et lui remplit la gorge. Putain, ce connard était encore en train de fumer dans...

Il écarquilla les yeux et se redressa, la couverture glissa et il observa la chambre sans la reconnaître. Merde ! Il se dépêtra en catastrophe, sentant la panique l'étrangler. Zoro s'empêtra et s'étale par terre en jurant, jetant au loin la couverture il se leva et se jeta presque sur la porte. Il laissa la porte ouverte et se frotta de nouveau nerveusement le visage alors qu'il se rappelait ce qu'il c'était passé. Ussop fronça les sourcils en le voyant passer. Mais il avait assez à faire, puisqu'on venait de le désigner pour aller acheter des appâts. Il leva une épaule désinvolte.

Zoro se figea brutalement, Luffy qui venait de surgir dans son champ de vision mâchait un pilon de poulet. C'était le monde à l'envers ? La panique le rongeait. Il n'était pas là où il aurait dû être, s'en était pathologique.

Il avait fallu toute la confiance qu'il avait mis en Luffy pour qu'il s'attache à rester au début. Le bretteur était un nomade qui sentait le malaise l'étrangler lorsqu'il posait son corps plus d'une semaine dans le même lieu.

Et puis, il c'était familiarisé. Zoro avait laissé ses marques à certains endroits qui lui plaisaient plus que d'autre.

- T'as une p'tite mine. Fit remarquer leur capitaine en fixant Zoro.

Une mimique étrange passa sur son visage et il recula.

- C'est pas cool que tu sois encore de garde, mais t'inquiète... Je te remercie de ton dévouement ! Ch'est très nobe ! Poursuivit Luffy en secouant la tête.

Le reste de sa phrase mourut dans la mastication d'une cuisse de poulet de provenance non identifiable. On aurait pu donc traduire sa dernière réplique par un :

« C'est très noble ! »

Mais Luffy n'était pas du genre à utiliser un mot aussi compliqué lorsqu'il mangeait.

Tout dans la posture de Zoro criait au brun de débarrasser le plancher. Tout d'un coup, le bretteur se sentit oppresser. Il y avait trop de monde autour de lui ! Il jeta des regards et se dirigea vers l'escalier le plus proche. Le bretteur avait besoin de calme, quelque chose pour le retenir, pour l'empêcher de céder à son envie de quitter le navire. Il claqua la porte derrière lui et soupira en se collant contre elle.

Un lieu, une présence rassurante, un point d'attache.

- Une nuit de sommeil et t'es déjà sur pied ?! Lança avec incrédulité et colère le cuisinier.

Le bretteur venait de quasiment se jeter dans sa cuisine.

Zoro ouvrit les yeux et le dévisagea. Le bretteur avait voulu trouver un lieu calme et rassurant. Il était loin de se douter qu'il finirait dans la cuisine. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de devoir essuyer une dispute avec le blond.

Et le calme revint, il savait qui était devant lui.

C'était juste... Ce foutu cuisinier. La confusion lui embruma le cerveau, alors que sa panique refluait loin de lui. Zoro se sentait un peu mieux dans l'immédiat.

Il se rappela que ce dernier l'avait couché et bordé. Une coloration suspecte par sa vivacité monta sur le visage de Zoro. Il voulut mourir maintenant ! Ses sens étaient bien trop à fleur de peaux ! Il ne réfléchissait pas assez avant d'agir. Il n'aurait pas dû se sentir rassurer par la présence du blond, ni rejoindre la cuisine dans sa panique. Généralement, il se dirigeait vers Chopper.

La porte fut pousser, et le bretteur bondit presque pour s'éloigner, ce qui surprit Sanji. Zoro se retrouva de l'autre côté de la pièce si vite qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il courait.

Le Second se sentait désorienté et perdu.

Un petit museau se dessina dans l'entrebâillement. Chopper posa un regard mi-interrogatif et inquiet sur le bretteur. Le renne entra doucement, puis trottina dans sa direction sans qu'il ne le quitte un instant des yeux.

- Non. Le ton était froid et catégorique en franchissant les lèvres du bretteur.

Chopper s'arrêta juste à un pas de lui. Il l'avait déjà vue dans cet état, le médecin reconnaissait les signes de confusion profonde rien que dans sa façon de se tenir.

Zoro était toujours un peu tendu lorsqu'il s'égarait dans le navire, parce qu'il continuait de se perdre parfois.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû te lever... Murmura le renne en lui indiquant une chaise.

- Je vais très bien. Lâcha-t-il sur un ton presque agressif.

Chopper le regarda et secoua la tête. Il avait observé le bretteur, et n'ignorait pas qu'après une phase d'une telle inconscience Zoro avait besoin de rentrer en contact avec quelque chose lui appartenant.

- Inutile de me mentir...

Fiche le camp ! Les lèvres de Zoro restaient scellées alors qu'il se retenait de ne laisser monter sa colère.

- Pourquoi tu m'as pas réveillé ?! Sa voix était rauque, remplis d'une accusation qu'il n'arrivait pas à contrôler. Chopper ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Parce que tu déteste qu'on te réveille quand tu dors comme ça. Dit-il d'un ton ingénu.

Zoro inspira. C'était vrai, la première fois qu'il avait plongé dans cette sorte de coma brutal Chopper l'avait giflé. Résultat, le bretteur lui avait presque fracturé la tête en l'assommant de colère.

- Pourquoi tu m'as laissé là-bas ?! Siffla-t-il en montant le son. Tu aurais dû me réveiller ! Tu savais que je ne voudrais pas me... Le reste s'étouffa à cause de la colère qui l'envahissait.

Depuis le temps qu'ils vivaient ensemble, que le renne était leur médecin ce dernier connaissait l'état de stress qui pouvait envahir brutalement le bretteur. Chopper fit un autre pas.

- Tu as dormit Zoro, quel mal y-a-t-il ?

- C'était sa chambre ! Jura-t-il en pointant le blond du doigt.

L'horreur semblait vouloir marquer les traits du bretteur.

- Ca non ! Tu savais que j'allais mal ! Tu aurais dû me mettre ailleurs ! J'aurais jamais pu dormir dans son lit si j'étais assez conscient pour réfléchir ! Je...

Chopper s'avança et lui attrapa la main, il le dirigea vers la chaise la plus proche et l'installa. Zoro était pivoine, son timbre était... Un peu trop aiguë et précipité pour être normal. Le médecin devait gérer ce pique de stress et d'angoisse qui n'allait pas tarder à se changer en agressivité et violence.

- Nous avons veillé sur toi... Zoro, Sanji veille sur toi. Dit d'un ton calme et clair Chopper.

- Lâches-moi ! J'en ai rien à foutre qu'il veille !

Sa main s'arracha à la prise, durant un instant il songea même à taper ce stupide chapeau rouge. Puis le sabot attrapa de nouveau sa main et il l'immobilisa en serrant les deux entre ses sabots. Zoro devint brutalement passif et immobile.

- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas te réveillé dans des endroits inconnu... Je m'excuse. Je suis vraiment désolé. Mais je ne pouvais pas te déplacer. Tu comprends, n'est ce pas Zoro ? Tenta le renne d'un ton étrangement pédagogue.

- Lâches-moi... Siffla-t-il avec colère.

Trop tard, non, Zoro ne l'écoutait plus vraiment.

- Je...

- Tu me fais mal ! Grinça-t-il en rejetant la prise.

Chopper fut désarçonné. Sanji écarquilla les yeux de surprise, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait le bretteur parler aussi durement au renne. Ce conciliabule était presque choquant.

- Et non je ne comprends pas, et non je ne t'excuse pas ! Je me fiche que tu sois désolé ! J'empeste le tabac ! Dégage de mon périmètre, hors de ma vue ! Chaque phrase claqua comme une insulte.

- Et je ne dormais pas Chopper, j'étais inconscient et tu le savais ! Il aurait pu m'arriver n'importe quoi dans cet état ! T'aurais pu faire fonctionner ton putain de cerveau de p'tit génie deux fractions de secondes, au lieu de jouer les attentionné de service ! Il ne sait rien, mais toi oui ! Alors NON ! S'énerva réellement le bretteur.

Leur médecin était responsable, il savait très bien dans quel état de vulnérabilité il était. Et Zoro ne supportait pas de se sentir vulnérable.

Chopper se mit à trembler violemment, ses yeux s'écarquillant graduellement.

- Les putains de bon sentiment ça tue les gens ! Cracha avec hargne Zoro.

Le bruit de pas les surprit tous les deux. Sanji poussa le renne sur le côté. Et Zoro n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver le coup qu'il se reçut en pleine face.

- Oh putain oui ! Jubila Sanji en reculant. J'en ai rien à foutre des bons sentiments, si t'en veux pas, j'en aurais pas pour toi ! Espèce de sale merdeux ! Il attrapa le col de Zoro et le tira à lui.

- La prochaine fois que tu lui parle comme ça en ma présence je t'ouvre le ventre. Grinça avec rage le blond.

Il n'allait pas laisser marimo se montrer aussi imbuvable avec le renne ! Le bretteur devait s'estimer heureux que le médecin l'ait convaincu de ne pas le jeter à la flotte !

- Chopper se crève pour toi, c'est la bonté incarné ! Je sais que t'es que de la vermine, une vraie saloperie ! Mais ne pense pas que je te laisserais lui sortir encore une seule connerie de ce genre ! C'est lui le médecin ! Alors change de ton ! Il repoussa violemment Zoro, celui-ci s'écroula par terre.

Tss… Il valait vraiment moins que rien ce connard ! Le blond brûlait d'envie de lui coller sa chaussure dans les dents. Chopper se jeta entre eux.

- Non ! Sanji !

Une flambée de colère monta dans les veines du bretteur, l'envie de blesser l'autre l'aveugla. Puis les larmes et les sanglots du renne les surprirent, le médecin restait accroché à la jambe du blond. La situation avait échappé à Chopper, la crainte et la souffrance le submergeait.

- Je suis vraiment désolé Zoro... Je voulais pas te faire de la peine à ce point-là... J'ai pas réalisé que... Que tu aurais peur à ce point là à ton réveil... Que tu... tu te sentirais terrorisé et seul comme avant... J'aurais dû rester à ton chevet... Par... Par... Pardon... De... De pas... Pas être à la hauteur... Même quand tu demande rien... J'suis qu'un pauvre renne, qui, qui crois qu'il pourrait un jour... un jour... un jour... un jour...

Zoro se replia brutalement sur lui-même, blêmissant. Vraiment, Chopper était bien trop proche de lui, il lui avait montré trop de ses facettes. Le bretteur aurait aimé disparaître pour échapper à ce sentiment d'être à découvert. Il serra ses jambes entres ses bras et plongea le visage sur ses genoux.

Faible, trop faible. Quoiqu'il fasse Zoro n'arrivait pas à s'éloigner du spectre froid. Il en était de nouveau réduit à chouiner contre ce dernier, bon sang ! Encore contraint à chercher un refuge. Condamné à se reposer sur les autres. Il ne valait vraiment rien.

Chopper se tourna un peu dans sa direction, puis écarquilla les yeux en le voyant dans cette position. Souffrance ! La douleur semblait émaner du bretteur.

- Tu as mal ?! Tu es blessé ?! Zoro ! De façon purement incohérente il se dirigea vers le bretteur.

Ce dernier recula, incapable d'échapper au toucher du renne qui s'agita.

- rrête...

- Quoi ? Où ça ? Paniqua le médecin en tendant l'oreille.

- ARRÊTE ! Rugit le bretteur en reculant fébrilement.

Si seulement cela pouvait s'arrêter ! Toutes ces sensations qui l'engloutissaient, ce désir qui le submergeait. Son sang appelait désespérément à l'apaisement, le manque le rongeait, la frustration l'agaçait. Il voulait, mais il ne pouvait pas avoir. Quelqu'un, que quelqu'un le sorte du noir.

Zoro se courba presque en deux sous la douleur de son estomac. Il était gamin la dernière fois que cela lui était arrivé. Il avait eu peur, non, il était terrorisé de se retrouver là. Et à ces moments-là, il s'en voulait d'avoir baissé sa garde. Chopper le dévisagea avec inquiétude.

- Ca va ? Tenta de nouveau le médecin.

- Oui. Lâcha-t-il dans un murmure.

Il irait mieux, avec le temps. En attendant, il était fébrile.

- Tu veux quelque chose ? Interrogea le renne.

- Touche pas. Grogna-t-il sans faire une phrase.

Le bretteur sentit la douleur s'éloigner. Avec Chopper tout était beaucoup plus simple, lui ne demandait jamais le pourquoi. Il s'exécutait sans broncher. Avec Chopper l'envie s'estompait, le renne l'apaisait de sa présence, lui rappelant qu'il n'était pas seul. Pas totalement seul, jamais, il y avait Luffy aussi, et cette face de trombone. Puis Ussop, Nami, Robin… Songer à eux dénoua un peu sa crainte.

Cette satanée peur enfantine et viscérale de se réveiller nulle part, sans rien. Il finit par relever la tête, plissant les yeux.

- 'solé... Lâcha-t-il d'un ton si bas et faible que Sanji eut du mal à l'entendre.

Célia avait raison, il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait le jour où il devrait tout quitter. Lorsque leurs présences ne suffiraient pas. Chopper secoua la tête. Il tapa deux fois ses sabots puis posa la patte dans les cheveux du bretteur.

- Ca fait toujours mal ? S'enquit le médecin.

- Ca va passer. Gronda Zoro.

Il allait mal, mais la proximité bienveillante le ravivait. Chopper lui toucha le nez, agacé le bretteur poussa rudement ce dernier qui rigola. C'était ahurissant.

- Tu veux manger quelque chose ? Lança le renne sans être démonter.

- Laisses-moi tranquille ! Siffla-t-il pour seul réponse.

- Sers lui du lait, s'il te plait Sanji !?

- HEY ! S'offusqua le bretteur.

Chopper secoua la tête.

- Celia m'a informé que la boisson la plus approprié pour te permettre de te sentir mieux était le lait. Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu aimais ça ? Interrogea ce dernier curieux.

- Et t'ose dire que c'est pas un chat. Marmonna Sanji atterré. C'est quoi le délire ? J'comprends que dalle. T'es pas humain c'est ça ?!

Il l'avait constaté et éprouvé, mais Sanji avait besoin de le lui dire. Et puis, le cuisinier devait admettre que voir le bretteur interagir avec le médecin le surprenait. Zoro n'était pas sur la défensive, ni brutale et dédaigneux. Non, il semblait normal et même amical.

Chopper le fusilla.

- Sanji ! Lui parle pas comme ça !

- Non, et qu'est-ce ça peut te foutre que je sois pas humain ?! Rétorqua Zoro froidement.

Il se frotta nerveusement les mains alors que la douleur se lisait sur son visage. Ses mains lui donnaient l'effet d'être une plaie pulsante.

Le bretteur ne plaisantait pas lorsqu'il disait ça ?!

- Zoro est un sang-mêlé il va me falloir un certain temps pour découvrir les implications de son origine.

Annonça Chopper en continuant de le fixer avec inquiétude.

- Zoro-san a vécu un grand changement dans son existence, il a besoin du soutiens de ses nakama et de soins. Dis Sanji ça t'embêterais de lui donner un peu de lait ?

Le blond le dévisagea, puis se demanda si le petit renne plaisantait ou pas.

- J'veux pas de lait ! Grinça Zoro avec énervement. Chopper, j'ai passé l'âge de ses conneries ! Fiches moi la paix ! S'étrangla le bretteur.

Le médecin passa ses sabots autour de la tête du bretteur et le serra contre lui en frottant son museau dans ses cheveux. Zoro se figea de surprise puis ses épaules retombèrent.

- Juste un peu de lait pour faire passer la douleur... Je n'aime pas savoir que tu souffres. Expliqua lentement le renne.

Arg ! C'était quoi ça ? La phase : je câline une algue géante ?

Le médecin avait un petit sourire manipulateur sur les lèvres lorsqu'il releva la tête vers Sanji. Alors c'était ainsi que le renne faisait plier le futur meilleur bretteur du monde !?

Zoro semblait purement perdu, il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il se frottait la joue contre la fourrure du renne lorsqu'il détourna un peu la tête. Chopper inclina la tête en un mouvement vif pour le blond qui sursauta.

Ahuri et incrédule, Sanji se dirigea vers le frigo, sortie un pichet de lait frais qu'il gardait pour faire des madeleines. Puis servit un verre posé sur la table.

- Si je te le donne, tu le boiras ? Nhé Zoro-san ?

Chopper affectait la voix d'un petit enfant.

- Non. Gronda sans conviction le malade.

- S'il te plait... Larmoya Chopper en émettant un son bas.

Tient ! Chopper ronronnait aussi ? Frottant de plus belle son museau contre la peau basanée.

- Nnn... Tenta le bretteur dont la tête bascula sur le côté à force d'être cajolé.

- S'il te plait.

Il eut juste le temps de finir sa demande que Zoro le repoussa vertement.

- Lâche-moi un peu d'abord ! Il se frotta le visage puis soupira.

- File moi ça avant que je change d'avis. Grogna-t-il avec brusquerie.

Le sourire triomphant de Chopper valait toute les médaille du monde ! Il sautilla jusqu'à la table, remercia Sanji et revint avec le verre. A la grande surprise du blond il ne lui tendit pas ce dernier, et se posta un peu de biais.

- Tes mains te font encore beaucoup souffrir ? Questionna Chopper.

Il porta le verre aux lèvres serrées du bretteur. Et le médecin arrivait même à lui donner la béqué ! Kami-sama ! Sanji ne sous-estimerait plus jamais Chopper !

- Je te ferais des bandages si tu veux, avec un baume apaisant et cicatrisant. Il me manque juste une plante pour le finir tu sais. Babilla doctoralement le médecin en le faisant boire doucement.

Zoro écarta tout juste les lèvres, la première lampée lui fit mal à la gorge. Mais l'étau se relâcha et il put avaler sans problème. Oubliant même que le blond était présent dans la même pièce. Après tout, cela faisait du bien d'être traité comme un malade lambda.

- Un bon bain relaxant te fera le plus grand bien.

Le verre vidé, Chopper se pencha sur lui et frotta de nouveau son museau dans les cheveux du bretteur qui gronda. Tactile, le médecin savait que le contact de sa fourrure rassurait Zoro. Qu'il aimait être prit par la main pour être guider, mais que surtout… Il avait soif de douceur et d'attention anodine.

- Tu veux dormir encore un peu ?

Zoro le poussa de nouveau, c'était comme un jeu. Il tapa son chapeau et le renne lui donna un sourire.

Finalement, ce ne serait peut-être pas aussi difficile de reprendre une vie normal, songea Zoro.

Alors que le blond soupirait d'incrédulité, il se retint de rigoler de surprise. Hey bien, voir le futur plus grand bretteur du monde se faire cajoler par un renne sois disant naïf était un spectacle innovant !

…

…

And that's all ?

Difficile de reprendre une vie normale ? Nous verrons que les épreuves sont bien loin de se finir aussi facilement, sur une note aussi légère. Et puis… Sanji avait promis de donner un bain au marimo, non ?

**Prochain chapitre** : Faire un choix.

« - _HOY ! PUTAIN DE TETE DE BROCOLI ! ARRÊTE DE ME FAIRE CHIER ET RAMENE TON CUL ! Rugit le cuisinier._

_Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Il s'imaginait quoi la tête d'algue ?! Chopper lui avait fait tout un flanc, il avait dû promettre au renne, toute sa journée avait été engagé alors qu'il aurait pu accompagner ses déesses pour faire les boutiques. Il n'allait pas laisser ce petit con impotent se dérober au dernier moment ! _

_Sanji se défit de sa chemise qu'il jeta rageusement à la tête du bretteur._

_Zoro étouffa une exclamation d'énervement et le fusilla en tenant ce dernier._

_- Va te faire foutre ! Siffla le bretteur livide._

_Il allait le tuer ! Ses mains se resserrèrent sur le vêtement. Sanji s'attaqua à la boucle de sa ceinture en soupirant._

_- Zoro ! S'il- te- plaît ! Ramène ta tête de cactus dans ce foutu bain ! Gronda le cuisinier d'un ton plus bas. _

_Qu'est-ce que lui avait dit Chopper ? Que Zoro ne lui dirait pas non ?_

_- NON ! Rugit le bretteur._

_Bon, il pouvait prévoir du renne au menu les soirs de famine._ »


	14. Chapter 14: Faire un choix

Auteur : Madhatter Sekiryou ou Bel Uriel Disraeli.

Disclaimer : Les personnages suivant ne sont pas à moi !

Personnage : Ronronoa Zoro

Résumé : Le passé de tous les membres de l'équipage des Mugiwara est connut. Mais il demeure des zones d'ombre. Et si Zoro avait lui aussi des démons intérieurs à affronter ?

**Note**: **WARNING "LEMON"**!

Et oui! Je vous laisse découvrir le grand revirement de cette fiction! En espérant que vous ne me détesterez pas trop!

Titre : Voleur d'âme.

Partie I : L'errance du Prince Noir.

**Chapitre XI** : Faire un choix.

Sanji écrasa du talon le mégot de cigarette, il secoua la tête pour chasser sa dernière idée. Le bretteur partit, Chopper avait longuement parlé avec lui de l'importance de venir en aide au bretteur, et de la fragilité de son état...

Il lui avait encore affirmé qu'il lui était reconnaissant d'être aussi à l'écoute de Zoro.

Le cuisinier se sentait un peu agacé et énervé. Que devait-il penser de tout ce changement ?

Tout d'un coup le bretteur était devenu tangible dans son univers. Auparavant il se moquait bien de savoir quelque chose sur lui. Puis, il y avait eut le passage sur Thriller Bark... Le sacrifice de Zoro... Son rétablissement... et tout c'était précipité d'un coup…

Il n'allait pas lui donner un bain ! Quoique dise, pense ou veule le petit renne, il ne POUVAIT pas lui donner un bain ! C'était une idée stupide, de toute façon le bretteur n'avait pas besoin de lui !

Pourtant le pont du navire était belle et bien vide.

Et il tenait le flacon d'huile essentiel que lui avait donné le médecin de l'équipage avant de lui dire bon courage.

Que lui avait dit Chopper ?

« - Le meilleur moyen de le faire céder, c'est de lui caresser les cheveux. »

L'horreur et l'incrédulité se disputèrent son expression. Laver Zoro ?

Un éclair vert passa sous ses yeux en contre bas. Tient ! Il c'était de nouveau perdu.

Zoro avait les oreilles qui bourdonnaient désagréablement. Il se sentait un peu moins tendu puisque le navire était désormais vide de la quasi totalité des membres de l'équipage.

Le bretteur n'avait pas encore récupérer la totalité de ses facultés, il avait l'impression de nager en plein brouillard. Il aurait voulut se frotter la peau jusqu'à en enlever cette maudite odeur qui le suivait partout.

C'était la faute de ce maudit cuisto' ! A force de le veiller, il avait finit par se familiariser avec l'odeur immonde de ses cigarettes !

Voir Chopper lui avait fait du bien, Zoro s'arrêta un instant, par où devait-il aller pour monter à la vigie déjà ?

Cette porte ne menait pas à l'aquarium ?

C'était encore plus confus que d'habitude. Quelle direction prendre ? La douleur de l'incertitude lui tordit un instant l'estomac. C'était la faute de Nia s'il était dans un tel état.

Les voleurs d'âmes ne vivaient que pour une chose, il n'avait qu'un but. Protéger ceux à qui il tenait, peu importe les épreuves et les distances. C'est ce qui avait mené Nia jusqu'à lui, et c'est ce qu'il ne possédait plus.

Zoro ne c'était pas lié, il n'avait pas de repère, pas d'âme vers lequel se tourner.

Il avait toujours erré, comme un enfant perdu.

Le bretteur connaissait parfaitement ce sentiment de plénitude, de savoir que quelqu'un vous attendait et comptait sur vous... Il c'était déjà lié une fois.

Il avait pris une part de son âme sans même le savoir, Kuina n'y avait pas survécut.

Cette erreur il ne voulait plus jamais la commettre. Mais c'était si difficile...

De ne jamais savoir quel chemin prendre. Zoro soupira lourdement, il tourna la tête par delà le rivage.

Il ne pourrait jamais retrouver le chemin du village.

Sanji fut surprit de la détresse sur les traits du bretteur, lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur. Zoro serra les lèvres et fit mine de l'ignorer, tentant de se recomposer une expression moins... Et puis merde, il l'avait déjà vue dans une totale faiblesse.

Le cuisinier se racla la gorge.

- Chopper m'a dit de faire de mon mieux. Lâcha tout de go ce dernier.

Le bretteur releva lentement une épaule. Pff…

- C'est la dernière fois de ma vie que je prends un bain avec toi, ramène ta tête de brocoli... Il fit quelques pas et s'arrêta net.

Zoro le dévisagea, quoi ?

- Rien ne t'oblige à...

- Laisse tomber Chopper pourra sentir à des kilomètres qu'on lui a mentit. Je crois qu'on n'a vraiment pas le choix. Je fais couler un bain.

Le bretteur le regarda s'engouffrer dans le couloir devant lui, il retint sa respiration une fraction de seconde. Ne venait-il pas de lui donner une direction à suivre ? Auparavant, il serait partit en ricanant, se fichant des instructions.

« _- Laisses-moi te guider… _» La voix de Nia souffla à son oreille, il frémit violemment et s'élança après le cuisinier comme si elle le poursuivait.

Sanji retint sa remarque en voyant l'autre arrivée en catastrophe après lui. Zoro jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule, et lui jeta un regard étrangement interrogatif. Le blond c'était attendu à ce qu'il se montre plus vindicatif et opposé à cette idée. Chopper avait-il raison en lui disant que le bretteur aimait prendre des bains ?

La salle d'eau les accueillit, et Zoro anxieux jeta un regard colérique à l'immense baignoire. Sanji ne voulait pas s'attarder plus longtemps et ouvrait déjà les robinets. Le bretteur inspira profondément, alors que la pression pesait sur sa cage thoracique. Il étouffait ici, il aurait préféré retourner dans sa chambre... Cette histoire de bain était une pure connerie.

- Chopper a insisté pour que je te fasse un shampoing... Grommela le blond en avisant les serviettes.

Sanji se dit qu'en se collant à l'autre extrémité de la baignoire, il aurait l'impression de prendre ce bain seul. Et pour le shampoing, il aviserait. Zoro était devenu étrangement blanc.

Il était beaucoup trop vulnérable, son combat contre Nia et le rejet du lien qui s'était noué entre eux avait détruit toutes ses barrières.

- On reste juste une heure, j'ai autre chose à faire... Lâcha Sanji gêné.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire, le silence et l'absence de réaction du bretteur lui tapait sur les nerfs.

- Bon, tu bouges ?! J'vais pas te désaper en prime !

Sanji furieux commença à déboutonner sa chemise, alors que le bretteur fixait son attention sur la peau nue du blond.

CHAUD !

Zoro se sentit tétaniser, alors que la bouffée lui coupait le souffle. Il devait sortir ! Maintenant ! Il se tourna brutalement, il fallait qu'il prenne la porte !

- HOY ! PUTAIN DE TETE DE BROCOLI ! ARRÊTE DE ME FAIRE CHIER ET RAMENE TON CUL ! Rugit le cuisinier.

Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Il s'imaginait quoi la tête d'algue ?! Chopper lui avait fait tout un flanc, il avait dû promettre au renne, toute sa journée avait été engagé alors qu'il aurait put accompagner ses déesses pour faire les boutiques. Il n'allait pas laisser ce petit con impotent se dérober au dernier moment !

Sanji se défit de sa chemise qu'il jeta rageusement à la tête du bretteur.

Zoro étouffa une exclamation d'énervement et le fusilla en tenant ce dernier.

- Va te faire foutre ! Siffla le bretteur livide.

Il allait le tuer ! Ses mains se resserrèrent sur le vêtement.

Sanji s'attaqua à la boucle de sa ceinture en soupirant.

- Zoro ! S'il- te- plaît ! Ramène ta tête de cactus dans ce foutu bain ! Gronda le cuisinier d'un ton plus bas.

Qu'est-ce que lui avait dit Chopper ? Que Zoro ne lui dirait pas non ?

- NON ! Rugit le bretteur.

Bon, il pouvait prévoir du renne au menu les soirs de famine. Sanji relâcha la pression puis se figea en réfléchissant.

- Je promets de t'offrir trois barriques de saké et des caffe latte pour le restant de tes jours.

Silence, Sanji chercha un autre argument de poids.

- Ca me fait vraiment plaisir de m'occuper de toi.

Tient ! Ça c'était un truc que Chopper lui aurait dit, peut-être que ça allait marcher ?! Quoique Sanji se jura qu'il n'allait pas se dandiner comme leur médecin.

Comment pouvait-il dire une chose pareille ?

- Rentre dans ce bain avec moi, s'il te plait ?

Il n'avait pas élevé la voix, ni insulter, en ôtant les surnoms légumeux dont il l'affublait généralement. Il ne pouvait pas faire mieux. Sanji se dit qu'il aurait préféré ne pas lui dire que cela lui faisait plaisir, mais on n'allait pas lui en vouloir de mentir !

Il aimait prendre des bains, mais l'idée de le partager avec un autre individu mâle ne lui avait jamais effleuré l'esprit. Dès que ce putain de bretteur irait mieux, il le tuerait. Zoro prit une brutale coloration au niveau des joues. Sanji eut du mal à en croire ses yeux lorsque ce dernier tourna la tête en marmonnant.

- Si tu racontes ça à qui que ce soit, je te découpes !

Un sourire de joie passa sur les lèvres du blond. Enfin, le bout de son calvaire !

- Pareille pour toi ! Maintenant à la flotte marimo !

Se disant il finit de descendre son pantalon et se glissa dans l'eau.

Comme à chaque fois, une joie enfantine envahit Sanji, il soupira de contentement. Il avait fait de son mieux. Si cet imbécile ne venait pas, il n'allait pas le chercher !

Zoro jeta un autre coup d'œil à la porte, puis son regard revint sur le blond. Le bretteur se sentait un peu étrange, il plia consciencieusement ses affaires après les avoir enlevé.

Sanji avait déjà attrapé une bouteille de shampoing et s'occupait de lui-même. Le mouvement de l'eau attira son attention, il put voir Zoro retenir une grimace.

L'eau était trop froide à son goût. Le bretteur se coula jusqu'au menton en sifflant. Ce qui fit ricaner Sanji.

- Gentil garçon ! Félicitation ! Lança le cuisinier.

Il s'attira un regard noir.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Ragea le bretteur.

Sanji le regarda de haut et tapota l'eau de sa main droite, ce qui éclaboussa Zoro qui écarquilla les yeux.

- La ferme marimo ! C'est moi qui donne le bain ici !

Il était fou ?! Zoro ne pipa mot, abasourdi. Bon, maintenant... Sanji regarda ses mains savonneuses.

- Vient par là ! J'ai une idée lumineuse ! Lança le cuisinier inspiré.

Il se redressa et chassa ses mèches blondes. Zoro ne bougea pas, continuant de le regarder comme s'il venait de devenir tout rose et que des plumes lui avaient poussé sur le corps.

- Zoro ! Vient ici que je m'occupe de tes cheveux ! Relança Sanji déconcerté et un peu tendu.

Le bretteur cligna des yeux puis expira de surprise.

- Parle pas comme ça, t'es flippant !

C'est qu'il aurait presque entendu de la douceur dans sa voix ?! Et puis, il l'avait appelé par son prénom !

- Parler comment tête de mousse verte ?! Grinça le blond de plus en plus énervé.

On lui apprendrait à être civilisé avec les hommes des cavernes à l'avenir ! Zoro sembla se détendre.

Le bretteur renifla dédaigneusement. Bon, il avait du rêver !

- Vient ici connard ! Chopper m'a dit de te faire un shampoing ! Siffla Sanji en le fusillant.

Zoro tapa la surface de l'eau et aspergea le blond.

- J'ai pas envie barbie ! T'es pas obligé de faire tout ce que Chopper te dit !

Ils se chamaillaient ?! C'était du délire ! Le cuisinier aurait put s'arranger et juste faire couler un bain, comme la fois précédente. Mais il ne voulait pas tenter le diable avec le renne.

L'odeur de Zoro devait être mêlée à la sienne. Après tout, leur médecin était encore suspicieux à son encontre. Il voulait s'assurer que l'influence des « Voleurs d'âme » ne poussait pas le blond à se montrer cruel avec le bretteur.

Lui ? Cruel ?! Il aurait put se vexer. Et non, lui jeter de l'eau savonneuse sur la tête, et tenter de l'assommer avec une bassine n'était pas de la cruauté !

Sanji fit un mouvement, auquel Zoro recula précipitamment en le fusillant.

- J'ai toujours rêvé de te laver les cheveux marimo !

Ricana le blond, une lueur pétillante au fond de l'œil.

- Mais tu vas arrêter, espèce de malade ! Glapit Zoro en reculant de plus belle.

C'était sans compter l'intrépidité du blond qui se rua sur lui.

Oh oui ! Il allait lui inculqué la base de l'hygiène corporelle ! Sanji plongea les mains dans les cheveux de Zoro en le plaquant contre la surface. Le bretteur lui colla la main dans le visage pour maintenir de la distance entre eux.

Le bretteur fut déconcerté lorsque l'autre commença à lui laver les cheveux le plus consciencieusement du monde.

- Mais putain, t'es vraiment con ! Tu fais pas juste semblant ! Se mortifia la victime.

- Il faut bien que quelqu'un se dévoue pour tuer la colonie de poux qui vie sur ta tête ! Ricana Sanji.

Au bout de quelques secondes, il se recula. Zoro ne bougea plus d'un pouce alors qu'il se mettait à bougonner. Chopper avait donc raison.

- J'ai pas de poux !

Zoro se retint de le bousculer, après tout... Sanji était quasiment nu.

Un frisson lui remonta dans le dos alors qu'il soufflait doucement. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée, un contact physique aussi rapproché après ce qui venait de se passer ne présageait rien de bon. Mais les réflexions du bretteur s'emmêlaient déjà.

Qui avait pris la peine de lui laver les cheveux pour la dernière fois ?

Son esprit se tourna de nouveau dans la direction de Nia. Il ne la reverrait sans doute jamais. Ce qu'il pouvait aimer la façon dont elle se déplaçait. Toute cette assurance qu'elle dégageait.

Elle lui avait dit qu'elle porterait ses enfants, non ? Lui et Nia, c'était...

- Hoy ! Marimo ? Tu nous fais quoi là ? La flotte te fait déjà ramollir ? Lança Sanji inquiet de sentir la tension quitter le corps près de lui.

L'urgence explosa dans la tête du bretteur. Il devait se lier !

Zoro releva son regard sur le torse pâle du cuisinier alors qu'il sentait la douleur courir dans ses veines. Le vide, il y avait tellement de vide. Nia avait laissé un gouffre froid, elle avait défoncé une porte condamnée de son âme. Une porte qu'il avait scellée avec le temps, après la mort de Kuina. C'était trop dur, trop douloureux, trop insupportable.

Zoro continua de relever son regard qui s'attarda sur le cou du cuisinier.

Il ne voulait pas prendre, Zoro ne voulait plus jamais dérober quoique ce soit à qui que ce soit ! Mais pour la première fois depuis des années, il ressentait la solitude dans sa chair. Lui qui avait cru trouver un repos...

Nia avait réveillé tellement de chose, tellement de souffrance, une telle soif et une telle faim !

Le bretteur posa un regard sur les lèvres du blond.

Il était si proche, il y avait si peu de distance entre eux ! Entre leurs corps, et leurs peaux nues. Le blond était là, juste là... Juste...

Zoro planta son regard dans celui inquiet du cuisinier. Le miroir de son âme, et ses lèvres entre ouverte sur la question muette qu'il était sur le point de poser. Le bretteur sentit une bouffée d'égoïsme l'envahir.

- Marimo ?

Sanji sentit son palais s'assécher... Kami-sama ! Les yeux de Zoro venaient de changer de couleur purement et simplement ! Il poussa doucement la main qui tenait encore ses cheveux, et franchit la maigre distance.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! Glapit Sanji en écarquillant les yeux.

Zoro aurait voulu lui dire de le repousser, il devait lui dire de le repousser, il devait... Cependant, il était déjà trop tard.

Le sang démoniaque lui monta à la tête. Le bretteur pouvait lire si aisément en lui !

Tellement de fougue, de vie et de désir. Tellement de fierté, d'arrogance et d'aspiration. Sanji était limpide comme du métal pur, inflexible et volontaire. S'il avait été un katana Zoro en serait tombé amoureux. Durant un instant, le bretteur cru voir une vallée ravager, couverte de cadavre et de mutilée. Sanji était comme une promesse de carnage. Si masculin...

Les lèvres du bretteur effleurèrent celle du blond, ils étaient maintenant si proche ! Il avait l'impression de pouvoir goûter son odeur. Elles se caressèrent une fraction de seconde ! Le cuisinier le repoussa brutalement en le plaquant contre la surface de la baignoire. Zoro ferma résolument les yeux, serra la mâchoire. Il devait s'éloigner de cette vision, il y avait tellement de sang...

Kami-sama ! Il ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait rentrer en résonance avec un autre homme ! Il voulait de la force, il voulait du pouvoir, pourquoi Sanji avait-il cette odeur de sang frais ?! Son cœur lui faisait mal, Zoro avait l'impression qu'il se tordait dans sa poitrine.

- S'il te plait... La plainte franchit les lèvres du bretteur.

Voilà, il avait perdu, il était si faible…

Sanji sentit le feu lui monter aux joues, Zoro continuait de le tenir et l'insulte qu'il sentait monter mourut dans sa gorge.

Il le suppliait ?! La main droite du bretteur se coula sur son épaule, puis sur sa hanche, puis poursuivit sa route le long de la courbe de sa colonne vertébrale pour atteindre la chute de rein...

Le contact était sensuel, ferme et possessif.

Ca ne devrait pas être permit ! Un homme ne devrait pas être aussi...

Zoro l'attira contre lui, rejetant la tête en arrière pour permettre au blond d'accéder à son cou. Et Sanji ne put se retenir de plonger les dents dans la chair offerte.

Le bretteur transpirait le désir, un son glapissant monta de lui alors qu'il inspirait. Au bon sang ! Tout avait dérapé !

Désir, désir, désir, chaleur, faim, soif, sang... Zoro le voulait, sa part de démon rugissait dans ses veines et voulait s'emparer de Sanji. Un homme haïssant les hommes, une volonté de fer, une âme de feu, un corps fait pour le plaisir. Le cuisinier représentait tellement de chose qu'il voulait posséder. Se serait tellement bon de l'avoir à lui seul, de le faire plier, céder, de le prendre et de le briser.

Sanji détestait les autres hommes, c'étaient parfait ! Personne d'autre n'oserait le revendiquer. Il y avait une telle force contenue dans ce corps aux allures si frêle.

Un souffle haletant s'échoua hors de ses lèvres alors que le cuisinier gémissait du contact du corps dur contre le sien. Totalement étourdie et confus à cause de la situation.

Zoro entrouvrit les yeux et jeta un regard sur la salle de bain. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il pourrait se contrôler encore, mais l'envie de mordre jusqu'au sang le blond l'obnubilait. Il se mordit la langue et le goût cuivrer lui prit un gémissement de plaisir.

- Prends-moi ! Haleta le bretteur en serrant les dents.

Ses mains se refermèrent comme un étau sur le corps du blond qui geignit en relevant le visage. L'excitation venait d'exploser dans les veines de Sanji. Le cuisinier attrapa la main qui lui serrait la joue, il serra le poignet et le plaqua contre la surface froide.

Kami-sama ! Le cuisinier tenta de reprendre un instant son souffle, les yeux de Zoro avait changé de couleur, puis...

- Putain, Zoro... Haleta-t-il en le dévisageant.

- Prends-moi... La demande ne pouvait pas se faire plus pressante.

Le bretteur cligna des paupières en serrant les dents, le sang se mis à couler de la commissure de ses lèvres. Sanji ne pouvait pas réaliser toute l'énergie et la concentration qu'il dépensait pour ne pas se jeter sur lui et le tailler en pièce.

Il allait lui faire mal, si ses mains se refermaient réellement sur une partie du cuisinier, se serait pour lui fracasser les os.

Le bretteur eut un mouvement de hanche particulièrement provoquant et choquant. Il passa les jambes autour de la taille du blond en le ceinturant. De son autre main libre, il attrapa la nuque du cuisinier et le tira contre ses lèvres. Sa fureur se manifestait sous la forme de concupiscence. Prendre, arracher, éventrer, posséder !

BABOUM ! Son cœur fracassait ses côtes.

BABOUM ! Sa force faisait trembler ses membres.

BABOUM ! La folie menaçait de franchir ses lèvres.

- Prends-moi... Nouveau coup de hanche.

Le bretteur ne savait plus quelle supplique utiliser pour se contenir, c'était une torture de se brider.

Zoro laissa filer sa respiration saccadée. Il y avait une sorte de désespoir dans sa demande. Le bretteur pouvait ressentir l'incompréhension du blond dans ses veines. L'impatience, l'intolérance, le désir tabou et irrépréhensible monter dans ses hanches.

Impulsivement, sans réfléchir, Sanji plaqua ses lèvres sur celle du bretteur pour y perdre un gémissement. Toute cette peau nue contre la sienne le fit frémir, le cuisinier se sentit durcir et répondit à l'appel.

Zoro allait le tuer ! La panique monta comme une lame de fond dans son ventre. S'il le touchait plus, il allait se fondre dans le blond et l'anéantir.

- Baises-moi ! Lâcha d'un ton rauque et pressant le bretteur.

Il repoussa Sanji d'un geste brutale, puis haletant il se tourna pour lui présenter son dos. Déboussolé et perdu Sanji n'en cru pas ses yeux.

Le blond frémit violemment alors que l'autre le tirait contre lui, c'était maladroit et surréaliste.

- Baises-moi comme une femme !

S'il insistait ! Sanji n'allait pas se faire prier ! La douleur lancinante lui cilla le bas du dos, il se mordit la lèvre. Zoro ferma les yeux, la souffrance courut dans ses os, et les flammes bleues explosèrent autour de ses mains. Il les serra et les plongea dans l'eau du bain, ce qui coïncida avec un coup de hanche brutale du blond.

Un cri de souffrance plana un instant, alors que Zoro se focalisait sur la sensation de douleur pure qui lui coulait dans les bras. S'il touchait Sanji avec ses mains, Kami seul savait ce qui arriverait au blond.

Il serra les dents et posa le front contre la surface froide alors que le début de larme de colère et de rage lui montait aux yeux. Dans l'eau, ses flammes s'estompaient avant même de se manifester clairement, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise chose qu'ils soient dans un bain…

Tous ces sacrifices pour ça ! Toutes ses années de concentration, d'entraînement, de persévérance et de solitude pour... C'était comme si on venait de plonger ses mains dans une bassine pleine de morceau de verre. Ca faisait foutrement mal !

Zoro haleta en inspirant précipitamment, il ne devait pas se laisser distraire. C'était la seule chose qu'il puisse faire, demeurer passif et attendre que l'autre termine. Un coup de rein du blond lui prit un son glapissant et déconcertant, la main attrapa la base de ses cheveux et le tira un peu trop durement.

Des lèvres se refermèrent sur sa nuque exposée et il tenta de se détendre. La main du blond se glissa autour de sa taille, suivant inconsciemment la trajectoire d'une de ses cicatrices. Le contact était léger, mais ferme à la fois alors que la pulpe des doigts revenait sur la blessure lui barrant l'abdomen.

Il ne devait pas perdre le contrôle ! Il devait protéger Sanji de lui, il y arriverait ! Il se l'était juré ! Mais la caresse inattendue le fit se tendre, pris en traitre par l'harpon du plaisir infime que faisait monter la luxure dans ses veines. C'était bon, mais si douloureux !

Sanji referma sa prise sur le petit bouton de chair, et fut satisfait d'entendre l'autre gronder à ce contact. L'étau autour de lui se referma telle une fournaise, et il gémit de plaisir.

C'était chaud, serré, au coup de rein suivant il eut même l'impression de se faire aspirer. Ce qui le fit s'arquer de surprise.

Le cuisinier souleva le corps dans lequel il se mouvait, la respiration chaotique de Zoro résonnait à son oreille. Le blond fit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné aussi aphrodisiaque pour lui. Il suivit du bout de sa langue une boursouflure d'une cicatrice à sa portée. Un feulement monta de Zoro qui sentit l'étourdissement le gagner.

Le bretteur se sentait déconcerté, la jouissance semblait à la fois si proche et inaccessible parmi les vagues de douleur. Juste un peu plus fort et...

Sanji sentit la pression exploser en lui, un faible cri de plaisir lui échappa. Et durant de longues minutes, la plénitude le déconnecta de la réalité. Le cuisinier n'était pas novice dans le plaisir de la chair, mais c'était bien la première fois que cela était aussi... Satisfaisant.

Le blond revint brutalement sur terre, le contact de la peau contre laquelle il était lui parut étrange. Il se retira et s'appuya un instant contre le marbre froid. Haletant, cherchant à calmer les battements de son cœur. Le cuisinier se surprit à poser le front contre la peau chaude de l'omoplate alors qu'il prenait conscience de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Sanji ne savait plus quoi dire, ou faire. Zoro s'éloigna d'un mouvement brusque, de surprise le blond pataugea, il s'affala même un peu contre le bord.

- Dégage.

Le mot tomba dans le silence et tétanisa Sanji.

- Quoi ? Détacha avec difficulté le cuisinier.

Sa gorge était étrangement prise, il se sentait encore galvaniser du plaisir qui coulait dans ses veines.

- T'as eu c'que tu voulais non ?! Dégage ! Cracha avec une sorte de lassitude le bretteur.

Le feu monta aux joues du blond. Zoro était en train de le jeter hors du bain ! Comment osait-il ?! Le bretteur inspira et plongea son attention dans celui du blond, qui put constater que ses prunelles étaient encore bleu azur.

- Tu m'as baisé, maintenant dégage.

La fureur suffoqua Sanji, une haine rageuse qui le fit réellement voir rouge.

- T'ES QU'UN PUTAIN DE CONNARD ! Rugit-il.

Le coup fit tourner la tête au bretteur abasourdi. Sa joue devint immédiatement brûlante et pivoine. Sanji se redressa.

- C'est la dernière fois !

Sanji cru qu'il allait perdre le contrôle de lui-même. Il fit volte face et sortie purement et simplement du bain. Qu'est-ce qui le révoltait à ce point là ? Il attrapa son pantalon et l'enfila sans songer une seconde qu'il allait le tremper.

Et Zoro le trouva réellement beau.

- Tu peux crever ! Cracha Sanji en le fusillant de haut.

Cet homme avait pourtant proposé de mourir pour sauver tout le reste de l'équipage.

Zoro et son air perdu, Zoro et ses ronronnements de chat, Zoro et son ironie, Zoro boudant, buvant du lait, émouvant... Zoro le suppliant de le prendre comme une femme. Et Sanji avait perdu l'esprit.

Il avait passé du temps à le veiller, tous ces moments étranges où ils discutaient sans s'insulter. Ses moments de complicité qu'il pouvait compter sur les doigts de la main, et qui l'avait mené dans ce bain avec lui. Qui l'avait mené en lui, ce putain de plaisir qu'il venait de prendre ! Pour s'entendre dire de dégager !

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivé dans l'équipage... Sanji le haït réellement. Il avait voulut connaître un peu plus de l'homme qu'était le bretteur, mais toute son âme venait de décréter qu'il le détestait.

Parce que Zoro l'avait poussé dans ses derniers retranchements, qu'il avait fait avec lui ce qu'il n'aurait jamais fait avec nul autre.

Sanji attrapa sa chemise, tremblant encore, puis il claqua la porte.

Zoro s'affala dans l'eau, durant un instant il pensa même qu'il n'allait pas avoir la force de sortir. Il posa les mains sur les rebords, celle-ci laissèrent une trace sanglantes. Alors il se laissa aller, ça faisait toujours aussi mal.

C'était pire que de prendre la moitié du destin de celle qu'on aimait.

Il venait de s'offrir à quelqu'un qui le détestait. L'engourdissement l'envahit.

...

Chopper renifla l'air, il passa sur son autre épaule le paquet d'herbe médicinale. Brook et Franky s'arrêtèrent, surpris. Le médecin de l'équipage releva encore la tête, cette fois-ci il lâcha son paquet. Il se précipita brutalement !

Nami les interrogea du regard.

Le renne faillit arracher la porte de ses gongs, l'odeur de détresse remplissait l'air. Zoro était recroquevillé dans un coin, il se tassa un peu, hagard.

- Zoro ! Lança-t-il.

- Ca va aller... Marmonna-t-il.

- Tu es blessé ! S'exclama le médecin.

Ce qui prit un rire rauque au bretteur. Blessé ? Lui ? Non ! Juste brisé.

- Dormir... Laissa-t-il tomber.

Chopper n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir sentit une odeur aussi suffocante sur Zoro. C'était un mélange de souffrance et de détresse. Il y avait aussi de la résignation.

- Zoro ! Dit moi où tu a mal ! Tenta de nouveau le médecin.

Se fut la seule chose que le bretteur lui dit, avant de s'écrouler inconscient.

Nami n'arrivait pas à croire que le bretteur se soit effondré dans la salle d'eau ainsi. Chopper ne leur avait pas dit qu'il était blessé à ce point la. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la cuisine, chacun était attablé, hormis le médecin et le bretteur.

Robin jeta un regard perçant en direction du cuisinier qui fumait, la mine sombre.

Luffy fronçait les sourcils avec concentration, puis jetait un regard dans la direction de la porte. Le silence s'épaissit, il se racla la gorge.

- Sanji... Le ton était mortellement sérieux, tous retinrent leurs respirations.

Cela n'arrivait qu'une fois tous les trois mois, Luffy les impressionnait en partageant son point de vue de capitaine.

- L'heure est grave... Sers nous de la viande.

Robin n'y avait pas cru une seconde, elle gloussa doucement alors que la rousse explosait de colère. Lui promettant mille souffrances.

La porte grinça, et aussitôt leur capitaine tourna son attention vers le médecin.

- De quoi il souffre ? Lança sans attendre Luffy.

Ce qui surprit l'assistance. Sanji fit mine de paraître désintéressé. On parlait encore de marimo. Pff, ce type était un dégénéré.

Le médecin trotta en soupirant, il ôta son chapeau qu'il posa sur la table.

- Sers-moi un verre de jus, s'il te plaît Sanji !

Chopper se frotta le museau.

- Je crois que cela a un rapport avec le fait que ce soit un sang-mêlé. Il...

Puis le sanglot prit le pas sur la voix du médecin.

- Luffy ! Faut soigner Zoro ! Mais j'y connais rien moi au voleur d'âme ! Il arrête pas de souffrir depuis que cette fille l'a attaqué ! Chopper secoua la tête de façon négative.

- Je savais même pas qu'on pouvait avoir mal comme ça !

Il inspira en hoquetant, puis se jeta dans les bras de leur capitaine.

- Il est tout vide ! Il est tout froid !

- Zoro est mort... Lâcha Ussop en devenant livide.

Le médecin se tourna dans sa direction, puis secoua de nouveau la tête.

- J'comprends pas, il est jamais comme ça d'habitude, il est tout chaud ! Mais j'arrive à rien ! Faut retrouver Celia !

Luffy se leva.

- Très bien ! On va sauver Zoro ! Chopper, tu restes avec lui ! Tous les autres ! On y va ! C'est un ordre !

…

…

**And that's all ?**

L'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions. Voilà donc nos deux nakamas liés, et la situation est loin de s'éclaircir entre eux. Quoique…

Lorsque le pouvoir s'emballe et que le pire se produit. Un dernier chapitre pour prouver que nulle n'échappe à son sang.

Extrait prochain chapitre :

« - _Où est donc ce morveux qui me détourne de mon chemin ?! Celui pour qui ma fille oublie jusqu'à son entendement ?! Ce vaurien qui l'a rejeté et qui aujourd'hui l'a fait ramper ?! Présentes-toi à moi Ronronnoa Zoro ! Je demande justice ! Lança Celia. _

_- Je doute qu'un homme inconscient puisse se présentez à vous. Informa Robin en grimaçant un sourire. _

_C'était horrible et monstrueux. Elle avait piétiné sa fille, insultée et chassée. Celia posa son attention sur la brune. Brutalement, l'archéologue s'inclina, baissa la tête et fit un geste vers les autres membres de l'équipage._

_Ussop se jeta par terre, Franky perplexe mit un genou au sol, Brook continua de faire le mort, Nami détourna la tête, alors que Luffy arrivait enfin... En s'écrasant contre la mat._

_- Nous vous demandons humblement de nous pardonnez notre ignorance à votre égard. Mais Zoro va plus que mal, son état à empirer. Si notre capitaine s'est montré en quoique ce soit insultant veuillez passer votre rage sur nous son équipage. _

_Luffy se redressa, réajustant son chapeau, alors que Robin finissait sa tirade. _

_Celia resta muette de longues minutes._

_- Redresses-toi femme. Ceux qui s'incline trop bas devant moi, je les piétine. _

_Elle inspira et pointa Luffy du doigt._

_- Votre capitaine a levé la main sur moi. Je réclame le prix du sang ! _

_Elle ne plaisantait pas !_

_- J'anéantirais votre navire par les flammes, et je brûlerai vos corps. _

_Continua Celia_. »


	15. Chapter 15: Combustion et liaison

Auteur : Madhatter Sekiryou ou Bel Uriel Disraeli.

Disclaimer : Les personnages suivant ne sont pas à moi !

Personnage : Ronronoa Zoro

Résumé : Le passé de tous les membres de l'équipage des Mugiwara est connut. Mais il demeure des zones d'ombre. Et si Zoro avait lui aussi des démons intérieurs à affronter ?

**Note**:

J'ai l'impression de me transformer en politicienne.

Je fais des promesses et je repousse à chaque fois l'échéance. Mais je n'arrive pas à finir avec mes personnages! Après se tournant du chapitre précédent, je me colle encore aux explications. J'espère vous garder en haleine, et par la même occasion lever entièrement le voile sur le choix de mon titre, et plus précisément sur celui de ma première partie.

Pour celle et ceux qui sont patients et qui me lisent en entier, vous aurez sans doute remarqué que dans l'entête de mes chapitres, je précise "Partie I: L'errance du Prince Noir". Alors voilà le fin mot de l'histoire!

N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews sur vos impressions, je sais que je publie à un rythme impossible et totalement aléatoire. Mais cela fait toujours plaisir d'avoir une preuve de votre intérêt! Je vois bien le trafic sur ma fiction, mais c'est tout de même meilleur de vous lire dans ma boite de message.

**Voleur d'âme**.

Partie I : **L'errance du Prince Noir**.

Chapitre XIV : **Combustion et liaison**.

Nia rejeta sa chevelure en arrière, les mèches brunes tombaient lourdement sur ses épaules. Un soupir de lassitude monta de ses lèvres, alors qu'elle détournait le regard de l'homme qui venait de lui sourire. Cela ne faisait pas une journée entière qu'elle avait quitté le bretteur. Mais il lui manquait déjà, sa présence était un baume apaisant. Comme l'était celle de chaque membre de sa famille.

Il était si dur pour elle de se détacher de lui, de ne pas tourner une pensée vers Zoro.

- Faible... Marmonna-t-elle.

Un jour, peut-être rencontrerait-elle le bon. Un homme, un vrai. Avec une volonté implacable, qui lui tiendrait tête, qui accepterait un tel sacrifice, et pour lequel elle serait immensément fière de porter un enfant. Mais ce jour n'était pas arrivée. Non, elle rentrait au village, seule. Au moins elle avait voyagé !

Le tumulte lui parvint, elle se figea. Quelque chose dans son instinct l'alerta brutalement.

A son côté, Celia pesta. Qu'arrivait-il encore à sa fille ? Elle commençait à être vraiment fatiguée.

- Nanou... Le murmure passa ses lèvres.

L'angoisse lui serra la gorge, elle se tourna brutalement. Puis le cri parvint trop tard à l'oreille de sa mère.

- NIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH !

Elle releva la tête avec appréhension, une peur viscérale lui serra les tripes, elle écarquilla les yeux et n'eut pas le temps de songer à reculer.

Celia vit un projectile frapper sa fille de plein fouet ! L'exclamation d'horreur lui demeura dans la gorge. Luffy toussa et se redressa, il jeta des regards fou autour de lui. Il l'avait raté ?! Pourtant le chemin était grand, il n'y avait pas d'habitation aux alentours. Juste un mur délabré qui longeait la voie de transport.

- NIA ! Hurla-t-il.

- ESPECE DE MONSTRE ! Hurla sa victime.

Elle le bouscula avec une force surhumaine qui l'envoya s'encastrer dans le mur.

Nia s'effondra en se tenant le bras, il le lui avait cassé ! La douleur flamba jusque dans sa nuque. Luffy se redressa la tête en sang, il toussa un peu.

- Zoro est en train de mourir ! Cria-t-il tout de go.

Elle se releva en perdant un peu l'équilibre, et partie comme une furie. Faisant le chemin inverse sous le regard de Celia qui inspira sous le choc, et se tourna vers le capitaine des Mugiwara.

- Que dites-vous ?! Lâcha-t-elle d'un timbre abasourdi.

Il était vivant et entier lorsqu'elles l'avaient quitté !

- Notre médecin dit qu'il n'arrive pas à le soigner ! Il est vide de je sais pas quoi ! Alors vous venez le sauver ! Luffy lui attrapa la main et la tira.

Il esquiva un pas dans la direction que Nia avait prise.

Elle se raidit et le propulsa avec rage au loin, il finit de démolir le mur.

- Ne me touchez pas ! Sinon je vous tue ! Cracha-t-elle. Nul homme n'est autorisé à poser la main sur ma personne. Ceux qui le tentent le paye de leur vie !

La fureur submergea brutalement la femme, qui jusqu'ici était resté d'un calme affecté. L'émotion rendait sa peau livide, ses muscles se bandèrent comme arc en se raidissant comme de l'acier. Que venait lui compter ce marmot ? Zoro ? Mourir ? Une telle puissance ne pouvait pas disparaître ! Pas sans laisser une trace, elle l'aurait sentit ! Celia jeta un regard autour d'elle. Et Nia était repartit dans les jupons de ce gamin !

Elle aimait sa fille, elle aimait aussi Zoro autant qu'il lui soit possible d'aimer un enfant qui ne soit pas de son sang, mais Celia avait été bien plus que patiente. Elle devait rentrer au village maintenant ! C'était l'unique fruit de son sang, elle se devait de l'accompagner dans la quête de son sigisbée. Mais elle n'allait pas laisser cette enfant gâté lui pourrir l'existence un peu plus !

- J'espère pour vous qu'il est agonisant dans un bain de sang ! Si tel n'est pas le cas, je lui briserais les os de la mâchoire ! Jura-t-elle de façon audible.

Elle fit volte-face et partit sur les pas de sa fille, laissant Luffy sonné. Le capitaine au chapeau de paille grimaça en se passant une main sur la tête. Le second vol plané qu'il venait d'encaisser lui avait ouvert le crâne. La marque de la main de Célia se dessinait sur son bras, alors que la brûlure surprenante le faisait siffler.

Celia ne souhaitait qu'une chose... Revoir Dialoh son époux. S'il mourait durant son absence, elle ne survivrait pas ! Nia pouvait-elle seulement comprendre ?! Non ! Cette petite entêtée n'avait d'yeux que pour ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas posséder !

Oui, Zoro était beau, puissant et si terriblement envoutant ! Mais il était aussi amer et irascible ! Zoro était aridité, sécheresse, souffrance et solitude. Elle l'avait revue, elle était heureuse qu'il soit en vie mais Celia ne voulait pas que sa fille se lie avec une telle vermine.

Les Voleurs d'âme, les rares hommes qui naissaient ainsi, n'avaient jamais rien offert de plus que chagrin ! Chagrin et désolation ! C'était à cause d'eux que leur île avait disparu ! Ces êtres égoïstes, assoiffés de sang et ivre de l'odeur des chairs brûler de leur peuple !

On les avait auparavant nommé « Princes Noires ».

La fin de leur vie paisible, le début de leur exil, et l'expiation de leur existence avaient commencé lorsque les Princes Noires étaient nés.

Les Voleuses d'âmes pillaient celles des hommes, les Voleurs d'âmes pillaient celle de leurs femmes ! Zoro était une malédiction, et pourvu Kaïna-sama* les protéger du jour de son retour ! Il ne mènerait dans son sillage que souffrance.

Les hommes, les hommes de leur nature, doté d'un tel héritage étaient des démons ! Ceux que rien n'arrête, ni ne contente. La première fois qu'elle l'avait vue, elle avait été frappée de stupeur. Comment un enfant pouvait-il sentir une telle désolation ?

Inutile... Zoro était purement et simplement inutile, voir nocif ! Celia comprenait parfaitement ce qui avait poussé Xéana a ainsi perdre la raison. Les Dieux l'avaient sans doute puni de sa désobéissance ! Le fruit de son ultime amour avait offert un enfant meurtrier. C'est à cause d'eux qu'on les nommait ainsi. Les pires atrocités avaient toujours été commises par les Voleurs d'âme.

Quoique… Zoro lui paraisse étrange. Il n'y avait pas la moindre animosité en lui. C'était comme si l'essence de son âme n'avait pas de senteur. Elle avait déjà rencontré des femmes veuves. Les « Sans Odeurs » avaient perdus ceux qui leurs étaient chères. Elles n'avaient plus de raison, et erraient un peu... Avant d'aller rejoindre Kaïna-sama dans l'au-delà.

Les Sans Odeurs étaient des coquilles vide, il n'y avait plus la moindre vivacité, ni volonté. Celle-là, quittait le village... Parfois elle refaisait leur vie avec des hommes, sans grande conviction. Se laissant aimer, sans pouvoir jamais rendre ce sentiment.

Mais Zoro était trop jeune ! Il ne pouvait pas être Sans Odeur ! Celia se sentait un peu confuse et perplexe. L'âme de Zoro était bien trop jeune pour se lier à qui que soit ! Il n'avait pas pu prendre la moitié de la vie d'une enfant ! Ça aurait été d'une cruauté indicible, d'une folie incommensurable. Un tel sacrilège était révoltant !

Et puis, pour elle le bretteur était faible, c'est à peine s'il était assez stable pour savoir comment produire une flammèche !

Dans le cas contraire... C'est qu'il avait atteint un niveau de maitrise tel, qu'il avait effacé son odeur. Et un homme assez puissant pour effacer l'odeur de son sang démoniaque... Ne pouvait être que dangereux.

Quel type de monstre était-il ? Le sang de leur reine coulait belle et bien dans les veines de cet homme. Et que Kaïna-sama les préserve du jour où il prendra possession de son véritable héritage !

Celia devait éloigner Nia de Zoro, avant de commettre l'irréparable. Avant que ce dernier ne perde le contrôle et décide de briser sa fille. Car c'est ainsi que font les voleurs d'âme. Ils brisent pour posséder... Son cœur se serra. N'avait-elle pas brisé son époux ?

...

Nia se figea sur le pont, elle jeta un regard à sa droite. Ussop fronçait les sourcils, il l'avait intercepté. Il était difficile de ne pas voir cette furie brune tenter d'arracher l'échelle de corde de leur navire pour y monter péniblement.

- Je veux le voir ! Revendiqua-t-elle.

Le tireur d'élite n'était pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Luffy avait encore frappé fort, il était certain que ce dernier allait faire une bêtise. Après tout leur capitaine c'était éjecté à l'aide de ses bras et personne ne savait où il allait atterrir.

Il utilisa les Dun-dun moshi pour joindre les autres et leurs demander de revenir au bateau. Le reste de l'équipage revint bien vite.

Brook se figea en arrivant, il attrapa sa chemise qu'il serra et s'effondra en mimant une crise cardiaque. Franky siffla entre ses dents, puis releva le squelette.

- Où est notre capitaine ? Interrogea l'ingénieur.

- Je me fiche de votre capitaine ! Où est Zoro ?! Jura Nia livide en tenant son bras fracturé.

Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû l'emmener de force !

Elle s'essuya sa tempe gauche. Il y eut une rafale de vent, et brutalement... Celia se trouva debout au côté de sa fille. Nia avait perdu tout repère au point de ne plus songer à utiliser son pouvoir correctement pour réduire sa fracture.

- Arrête de pleurnicher ! Sale gamine entêtée ! Ragea sa mère en lui assénant un coup violent sur la tête. Nia s'effondra par terre.

- SILENCE ! Rugit Celia avec fureur.

- Et où crois-tu te précipiter de la sorte ?! Ce n'est pas ton sigisbée ! Même plus ton prétendant ! Sale morveuse ! Il t'a rejeté ! N'as-tu point de fierté ?!

Nia écarquilla les yeux, ouvrit la bouche.

- RAMPE ! Cracha Celia.

A la surprise de tous, elle se plaqua sur le sol et ne bougea plus. Haletant discrètement en serrant les lèvres.

- Dois-je te briser les os Nia ? Réponds ! Ordonna sa mère.

Elle baissa le front.

- Non... C'était tout juste un murmure.

- Retient tes larmes ! Si j'entends le moindre sanglot je t'ouvre le ventre ! Ais-je été clair ! Siffla sa mère sur le même ton.

- Fierté vermine ! Fierté gamine ! Fierté Fillette ! Cet homme ne veut point de toi ! Et te voilà à ramper pour le rejoindre ! Te voilà à courir pour le sauver ! Laissant ta propre mère ! Ton propre sang ! NIA ! Rugit Célia.

Elle inspira.

- Dit moi Nia, souhaite tu mourir ?! Réponds !

- Non ! Glapit l'enfant en se tassant.

- Très bien, car sache que malgré la peine que j'aurais de perdre mon unique fille, si je te reprends à te conduire de la sorte pour un homme, je te trancherai la gorge sur l'instant ! Tu m'as privée plus de trois ans de la présence de ton père ! J'exige que tu te plie aujourd'hui ! Tu rentreras au village !

Nia sursauta et releva la tête, d'un coup de talon violent Célia lui écrasa le visage sur pont.

- TU RENTRERAS AU VILLAGE ! Un homme a osé poser la main sur moi, ce périple a trop durée ! Elle releva le pied et frappa la tête de sa fille.

Puis Célia se recula.

- Assise ! Cracha-t-elle.

Nia se redressa difficilement en se tenant le visage, ce dernier était baigné de larme.

- Suis-je encore ta mère ?

- Oui...

- Es-tu encore ma fille ?

- Oui...

- Nous rentrerons au village.

- Oui...

Célia fusilla tous ceux présents.

- Votre capitaine m'a offensé de la pire façon qu'il soit permis ! Nia ! Debout !

Elle se leva si vite qu'elle vacilla.

- Cache ce visage honteux que je ne saurais voir ! Que les Dieux me pardonnent de t'avoir donné mes traits que tu as déshonorés par ton comportement !

Nia sembla choquée.

- Nanou ! S'exclama-t-elle.

La gifle fut si violente qu'elle s'écroula de nouveau.

- On dit Mère, fille indigne ! Répète ! Mère ! Siffla avec fiel Célia.

C'était stupéfiant.

Robin s'arrêta net, Ussop recula en grimaçant.

- Mère... Couina Nia.

- Caches ta face ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre ! Plus te voir !

Nia baissa la tête et inclina son buste en avant. Tremblant de tout son corps en se tassant un peu.

- Sale petite chose rampante ! Siffla-t-elle.

Puis elle plongea la main dans son sac et en sortie un masque de renard qu'ils avaient déjà vu Elle le lâcha par terre. Sa fille sursauta et plia les genoux en tombant. Non ! Tout mais pas ça, qu'avait-elle fait pour qu'on la punisse de la sorte ?

- Mets-le ! Je suis furieuse !

Tremblante, Nia attrapa le masque et le posa sur son visage déformé par la souffrance et les larmes. Aussitôt, la transformation lui donna la taille d'un enfant.

- DISPARAIS !

Il y eut une nouvelle rafale... Et Nia disparut purement et simplement. Célia jeta un regard froid à la place vide. Son visage était d'une neutralité douloureuse. Elle bomba le torse.

- Où est donc ce morveux qui me détourne de mon chemin ?! Celui pour qui ma fille oublie jusqu'à son entendement ?! Ce vaurien qui l'a rejeté et qui aujourd'hui l'a fait ramper ?! Présentes-toi à moi Roronoa Zoro ! Je demande justice ! Lança Célia.

- Je doute qu'un homme inconscient puisse se présenter à vous. Informa Robin en grimaçant un sourire.

C'était horrible et monstrueux. Elle avait piétiné sa fille, insultée et chassée. Célia posa son attention sur la brune. Brutalement, l'archéologue s'inclina, baissa la tête et fit un geste vers les autres membres de l'équipage.

Ussop se jeta par terre, Franky perplexe mit un genou au sol, Brook continua de faire la mort, Nami détourna la tête, alors que Luffy arrivait enfin. En s'écrasant contre la mat.

- Nous vous demandons humblement de nous pardonnez notre ignorance à votre égard. Mais Zoro va plus que mal, son état à empirer. Si notre capitaine s'est montré en quoique ce soit insultant veuillez passer votre rage sur nous son équipage.

Luffy se redressa, réajustant son chapeau, alors que Robin finissait sa tirade.

Célia resta muette de longues minutes.

- Redresses-toi femme. Ceux qui s'incline trop bas devant moi, je les piétine.

Elle inspira et pointa Luffy du doigt.

- Votre capitaine a levé la main sur moi. Je réclame le prix du sang !

Elle ne plaisantait pas !

- J'anéantirais votre navire par les flammes, et je brûlerai vos corps.

Continua Célia. Robin secoua la tête.

- Ce navire est la maison de celui que vous nommez fils, et nous sommes pour lui comme sa famille. Souhaitez-vous détruire ce qu'il chérie à ce point ?

L'archéologue eut un sourire narquois. Célia grinça des dents.

- Où est-il ? Lâcha-t-elle.

- Il souffre. Informa la brune.

- Nous souffrons tous ! Où est-il ?!

Nia devait retenir sa mère, lutter autant qu'elle le pouvait !

La silhouette apparut de nouveau et se jeta contre la taille de sa mère qu'elle enserra. Il y eut quelques passes de coups et de mouvements brutaux. Le petit corps enfantin fut renverser, étaler au sol en un bruit lourd et sourd. Elle lutta, se releva, intercepta son aînée avant d'éviter une gifle monumentale qui lui aurait arraché la tête.

- LÂCHE-MOI ! JE M'EN VAIS LE BRISER ! Je réduirai en cendre cette vermine ! Je suis à bout Nia ! A bout de devoir me plier et attendre ! Je veux rentrer ! Mon époux se meurt à petit feux, et je me meurs sans lui ! Même si je dois te démembrer et ramener les morceaux je le ferai ! Où est Zoro que j'en finisse de lui ! Elle s'essouffla.

Un hurlement déchira brutalement l'air. Célia se figea, Nia se tourna dans la direction d'où il venait. Elle avait déjà entendu un tel cri, une telle souffrance. Des années auparavant, alors qu'elle faisait un exercice...

Un hurlement de damné.

...

C'était incompréhensible... Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent Chopper courait partout en paniquant. Il

tapait frénétiquement sur le corps du bretteur avec un drap dans le but d'éteindre les flammes qui venaient d'exploser autour de lui. Zoro venait de prendre feu !

Par une action incompréhensible, il c'était embrasé en se tordant de douleur.

- A L'AIDEEEEEEEE ! Hurla le renne de toute la force de ses poumons.

Un hurlement déchirant monta de la gorge du bretteur qui roula sur le flanc en se contorsionnant. La porte explosa, Franky fut bousculé par Luffy, l'équipage se précipita à l'intérieur de l'infirmerie et recula presque dans le même mouvement.

Célia écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Marchand sur les pas de ceux qu'elle voulait exterminer, elle arriva à l'infirmerie Une combustion ?!

- Dehors ! Lâcha-t-elle en se ruant sur lui.

Elle réagissait bien plus vite qu'elle ne pensait, et dire qu'il y a quelques minutes à peine son envie d'homicide la poussait à battre sa fille pour ce gamin ! L'urgence avait pris le pas, comme la fois où Nia avait eu l'idée saugrenue de le laver à grande eau froide.

Sa mère adoptive se rua presque sur lui, vidant un peu son sac à la recherche de ce qu'il lui fallait.

C'était un mal qu'elle avait rarement vu ! Elle fouilla son sac qu'elle renversa un peu. Elle se concentra et aussitôt des flammes bleues entourèrent sa propre main. Elle plongea la main dans le brasier qu'était devenu le jeune homme.

Combien de fois l'avait-elle serré contre son sein, alors qu'il souffrait de ces cauchemars qui le faisaient se réveiller en larmes ? Combien de fois avait-elle croisé ce regard tendre d'enfant émerveillé, qui la guettait dans chacun de ses gestes lorsqu'il restait à sa proximité ?

Douleur, douleur, douleur ! Elle lui agrippa le visage de Zoro alors qu'il ruait dans tous les sens. Célia fut abasourdi lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que le petit brun venait d'attraper les jambes de Zoro pour le tenir. Franky lui attrapa un bras en sifflant. Ussop se saisit d'une serviette mouillé pour lui tenir l'autre bras. Nami ouvrit la fenêtre.

Ils étaient donc fous à ce point-là, pour se jeter dans les flammes ?!

- TIENS BON ZORO ! Hurla Chopper en grandissant.

Puis elle put enfin dégager son visage, ses yeux étaient sans pupille, et totalement noir. Elle sortit un masque bleu roi qu'elle posa avec difficulté.

Tout à coup, le corps de Zoro s'effondra, les flammes furent soufflées. Chacun retira ses mains en jurant, se précipitant vers une source d'eau. Chopper sortie des bandages et se mit à soigner tout le monde.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Lança Nami paniqué. Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez encore fait pour qu'il brûle !? Rugit la navigatrice en la dévisageant.

- PUTAIN ! C'EST QUOI LE DÉLIRE ! Elle se rua sur elle, hystérique.

Robin attrapa de justesse la rousse et la repoussa en arrière.

- J'vais la tuer ! Comme ça Zoro ira mieux, et le reste de l'humanité sera débarrasser d'un fléau !

Célia secoua la tête.

- Sortez d'ici, je dois l'examiner, je vous dirais ensuite ce qu'il en est...

Elle se tourna de nouveau vers le bretteur. Il était si immobile que durant un instant, ils crurent qu'il ne respirait plus.

Elle tendit la main droite au-dessus de lui, celle-ci s'enflamma, puis elle la posa doucement sur le masque. Célia connaissait ce phénomène...

Il arrivait que l'une d'entre elles s'enflamment et se consument. Mais cela était dû à la non-utilisation de leurs pouvoirs. Ou encore un déséquilibre dans le flux, comme si parfois un caillou venait arrêter le court.

Le doute n'était plus possible, il ne pouvait pas y avoir de manifestation plus flagrante du pouvoir du bretteur. Il produisait des flammes, avec une intensité et une force difficilement contrôlable. Ce n'était pas un « Sans-Odeur ».

Elle porta son attention aux mains de Zoro, puis grimaça. Il y avait des zones sensibles et pudiques. Les mains en faisaient parties.

Penché au-dessus de lui... Célia ne sentait pas sa saveur, c'était comme s'il était vide. Pourtant, une telle explosion de flammes montrait le contraire ! Les Sans Odeurs n'avaient plus la capacité d'invoquer les flammes. S'agissait-il d'une maîtrise de sa puissance de Voleur d'âme ? Où cela était-il instinctif ?

- Tu m'entends morveux ? Je sais que tu m'entends ! Souffla Célia.

Il devait encore avoir conscience de ce qui l'entourait.

- C'est-il passé quelque chose ? Avant qu'il ne s'enflamme.

Célia posa la question à Chopper qui finissait les bandages d'Ussop. Une telle explosion avait un motif, il c'était produit quelque chose au niveau de son équilibre

- Je l'ai trouvé dans la salle de bain, ses mains saignaient beaucoup...

- Ses mains ? Célia n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

Oh ! Il n'y avait aucun signe de blessure momentanément, elle plissa les yeux. Puis la compréhension lui dilata les pupilles.

Chopper acquiesça.

- Je lui avais proposé de prendre un bain relaxant... La dernière fois il avait pu dormir et je me disais que cela ne lui ferait pas de mal...

Le renne sembla brutalement se souvenir de quelque chose.

- Ses yeux avaient aussi changé de couleurs !

Célia se releva, incrédule. Alors elle ne se trompait pas ! Se redressant un peu trop vite, elle chercha du regard la silhouette de la brune.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Ils étaient bleu azur ! Informa Chopper.

- Ils n'étaient pas noirs ? S'enquit avec précision Célia.

Pourtant, elle n'avait pas les yeux bleus azur. Lors d'une liaison, le Voleur d'âme prenait les couleurs de son sigisbée. Et Zoro n'avait pu se lier qu'à cette femme !

Célia le lui avait pourtant déconseillé… A moins que… Chopper secoua la tête de façon négative. Bleu azur ? Elle secoua la tête comme pour chasser une réflexion.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Il ne va pas mourir quand même ? S'enquit Luffy.

Elle ricana.

- Il en faudra bien plus pour anéantir un voleur d'âme. Il survivra. Quoique ce soit la première fois que j'assiste à une Combustion après une Liaison.

Robin releva un sourcil.

- C'est-à-dire ? S'enquit l'archéologue.

Célia se détendit brutalement.

- Je pense qu'habituellement, il canalise sa force brute au travers de ses katanas. Il semblerait que la marque ait fait s'accumuler ses flammes et il s'est embrasé. Si cet idiot portait son masque, il n'aurait même pas sentit le changement. Félicitation !

Elle tapa dans ses mains, l'air réellement ravie. Zoro avait fait quelque chose de contradictoire lors de la cérémonie de possession, elle en était quasi certaine. Le sourire de Célia s'agrandit alors qu'elle se retenait de s'éloigner du bretteur. En temps normal, le Voleur d'âme brisait son sigisbée pour en prendre sa maîtrise. Elle avait infligé un certain nombre de stigmate à son époux, et l'avait laissé dans un état peu glorieux. Cependant, c'était Zoro qui était allongé dans ce lit, alors que le reste de l'équipage et des deux femmes se tenaient devant elle.

Qu'avait donc fabriqué ce démon avec ses flammes ? Ce n'était pas joli, et sacrément douloureux pour que son pouvoir implose en lui avec une telle violence.

- Voulez-vous que nous discutions plus en détail autour d'un lait ? Il faut le laisser se reposer, cela a dû être éprouvant pour lui. Vous avez bien fait de m'appeler ! reprit la femme sur un ton badin et enjoué.

Il n'y avait pas eu de mort, mais encore une fois Zoro avait encaissé une bien grande souffrance. Il n'avait vraiment pas changé, de nouveau il avait préféré se mutiler. Songea Célia avec effroi.

L'équipage n'avait pas la moindre idée de quoi elle pouvait parler. La petite tête poussa la porte, le masque se tourna vers le bretteur. Célia gronda.

- Nia ! Laisse-le se reposer ! Il vient de subir une vilaine Combustion ! Je ne veux pas te voir lui roder autour ! Il va encore s'emballer sinon !

Célia encouragea chacun à sortir. Chopper reprit son pouls et fut étonner de le trouver aussi régulier et calme.

Elle s'arrêta au niveau de l'archéologue.

- J'aurais des choses à vous donner, et à vous dire. Après quoi nous quitterons le navire. Je ne puis demeurer ici au-delà. Son sourire avait disparu.

...

Robin acquiesça avec surprise. Et dire que cette femme avait refusé de répondre à bon nombre de ses questions auparavant! Elle ne savait pas si elle devait s'inquiéter d'être féliciter… Zoro avait l'air mal en point, alors pourquoi aller discuter autour d'un lait ?

« Combustion, liaison » ? Que cachaient ces mots ? Elle avait pourtant menacé de les faire brûler jusqu'au dernier !

Installé dans la cuisine, presque en tête à tête, les deux femmes se faisaient face. Célia avait confirmé son désir de quitter le navire et la rousse avait tourné les talons avec méfiance.

Chacun restait dans l'attente, quoique Chopper les ait rassurés sur l'état clinique du bretteur.

La journée c'était bouclé, et le nuit fraîche prenait le relais.

Célia plissa les paupières, et fusilla du coin de l'œil le panache de fumer que le cuisinier venait d'expulser de ses poumons. Elle n'aimait pas s'entretenir longuement avec les étrangers. Mais force de constater que Zoro avait décidé qu'ils étaient dignes de remplacer sa famille. Que tous ces hommes, et ces femmes étaient estimables et qu'il devait rester auprès d'eux.

Elle posa un regard sur la table, puis remonta son attention sur les murs, et pour finir le hublot.

Comment pouvait-il supporter de vivre sur ce morceau de bois flottant, livré aux quatre vents de Grand-line ? Mais surtout, comment faisait-il pour vivre tout simplement ? Elle en serait devenue folle, et Nia aussi sans doute.

Sa besogne de mère était sur le point de prendre un nouveau tournant. Célia n'aurait jamais pensée remplir ce rôle pour Zoro, et pourtant, elle se sentait pleine d'orgueil et d'un peu de jalousie. Finalement, il avait encore été le premier à agir.

Nia avait mis longtemps avant de quitter la maison seule, et de s'aventurer au-delà du village. Zoro n'avait pas attendu un an, avant de faire un baluchon pour aller se perdre du côté des marais. Instinctivement, il avait appris deux fois plus vite que sa fille. Et aujourd'hui, il c'était lié sans blesser son sigisbée, alors que Nia était encore incapable de contrôler sa rage lors d'une parade nuptiale.

Malgré son appréhension et sa peur. Célia devait avouer qu'elle tenait au jeune homme… N'avait-elle pas veillé la nuit qu'il ne tombe pas de l'arbre, lorsque Nia partait en formation ? Elle sentait dans ses tripes lorsqu'il allait mal. Et contre elle-même… Elle ressentait une étrange fierté à le regarder.

A le convoiter ? Célia secoua la tête ! Voilà ce que c'était que de demeurer auprès d'un voleur d'âme ! Elle était pourtant marié, adorait son époux, avait une fille !

Il était évident que Zoro avait grandi comme une brute épaisse, ce qu'avait déploré Nia n'était pas faux.

Les hommes du village apprenaient à se tenir, ils étaient raffinement et diplomatie. D'excellent marchant et entrepreneur qui permettaient au village de continuer à subsister.

Un peu à l'image du blond… Quoique ce dernier soit chétif ! C'était déplorable et désolant de le voir aussi maigre et pâlichon.

Elle se demanda pourquoi sa fille n'avait pas porter son attention sur lui. Il servait avec une servilité stupéfiante, mais Célia voyait parfaitement qu'il n'aimait aucune de ces femmes. Il y avait trop de souplesse dans son discourt et ses manières, c'était un véritable serpent ! Que d'adresse pour se faire oublier et se rendre indispensable à la fois. Le blond régnait de toute évidence à son aise ! Oh oui, il aurait fait un homme estimable, s'il avait eu leur sang. Si seulement sa fille n'était pas aveugle et sourde.

Cette constatation lui serra le cœur, alors qu'elle songeait à son mari. A la façon qu'il avait de la cajolé comme une pierre précieuse, à l'éclat de bonheur dans ses prunelles, aux gestes de tendresse éternel qu'il lui faisait. La vérité était qu'elle accepterait sans réfléchir de mettre un terme à leur mariage pour le sauver d'elle. Même si cela signifiait mourir sur l'instant. Mais jamais il n'avait évoqué le moindre regret. En rentrant, elle lui ferait un fils ! Parce qu'il aimait Zoro, et qu'il voulait un autre enfant…

Que lui importait Zoro maintenant, il irait mieux avec le temps… Il c'était fabriqué un nouveau village, une nouvelle famille, et Célia ne voulait pas imaginer quand et comment cette histoire rocambolesque allait prendre fin.

- Vous êtes avisée. La plus apte me semble-t-il dans cet équipage à comprendre ce que nous sommes. Nous portons malheur et souffrance à ceux que nous aimons. Nous brisons ceux que nous soutenons, asservissons ceux que nous voulons, détruisons ceux qui se lèvent contre nous. Et cela est valable pour les femmes de notre espèce. Lâcha Célia froidement.

Elle n'avait pas touché à son verre de lait, et ne comptait pas le faire. Célia se sentait bassement humilier de devoir faire cette leçon à une femme. Elle avait tenu ces propos à Nia, qui les tiendrait à sa fille. Et aujourd'hui, elle se devait de le dire à une simple femme, car Zoro était son fils.

- Et Zoro ? Souffla Robin.

Un tic agita la joue de celle qui l'avait élevé comme une mère. Elle agita la main dans la direction du blond.

- Je ne suis pas habiliter à tenir ce discourt devant un individu mâle.

Le blond écarquilla les yeux, puis sans émettre le moindre son, il quitta la cuisine.

- Je n'ai pas le choix… Souffla Célia.

Elle baissa la tête, puis se figea.

- Ecoutez, dernière descendante de l'île d'Ohara, écoutez ce qu'aucun ouvrage ne raconte. Ecoutez l'histoire des Voleurs d'âmes, de l'exile des habitant de Xérès… La damnation par l'apogée des Princes Noires. Ecoutez les lamentations d'une maudite… Transmettez ces mots aux descendants de Roronoa Zoro, fils de Xéana, fille de Sardoni Bontu, elle-même fille de Artza, descendante directe de notre défunte reine Kaïna….

Ses épaules se voûtèrent, elle repoussa la chaise sur laquelle elle était installée et s'effondra gracieusement au sol.

- Cela ne peut-être compter sans douleur, ces mots ne peuvent être transmis sans expiation. Nous portons malheur et souffrance à ceux que nous aimons. Nous brisons ceux que nous soutenons, asservissons ceux que nous voulons, détruisons ceux qui se lèvent contre nous. Et cela est valable pour les femmes de notre espèce… Mais cela ne peut être autrement, nous aimons viscéralement, nous soutenons fidèlement, nous voulons démesurément, et tous s'élèvent contre nous. C'est ainsi que commença le périple des Voleurs d'âme. Conta avec frémissement Célia.

Sa voix vibrait doucement, avec une sorte de chagrin qui prit Robin par surprise.

- Au commencement, naquit un garçon… Certain dise que la cupidité et l'avarice de la reine c'étaient transmis durant sa conception. Au commencement, naquit un prince mais contrairement à tous ces frères il avait hérité de sa mère. Et certain s'en était moqué de voir la couleur verte de sa tignasse, sur ce corps si masculin. Alors, un jour la reine constatant son chagrin fit promulguer une loi. On le fit nommer le Prince Noir, car tel aurait dû être la couleur de sa chevelure… Le Prince Noir était maître dans son royaume, et quand il fut en âge de prendre sigisbée…

Sanji écrasa de son talon le mégot de cigarette. Il n'aurait pas dû l'allumer, il s'écarta silencieusement de la porte. Il s'en fichait de cette histoire loufoque, et n'arrivait même pas à comprendre d'où venait tout ce dédain.

Zoro était devenu un étranger, non… Il n'était plus rien. Avec surprise, il constata que la lune pleine brillait. Une petite silhouette se tenait sur le pont, se balançant doucement… Le malaise grandit dans son ventre.

Difficile de ne pas reconnaître le masque sur son visage, sa petite taille d'enfant. Nia avait le visage tourner vers cette dernière, et semblait en transe.

Il la voyait si clairement qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait d'une apparition. Les quelques pas qu'il avait fait l'avait rapproché d'elle. Et il entendait parfaitement sa voix d'enfant, qui continuait le conte qu'il venait de quitter.

Comme si elle était liée à ce qui se disait, elle racontait avec une intonation poignante.

- Et le prince Noire apporta désolation, souffrance et douleur en son pays, à commencer pour sa mère, puis pour sa femme qui mourut de l'avoir aimé, pour sa fille à laquelle il donna son sang… Et c'est ainsi que faillit disparaître la famille royale.

Elle inspira et tourna brutalement le visage dans sa direction. Elle venait de percevoir sa présence avec une acuité douloureuse. Quelqu'un venait de surgir dans l'obscurité qu'était le masque qu'elle avait sur le visage.

Sanji se figea, il n'osait plus bouger. La petite silhouette tituba dans sa direction. Nia arriva à sa hauteur.

o*O*O*o

**And that's all ?**

Un dernier chapitre pour comprendre d'où vient Zoro et le pourquoi de son rêve ! Promis, après celui-ci, il pourra enfin regarder vers l'avenir.

Extrait chapitre XV : Malédiction, ou l'exil du Prince noir.

« - _Ta force augmentera, asséchant celle de ceux que tu côtoieras. Zoro… Tu as hérité de ta mère, mais tu ne peux le transmettre, pas en l'état actuel. Tu es trop faible, ton corps, ton esprit et ton âme ne feraient que piller celle des autres. Il faut que tu apprennes à te contrôler, que tu renforces ta volonté. Tu es un voleur d'âme, autant que je le suis. Mais tu ne peux demeurez parmi nous, ainsi que font les autres. _

_Il fronça les sourcils et baissa la tête. Sa grand-mère semblait vibrer de colère, et l'exhortait en se redressant dans sa posture._

_- Tu es autant capable que nous de produire ces flammes bleues de purification. Mais l'impureté de ton corps fait que tu bois la vie de ceux qui t'entourent. Tu es fragile et précoce, mais il faut pour ton bien, et ceux que tu aimes, que tu deviennes plus fort ! Comprends-tu ? Deviens plus fort Zoro, deviens invincible afin de pouvoir vivre auprès de nous. Auprès de ta mère, de moi, de Nia… »_


	16. Chapter 16: Malédiction,l'exil du Prince

Auteur : Madhatter Sekiryou ou Bel Uriel Disraeli.

Disclaimer : Les personnages suivant ne sont pas à moi !

Personnage : Roronoa Zoro

Résumé : Le passé de tous les membres de l'équipage des Mugiwara est connut. Mais il demeure des zones d'ombre. Et si Zoro avait lui aussi des démons intérieurs à affronter ?

**NOTE**: Et bien... En voilà des publications aussi rapide que mon ombre! Et dans ma précipitation, bah... J'arrive à la fin?! Un peu, pas vraiment. Disons que cet arc va être bouclé, et je vois d'ici venir les réclamations!

Ceci est l'avant dernier chapitre, mais je vous informe que cela n'est pas la "Fin" définitive de l'histoire!

Et bah non! Parce que mon petit cerveau tortueux ne sait pas comment s'arrêter de pondre des histoires abracadabrantesque! Et que le deuxième arc viendra prendre la relève, mais cette fois-ci avec un rythme de parution bien plus légal et agréable, je l'avoue! Donc patience, patience, vous aurez de quoi vous mettre sous la dent!

Bonne lecture!

Titre : **Voleur d'âme.**

Partie I : L'errance du Prince Noir.

Chapitre XIII : **Malédiction ou l'exil du Prince Noir.**

Elle inspira et tourna brutalement le visage dans sa direction. Sanji se figea, il n'osait plus bouger. La petite silhouette tituba dans sa direction. Nia arriva à sa hauteur.

La jeune femme ne voyait rien, tout était obscurité et froideur autour d'elle. Puis tout à coup, elle avait ressenti cette présence, cette petite étincelle de chaleur non loin d'elle.

Qui que ce soit, cette personne pouvait la voir ! Haletante, elle devait se faire comprendre. Alors avec maladresse elle s'obligea à formuler des phrases. A attirer son attention, pour qu'il ne se détourne pas d'elle.

- Nanou est furieuse… Nia a été une vilaine fille de revenir au chevet de Zoro.

Elle avait été désobéissante, arrogante, bien trop exigeante sans doute. Mais Nia se sentait toujours remplit d'émotion. Sa mère lui avait affirmé que cela était dû à son état, une fois liée la question ne se poserait plus.

Puis, le sang de Zoro l'avait appelé, la saveur de sa présence était devenue un manque. Si seulement Célia n'était pas aveuglée par sa peur du jeune homme, ils pourraient enfin tous vivre ensemble ! Bien sûr… Dès qu'il s'agissait de Zoro, Nia n'était pas assez sage. Que c'était douloureux de devoir porter ce masque ! Tout cela parce qu'elle avait voulu rejoindre le bretteur !

Un petit rire chevrotant secoua ses épaules, et elle tapa sur son masque.

- Mais Nia a toujours été une vilaine fille lorsqu'il s'agissait de Zoro, Nia a rapporté le bébé maudit à la maison…

Le cuisinier n'était pas certain de vouloir entendre la suite. Et c'était ce qu'était Zoro lorsqu'elle l'avait trouvé. Ce qu'il était encore lorsqu'il avait quitté le village. Mais elle se l'était juré qu'il ne le serait plus en revenant !

Elle avait passé le reste de son apprentissage avec Sardoni, la prêtresse avait jeté un regard perçant sur elle lorsqu'elle c'était présenté comme étant celle qui avait osé prendre son petit-fils. Avec rage et fureur, Nia avait toujours défendu la place de Zoro. Nulle ne devait être tenue à l'écart ! Peu importe son héritage et son pouvoir, Zoro était un voleur d'âme, le sang qui coulait dans ses veines étaient le plus précieux des présents fait par les dieux ! Un enfant, il n'était qu'un enfant !

- Pauvre Prince Noir… Condamner à sillonner les mers… Prenez soin de lui, il est tout froid et tout vide, rongé de solitude… Mais Nanou démembrera Nia, si Nia ramène le Prince Noir de nouveau.

Oh, cette histoire était déchirante. Nia haïssait ce conte, toute son âme se révoltait à l'idée qu'il faille le bannir. Zoro était puissant, il était force, il était vivant… Elle sentait l'amour qu'il pouvait offrir, tout ce qu'il représentait.

La jeune femme se sentait maintenant déchirée, sa mère ne valait pas mieux que toutes les anciennes du village qui craignait le bretteur. Zoro était comme son fils, mais Célia le haïssait quelque part dans un recoin de son âme. Tout simplement parce que le bretteur serait sans doute le plus puissant de leur espèce. Ce qui ne c'était pas produit depuis des siècles ! Malgré le fait qu'il soit un sang-mêlé, sa suprématie ne faisait aucun doute.

Et Nia voulait qu'il revienne, qu'il règne sur leurs cœurs comme nulle autre ne l'avait jamais plus fait. Afin d'unir leur peuple comme il ne l'avait plus été.

Un souverain, elles avaient enfin trouvé un souverain, un vrai. Mais la crainte du sang royal éveillé avait jeté un pauvre enfant dans l'exil le plus cruel.

Elle tapa de nouveau sur son masque. Il tressaillit, et grimaça furtivement. Oh, stupide femme !

- Nia n'aime pas avoir mal ! Nanou a été cruelle ! Nia a compris la leçon, c'est trop lourd ! Nia demande pardon ! Nia ne veut pas finir perdue !

Stupide mère qui a peur de ce qui ne sera jamais. Zoro n'était pas mauvais, il n'était pas né un tyran, ni un monstre ! Juste un enfant… Et Nia était condamnée, si perdue. Sa mère venait de la tuer aussi certainement que si elle lui avait brisé son masque.

Sanji ne savait pas quoi faire, il secoua la tête, embarrassé.

- Nia mal ! Voir Zoro !

Et maintenant, plus personne ne pouvait la faire revenir. Son masque, Célia lui avait ordonné de mettre son masque seule ! Et la terreur tuait Nia, il était le seul à pouvoir la sauver.

Plus elle parlait, et moins ses phrases avaient du sens.

- Zoro ! Pitié ! Voir Zoro ! Nia mal, voir Zoro !

Elle le tira de ses petites mains. Il fallait faire quelque chose avant qu'elle ne disparaisse. La jeune femme ignorait comment cet homme faisait pour la voir, mais elle devait le supplier de la guider.

Le sang se mit à battre dans les tempes du cuisinier la panique l'envahit, alors que la voix fluette et suppliante d'une enfant torturée lui sciait les oreilles.

- Ca va ! Il est là !

Il pointa du doigt le pont supérieur, elle secoua la tête. Oh non ! Qu'il ne soit pas cruel, elle ne pouvait se rendre nulle part !

-Mener Nia voir Zoro !

Il ne songea pas une seconde que cela puisse être une mauvaise idée, d'ailleurs il n'avait pas compris un traitre mot de ce que Celia avait voulu dire en parlant de combustion.

Elle tapa sur son masque puis le tira. La douleur, tellement de souffrance qui lui glaçait le ventre. Que quelqu'un l'aide !

- Mener ! Nanou fait mal Nia !

Elle le poussa un peu, et avec agacement il prit les devant. Sanji lui avait pourtant indiqué la direction ! Il monta les escaliers, suivis de près par l'enfant. Un silence de plomb régnait et il se sentait gêner. Sa respiration était audible, comme si elle trainait un poids.

Il fut soulager de se rendre compte que l'infirmerie était vide de la présence de leur médecin. Chopper avait filé dans la bibliothèque et cherchait encore un traitement contre la « Combustion ».

Nia l'écarta avec force et se rua à la hauteur du lit.

- Nia mal ! Lança-t-elle d'une voix brisée.

Elle tira sur la jambe du bretteur allongé.

- NIA MAL ! ZORO ! Hurla-t-elle plus fort.

Elle allait rameuter Chopper si elle continuait ! Sanji siffla entre ses dents.

- Il est inconscient ! Ajouta-t-il en s'avançant pour la faire sortir.

Elle fondit en larme en tenant le masque. Inconscient ? Cela voulait dire qu'elle allait disparaître.

- Nia…

Elle retint sa respiration, puis le bras du Second des Mugiwaras s'agita. Ses forces la quittaient, elle ne serait bientôt qu'une ombre.

- 'tié ! Zoro ! Nia mal !

Sanji pâlit en voyant le bretteur se redresser péniblement, à vrai dire il roula plus sur le flanc gauche dans sa direction. Il écarta le masque de son propre visage, là où Celia avait eu toute les peines du monde à l'appliquer.

Le cuisinier sentit son regard s'attacher au visage du bretteur. Tout à coup, il ne pouvait plus se détacher de lui, alors que son esprit s'insurgeait. Comment pouvait-il se tenir là ? Sanji avait l'envie viscérale de lui faire mal, qu'il regrette quelque chose. N'importe quoi pour l'atteindre.

- Nia mal ! Elle s'avança à sa hauteur.

Un son de souffrance roula du bretteur, alors qu'il inspirait. Son regard était vague, comme s'il émergeait d'un sommeil.

- Nyaaa ? La voix de Zoro était rauque.

Elle acquiesça vivement, tapant sur son masque en hoquetant.

- Mal, mal Zoro ! Ajouta-t-elle.

Qu'il l'aide ! Elle savait qu'il était le seul à pouvoir lui ôter ce masque qui l'étranglait. Un ricanement monta du bretteur, comme une moquerie douloureuse.

- Bah… T'as rét'ci ? Sa question semblait absurde.

Sanji se dit qu'il ne devait pas être aussi mal pour se foutre de l'enfant. Elle frappa violemment le bord du lit avec le masque, avant de fondre en larme. Durant de longues minutes il n'y eut que cela, ses pleurs.

Le bretteur agita le bout de ses doigts, il se sentait engourdit de la tête au pied. Il renifla bruyamment et elle se tût. De nouveau elle s'avança à son niveau. D'un geste maladroit il jeta sa main sur sa tête, cela ressembla à une gifle pur et simple, cependant elle revint.

Zoro grogna et leva encore la main, elle vacilla sous le coup et revint. Le bretteur n'avait pas vraiment de force.

- Chiante… Pesta ce dernier en inspirant, la souffrance revenait.

Il se pencha dangereusement, se forçant à redresser son buste. Usant de ressource qu'il n'avait même pas, Zoro tentait de comprendre la situation.

- …t'as foutu ? Pour avoir cette merde sur la tête ?

- Nanou ! Souffla-t-elle en revenant.

Sanji assistait perplexe à la scène. La main de Zoro retomba lourdement, il respira.

- Bien fait ! Puis se laissa tomber sur le dos.

L'enfant couina très fort.

- 'tié ! Faute Zoro ! Nia mal !

Il tourna la tête vers elle, le masque lui écrasait la joue et il plissait les yeux.

- Rien fait ! Débrouille-toi ! Cracha-t-il dans sa direction.

Zoro n'avait que faire, et puis pourquoi elle était de nouveau à son chevet ? Puis les larmes reprirent.

- Mal, si mal… Nia mal, Zoro !

Le bretteur renifla. Quel vacarme ! La détresse explosa avec les cris d'enfants hystériques.

- Nanou, nanou ! Nia aveugle ! Pardon ! Perdu ! Nanou ! Nia froid ! Mal !

Le corps du bretteur fut secouer de frisson, il frémit un instant puis inspira. Le masque glissa de trois quart de sa prise lorsqu'il se releva sur son séant. Zoro se courba en deux. L'urgence le secoua littéralement. Cet appel-là ne pouvait pas être ignoré !

- Vient !

Il tendit une main tremblotante, et elle se dirigea sur lui en se cognant. Zoro était devenu vraiment pâle, il respirait de façon saccadé.

- C'est la dernière fois Nia ! Grinça-t-il entre deux souffles.

Il agrippa le masque, en plein dans les cheveux. Puis une onde balaya l'infirmerie lorsqu'il l'arracha de son visage. Elle s'effondra purement et simplement. Son visage était couvert de sang, elle se tâtait en tremblant, Nia avait retrouvé sa taille de femme. Elle continua de pleurer, de soulagement cependant.

Elle lui attrapa la main, et l'embrassa avec gratitude. Zoro n'avait pas assez de force pour se dégager. Sanji se demanda s'il devait intervenir La rancune menaçait de le suffoquer, mêlé à l'incompréhension.

Cependant, quelques secondes plus tard la porte fut ouverte sur Celia mécontente. Elle jeta un regard furieux vers sa fille, puis releva son attention sur Zoro.

- Toi… Siffla-t-elle.

- Moi… Rétorqua-t-il en souriant méchamment.

Robin arriva en catastrophe, la femme c'était levé brutalement et c'était rué hors de la cuisine.

- Qui t'as permis ?! Jura Célia.

- Nia a passé l'âge de se faire enfermer tu ne crois pas ?! Grinça Zoro dans un état précaire.

Elle s'offusqua en inspirant.

- Espèce de misérable ! Je suis sa mère ! J'ai autorité sur…

- FOUTAISE !

La colère fit sursauter le corps du bretteur alors qu'il rugissait, ses prunelles se posèrent sur Celia.

- Regarde ! Tu voulais la rendre aveugle à vie ! Siffla-t-il.

Celia renifla.

- C'est ce que mérite la vermine rampante ! JE juge ma fille, jusqu'à ce que… Le silence tomba en plein dans sa phrase.

Celia écarquilla les yeux et reporta son regard sur Nia, au sol. Que venait-il de dire ? Les mots se glissèrent dans son esprit. Elle leva la main.

- Nia, viens… Lança-t-elle sur le ton d'une imprécation.

La jeune fille continuait de tenir la main du bretteur, elle se frotta la joue en continuant de pleurer.

- Mal, froid… Nanou, froid… Mal… Poursuivit cette dernière en marmonnant.

La fureur disparut du visage de Celia, l'inquiétude apparut.

- Nia ? Relança-t-elle plus doucement.

Zoro se détacha d'elle en la poussant dans la direction de celle qui l'appelait.

- Nia ! Je suis juste là, ma petite…

- Fallait p't'être pas lui coller un masque juste après un rejet ! Tu comptais le lui laisser combien de temps, hein ?! L'agressivité lui déformait le visage.

Zoro espérait ne plus jamais entendre une telle supplique. Nia avait fait vibrer chaque fibre de son corps. C'était comme si la voix de la jeune femme était venu compresser chaque parcelle de son cerveau.

Celia gronda en se ruant dans sa direction.

- Tout est de ta faute ! Nous partions ! Elle est devenue folle en apprenant que tu étais mourant ! Je n'allais pas la laisser se vautrer dans tes jupons après un tel rejet ! Sale morveux inssupor…

- Celia ! Cracha Zoro en la coupant dans sa tirade. Au lieu de me cracher ton venin, vieille mégère acariâtre, rappel ta fille ! Et si elle mourait de peur !?

Mourir de peur ? L'idée fusa dans l'esprit de Celia. Elle agrippa brutalement sa fille en la dorlotant. Nia avait besoin de sa présence, car c'était elle qui lui servait de boussole. Une fois le masque posé, Nia ne pouvait trouver seule sa route, ni même l'enlever. Il arrivait…

Kaïna-sama. Il arrivait que parfois, lors des batailles que certaines d'entre elles se perdent, il leur était impossible de revenir ! Elles suffoquaient, s'étouffaient, erraient et mouraient dans des tourmentes inqualifiable.

Ella avait failli perdre sa fille ! Et tout ça pour ce misérable !

- Puisses les Dieux garder obscur le chemin qui te mènerais chez les tient ! La solitude te consumer pour l'éternité ! Et la souffrance t'habiter ! Siffla la femme alors que ses prunelles brûlaient de rage.

Nia continuait de sangloter doucement contre elle.

- Merci de cette malédiction… La voix rauque la fit grimacer.

Il se rallongea, plutôt se laissa tomber lourdement. De toute façon dans son état, Zoro ne se sentait même pas la force de se sentir blessé par la malédiction qu'elle venait de lui jeter. L'obscurité, n'est-ce pas ? A quoi bon, puisqu'il n'avait jamais eu la chance d'apercevoir réellement la lumière.

- Si j'avais supposé une seule seconde que tu nous infligerais pareille souffrance, je t'aurais laissé te consumer ! Ne reviens pas au village, nous t'abattrons ! Jura Célia.

S'il n'avait pas été là ! Si seulement Nia ne c'était jamais approché de lui, tout ceci ne serait jamais arrivé ! Elle avait agi de façon déconsidérée ! Celia aurait pu la tuer ! Et il se tenait devant elle, intact et puissant !

S'il n'avait pas été le fils de Xéana, sans doute qu'il n'aurait pu être aussi fort. Mais le sang qui coulait dans ses veines était si pur à la base ! Si Zoro revenait au village se serait la fin, elles deviendraient toutes folles ! Celia inspira difficilement… Il régnerait et rien ni personne ne pourrait l'arrêter.

- Ne reviens pas ! Tu nous détruiras !

Après la colère, la peur… Le bretteur observa le changement sur son visage.

- Nous ne sommes pas préparer à ce retour !

Elles étaient faibles ! Celia le voyait bien, il n'avait pas besoin d'énoncer quoique ce soit et déjà la force qui émanait de lui les influençaient. Elle se redressa.

- Nous partirons dès que j'aurais finit…

La confusion s'épanouissait dans ses veines, alors qu'elle comprenait qu'elle-même n'avait sût faire la part des choses.

- Ais pitié de ceux que tu aimes… Demeure loin d'eux. Et pardonne-nous notre faiblesse.

Ces mots ressemblaient à une prière qu'il avait déjà entendu et qui lui glaça le sang.

Puis il se rappela l'imprécation que lui avait lancée sa grand-mère :

« - _Ta force augmentera, asséchant celle de ceux que tu côtoieras. Zoro… Tu as hérité de ta mère, mais tu ne peux le transmettre, pas en l'état actuel. Tu es trop faible, ton corps, ton esprit et ton âme ne feraient que piller celle des autres. Il faut que tu apprennes à te contrôler, que tu renforces ta volonté. Tu es un voleur d'âme, autant que je le suis. Mais tu ne peux demeurez parmi nous, ainsi que font les autres. _

_Il fronça les sourcils et baissa la tête._

_- Tu es aussi capable que nous de produire ces flammes bleues de purification. Mais l'impureté de ton corps fait que tu bois la vie de ceux qui t'entoure. Tu es fragile et précoce, mais il faut pour ton bien, et ceux que tu aimes, que tu deviennes plus fort ! Comprends-tu ? Deviens plus fort Zoro, deviens invincible afin de pouvoir vivre auprès de nous. Auprès de ta mère, de moi, de Nia… »_

Il poussa le masque sur son visage et ne bougea plus. Le bretteur en avait assez entendu. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il en était, et son départ ainsi que sa quête n'avait pour but que l'apprentissage qui lui permettrait de demeurer auprès de ceux qu'il aimait.

Rendre fou ceux qui vous côtoie était sa malédiction, enfin… Il l'avait presque oublié parmi eux. C'est vrai, son sang n'avait pas d'importance puisqu'il ne réagissait qu'avec celui des femmes Voleuses d'âme.

- Tu m'as offert l'humilité… Merci de l'avoir sauvé de ma folie. Murmura Celia.

Sagesse, Zoro avait bien fait d'ôter ce masque qui n'avait pas sa place sur Nia. Il s'enfonça de nouveau dans le brouillard, entendre la détresse de Nia lui avait glacé le sang. Il l'avait repoussé dans la lumière en lui arrachant son masque, parce qu'il n'aurait pas supporté de l'entendre pleurer éternellement.

La brume finirait par se dissiper, et la solitude reviendrait… ça il connaissait. Nia se tourna une dernière fois dans sa direction, et se serait sans doute la dernière image qu'elle aurait de lui, alors que la gratitude débordait d'elle.

Il l'avait encore sauvé. Ce n'était pas la première fois. Elle avait commis l'erreur de tenter de mettre son masque seule, personne ne l'en avait dissuadé. Sa mère lui avait répondu avec mépris que sa force n'était pas assez importante. Son père avait secoué la tête en lui disant que cela ne se faisait pas et qu'il y avait une bonne raison, même s'il ne la connaissait pas vraiment…

Car les hommes ne portent pas de masque, à quelques exceptions prêtes.

« _Mais elle c'était entêtée, et avait dû surveiller pour dérober le trésor. Si elle mettait son masque seule, elle pouvait s'entraîner en l'absence de sa mère et s'améliorer deux fois plus vite !_

_Mal lui en prit ! Elle s'était concentré, et avait lentement installé l'objet de combat. Puis tomba dans l'obscurité._

_Le noir le plus total ! La panique la gagna comme une explosion ! Nia avait une très bonne vue nocturne ! Et même lorsqu'elle fermait les paupières pour dormir, le noir n'était pas si épais ! Tétanisée, elle s'effondra, foudroyé de terreur ! Et tenta vainement de se défaire de la cage dans laquelle elle s'était enfermée ! Ses appels au secours n'y firent rien, le froid l'avait gagné. Qu'elle était idiote de mourir de cette façon. On lui avait pourtant tellement raconté d'histoire de pauvre écervelée disparaissant de cette façon ! _

_Puis au travers du voile noir, elle avait entendu une voix, distincte. La première et la seule qui pouvait percer son cercueil._

_- Nia ?! _

_Zoro était revenu écorché, et sa cheville lui faisait vraiment mal ! Bon il était quitte de sa chute du_ _grand arbre. Mais restait certain qu'il pouvait monter un peu plus haut ! Si seulement il avait les bras un peu plus long ! C'était rageant d'être aussi petit ! Il ôta sa première chaussure pour ne pas salir les lieux, ne souhaitant pas essuyer la colère de celui qui s'occupait de l'entretient._

_- Zoro ! Trouves Nia ! S'écria Dialoh._

_Il sursauta si fort qu'il en tomba sur la tête, il porta son petit bras sur cette dernière, cherchant une issue. Depuis qu'il était revenu de chez sa grand-mère, il semblait épuisé et inquiet en permanence. Il releva la tête vers Dialoh._

_Celia soupira._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! _

_- Je suis certain qu'il pourra la trouver ! Allégua le chef de famille._

_- Je te dis qu'elle a juste pris ce fichu masque, mais qu'elle ne fera rien avec ! Siffla Celia en jetant un regard critique vers Zoro._

_Le garçonnet ne savait jamais ce que voulait dire ces coups d'œil perçant, parfois assassin._

_- A d'autre ! Elle va tenter de le mettre Celia ! Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas expliqué que c'était interdit !_ _S'alarma Dialoh._

_Elle écarquilla les yeux._

_- Si ta fille est assez stupide pour mettre son masque de combat seule, sur sa stupide tête, personne ne peut rien pour elle ! Nia sait très bien qu'il ne faut pas ! Ce n'est plus un mouflet ! Grinça-t-elle._

_- Non ! Elle ne sait pas ! Elle est venue me le demander, pas plus tard qu'hier ! Jura-t-il._

_- Mais si elle le sait ! Aucune combattante ne le peut ! _

_Nia avait besoin d'aide ! Zoro s'était relevé, essoufflé. Et il avait poussé la porte de toutes ces forces pour sortir. Durant un long moment il avait avancé sans but. Lorsque Nia restait dans les parages, il était capable de la retrouver sans problème… Puis le bruit de sanglot l'avait fait se figer._

_La silhouette était étendue par terre, et se frappait la tête contre le sol._

_- Nia ?!_

_Il arriva à sa hauteur._

_- Celia dit qu'y faut pas ! _

_Elle haletait, il entendait juste quelques mots sans comprendre. Elle semblait être transparente. Alors, il attrapa le masque sans la moindre hésitation ! Mais tout d'un coup la chaleur explosa et lui brûla les doigts. Il cria et lâcha, le corps de Nia vacilla et devint vraiment translucide. _

_Il revint et serra les dents en agrippant plus fort le masque. Il avait peur, la terreur galvanisait le rythme de son sang. Nia était en train de disparaître ! _

_Il dû porter des bandages durant une semaine après cela, et ses cheveux mirent le double à repousser._

_La jeune fille reprit sa forme d'adulte et put enfin respirer normalement. Puis aperçut Zoro brûlant comme une torche. Il tenait le masque à pleine mains, et haletait en serrant les dents. L'enfant tomba à genoux._

_- Encore trouvé… Souffla-t-il._

_Avant de se vautrer par terre. Venant de subir la seconde attaque de flammes bleues de sa vie. Plus tard, la grand-mère furieuse du garçon l'avait regardé avec méprit. Avant de lui dire qu'elle avait de la chance que son petit-fils soit aussi miséricordieux de la sauver de sa stupidité. En effet, Zoro étant du Clan Bunto avait la capacité inné d'arracher les masques quelques soit leurs types. Même s'il ne l'avait pas posé. Ce qu'aucune Voleuse d'âme ne pouvait faire en temps normal._ »

Après cet incident, il avait été convenu que Zoro dormirait un peu à l'écart, dans la grange.

Et les querelles étaient allé croissantes, jusqu'au jour où il décida de ne vraiment plus revenir.

…

La porte claqua derrière le blond, Sanji avait les poings serrés, sa mâchoire grinçant sous la tension. Chopper arriva en courant, et il s'éloigna n'ayant pas la patience ni la force de répondre.

Cette femme, il en était certain, aimait encore le bretteur. Et quelque chose, au creux de sa poitrine le haïssait au point de lui brûler la gorge. Il n'y aurait rien, le cuisinier allait enterrer tout ce qui c'était produit.

Qu'il aille au diable, lui et son sang démoniaque ! Quoiqu'il arrive cela resterait impardonnable ! Un sourire sardonique monta sur ses lèvres, alors que Sanji pensait furtivement que le bretteur était désormais la deuxième personne qu'il voulait voir succomber de ses mains.

- Meurs, connard… Marmonna en chantonnant agressivement le blond.

Oh, oui ! Zoro serait le premier et le dernier, pour l'exemple. Plus jamais il ne baissera sa garde.

o*O*O*o

**And that's all ?**

Qui a dit que l'amour était la chose la plus merveilleuse au monde ?

Prochain, et dernier chapitre de cet arc : Retour à la routine ?

_« Pourquoi il lui parlait de Zoro d'abord ? Il ne comprenait pas en quoi cela pouvait bien le regarder._

_- Zoro est brisé, brisé et vide. Acheva le médecin._

_Pourtant, il continuait d'agir comme avant ! Alors pourquoi cette absence d'émotion ? Ils continuaient de le fixer, lorsque Luffy le faucha et l'envoya s'écraser contre le mat !_

_Sanji ne put retenir son ricanement._

_Le blond secoua la tête._

_- Chopper, ce type c'est de la vermine. Il se refera, personne n'arrivera à bout. Regarde ! _

_Sanji ressentait des remonter acides lui brûler la gorge. »_


End file.
